Second Chance
by yukishima7
Summary: Sungmin ditinggal selama 2 tahun oleh Donghae suaminya ke Amerika menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan remaja berusia 17 tahun bernama Kyuhyun. Perselingkuhan itu ketahuan sehingga Sungmin pun bercerai dengan Donghae. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Repost chapt 9&10. GS fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima  
Genre : drama, fluff, angst  
Rating : M

Chapter : 1

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, Naughty Kyu, Jablay Sungmin ***plaaak**  
Note Author : Ini remake dari fic lama gw dengan judul yang sama tapi fandom aja yang diubah dengan beberapa perubahan isi crita untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Berhubung tadinya fic straight jadi gw buat aja GS ^^

No bashing & flaming please... Kritik, saran, protes boleh tapi dengan sopan karena ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan...^^ Keep smile and peace ^_^

=o=

"Minnie", panggil seorang pemuda tampan berwajah kekanakan pada gadis manis dan imut disampingnya dengan lembut.

"Hmm..," gadis yang dipanggil Minnie itu menoleh padanya.

"Minggu depan aku akan ke Amerika," ucapnya dengan intonasi rendah hampir tak terdengar malahan.

"Apa?," gadis manis itu mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Aku akan kuliah S2 di Harvard University. Minggu depan aku harus pergi ke Amerika sayang," pemuda itu menjelaskan lagi.

"Hae-ah... Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Kenapa tak memberitahukanku jauh-jauh hari?", gadis bernama Sungmin atau Minnie itu tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Mata bulatnya mengerjap tak percaya.

"Maaf jika baru memberitahumu sekarang karena aku sibuk mengurus proses keberangkatanku kesana," wajah pemuda itu nampak menyesal.

"Haruskah kamu meninggalkanku sendiri? Bukankah kamu bisa mengambil kuliah S2 di Korea? Mengapa harus jauh-jauh ke Amerika?," rona wajah gadis berpipi chubby itu nampak kecewa.

"Harvard adalah impianku sejak dulu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau fakultas hukum disana adalah yang terbaik bukan?," ia tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu bagaimana pernikahan kita? Baru saja kita menikah selama 2 bulan dan kamu sekarang akan meninggalkanku?," bulir-bulir bening mulai mengaliri kedua pipi chubby nan mulus gadis manis itu.

"Hanya 2 tahun. Maukah kamu menantikanku?," pemuda itu memandang penuh harap.

"Impianmu ya?," suara Sungmin bergetar menahan tangis. "Kau benar-benar egois Lee Donghae. Selalu memutuskan sesuatu begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku setelah itu kamu memintaku untuk memahamimu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah impianmu. Apa kamu tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, sehingga aku bertahan disisimu seberapa pun kamu sering mengecewakanku. Aku...ingin mendampingimu disaat bahagia maupun susah. Bukankah itu janji kita saat menikah?," Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan sayu. Butiran airmata semakin deras membasahi pipi gadis cantik itu. "Aku ingin memahamimu. Aku ingin mengerti apa saja yang menjadi impianmu. Tapi mengapa kamu selalu mengambil jarak antara kita? Aku ini istrimu, tapi kamu sama sekali tidak menganggapku penting. Bahkan aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ini adalah impianmu.

"Minnie-ah...maaf," sekali lagi Donghae meminta maaf dengan lirih.

Sudahlah. Kalau kamu mau pergi, pergi saja. Jangan memintaku menunggumu karena aku lelah dengan semuanya..," Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk di taman menatap punggung istrinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae berdiri. "Min!," panggilnya sambil menyusul gadis itu namun Sungmin tak menggubrisnya. Pendamping hidupnya itu malahan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Lee Sungmin!," Donghae akhirnya berhasil menyamakan langkah dan memegang tangannya.

"Lepaskan!," gadis itu menepiskan pegangan Donghae namun suaminya itu bersikeras tak mau melepasnya.

"Jangan kekanakan seperti ini! Aku mohon, mengertilah diriku..," Donghae memegang kedua lengan Sungmin dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kekanakan? Siapa yang selama ini bersikap kekanakan? Aku selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu. Hah..sekarang saat aku tidak mau menerima keputusanmu, kamu mengatakan aku kekanakan?," Sungmin tertawa satir. "Terserah padamu. Kamu boleh pergi semaumu dan tak perlu kembali pun aku tidak peduli. Dan ini... Aku tak butuh ini!," Sungmin melepas cincin bermata merah di jari manis kanannya dan melemparkan ke arah Donghae namun terjatuh ke tanah. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih memanggil-manggilnya.

"Minnie-ah...," Donghae menatap sedih kearah sosok Sungmin yang makin menghilang. Ia kemudian menundukkan badan dan mengambil cincin yang tadi dibuang oleh istrinya.

=0=

"Lee Donghae bodoh!," Sungmin melemparkan frame foto penikahan dirinya dan Donghae ke dinding kamarnya hingga kacanya pecah berkeping-keping.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Begitulah yang terjadi dalam percintaan mereka. Donghae adalah seseorang tak bisa ditebak isi hatinya. Bersikap kekanakan dan semaunya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Donghae mengecewakannya. Namun karena Sungmin mencintainya maka ia mampu bertahan dari mulai pacaran sampai sekarang menikah jika dihitung jalinan asmara mereka berdua telah berjalan selama 5 tahun. Ia selalu mengerti dan memaafkan keegoisan Donghae karena terlalu mencintainya. Sungmin berpura-pura tegar dan bersikap seolah dirinya baik-baik saja meskipun di balik semua itu dirinya selalu menangis dalam kesendiriannya. Tapi kali ini dirinya benar-benar terlalu lelah untuk memahami Donghae.

Sungmin menatap lekat ponselnya yang berdering berkali-kali sedari tadi. Ia tahu kalau itu adalah Donghae suaminya. Diraihnya ponsel itu, lalu ia menekan tombol off untuk mematikannya. Ia ingin sendiri kali ini,tanpa gangguan apapun. Sambil mengusap airmatanya, gadis cantik itu lalu memejamkan mata mencoba melupakan kesedihannya dalam tidurnya.

=0=

Donghae memandang lama pintu apartemennya. Ia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam karena saat ini istrinya pasti masih sangat marah padanya. Berkali-kali dirinya menelepon dan mengirim SMS namun tak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin. Bahkan Sungmin mematikan ponselnya. Donghae ingin memberinya waktu sendirian hingga Sungmin akan memaafkan lagi seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya.

Dengan berat hati, Donghae melangkah meninggalkan apartemennya menuju keluar bangunan tersebut. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari balik saku celana kemudian menyalakannya dengan pemantik. Ia bukanlah pecandu rokok walau sesekali mengisapnya untuk iseng saja. Namun kali ini saja ia ingin menghisap batang beracun itu untuk mengeliminisir kepenatannya. Cuaca tengah malam itu begitu dingin menusuk tulang. Donghae lalu merapatkan jaket hitam panjang yang dikenakannya sambil sesekali menghisap rokok di tangannya. Uap tubuh bercampur asap rokok keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulutnya. Malam ini Donghae tak bisa kembali ke rumahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Yesung hyung...maaf tengah malam mengganggumu. Malam ini, bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu? Hanya satu malam saja.. Baik. Terimakasih..," Donghae kemudian menutup ponselnya setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan lewat ponsel. Pemuda tampan itu segera menuju mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju rumah seseorang yang baru saja dihubunginya.

=0=

Siang itu Donghae mengendarai mobil memutari kota. Ia hendak menuju ke apartemennya, tapi masih memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Sungmin mau memaafkannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah pet shop. Donghae pun lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Pandangannya mengitari ruangan tersebut dan terhenti ketika melihat seekor kucing Persia berbulu putih panjang. Donghae kemudian mendekatinya.

"Kucing yang cantik bukan?," Donghae kemudian menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Seorang pemuda bertubuh subur dan berwajah lucu bernama Shindong seperti yang tertulis di name tag-nya.

"Hmm..," pemuda bernama Donghae itu pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tertarik padanya?," penjaga toko pet shop itu kemudian membuka kurungannya dan mengeluarkannya dan menyerahkan kucing cantik itu pada Donghae.

"aku akan mengambilnya...," kata Donghae kemudian sambil membelai bulu-bulu kucing yang lembut dan panjang itu.

"Pilihan yang bagus..," penjaga toko bernama Shindong tersebut lalu mengambil kucing itu dari tangan Donghae dan memasukkan lagi ke dalam kurungan.

"Apa kau bisa mempercantiknya lagi?," tanya Donghae padanya.

"Tentu saja.. Kami juga menyediakan aksesoris binatang..," kata penjaga toko itu sambil tersenyum.

=0=

Sungmin bergegas menuju ruang tamu ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Saat mengintip ke lubang pintu ia tak melihat siapapun. Karena penasaran iapun membuka pintu. Tiada siapapun yang berdiri disana.

Meaow...

Suara seekor kucing membuatnya melihat kebawah. Ia melihat seekor kucing Persia berbulu putih polos mengenakan baju dan topi berenda berwarna pink yang membuat kucing tersebut semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Cantik sekali...," Sungmin berjongkok dan mengambil kucing itu dan memeluknya. "Halo...siapa namamu?," gadis itu mengajaknya berbicara dan tentu saja kucing itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan mengeong saja.

"kamu menyukainya? Aku belum memberinya nama. Mungkin kau punya nama yang bagus untuknya," Donghae tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil menatap kesal kearah Aoi. Bibir seksinya mengerucut sehingga pipi bulatnya jadi menggembung sementara mata bulatnya menatap tajam pada sang suami. Ia bermaksud menutup pintu tapi Donghae langsung menghalanginya. Akhirnya gadis itu membiarkan sang suami masuk mengikutinya sambil tetap memeluk kucing itu.

"Biarkan dia bermain dulu sayang.."

Donghae mengambil kucing itu dari gendongan Sungmin lalu meletakkannya ke lantai. Ia kemudian menarik pinggang ramping sang istri, merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir plum milik Sungmin yang selalu memabukkan. Sementara itu Sungmin yang masih merasa kesal berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

Plaakk..

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Donghae, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia lalu mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas. Sedetik kemudian Donghae menarik lagi tubuh istrinya dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Lagi-lagi Sungmin memberontak namun Donghae tak memberinya kesempatan malahan mempererat pelukannya dan menciumnya semakin liar bahkan menggigit dan melumat bibirnya hingga Sungmin membuka mulutnya karena merasa kesakitan. Kesempatan itu digunakan Donghae untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi ke dalam mulut Sungmin lebih dalam lagi. Menggigit bibirnya kemudian menghisap lidahnya, seakan tak ingin menyisakan lagi. Ia ingin mengecapi semua rasa yang dimiliki istrinya yang selalu terasa lembut dan manis.

Gadis itu tak dapat menolak lagi. Setiap kali selalu begitu. Donghae selalu berhasil memaksakan keinginannya dan mendominasi pikiran dan tubuhnya. Merasa tak mendapat penolakan dari istrinya lagi, Donghae kemudian menggendongnya dan membawa ke kamar. Meletakkan tubuh indah sang istri dengan hati-hati keatas ranjang.

Sepasang mata Donghae menatap kagum pada pemandangan indah di depannya. Sekali lagi Donghae bersyukur karena mempunyai istri seorang Lee Sungmin. Berwajah cantik sekaligus manis. Pipi bulatnya yang menggemaskan dari wajah imut istrinya itu serta sepasang bola mata bulat yang semakin menambahkan kesan manisnya.

"Yeobo...," panggil Sungmin dengan nada manja. "apa kamu akan menatapku terus seperti itu?"

"Hmm..kau sangat menggemaskan sayang," Donghae mendaratkan ciuman lembut ke seluruh wajah mulus tanpa cela istrinya dari dahi, kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipi chubby-nya, dan terakhir pada bibir merah merekah Sungmin. Memagut dan melumatnya cukup lama.

Perlahan Donghae melepaskan tanktop pink yang dikenakan sang istri. Oh...betapa beruntungnya Lee Donghae karena hanya dirinyalah yang menikmati tubuh indah Sungmin. Dua bulatan kenyal yang masih tertutupi bra berwarna soft pink itu terlihat separuh menyembul dari tempatnya. Tak sabar ingin menikmati dua gundukan indah dibalik bra itu, Donghae segera melepas pengaitnya. "Min, tubuhmu indah sekali," gumam Donghae sambil mendekatkan bibirnya lalu mulai menjelajahi leher dan dada Sungmin dengan sapuan lidahnya sesekali menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas berwarna merah keunguan. Ia bermain-main pada setiap bagian tubuh istrinya hingga Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang menahan hasrat yang tak tertahankan dan mengeluarkan desahan-desaan tanpa henti ketika sentuhan Donghae merayap semakin ke bawah, melepas penutup bagian bawah tubuhnya kemudian menyentuh bagian pribadinya.

"Hae..," desahannya semakin keras memanggil nama sang suami ketika Donghae mengecupi dan bermain-main dengan lidahnya pada miliknya itu. Ia menarik rambut Donghae dengan kencang seakan tak membiarkan Donghae menghentikan sapuannya.

Setelah puas bermain-main dan memberikan sentuhan pada tubuh Sungmin, Donghae kemudian meraih wajah Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium bibir plum istrinya lagi. Melumatnya hingga tak tersisa lalu merebahkan tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang. Donghae kemudian melebarkan kaki Sungmin dan meletakkan sebelah kakinya keatas bahunya. Tanpa melewatkan waktu, Donghae kemudian memasuki tubuhnya. Membuatnya mencengkeram bahu Donghae hingga meninggalkan bekas kuku disana ketika merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang semakin memuncak saat milik sang suami bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Gadis itu sedikit kecewa ketika Donghae menghentikan gerakannya. Tapi kemudian mengerti ketika Donghae mengangkat pinggangnya dan meletakkan tubuh mungil namun berisi itu di pangkuannya. Ia kemudian bergerak mengikuti irama Sungmin sambil memeluk lehernya, sementara Donghae menjelajahi leher dan dadanya, memberikan sapuan dan gigitan di beberapa tempat. Keduanya pun saling memanggil nama satu sama lain ketika telah mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Donghae kemudian membaringkan tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang lagi lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke dada gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku..," kata Donghae dengan nafas yang masih terengah. Sementara Sungmin hanya diam sambil membelai kepalanya.

"Bukankah aku selalu melakukannya," ucap Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih. Kamu memang yang terbaik," Donghae membalas senyuman manis Sungmin dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di keningnya. "Selamat malam."

"Jangan...tetaplah seperti ini..," kata Sungmin ketika Donghae hendak melepaskan miliknya dari dalam tubuhnya. "Selamat malam, Hae-ah...," Sungmin pun memejamkan mata sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Donghae. Memeluknya seakan tak ingin melepaskan lagi hingga fajar menjelang.

**TBC**

**kemarin fic ini dihapus jadi kupublish lagi. gomawo yg udah review. maaf, tak bisa kusebutin satu2 karena yg kemaren udah kehapus...^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

5

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima  
Genre : drama, fluff, angst  
Rating : T

Chapter : 2

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin, slight Yewook

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, Naughty Kyu, Jablay Sungmin ***plaaak**  
Note Author : Ini remake dari fic lama gw dengan judul yang sama tapi fandom aja yang diubah dengan beberapa perubahan isi crita untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Berhubung tadinya fic straight jadi gw buat aja GS ^^

"Hae-ah...bogoshippo"

Gadis manis itu memandangi cincin bertahta berlian merah yang melingkar di jari manis kanannya. Cincin tanda ikrar sehidup semati mereka. Dua tahun lebih sudah dirinya menanti Donghae. Setiap hari berbagai macam pikiran bercampuk-aduk menjadi satu antara kerinduan, kecemburuan ketika terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Donghae mungkin bersama perempuan lain ketika jauh dari dirinya, serta kekecewaan karena Donghae tak juga kembali. Lee Donghae mendapat tawaran kontrak menjadi associate dari salah satu firma hukum swasta di Amerika dan ia menerimanya. Lagi-lagi Donghae bersikap egois mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa meminta pendapatnya. Walaupun Donghae berkata tidak menjadi pengacara tetap di firma hukum tersebut, tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan kekecewaan di hati Sungmin. Menunggu adalah sesuatu yang melelahkan.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"halo..," jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Eonnie!," teriak suara seorang perempuan dari sana.

"Tidak perlu keras-keras aku sudah dengar. Ada apa?"

"Koq malas-malasan begitu sih.. Aku kan sepupumu, apa kamu tidak merindukanku?," candanya pada Sungmin.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Sungmin dengan ketus walaupun sebenarnya bercanda juga.

"Ugh~~ ketus amat. Aku kan hanya becanda," protes lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf, aku juga bercanda koq," kata Sungmin kemudian.

"Oh... Ehm..eonnie. Apa aku akan mengganggumu?"

"Tergantung apa dulu?"

"Aku mau minta tolong. Ehm...aku dan Yesung oppa akan pergi keluar kota selama 2 minggu, jadi aku mau menitipkan adiknya padamu...," katanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Ya..Wookie-ah... kamu menitipkan bayi padaku sementara kalian berdua bersenang-senang eoh? Bagus sekali!," Sungmin berkata dengan nada kesal dibuat-buat.

"Dia bukan bayi ya... Ayolah...sekali ini saja. Kami kan mau berbulan madu. Masak harus mengajak adiknya?," Ryeowook atau biasa dipanggil Wookie memohon pada Sungmin.

"Bukannya adik Yesung oppa sudah besar? Dia pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Lagipula Yoona kuliah di Jepang bukan?"

"Ini adiknya yang paling kecil, kelas 3 SMA.."

"Nah...sama aja kan sudah besar. Tunggu...jadi Yesung oppa masih punya adik lagi selain Yoona?", Sungmin keheranan karena selama ini yang ia tahu adik Yesung adalah Yoona.

"Iya...tahun ini dia mau ikut ujian di Universitas Seoul, makanya sekarang ikut kami. Karena dia harus belajar dan latihan ujian, makanya aku khawatir kalau tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Tolong ya...aku mohon... Lagipula dia anak yang sopan, baik dan penurut koq..," bujuk Ryeowook.

"Heeeh~~~ kita lihat saja nanti," Sungmin menghela nafas panjang.

"Terimakasih eonnie.. kamu memang sepupuku yang paling baik. Sebentar lagi kami ke rumahmu. Sampai jumpa..," Ryeowook langsung mengakhiri percakapannya sebelum Sungmin menjawab lagi.

"Apa...? Halo... halo.." sambungannya telah terputus.

Sungmin memandangi ponselnya dengan kesal. Walaupun begitu tetap saja ia tak bisa menolak sepupunya yang selalu merepotkan. Bagaimanapun Sungmin lebih tua darinya dan ia sangat menyayangi Ryeowook yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandung sendiri itu.

Tak lama kemudian bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sungmin sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Iapun segera membukakan pintu. Disana telah berdiri sepupunya Ryeowook, Yesung dan seorang remaja laki-laki yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung, tapi Sungmin tidak begitu memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Eonnie!," Ryeowook tersenyum manis lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Hmm..," Sungmin balas tersenyum sambil memeluk erat tubuh Ryeowook yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Minnie-ah. Apa kabarmu?," sapa Yesung dengan ramah.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa," jawab Sungmin lembut. "masuklah," Sungmin mempersilakan mereka bertiga masuk.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam dan segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang ditunjuk Sungmin.

"Eonnie, ini adiknya Yesung oppa yang tadi kuceritakan. Namanya Kyuhyun," Ryeowook memperkenalkan remaja laki-laki yang ada disampingnya pada Sungmin.

"Apa kabar Noona.. Namaku Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu," Kyuhyun menghormat dengan sopan sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin memandang lekat pada sosok Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya kurus namun cukup tinggi dengan rambut sedikit ikal berwarna cokelat pendek tapi tersisir rapi membingkai wajah manisnya yang berkulit pucat, bibir tebalnya berwarna yang merah, hidungnya yang mancung, serta pandangan mata yang nampak polos dari sepasang orbs berwarna cokelat dibalik kacamata tanpa bingkai yang dikenakannya. Anak yang manis. Terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki. Begitu yang dipikirkan oleh Sungmin. Ia merasa tidak keberatan jika Kyuhyun tinggal dirumahnya karena Kyuhyun juga bersikap sopan padanya.

"Oh..ya... ehm.. Aku Sungmin sepupunya Ryeowook," Sungmin pun tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah, maaf jika kami merepotkanmu beberapa hari ini. Jika ada apa-apa kamu bisa menelepon kami," kata Yesung yang merasa tidak enak karena akan merepotkan sepupu istrinya itu.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kebetulan Donghae juga belum kembali, jadi dia bisa menemaniku," ujar Sungmin tulus.

"Terimakasih, Min," Yesung tersenyum lega.

"baiklah.. kami permisi sekarang karena pesawat akan take-off 2 jam lagi," Ryeowook beranjak dari sofa diikuti Yesung. "Kyu, kami pergi dulu," kata Ryeowook sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..hati-hati Noona," Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kyu..bersikaplah baik pada Sungmin noona," Yesung menepuk kepala adiknya pelan.

"Kalian sebenarnya akan kemana?," tanya Sungmin pada kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"hehehehe..kami mau ke Eropa," Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

"Itu bukan ke luar kota tapi ke luar negeri dong!," Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Seperti itulah...hehehehe" kekeh Ryeowook tanpa merasa bersalah.

"baiklah.. Selamat bersenang-senang," Sungmin mengantar mereka berdua ke pintu.

"Kami pergi dulu...," ucap Ryeowook dan Yesung hampir bersamaan yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh sepupu cantik mereka.

Sungmin menghela nafas setelah menutup pintu.

"Aku tunjukkan kamarmu..," Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Sungmin. "Kamu boleh memakai kamar ini."

Kyuhyun pun memasuki kamar tersebut sambil membawa kopernya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apartemenmu terlalu besar. Kau pasti kesepian tinggal disini sendirian," Kyuhyun berbicara sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Tidak juga...," kilah Sungmin walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"jangan bohong. Aku dengar suamimu ke Amerika 2 tahun ini. Perempuan yang sudah menikah sepertimu pasti butuh teman dan kehangatan. Seharusnya sekali-sekali noona mengajak laki-laki kesini untuk menemanimu. Toh suamimu tidak akan tahu" wajah manis Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai setan yang membuat Sungmin merasa tidak enak menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu pada perempuan yang sudah menikah? Apa kakakmu tidak mengajari sopan santun?," Sungmin membelalakkan mata mendengar perkataan remaja laki-laki yang baru saja dititipkan padanya itu.

"Tentu saja Wookie noona dan Yesung hyung selalu mengajari hingga aku bosan mendengarnya. Lagipula apa salahnya kan? Mungkin saja di Amerika suamimu juga bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain. Siapa yang tahu dia setia atau tidak padamu. Sementara disini kau menantikannya sendirian dan kesepian, tanpa seorangpun yang memberi kehangatan," Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin.

"K-kau... Donghae tidak mungkin begitu!," Sungmin mulai tersulut emosi.

"Begitu ya?," mata Kyuhyun menampakkan rasa tidak percaya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke pintu dan bermaksud menutupnya.

"hei...kita belum selesai bicara!," Sungmin menahan pintu kamar itu.

"Aku mau ganti pakaian. Apa noona mau membantu mengganti pakaianku?," kyuhyun mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu-persatu sambil tersenyum sedusif pada Sungmin.

"A-apa... kamu..," mau tidak mau akhirnya Sungmin menutup pintu kamar itu.

Sungmin sangat kesal dengan sikap kurangajar Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengira bahwa Kyuhyun yang tampak sopan, manis, dan polos bisa bersikap liar seperti tadi.

"Wookie... Yesung oppa... Kalian benar-benar tertipu..," Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka. Sungmin memandangi penampilan Kyuhyun yang kini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Rambut ikalnya yang tadi tersisir rapi sekarang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Kacamata yang tadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya telah menghilang. Remaja bernama Kyuhyun itu kini mengenakan kaos ketat warna putih dibalut dengan jaket kulit warna hitam serta celana jeans ketat membungkus sepasang kaki jenjangnya, tak lupa dengan kalung panjang melingkari lehernya.

"Kamu mau kemana?," Tanya Sungmin keheranan melihat penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Bersenang-senang. Ini kan malam minggu," Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil menuju pintu keluar.

"kamu tidak boleh keluar! Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa sudah menitipkanmu padaku. Selama tinggal disini kamu menjadi tanggungjawabku. Jadi kamu harus menuruti peraturan yang kubuat untukmu!," kata Sungmin dengan tegas sambil menahan Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

"Membosankan sekali. Sebaiknya noona ikut aku bersenang-senang supaya tidak cepat tua," Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

"Tidak! Kamu tidak boleh keluar!," Sungmin berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu noona," Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan Sungmin dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ya... Kyuhyun-ah!," teriak Sungmin. "Ish...bocah ini...," Sungmin semakin bertambah kesal karena sikap tak sopan Kyuhyun. Ia memijit keningnya yang mulai terasa pusing.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima  
Genre : drama, fluff, angst  
Rating : M

Chapter : 3

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, naughty Kyu, Tante Jablay Sungmin ***plaaak**  
Note Author : Ini remake dari fic lama gw dengan judul yang sama tapi fandom aja yang diubah dengan beberapa perubahan isi crita untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Berhubung tadinya fic straight jadi gw buat aja GS ^^

=0=

Menjelang pagi Sungmin terbangun ketika mendengar ketukan keras di pintu apartemennya. Ia segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

"Kyuhyun...," Sungmin terkejut melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang kacau.

"Noona..aku pulang," suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dengan langkah sempoyongan. Bau alkohol tercium tajam dari mulutnya. Ketika hampir terjatuh, Sungmin segera menangkap tubuhnya dan membantunya menuju kamar. Perlahan Sungmin membaringkan Kyuhyun di ranjang dan melepaskan sepatu serta jaketnya. Ketika Sungmin bermaksud pergi, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menarik tubuh Sungmin hingga jatuh di atas tubuh kurusnya lalu mencium paksa Sungmin dengan memerangkap tubuh sintal gadis itu dalam pelukannya sehingga sulit untuk melepaskan diri. Sungmin berusaha memberontak, namun Kyuhyun menekan belakang kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga Sungmin mendesis kesakitan. Sementara Sungmin membuka mulutnya, Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyisipkan lidah dan menjelajah ke dalam mulutnya. Cukup lama Kyuhyun berhasil menikmati bibir indahnya dan menjelajahi gua hangat milik Sungmin yang telah lama tak tersentuh. Sungmin yang sempat mulai terbawa suasana akhirnya berhasil menguasai diri. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya, gadis itu akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya, kemudian mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

"Apa-apaan ini..?," gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya yang masih basah karena yang baru saja dicium Kyuhyun. Ada rasa perih pada bibir bagian bawah karena tadi Kyuhyun menggigitnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dengan ciuman Donghae suaminya. Perasaan seperti saat pertamakali mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang laki-laki. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya seperti terpanggil kembali memorinya.

"Tidak...aku bukan gadis remaja lagi. Aku juga sudah menikah.. Tidak pantas berpikiran seperti ini. Dia...usianya jauh dibawahku. Kyuhyun masih 17 tahun. Lagipula Kyuhyun pasti melakukannya karena sedang tidak sadar saja. Iya...dia sedang mabuk. Wookie, cepatlah pulang!," Sungmin menggigit sendiri bibirnya. Sebersit kecemasan terlintas di benaknya. Ia takut dengan sikap Kyuhyun tadi.

=0=

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk diatas sofa ruang tengah sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya. Masih tersisa kemabukan dalam diri remaja itu.

"Ini sudah jam 12 siang Kyu. Bagus sekali perilakumu itu! Pergi tanpa izinku, pulang di pagi buta dalam keadaan mabuk.. Dan tiba-tiba kau men...," Sungmin menghentikan perkataannya. Ia masih memandang ke layar laptop sambil membelai kucing Persianya. Wajahnya mendadak memerah ketika mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Aku kenapa noona? Kenapa berhenti?," tanya Kyuhyun yang kemudian duduk disamping Sungmin lalu meraih kucing Persia yang ada di pangkuan gadis itu.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa...," Sungmin semakin merasa gugup karena saat ini Kyuhyun ada didekatnya. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau...sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dengan perilakumu itu?"

"memangnya apa salahku?," Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan wajah polos yang membuat Sungmin menjadi kesal. Namun karena ia merasa bertanggungjawab atas Kyuhyun yang telah dititipkan padanya maka ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf karena sudah pergi tanpa izin dariku dan pulang menjelang pagi dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan satu lagi, seharusnya kamu berkata dengan sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu," Sungmin berkata dengan nada tegas.

"Oh, begitu ya? Maafkan aku noona.. Sekarang kau puas?" jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Lebih baik kau segera mandi dan sarapan. Tunggu..ini sudah siang, jadi sekalian saja makan siang!," perintah Sungmin.

"nanti saja. Aku masih malas." Kyuhyun menggosok matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk. "Hai cantik, siapa namamu?," Kyuhyun mengajak bicara kucing peliharaan Sungmin yang tentu saja ia hanya bisa mengeong saja.

"Namanya Tsuki. Sekarang cepatlah mandi!," Sungmin merebut kucingnya dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa memberinya nama Jepang?," tanya Kyuhyun keheranan.

"Terserah aku yang memberinya nama karena dia peliharaanku. Apa kau tidak dengar tadi aku menyuruhmu mandi?," mata bulat Sungmin melotot lebar.

"Masih malas noona. Tapi...mungkin lain kalau kau yang memandikanku," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Kyuhyun!," Sungmin memandang tajam Kyuhyun.

"baiklah!," akhirnya Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk kamar mandi, Sungmin kemudian menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan untuk adik ipar Ryeowook itu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju meja makan.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan. Tidak ada bahan lagi di kulkas jadi aku membuatkanmu ramyeon saja," Sungmin menunjuk semangkuk ramyeon yang masih mengepul panas di atas meja makan.

"kau pikir aku anak-anak, lalu memberiku minuman susu?," Kyuhyun menatap malas pada segelas susu yang diletakkan di dekat ramyeon-nya.

"Diam dan makanlah lalu minum juga susunya! Kau ini masih kecil tapi bersikap sok dewasa," Sungmin berkata ketus lalu duduk lagi di sofa ruang tengah melanjutkan kesibukan pada laptop miliknya.

"Galak sekali..," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanan.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia tahu kalau terlalu ditanggapi, maka Kyuhyun akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah kuminum. Kau puas?," kata Kyuhyun setelah selesai makan.

"baguslah," jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh.

"Kelihatannya sibuk sekali," Kyuhyun mengintip laptop Sungmin dari belakang punggung gadis itu.

"Hei..itu tidak sopan!," Sungmin langsung menutup layar laptopnya.

"Pelit sekali," Kyuhyun masih berusaha melihat layar laptop sementara Sungmin bersikukuh tidak mau memperlihatkan.

"Belajarlah saja di kamar daripada menggangguku!," Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ini hari Minggu. Santailah sedikit noona. Hmmm..aku jadi penasaran. Jangan-jangan kau melihat gambar porno disitu, makanya kau malu kalau aku melihat," ledek Kyuhyun.

"Bersikaplah sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu!," Sungmin tersinggung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang salah kalau kau melihatnya. Itu hal yang normal. Setiap orang pasti butuh penyaluran. Apalagi tubuhmu sudah lama tidak disentuh suamimu," Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin hingga gadis itu beringsut ke belakang.

"Imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi untuk anak seusiamu. Sayang sekali, aku tidak suka hal-hal rendah seperti itu"

"Hahahaha...benarkah? Kau terlalu polos noona. Jangan-jangan kau masih perawan ketika menikah dengan suamimu...ehm...siapa namanya? Donghae?," Sungmin tertawa mengejek.

Plaaakk..

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Kyuhyun hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Masuk ke kamarmu!," perintah Sungmin berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Ck..Sama sekali tidak menarik," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Ya..Kim Kyuhyun!," teriak Sungmin.

"Kau terlalu serius dan tidak bisa bercanda. Makanya suamimu pergi," Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak menuju kamar.

"Dengar! Donghae tidak seperti itu. Dia pria yang baik. Lagipula Donghae pergi ke Amerika untuk belajar bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Sebaiknya diam saja jika tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau ini hanya anak kemarin sore yang belum mempunyai banyak pengalaman hidup. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah belajar dan mendengarkan nasihat kakakmu!"

"haaah...baiklah, noona," kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu.

"Huft...anak itu, benar-benar membuatku pusing," Sungmin menghembuskan nafas sambil memejamkan mata.

=0=

"Aku pergi," Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Sungmin.

"Tunggu..," Sungmin menahan keberangkatan Kyuhyun. "Ini..," tak lama kemudian gadis itu menyerahkan kotak makanan pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?," dahi Kyuhyun berkerut.

"Bekal sekolahmu," jawab Sungmin.

"Apa? Aku bukan anak SD lagi noona," protes Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya hanya anak SD yang boleh membawa bekal makanan? Sudahlah, bawa saja. Lagian nanti kamu ikut les sepulang sekolah. Pulangmu pasti malam. Kau bisa menghemat uang jajan kalau bawa bekal sendiri."

"Kenapa kau jadi mirip Wookie noona?," Kyuhyun nampak gusar.

"Karena Ryeowook sudah menitipkanmu jadi..."

"Aku jadi tanggungjawabmu...," Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin.

"Bagus kalau sudah paham," Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dan ini, kunci cadangan apartemen kalau aku tidak ada di rumah," ia menyerahkan kunci cadangan pada Kyuhyun.

"Haaah... Annyeong noona," Kyuhyun pun melangkah pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan..," seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

=0=

Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun merasa malas untuk mengikuti les persiapan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Bahkan tanpa mengikuti les pun Kyuhyun yakin akan bisa masuk universitas mana pun dengan mudah karena kemampuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata. Selama ini ia terpaksa ikut karena desakan kakaknya Yesung. Jika pulang ke apartemen Sungmin, pasti si pemilik rumah belum pulang dari kerja. Dia juga sedang tidak mood pergi ke game center seperti biasanya.

"Kyuhyunnie...," suara cempreng itu sukses membuatnya menoleh. Disampingnya telah berdiri remaja laki-laki seumuran dengannya dengan tinggi badan yang melebihi tinggi Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatku terkejut Shim Changmin," Kyuhyun memutar bola mata kesal.

"Ck...itu salahmu sendiri yang melamun di siang bolong begini," canda Changmin sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah hampir sore Changminnie," protes Kyuhyun.

"Iya..mau siang mau sore terserah kamu deh," Changmin memasang wajah sumringah.

"kenapa kau kelihatan gembira sekali?," pandangan mata Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Apa aku tidak boleh gembira?," Changmin memasang wajah memelas namun gagal.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku jadi mual melihatnya," Kyuhyun menatap 'jijik' Changmin.

"kau ini kejam sekali pada sahabatmu sendiri..," Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sekali memasang wajah sok imutmu itu, kukubur kau hidup-hidup!," ucap Kyuhyun dengan kejamnya.

"Iya...iya... Hei, apa kamu mau les setelah ini?," tanya Changmin.

"Hmm..sepertinya aku sedang merasa malas," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang ke apartemen Bunny Ming noona-mu itu?," goda Changmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Sepertinya dia baru pulang dari kerja nanti malam."

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku bersenang-senang?," tawar Changmin pada sahabatnya.

"Apa akan ada gadis cantik?," Kyuhyun menatap intens Changmin.

"Bukan hanya cantik, tapi begini...," Changmin menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk siluet tubuh gitar Spanyol.

'Hmm..," Kyuhyun mengusap dagunya tanda berpikir. "baiklah, aku ikut denganmu," akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujui ajakan Changmin.

=o=

Sore itu Sungmin pulang dari kerja. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun belum pulang dari sekolah karena suasana apartemen masih sepi. Mungkin Kyuhyun masih di tempat les, begitu pikirnya. Tapi hingga larut malam Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Sungmin mengkhawatirkannya karena bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah tanggungjawabnya saat ini. Apalagi ketika menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun selalu gagal karena tidak aktif. Ia teringat malam sebelumnya ketika Kyuhyun pulang menjelang pagi dalam keadaan mabuk. Sungmin merasa heran, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menunjukkan kepribadian yang berbeda di depan Ryeowook dan Yesung serta saat didepannya. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa bersikap sebagai 'anak baik-baik' ketika bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung, tetapi berubah menjadi liar ketika berada diluar rumah? Kyuhyun menggunakan wajah polosnya untuk menipu semua orang yang ia inginkan. Begitu yang dipikirkan oleh Sungmin saat ini. Bocah itu benar-benar iblis. Akhirnya Sungmin tertidur di sofa ketika menunggu Kyuhyun.

Bruuk..

Sungmin terbangun ketika mendengar suara seperti seseorang terjatuh. Ia membuka mata dan turun dari sofa. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun terbaring di lantai. Sungmin segera mendekatinya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mabuk lagi. Di kerah bajunya terlihat bekas noda lipstik, tapi Sungmin tak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Ia hanya merasa tak suka dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun karena lagi-lagi ia pulang menjelang pagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kyuhyun, kau mabuk lagi!," Sungmin membantunya berdiri dan memapah Kyuhyun menuju kamar.

"Noona.. k-kau...cerewet sekali. Nanti..kau cepat keriput..kalau marah terus...hahahahaha," Kyuhyun mulai meracau.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia melepas sepatu dan blazer Kyuhyun. Kemudian Sungmin menuju kamar mandi dan membawa sebaskom kecil air hangat ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati ia membasuh wajah dan tangan Kyuhyun memakai handuk kecil. Setelah selesai, ia membawa baskom dan handuk ke belakang. Sungmin kemudian ke kamar Kyuhyun lagi dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Noona, jangan pergi... ," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka mata lalu menarik tangan Sungmin ketika hendak beranjak pergi hingga tubuh gadis itu jatuh diatas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"K-kyuhyun.. Lepaskan aku!," Sungmin berusaha berdiri namun Kyuhyun tetap menahannya.

"Temani aku tidur malam ini...," gumam Kyuhyun lagi. Ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan erat lalu jatuh tertidur.

"Kyu...," ucapnya pelan. Namun akhirnya Sungmin mengalah. Tak lama kemudian iapun tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima  
Genre : drama, fluff, angst  
Rating : M

Chapter : 4

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, Naughty Kyu, Tante Jablay Sungmin ***plaaak**  
Note Author : Ini remake dari fic lama gw dengan judul yang sama tapi fandom aja yang diubah dengan beberapa perubahan isi crita untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Berhubung tadinya fic straight jadi gw buat aja GS ^^ Karena banyak yang protes kalo chapternya pendek2, sekarang aku kasih yang panjang. Dozo...^^

=0=

Meaow...

Kucing cantik berbulu putih itu menjilati kaki Sungmin hingga membuatnya terbangun. Sesaat dirinya terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun akhirnya ia ingat apa saja yang terjadi semalam. Iapun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Diraihnya kucing betina itu lalu ia memeluknya.

"Tsuki...," gumamnya sambil mencium kucing tersebut.

Perlahan Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang agar Kyuhyun tidak terbangun. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Kyuhyun telah membuka mata dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Pagi, Bunny Ming noona," Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin, membuat jantungnya berdesir.

"A-apa?," Sungmin terkejut dengan panggilan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bunny Ming. Panggilan itu cocok untukmu noona, karena kau menggemaskan seperti Kelinci," Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin hingga gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun.

"K-kau jangan menghinaku. Usiaku sudah 23 tahun. Mana cocok panggilan itu untukku," Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir seksinya membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin 'memakannya' saat itu juga.

"Benarkah? Tapi noona tidak kelihatan berusia 23 tahun. Kau masih pantas memakai seragam SMA noona," bisik Kyuhyun sedusif di telinga Sungmin membuat gadis itu langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Su-sudah pagi, cepatlah mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," Sungmin berkata dengan gugup tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun dan menuju dapur tanpa menyadari seringai penuh arti dari bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun segera menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai, ia menuangkan makanan kucing pada sebuah mangkuk kecil dan memberikannya pada Tsuki. Gadis itu membelai lembut kucing kesayangannya yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun telah rapi dengan seragamnya dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kau mau kemana?," tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah akan pergi.

"Tentu saja ke sekolah. Apa kau tak melihat aku memakai seragam?," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Sarapan dulu baru berangkat," perintah Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku nanti bisa beli di kantin sekolah," tolak Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang selama tinggal disini kau harus patuh padaku!," Sungmin menatap galak Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Sungmin. Ia duduk di meja makan dan mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Aku pergi," pamit Kyuhyun sambil menuju ke pintu.

"kau lupa membawa bekalmu," Sungmin menyerahkan bekal ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih..," kata Kyuhyun tanpa protes lagi.

"tunggu!"

"apa lagi?," Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Dompetmu," Sungmin meminta dompet Kyuhyun.

"Buat apa?"

"Pinjam sebentar."

Kyuhyun pun menyerahkan dompetnya ke tangan Sungmin. Dengan sigap gadis itu membuka dompet Kyuhyun dan mengambil semua kartu kreditnya lalu menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang disana.

"Hei...kenapa mengambil kartu kreditku?,"kyuhyun nampak gusar.

"Kalau membawa kartu kredit, pasti nanti kau bermain-main lagi dan tidak segera pulang. Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah kau pulang ke rumah kakakmu. Sebagai gantinya sudah kuberi uang untuk ongkos transportasimu."

"Heeh..terserah," desah Kyuhyun pelan.

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud pergi. Tetapi ketika baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan berbalik lagi menuju Sungmin.

"Ada apa lagi..hemph..."

Perkataan gadis itu terhenti ketika sebuah kecupan dari bibir Kyuhyun mendarat di bibirnya. Karena terlalu terkejut, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan melakukan apapun. Sentuhan itu terasa lembut di bibirnya, membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Annyeong...," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Sungmin. Iapun segera melangkah pergi. Senandung lirih keluar dari bibirnya.

=0=

"Kyu, kau mau pergi les lagi?," tanya sahabat Kyuhyun yang bernama Changmin sepulang sekolah sambil berjalan beriringan menuju halaman sekolah.

"Sepertinya tidak. Rasanya malas sekali. Aku ingin mencari hiburan tapi sepertinya tidak bisa," Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Pakai saja kartu kreditmu itu. Kau bisa maendapatkan hiburan dimana saja yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi semua kartu kreditku disita oleh Sungmin noona, dan aku hanya diberi uang yang pas untuk ongkos transportasi saja," kesal Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahaha...kasihan sekali kau Kyu," Changmin malahan menertawakan penderitaan Kyuhyun yang sukses mendapatkan hadiah jitakan manis dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ish, sakit Kyuhyunnie!," desis Changmin sambil mengusap sayang kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Kyuhyun.

"Salah sendiri kau tertawa diatas penderitaanku."

"Karena itu lucu Kyu. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti dirimu dengan mudahanya tunduk dengan makhluk semanis itu? Ah, bagaimana kalau kau bersenang-senang dengannya saja? Katamu kau telah menemukan mainan baru bukan?," Changmin menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Belum saatnya Min. Dia itu tipe perempuan kolot. Mana mungkin aku memaksanya dan berakhir dengan tuduhan aku telah memperkosanya. Aku harus membuatnya sukarela menyerahkan dirinya padaku," Kyuhyun menyeringai setan.

"Ck, kau itu benar-benar titisan iblis Kyu!," Changmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan perilaku sahabatnya bernama Kyuhyun itu. "Ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja," tawar Changmin.

"Kemana?," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingat Jaejoong noona kakak iparku kan?"

"Oh..istri hyung-mu Yunho yang cantik dan seksi itu?," cetus Kyuhyun dengan sumringah.

"Ish, jangan membayangkan kakak iparku dengan pandangan penuh nafsumu itu evil Kyu!," Changmin memelototi Kyuhyun yang tersenyum-senyum mesum.

"Hehehehe..maaf. Habis noona-mu itu memang sangat cantik dan seksi. Hyung-mu beruntung sekali mempunyai istri seperti dia," kyuhyun masih berwajah mesum.

"Hei, aku tidak sedang membahas kecantikan dan keseksian noona-ku itu Kyu...," protes Changmin.

"Lalu apa?," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haah...dasar makhluk mesum! Kakaku Yunho sedang perjalanan dinas ke Jepang sudah 4 hari ini. Jae noona merasa kesepian. Jadi dia mengajakku karaoke. Jae noona juga mengajak temannya. Karena temannya itu perempuan, tentu saja aku tidak enak sendirian."

"Jadi kau memintaku menemanimu?"

"kau pintar sekali Kyu!," Changmin memeluk haru tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

"Ish, lepaskan pelukanmu ini. Aku bukan gay Changminnie," Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Changmin yang bagai lilitan gurita itu.

"Kau kira aku juga bernafsu denganmu?," Changmin tak terima setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada kyuhyun.

"Apa temannya itu cantik dan seksi seperti Jae noona?," tanya Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

"Woi..dia itu sudah menikah sama seperti Jae noona Kyu. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam deh!," Changmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Itu tak masalah buatku selama dia cantik dan seksi hehehe..," Kyuhyun tertawa mesum.

"Hentikan kemesumanmu itu. Ayo cepat ikut aku. Jae noona sudah menunggu," Changmin langsung menyeret Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya.

=o=

"Noona, aku mengajak Kyuhyun," kata Changmin setelah memasuki ruang karaoke dimana Jaejoong dan seorang teman perempuannya menunggu.

"Tidak apa-apa Changminnie. Semakin banyak orang semakin menyenangkan. Bukan begitu Bom eonnie?," Jaejoong menoleh kearah perempuan dewasa berwajah cantik bertubuh seksi dengan warna rambut light brown dan sedikit sentuhan highlight warna blonde tergerai sepinggang. Dari pakaiannya terlihat bahwa perempuan itu seorang eksekutif muda dan berkelas.

"Tentu saja Jae," sahut temannya itu dengan senyum anggunnya.

"Changminnie, Kyuhyunnie, kenalkan ini seniorku waktu kuliah dulu. Namanya Park Bom," Jaejoong memperkenalkan temannya pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Park Bom-ssi," sahut Changmin dengan sopan yang disambut senyuman anggun lagi oleh Park Bom.

"Annyeong Bom noona," Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Park Bom. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai sambil menatap penuh arti pada perempuan yang terlihat jelas sekali bahwa usianya diatas Kyuhyun bahkan lebih dari Jaejoong.

Selama satu jam mereka berempat bersenang-senang disana dan menyanyi bergantian.

"Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar," kata Park Bom pada Jaejoong sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Perlu kutemani?," tawar Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri," tolak Park Bom sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet sebentar," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.

Setelah sampai diluar pintu ruangan karaoke pandangan mata Kyuhyun segera mengejar sosok Park Bom yang berjalan menuju toilet. Setelah sosok perempuan itu menghilang dibalik pintu toilet wanita, Kyuhyun langsung menyusulnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini toilet wanita tahu!," Park Bom nampak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik seseorang dan ketika menoleh mendapati Kyuhyun disana.

"Ssst..jangan keras-keras noona. Nanti didengar orang," Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuk kanannya didepan bibir perempuan itu. "Lagipula disini hanya ada kita sekarang." Kyuhyun lalu memerangkap tubuh Park Bom ke pintu.

"Ck, aku tidak suka melakukannya di toilet kotor seperti ini," cegah Park Bom ketika Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya bermaksud mencium perempuan itu.

"Baiklah. Kau mau dimana noona?," tanya Kyuhyun sedusif.

"Sudah tidak sabar eoh? Tentu saja setelah ini selesai," Park Bom menatap wajah Kyuhyun sambil tetap dengan senyum anggunnya khas wanita kalangan atas.

"Hmm..tapi kau harus membayarku mahal Bom noona."

"Berapapun yang kau minta akan kuberi. Sekarang kembalilah kesana lagi karena aku mau ke dalam sana," kata Park Bom sambil menunjuk salah satu pintu kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu keluar dari toilet wanita itu dan kembali ke ruangan tempat dimana Jaejoong dan Changmin berada.

"Cepat sekali Kyu. Bom-ssi saja belum kembali lagi," celetuk Changmin ketika Kyuhyun kemudian duduk disampingnya. Tapi sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab, Park Bom sudah muncul lagi.

"Maaf menunggu lama Jae," sesal Park Bom.

"Tidak apa-apa eonnie. Oiya, barusan suamiku menelefon kalau dia pulang dari Jepang lebih cepat 2 hari. Malam ini dia akan sampai dirumah, jadi aku harus pulang lebih dulu," kata Jaejoong pada seniornya itu.

"Ehm, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah dulu Jae. Jangan biarkan suamimu nanti menunggu. Apalagi sudah beberapa hari kalian tidak bertemu. Dia pasti merindukanmu," gurau Park Bom yang membuat wajah mulus Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"Eonnie..," rajuk Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Hahahaha..kau ini lucu suami sendiri masih malu-malu begitu," Bom tertawa renyah.

"eonnie, maaf aku harus pulang dulu. Lain kali kita bersenang-senang lagi," ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyu, aku mengantar Jae noona pulang dulu. Kau nanti bagaimana pulangnya?," tanya Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa Changminnie. Aku naik taksi saja. Kau nanti antar Kyuhyun pulang," kata Jaejoong.

"Tidak Jae noona. Sebaiknya Changmin yang mengantarmu pulang. Nanti aku bisa pulang naik taksi saja," Kyuhyun buru-buru menolak tawaran Jaejoong yang menyuruh Changmin mengantarnya pulang.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu Bom eonnie, Kyu," pamit Jaejoong yang diikuti oleh Changmin di belakangnya.

Sebelum siluet Jaejoong dan Changmin menghilang dibalik pintu, Park Bom langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun dan duduk diatas pangkuan pemuda kurus itu. Tanpa permisi perempuan itu menyambar bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang berwarna merah dan memagutnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Sekarang siapa yang sudah tidak sudah sabar?," kekeh Kyuhyun setelah Bom melepaskan tautan bibirnya. "Apa kita akan melakukannya disini?," tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Hmm..apartemenku tak jauh dari sini," jawab Park Bom sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya keluar.

=o=

Seharian ini Sungmin tak dapat berkonsentrasi bahkan dalam pekerjaan. Ia masih memikirkan apa maksud ciuman Kyuhyun. Dirinya masih bisa memaklumi ketika ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun di malam pemuda itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Pasti itu karena Kyuhyun sedang tidak sadar. Tapi pagi ini meskipun semalam Kyuhyun mabuk, tapi kali ini ia sudah tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol lagi. Sungmin mulai merasa khawatir dengan sikap Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun suka memanipulasi orang lain.

Sepulang kerja, Sungmin mampir dulu ke sebuah mini market untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Setelah itu, ia menuju ke sebuah restoran Eropa yang letaknya tak jauh dari situ karena ada janji bertemu dengan temannya. Sesampainya di dalam, pandangannya mengitari ruangan tersebut lalu menuju ke sudut ruangan ketika menemukan yang dicarinya.

"Bummie, Chullie eonnie...maaf aku terlambat, tadi belanja dulu," kata Sungmin sambil duduk di kursi dekat jendela di samping seorang gadis berwajah kelewat cantik dan bermata bulat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru sampai 5 menit yang lalu," ujar gadis yang duduk di depannya bernama Kibum sambil mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama kali ini," kata Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Suamimu kan tidak disini, jadi kamu bisa santai dong," kata Heechul kepada Sungmin.

"Eonnie, sekarang dirumahku ada adiknya Yesung oppa. Selama Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa pergi ke Eropa untuk berbulan madu, aku yang mengurusnya. Jadi dia sekarang menjadi tanggungjawabku," Sungmin menjelaskan pada Heechul.

"Apa dia masih kecil ?," tanya Kibum lembut.

"Tidak juga. Umurnya 17 tahun, sekarang kelas 3 SMA. Sepulang sekolah biasanya ia mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Aku harus membuatkannya makan malam."

"Oh... ya sudah tidak apa-apa. kami mengerti," Kibum memang selalu pengertian dan bersikap lembut.

"Dia kan sudah besar. Pasti bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Tidak apa-apa bukan kamu sedikit terlambat pulang. Setelah ini kita pergi karaoke yuk! Sudah lama kan kita tidak pergi bersama," Heechul mulai merajuk.

"Heenim eonnie, kita kan bisa pergi lain kali saja," Kibum mengingatkan.

"Tapi kan sekalian kita hari ini bisa bertemu. Besok-besok belum tentu kita ada waktu. Ayolah...kali ini saja kita bersenang-senang...," Heechul memaksa Sungmin.

"Tapi...," Sungmin sedikit berpikir, "Baiklah..,"akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju.

"Terimakasih..," Heechul tersenyum puas sambil memeluk Sungmin.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang cukup lama sambil memakan hidangan yang telah mereka pesan. Setelah selesai, ketiga gadis itu menuju ke tempat karaoke.

Sungmin merasa cukup terhibur karena sudah lama ia tidak bersenang-senang. Ia merasa kembali ke masa remaja saat bersama kedua sahabatnya itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada rasa kesepian selama Donghae pergi dan selama ini ia mengusir rasa sepi itu dengan bekerja dan bekerja. Hingga larut malam ketiganya berada di tempat hiburan itu.

"Sudah jam 10 malam. Aku mau pulang dulu," kata Sungmin sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku juga memanggil teman yang lain. Tak lama lagi mereka datang," cegah Heechul.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampaikan saja salam buat mereka," Sungmin nampak menyesal karena tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Heechul.

"Biarkan saja dia pulang dulu Heenim eonnie... Aku akan mengantar Minnie eonnie ke depan sebentar," Kibum berusaha membujuk Heechul.

"Hmm..baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan...," kata Heechul saat Sungmin dan Kibum beranjak pergi.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku keluar," Sungmin tak ingin merepotkan Kibum.

"tidak apa-apa. Lagipula hanya ke depan saja."

"Hmm..ya sudah," Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

Malam ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi Sungmin. ia berpikir sesampainya di apartemen dirinya harus membuatkan makan malam bagi Kyuhyun. Itu membuatnya semakin berat melangkah. Tetapi karena teringat bahwa Kyuhyun adalah titipan sepupunya, maka mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya.

Pandangan mata Sungmin tertuju pada ruangan karaoke di hadapannya. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka karena ada 2 orang yang baru saja keluar dari sana. Mata bulatnya melebar ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda bersama seorang perempuan yang mungkin usianya diatas Sungmin. Perempuan itu duduk diatas pangkuan pemuda tersebut dan mereka bercumbu dengan panas diatas sofa. Sungmin mengenal pemuda itu. Benar, dia adalah Kyuhyun.

"Minnie eonnie, kenapa berhenti?," tanya Kibum keheranan, namun segera mengerti ketika melihat apa yang diperhatikan temannya. "Ayo kita pergi... Tidak sopan memperhatikan orang lain seperti ini," Kibum setengah menyeret Sungmin menuju keluar.

"Kyuhyun ...apa yang telah kau lakukan?," tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Ia tak percaya dengan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

=0=

Ckreek...

Pintu apartemen Sungmin dibuka dari luar. Kyuhyun melangkah malas ke dalamnya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?," tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Gadis itu telah menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menanyakan kejelasannya.

"Tadi kerumah teman mengerjakan tugas kelompok setelah pulang dari bimbingan belajar," jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil meletakkan pantatnya di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Benarkah? Jangan bohong!," Sungmin berkata dengan gusar. Ia lalu mendekati Kyuhyun, mengamati pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Kenapa ada bau parfum perempuan di seragammu?"

"Ini parfum gadisku," jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Gadismu? Sekarang jawab dengan jujur Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?," Sungmin mulai tidak sabar.

"Baiklah..aku tadi bersenang-senang dengan kekasihku. Kau puas?," jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Sepertinya dia bukan kekasihmu, karena dia tidak kelihatan seusia denganmu... ," Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Hah?," Kyuhyun menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Sungmin.

"Aku tadi pergi ke tempat karaoke dengan teman-temanku dan melihatmu melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh dengan perempuan yang usianya jauh diatasmu. Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Dia klienku," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Klien?," Sungmin mencoba mencari jawaban lebih jelas dengan menatap intens wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dia membayarku dan aku memberinya kepuasan."

"Kau...menjual diri?," Mata bulat Sungmin melebar dan tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa. Kau telah menyita kartu kreditku, sedangkan aku butuh uang untuk bersenang-senang. Apa salahnya jika kugunakan kelebihanku untuk mendapatkan uang. Yang penting kami sama-sama mendapatkan keuntungan. Kalau mau kau juga bisa menggunakanku," Kyuhyun menyeringai dan berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Ia telah memerangkap tubuh sintal Sungmin dibawahnya.

"Le-lepaskan aku," Sungmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas tubuhnya namun sepertinya gagal karena tenaga Kyuhyun lebih besar darinya. Alarm tanda bahaya mulai terdengar di otak Sungmin apalagi ketika Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan rontaannya bahkan semakin mengeratkan tubuh mereka.

"Kalau kau mau. Kau juga bisa memakaiku noona. Aku bisa lebih memuaskanmu daripada suamimu," Kyuhyun lalu mengecup daun telinganya, kemudian menyapunya dengan menggunakan lidah, meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva disana. Perlahan turun ke leher dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan disertai gigitan lembut.

"Hmmph...," Sungmin hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar tak mengeluarkan desahan karena sentuhan tersebut. Ia telah pasrah karena sekuat apapun memberontak ttap saja tak bisa melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun. Gadis manis itu hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati setiap kali sentuhan Kyuhyun mengenai kulit mulusnya.

Sementara itu tangan Kyuhyun memulai merayapi pinggang rampingnya, perlahan turun kebawah lagi. Menyentuh dan meremas kedua bulatan padat berisi yang masih tertutupi celana piyama tidur itu. Detik berikutnya tangan kanan Kyuhyun berpindah tempat dan telah melepas semua kancing bagian atas piyama tidur Sungmin. Matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya yang selama ini hanya dinikmati Donghae seorang. Kulit seputih susu nan mulus Sungmin kini dapat dilihatnya.

"Sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Tubuhmu sangat indah noona. Suamimu sangat beruntung," nafas Kyuhyun makin memburu. Ia langsung menaikkan penutup dada Sungmin yang berwarna merah marun itu tanpa melepaskan pengaitnya.

"Ja-jangan Kyu..," Sungmin memohon dengan memelas sambil berusaha menutupi dadanya yang telah terekspos.

"Kau akan menyukainya noona," kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang menutupi dadanya dan meletakkannya keatas. Setelah itu,diremasnya dengan gemas dua bulatan payudara Sungmin. Milik Sungmin tidak terlalu besar sekali tapi juga tak bisa dikatakan kecil. Ukurannya sangat pas, masih terlihat padat dan kencang, apalagi dengan dua tonjolan kecil yang berwarna merah muda semakin membuatnya terlihat indah. "Oh, aku belum pernah menyentuh yang seperti milikmu noona," gumam Kyuhyun dengan sedusif disertai desahan. Semula ia hanya mengusap-usap dua tonjolan mungil berwarna pink itu dengan ibu jarinya, tapi karena merasa gemas, Kyuhyun mulai mencubiti dan sesekali memilin-milinnya membuat Sungmin terbuai oleh sentuhannya dan tubuhnya mulai lemas. Gadis itu masih saja menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mendesah. Ia tak mau mengalah dari Kyuhyun yang telah melecehkannya. Hal itu disadari Kyuhyun. Ia segera meraup belahan bibir plum Sungmin, melumatnya dengan kasar sehingga mau tak mau akhirnya Sungmin membuka bibirnya.

Kyuhyun telah menghentikan ciumannya. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Mendesahlah Ming. Aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil tetap menyentuh Sungmin. Sungguh kali ini Sungmin ingin menampar mulut tak sopan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel noona. Tapi tentu saja itu tak bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Berikutnya sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun tergantikan oleh mulutnya. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun mengecupi dua tonjolan merah muda milik Sungmin secara bergantian. "Rasanya pasti sangat manis seperti dirimu," Kyuhyun mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, bermain-main dan memutari sepasang areola pink yang mulai menegang itu membuatnya semakin terlihat menantang untuk disentuh lagi. Dengan rakus bagaikan bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya, Kyuhyun kemudian meraup dan melumatnya kasar dan kadang menghisapnya disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Sungmin merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat.

"K-Kyu...ah..," sungguh kali ini Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan desahan dan tanpa sadar menjambak rambut Kyuhyun lalu menekan kepalanya agar mencumbu lebih dalam lagi. Bibir plumnya sedikit terbuka dan butiran keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya karena Kyuhyun telah berbuat nakal dengan menggesek-gesekkan bagian pribadinya yang masih tertutupi celana dengan bagian pribadi milik Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan sensasi membangkitkan gairahnya yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya terbuai dengan sentuhannya. Bahkan ia merasa kini bagian pribadinya mulai basah. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang menganggur pun mulai menggerayangi perut datar Sungmin, sementara yang sebelahnya lagi dengan terampil meyusup kebalik celana piyama yang dikenakan gadis manis itu, mencari-cari sesuatu yang tertutupi celana dalamnya. Disaat Kyuhyun mencumbunya, tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Donghae yang terlintas menyadarkannya. Sungmin segera melepaskan sentuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya dengan mendorongnya. Kali ini berhasil karena disaat mencumbunya, Kyuhyun sedikit mengendurkan pegangannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tadi menikmatinya? Bahkan yang dibawah sana sudah basah," Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin yang memerah sambil menunjuk bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa marah karena Kyuhyun berusaha memanfaatkan kelemahannya. Gadis itu bermaksud menampar Kyuhyun, namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka tamparanmu. Kalau kau belum siap, aku akan menunggumu," Kyuhyun mengecup pipi gadis itu lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung di tempatnya dan suasana hati yang tidak menentu.

**TBC**

**Gomawo yang udah pada baca & review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima  
Genre : drama, romance, angst  
Rating : M

Chapter : 5

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, buat yang dibawah umur dilarang baca ^^, Naughty Kyu, Jablay Sungmin ***plaaak**  
Note Author : Ini remake dari fic lama gw dengan judul yang sama tapi fandom aja yang diubah dengan beberapa perubahan isi cerita untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Berhubung tadinya fic straight jadi gw buat aja GS. No bashing. Kritik, saran, protes boleh tapi dengan sopan karena ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan...^^ Keep smile and peace ^_^

=0=

Berulang kali Sungmin menggosokkan busa sabun ke bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang semalam disentuh oleh Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar ingin membersihkan sisa-sisa sentuhan itu yang membuatnya merasa bersalah pada suaminya Donghae karena telah membiarkan orang lain melihat dan menyentuh tubuhnya dengan lancang. Berkali-kali Sungmin menyabuni tubuhnya serta membilas dengan air sambil mengutuki dalam hati kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin perempuan yang telah menikah seperti dirinya hampir saja melakukan perbuatan tidak pantas itu, apalagi ini dengan seorang laki-laki yang usianya jauh dibawahnya dan harus dijaganya.

"Ah..kenapa bekasnya tidak mau hilang?," Sungmin nampak putus asa karena bekas kissmark Kyuhyun tak juga hilang walaupun telah digosok berulangkali. Bahkan saking kerasnya menggosok, kulit putih mulus Sungmin malahan semakin terlihat memerah dan bercak merahnya itu jadi merata di bagian dada dan leher. Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah. Ia hanya terduduk lesu di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dan basah sambil tetap membiarkan air dari shower menyala menyiram tubuhnya. Jika bukan karena suara ketukan pintu kamar mandi mungkin Sungmin akan berjam-jam ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Cklekk...

Akhirnya Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lesu.

"Noona, kau lama sekali. Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga harus pergi sekolah? Sudah setengah jam aku menunggumu selesai mandi," suara bass Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tercekat. Ia jadi teringat ketika semalam Kyuhyun mecumbunya dengan paksa. Gadis itu sekali lagi mengutuk dalam hati kenapa harus bertemu Kyuhyun lagi di pagi ini. Bagaimanapun ia tidak siap jika harus melihat wajah Kyuhyun setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak mungkin dihindari karena bagaimanapun mereka saat ini tinggal serumah. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah bersikap biasa seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"maaf," ucap Sungmin pelan tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ming, apa kau bermaksud menggodaku eoh?," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan langsung memerangkap tubuh sintal gadis itu ke dinding.

"Lepaskan aku Kyu!," wajah Sungmin memerah menahan amarah karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah remaja seperti Kyuhyun berani melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada perempuan yang lebih dewasa darinya dan sudah menikah? Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun mendekapnya dengan erat tak memberinya kesempatan melepaskan diri. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak memberi jarak satu milipun diantara mereka. Sungmin lagi-lagi mengumpat kesal dalam hati karena kebodohannya. Biasanya Sungmin selesai mandi sebelum Kyuhyun bangun tidur. Tapi kali ini ia terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi hingga waktunya Kyuhyun bangun. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau ada makhluk berbahaya bernama Kyuhyun yang setiap saat bisa memangsanya, dan tanpa sengaja sekarang yang dilakukannya adalah membangkitkan hasrat makhluk liar itu. Saat ini dirinya hanya mengenakan sehelai kimono mandi yang berukuran minim menutupi tubuh indahnya, bahkan ia tak mengenakan pakaian dalam. Ditambah dengan butiran-butiran air yang sesekali menetes dari rambut panjang Sungmin yang setengah basah membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi.

"Kenapa noona? Kau malu? Jika merasa malu kenapa berpakaian seperti ini?," Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin dengan lembut dan memaksa gadis itu yang semula membuang muka untuk menatapnya. "Tubuhmu harum, noona? Kau memakai sabun apa?," Kyuhyun menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke hidung Sungmin yang juga tak kalah mancung darinya. Perlahan ia memindahkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Sungmin dan menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika bibir lembut Kyuhyun mengecupi lehernya kemudian turun ke bahu mulusnya.

"Kyu, aku mohon..jangan lakukan lagi," pinta Sungmin dengan memelas.

Namun Kyuhyun sepertinya menulikan telinganya. Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat bercak kemerahan yang hampir merata di leher hingga bahu Sungmin karena sewaktu mandi gadis itu menggosok kulitnya terlalu keras. "Kau tidak perlu terlalu keras berusaha menghilangkan bekas sentuhanku noona, karena ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya setelah beberapa hari. Kau juga bisa menutupinya bukan?," Kyuhyun membelai lembut bercak-bercak kemerahan itu. Matanya kemudian terpesona pada pemandangan indah di depannya. Butiran air yang jatuh dari rambut basah gadis itu mengalir pelan melewati leher jenjangnya turun ke dada dan menghilang di belahan dada berisi Sungmin yang kencang itu. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas cetakan nipple Sungmin yang sedikit menegang dari luar kimononya karena saat ini ia tidak memakai bra apalagi kimono itu berbahan sutera dan berwarna putih. "Sepertinya juga tidak perlu dihilangkan karena aku ingin memberimu tanda lagi," Kyuhyun memainkan tali yang mengikat kimono Sungmin hendak membukanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang kini memucat dan sepasang mata indahnya yang memerah menahan tangis, bahkan tubuh gadis itu kini gemetar. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berbisik di telinga Sungmin,"Tapi tidak kali ini noona, karena aku tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah," ia mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

=o=

Selama beberapa hari Sungmin berusaha menjauhi Kyuhyun karena dua kali remaja itu telah menggoda dan berani menyentuhnya. Ia benar-benar takut karena sentuhan Kyuhyun rupanya telah berpengaruh padanya. Meskipun otaknya berkata tidak mau namun tubuhnya selalu merespon kebalikannya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi tak berdaya begitu sentuhan Kyuhyun mengenai kulit mulusnya itu. Hari ini pun ia memutuskan kembali lagi ke kantor untk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya walaupun sebenarnya bisa dilakukan di rumah.

"Aku pulang," sapa Kyuhyun ketika sampai di dalam yang menjawab. Kyuhyun pun mencari-cari Sungmin si pemilik apartemen. "Apa dia belum pulang? Menyuruhku harus cepat pulang setelah les tapi dia sendiri belum pulang," gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

Pandangannya tertuju pada meja makan. Disana telah tertata makan malam dan diatas meja. Kyuhyun menemukan secarik kertas dari Sungmin untuknya. Kyuhyun mengambil dan membacanya.

"Aku ada urusan pekerjaan, mungkin pulang larut malam. Di meja makan sudah kusiapkan makan malam. Jangan lupa cuci piring setelah makan!," begitu yang tertulis disana.

"hehehe..," Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Jadi kau menghindariku?," Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Kyuhyun lalu duduk di meja makan dan memakan yang telah disiapkan Sungmin untuknya. Setelah selesai kemudian mencuci bekas peralatan makan yang kotor, lalu menuju kamar untuk meletakkan tas dan berganti pakaian.

"Sepertinya aku perlu mandi," Kyuhyun pun menuju ke kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama ia telah selesai.

Pemuda tampan itu lalu menuju ke ruang tengah dan duduk diatas sofa. Diraihnya remote control untuk menyalakan televisi. Tapi pada akhirnya ia merasa bosan karena tidak ada acara yang menarik.

"Huft...," keluhnya setelah mematikan televisi.

Lama dirinya duduk disana dan memikirkan kegiatan apa yang bisa dilakukannya karena belum merasakan kantuk. Mau bermain game, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu menyenangkan karena ia sedang tidak mood untuk melakukannya. Dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan angka 10. Kyuhyun juga berpikir belum terlalu malam untuk tidur. Ia kemudian beranjak ke kamar mengambil sebuah CD lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tengah. Dimasukkannya CD itu ke player DVD. Tak lama kemudian terlihat pemandangan adegan hubungan intim di layar televisi disertai dengan suara desahan perempuan yang keras. Cukup lama Kyuhyun menatap layar dengan pandangan serius. Tangannya mulai bekerja pada sesuatu miliknya yang berada dibalik celana. Ia kemudian membuka resleting celana karena merasa tidak bebas bergerak, dan menyentuh miliknya sendiri, memberi pijatan dan mengocoknya dengan irama yang makin cepat.

"Aaaahh..," Kyuhyun mendesah keras ketika merasakan puncaknya dan mengeluarkan cairan kental dari milik pribadinya.

Nafasnya memburu dan keringat membasahi wajah pucatnya. Setelah kembali mengatur irama jantungnya, Kyuhyun kemudian membersihkan diri dengan tissu didekat sofa dan menutup kembali resleting celananya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik lagi," katanya pelan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

=0=

Kriiing...

Telepon apartemen berbunyi. Lama tidak ada yang mengangkatnya karena Sungmin sedang berada di kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian telepon berbunyi lagi. Dengan malas Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar dan mengangkat telepon.

"halo," sapa Kyuhyun pada orang yang menelepon.

"Halo.. kau siapa? Dimana Sungmin?," Suara laki-laki yang terdengar itu nampak keheranan.

"Dia sedang mandi. Ini siapa?," tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sebelum laki-laki di seberang telepon menjawab, Sungmin yang telah selesai mandi langsung menyambar gagang telepon dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"halo...," sapa Sungmin sambil memberi isyarat Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

"Halo, sayang... Ini aku Donghae," jawab laki-laki itu dengan nada lembut.

"Oh...hai... Bagaimana keadaanmu?," Sungmin berkata dengan gugup sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang telah masuk ke kamar lagi.

"baik-baik saja. Aku merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga merindukanmu," Sungmin menahan airmatanya yang mulai menetes.

"Siapa yang mengangkat telepon tadi?," tanya Donghae penasaran. Bagaimanapun ia merasa cemburu ketika mendapati ada laki-laki lain di apartemen mereka.

"Itu Kyuhyun adiknya Yesung oppa. Wookie dan Yesung oppa sedang berbulan madu ke Eropa, jadi mereka menitipkannya padaku karena khawatir Kyuhyun nanti tak terurus sementara masih mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan SMA dan masuk Universitas," Sungmin menjelaskan. "Bukankah aku telah memberitahumu lewat e-mail? ," tanya Sungmin balik.

"Oh...hahaha iya aku belum membuka e-mailku sayang,"Donghae tertawa kecil menutupi rasa bersalahnya. "Ehm..ya sudah tidak apa-apa."

Selama beberapa saat Donghae terdiam. Ia merasa tidak enak hati untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada istrinya. Tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri.

"Sayang, maaf aku meninggalkanmu lebih lama lagi. Mungkin kontrakku diperpanjang, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang musim ini," Kata Donghae dengan nada menyesal.

Sungmin hanya menahan nafas. Lagi-lagi Donghae mengambil keputusan tanpa meminta pendapatnya dulu. Sebagai istri, Sungmin merasa dianggap tak penting oleh suaminya. Apakah Donghae lupa kalau dirinya itu sudah menikah dan memiliki Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidupnya yang seharusnya menjadi tempat berbagi segalanya dan tentu saja ingin dianggap sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Kali ini Sungmin tak sanggup berkata apapun walaupun ingin marah. Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar dengan Donghae.

"Halo sayang. Apa kau masih disana?," tanya Donghae khawatir karena Sungmin tak segera menjawabnya. Hanya mendiamkannya saja.

"Ya, aku masih disini Hae-ah. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau mau pulang ke Korea, beritahu aku ya," Sungmin memaksakan diri tersenyum walaupun tentu saja Donghae tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ajah kecewa istrinya saat ini.

"Baiklah. Maaf, aku masih sibuk. Nanti aku telepon lagi. Aku mencintaimu," kata Donghae sebelum menutup telepon.

"Aku juga..," jawab Sungmin lirih.

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tak sanggup lagi menangis.

=0=

Seharian ini Sungmin berada di dalam kamar bergelung di ranjang bersama kucing kesayangannya. Memang hari ini adalah hari libur, tapi bukan karena itu alasannya. Donghae-lah penyebabnya. Perasaan hatinya sedang buruk karena telepon dari Donghae tadi. Lee Donghae, lagi-lagi suami tampannya itu bersikap egois. Pernah terbersit ingin pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu, namun rasa cinta membuatnya tak sanggup melakukan hal tersebut. Lagi-lagi Sungmin akan selalu kembali pada Donghae.

"Hae-ah, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kenapa sepertinya betah sekali berjauhan dariku? Apa mungkin kau menemukan perempuan lain?," berbagai pikiran negatif tentang suaminya datang silih berganti di benak Sungmin. Bayangan ketika Donghae bersama perempuan selain dirinya semakin membuat pikirannya kacau. Hatinya terasa sakit dan kecewa karena sikap Donghae padanya. Bulir-bulir bening pun kembali mengalir dari sepasang mata indahnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar setelah seharian ia berkutat dengan PSP-nya. Perutnya terasa lapar karena sejak pagi belum terisi. Dilihatnya di meja makan tak ada satupun makanan padahal biasanya Sungmin selalu menyiapkannya walau bagaimanapun gadis itu marah padanya. Ia sedang malas keluar rumah karena diluar sedang hujan. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun membuat mie instant sendiri untuk mengganjal perutnya yang mulai memberontak.

Selesai makan dan mencuci peralatan, Kyuhyun bermaksud kembali ke kamar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Sungmin. Ia mengetuk pelan dan memanggil nama sepupu Ryeowook itu. Tiada jawaban dari dalam. Kyuhyun lalu membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang tertidur menyamping sambil memeluk Tsuki.

"Kyuhyun, jangan ganggu aku. Keluarlah!," suara serak Sungmin melarang Kyuhyun masuk. Ternyata Sungmin tidak tidur.

"Haha..Aku pikir kau sudah mati," gurau Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku sedang malas becanda. Pergilah Kyu!," Sungmin berbicara tanpa menoleh.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Remaja tampan itu melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang lalu berbaring di samping Sungmin. Ia mendekatinya, menyibak rambut panjang gadis itu yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat jejak-jejak basah di pipi chubby Sungmin. Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun lalu mendaratkan kecupan di tengkuknya.

"Kyu...apa yang kau..."

"Sshht...diamlah dan jangan berbalik. Tetap seperti ini!" Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin yang masih dengan posisi membelakanginya sambil memindahkan Tsuki ke bawah ranjang. "Aku akan membuatmu melupakan kesedihanmu."

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak membelai bibir Sungmin, pipi, lalu leher jenjangnya dengan lembut seolah tubuh Sungmin adalah porselin yang mudah pecah. Ia sesekali mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan di telinga, leher dan bahunya. Kyuhyunpun mulai memainkan lidahnya disana dan sesekali menghisap serta menggigit lembut, membuat gadis itu menahan nafas, merasakan sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Tangan yang semula hanya membelai itu kini mulai melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Sungmin satu-persatu tanpa menghentikan sentuhan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Kyu...,"desis Sungmin pelan.

Entah mengapa meskipun dalam hati Sungmin merasa bersalah pada Donghae tapi ia tak kuasa menolak sentuhan tersebut. Belum pernah Donghae menyentuh selembut ini. Sebagai perempuan normal yang pernah merasakan sentuhan laki-laki, tak dapat dipungkiri tubuhnya pun merindukan sentuhan Donghae pada tubuhnya yang sudah tak ia dapatkan selama 2 tahun lebih ini. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun telah memberikan sentuhan yang membangkitkan hasratnya. Bahkan ia tak keberatan ketika pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya telah terlepas hingga menyisakan pakaian dalam saja. Dengan bibir dan lidahnya, Kyuhyun lalu menyentuh perlahan bahu hingga punggung mulus Sungmin, sementara tangannya memainkan tali penutup bra-nya, membuat tubuh Sungmin semakin menegang dan mulai mengeluarkan desahan pelan. Bahkan gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping lalu menarik kepala Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun, mencari-cari bibir tebal pemuda tersebut. Ketika berhasil mendapatinya, tanpa ragu menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun, mengecupnya berkali-kali dan saling bertukar saliva melalui bibir dan lidah mereka. Membiarkan Kyuhyun memainkan lidah di dalam mulutnya dan mengeksplorasi goa hangatnya.

Kyuhyun semakin berani memainkan tangannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Mengeksplorasi setiap jengkal tubuh indah gadis itu dan membuatnya mendesah. Ia melepas penutup dadanya dan bermain-main dengan payudara gadis itu, meraba dengan jari-jemari dan sesekali meremasnya membuat tubuh Sungmin menggeliat menahan hasrat. Ketika akan membalikkan badan, Kyuhyun menahannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kubilang jangan berbalik bukan?," cegah Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya sendiri. Apa kau pernah bercinta dengan posisi ini?," tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya pada bagian pribadi Sungmin tanpa melepas celana dalamnya.

"Posisi..ah...apa..oh..?," tanya Sungmin disela desahannya karena sentuhan jemari terampil Kyuhyun yang menginvasi bagian pribadinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu, noona. Kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda," bisik Kyuhyun sementara jari-jemarinya masih bermain-main di dalam tubuh Sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan dimasukinya.

"Kyu?," Sungmin tampak kecewa ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan jari-jemarinya bahkan mengeluarkan dari dalam miliknya. Tapi tampaknya kekecewaannya segera terobati ketika Kyuhyun melepas pelan celana dalam pink-nya. Pemuda itu membelai lembut pinggul padat dan berisi Sungmin hinga paha luarnya, mengangkat sebelah kanan kaki Sungmin dan mulai memasukkan milik pribadinya ke dalam tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan. "Aaaah..," Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika milik Kyuhyun telah sempurna menyatu dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan kaki kanan Sungmin diatas paha kanannya.

Ia menanti beberapa saat karena Kyuhyun tidak segera bergerak, hanya membelai-belai paha mulusnya saja. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin yang mencengkeram sprei, sementara tangan kanannya membelai bahu hingga ke ke pinggul. Bibir dan mulut Kyuhyun menari-nari di leher, bahu dan kemudian punggungnya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan bekas sentuhannya pada kulit mulus Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun mulai bergerak di dalam tubuh Sungmin dengan irama perlahan dan lembut.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?," tanya Kyuhyun disela gerakannya di dalam Sungmin.

"Maksudmu..?," Sungmin tidak mengerti pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku adalah, kau ingin bagaimana aku menyentuhmu. Katakan padaku dan...tidak perlu malu..," suara bass Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin terdengar menggoda membuat gadis itu merona. Bahkan Donghae tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu ketika mereka bercinta.

"Ter...serah kau saja... A-asal jangan dikeluarkan didalam...," jawab Sungmin dengan gugup. Sungmin merasa malu untuk mengatakan imajinasi yang terlintas di otaknya, karena itu ia hanya akan mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Hmm...baiklah jika kau masih malu mengatakannya padaku. Kalau begitu kali ini dengan caraku saja. Oh..kenapa milikmu sesempit ini...aaah?," Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Sungmin yang telah lama tak dimasuki itu. Ia kemudian mengangkat paha Sungmin yang semula diletakkan diatas paha kanannya untuk mempermudah gerakan tubuhnya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa senang karena miliknya terasa dipijat dengan lembut dan hangat di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Karena itu ia memperlambatnya supaya bisa lebih lama berada di dalamnya.

"Aaahh..Aku..sudah lama..tak melakukannya...aaah...," desahan Sungmin semakin keras ketika Kyuhyun menemukan titik sensitifnya di dalam sana. "Akuh...aahn..lelah Kyu...Kita sudah ter..lalu lamah..oh..begini..dan kau kenapa belum juga keluar aaahn...," keluh Sungmin karena sudah setengah jam mereka dalam posisi menyamping seperti ini. Rambutnya telah basah dan kusut oleh keringat begitu pula seluruh tubuhnya. Bagian pribadinya juga sudah sangat basah karena ia sudah orgasme dua kali sementara Kyuhyun belum satu kalipun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mengangkat pinggang ramping Sungmin dan mengubah posisinya menjadi bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangannya tanpa melepaskan pertautan tubuh mereka.

"Ming," panggil Kyuhyun lembut sambil meraih wajah Sungmin yang membuat gadis itu harus menolehkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun lalu meraup bibir plum Sungmin dan melumatnya dengan lembut namun penuh penekanan. Menghisap bagian atas dan bawah bergantian, lalu menarikan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sungmin. Merasakan manis dan lembutnya milik Sungmin yang sejak pertama menyentuh bibirnya masih tetap terasa sama.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman panas dan akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir keduanya ketika merasa membutuhkan asupan oksigen ke paru-parunya. Perlahan Kyuhyun beralih mengecupi tengkuk, bahu, kemudian punggung mulus milik Sungmin. Setelah puas memberikan sentuhan di seluruh bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya , menggesekkan miliknya yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Sungmin dengan milik gadis itu. Kyuhyun masih bergerak dengan irama pelan namun menghentaknya dengan keras dan dalam membuat Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya dan mendesah keras ketika titik sensitifnya disentuh seperti itu, dengan lembut sekaligus kasar. Bahkan payudara Sungmin yang menganggur pun tak luput dari sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Saat itu juga Sungmin merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika ia melakukannya dengan Donghae. Suaminya selalu mendominasi dan ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun mampu memberikan lebih. Kyuhyun mau menunggu hingga hasratnya muncul tanpa tergesa. Kyuhyun juga memberikan perhatian pada setiap bagian sensitif tubuhnya seakan pemuda itu benar-benar menginginkannya lebih dari apapun. Dan Kyuhyun juga mampu membuatnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang berbeda yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya karena Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya mencapai puncak berkali-kali,bahkan meskipun tubuhnya telah merasa lelah tapi ada keengganan untuk mengakhiri penyatuan tubuh mereka ini.

Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Ini adalah sebuah pengkhianatan. Ini juga merupakan dosa terbesar yang pernah Sungmin lakukan atas kesucian pernikahannya. Namun gadis itu ternyata menyukainya. Kyuhyun membuatnya terlupa akan kesedihannya karena Donghae. Ini adalah kesalahan termanis yang pernah dilakukannya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan diterimanya di kemudian hari. Ia merasakan kehangatan disaat setelah bercumbu, Kyuhyun masih memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan tak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Dirinya membutuhkan kehangatan laki-laki ketika lama Donghae tak memberikannya.

=0=

"Mana uang jasaku?," Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya pada Sungmin ketika ia akan berangkat ke sekolah. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak bermaksud meminta bayaran setelah melakukan seks seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada perempuan lain. Ia hanya bermaksud bercanda saja dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya butuh uang untuk transportasi ke sekolah saja.

"Apa?," mata Sungmin melebar tak percaya.

"Kemarin aku sudah memberikan yang kau butuhkan bukan? Sudah lupa?," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Oh...iya..," Sungmin tampak gugup. Ia sebenarnya merasa malu saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam, tapi berusaha menutupinya dengan berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun. "Ini...," katanya sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm...terimakasih noona. Aku tadi hanya bercanda saja. Tapi, jangan sungkan-sungkan memakaiku jika membutuhkan lagi," Kyuhyun tersenyum sedusif, membuat Sungmin memalingkan wajah.

"Cepatlah berangkat dan ingat...jangan main-main sepulang les. Kau harus langsung kembali ke rumah," Sungmin memasang wajah serius.

"Baiklah noona," Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah lalu mencium bibir gadis itu sambil memainkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya cukup lama. "Itu bonus dariku...," Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu berlalu meninggalkannya. Membuat Sungmin terpaku sekali lagi dengan sikapnya tersebut.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan dengannya? Dia telah memerangkapku. Bagaimana jika Wookie dan Yesung oppa tahu? Tidak..aku..aku...butuh menenangkan diri," Sungmin segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan shower, tanpa melepas pakaian, gadis itu membiarkan air dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Berharap dapat mendinginkan isi kepalanya yang masih terbayangi oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun atas tubuhnya.

=o=

Tengah malam Sungmin baru pulang. Memang tadi sore ia sempat pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam Kyuhyun tapi kembali lagi ke kantor untuk mempersiapkan bahan presentasi besok pagi. Bisa saja dirinya mengerjakan di rumah, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa takut untuk berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun terlalu lama. Cukup sekali saja ia melakukan kesalahan dan jangan terulang lagi. Begitu yang dipikirkannya.

Rasa lelah dan kantuk telah menyerangnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian lalu menuju kamar mandi karena merasa bahwa tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat. Musim panas membuat produksi keringat tubuhnya meningkat. Hari ini ia ingin berendam lama untuk mengusir kepenatan.

Setelah membuang semua air bercampur busa sabun, Sungmin menyalakan keran air dan mengisi bathtub hingga penuh dengan air hangat lalu menuangkan cairan aromatherapy ke dalamnya untuk relaksasi. Bau harum lavender menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Perlahan gadis itu memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam bathtub dan berendam disana sambil memejamkan mata. Bahkan ia pun hampir tertidur disana.

Tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun telah masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan berada didekat bathtub. Pemuda itu telah melepas sendiri pakaian bagian atasnya.

"Seharusnya kau mengajakku...," bisiknya sedusif di sambil meraba leher kemudian bahu gadis itu.

"Kyuhyun.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan tangan.

"Kenapa malu? Aku juga sudah melihat semuanya," Kyuhyun duduk ditepi bathtub sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Sengaja menungguku eoh? Bahkan pintu kamar mandi pun tak kau kunci."

"Ja-jangan ganggu aku! Pergilah!," perintah Sungmin dengan gugup. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin seceroboh ini sampai lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi sehingga Kyuhyun bisa masuk.

Kyuhyun tidak menurutinya. Ia mendekatkan wajah, menarik bagian belakang kepalanya dan memagut lembut bibir gadis itu, membuatnya tak mampu melawan karena sentuhan Kyuhyun yang mengeksplorasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun melepas celana, memperlihatkan ketelanjangannya, lalu turun ke dalam bathtub. Jemarinya bermain lembut pada dada gadis itu perlahan turun kebawah dan menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya. Sementara itu bibirnya tak pernah lepas menyentuh bibir Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun mulai berani menjamahi milik pribadinya. Menyentuhnya dan memasukkannya.

"Kyuu...ja-ngan...aaah..," ia berusaha mengingkari karena merasa malu namun tidak dengan tubuhnya. Benar, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tubuhnya menyukai hal tersebut.

Gadis itu tak berdaya dan mulai terbawa permainan Kyuhyun. Ketika ia menengadahkan kepala karena merasakan kenikmatan, Kyuhyun tidak membuang kesempatan tersebut untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Sungmin, memberikan tanda-tanda kemerahan bekas sentuhannya disana. Setelah puas bermain-main, Kyuhyun mengganti jemari tersebut dengan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh yang telah tak sabar untuk menerimanya.

Semakin lama desahan dari mulut gadis itu semakin terdengar keras ketika Kyuhyun mulai bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun tak bergerak pelan seperti sebelumnya. Kyuhyun bermain lebih liar hingga sebagian air dalam bathtub tumpah ke lantai karena gerakan liar penyatuan tubuh keduanya. Sungmin pun tak ragu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, mengeratkan lagi tubuh keduanya hingga keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan.

=0=

Terjadi lagi. Sungmin menggigiti kuku jarinya dengan gelisah. Ia menyesali kejadian dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang terulang dan terulang lagi walau tak mengingkari bahwa ia menyukainya. Belum pernah ia melakukan hal tersebut bersama Donghae. Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya terbuai dan merasakan kenikmatan duniawi sekali lagi. Kyuhyun bagaikan heroin yang membuat kecanduan begitu mencobanya. Bahkan membuatnya lupa tentang Donghae perlahan-lahan. Melupakan bahwa ia adalah perempuan yang sudah menikah.

Setiap hari, setiap waktu yang terluang, tiada yang dilakukan selain bercinta dengan pemuda itu, dimanapun berada. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak lagi pulang terlambat atau bermain-main diluar sepulang sekolah. Ia lebih sering berada di rumah. Kyuhyun yang usianya jauh dibawahnya namun telah mengajari dunia baru yang belum pernah dilakukannya. Membuat dirinya yang semula perempuan baik-baik dan lurus memiliki sisi keliaran.

"kau terlalu pasif...," kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai lengannya setelah mereka bercumbu.

"Maksudmu,?" Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Setiap kali bercinta, kau hanya menerima saja. Sekali-sekali, cobalah berinisiatif lebih dulu. Kau tahu...laki-laki sangat suka jika pasangannya kadang menunjukkan sisi kebinalannya. Mereka berharap bahwa pasangannya kadang bisa seperti perempuan di film-film dewasa, tidak hanya bersikap lugu saja. Itulah mengapa laki-laki suka melihat video porno," Kyuhyun kemudian meraba punggungnya perlahan.

"Aku malu melakukannya..."

"Kenapa harus malu jika bisa saling memuaskan?"

"Kau ini...usiamu bahkan jauh dibawahku tapi tahu banyak hal seperti ini..."

"Tentu saja. Aku sering melihatnya..," Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Apa? Jadi kau suka melihat film porno?," Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sssst.. tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu," Kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan jarinya pada bibir plum gadis tersebut.

"Itu tidak baik untuk anak seusiamu," Sungmin masih sempat menasihatinya.

"Kau terlalu berpikiran lugu. Semua teman seusiaku bahkan yang dibawahku juga melakukannya. Bahkan aku sering melihat tontonan gratis di rumah...hahaha..," Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"hah? jangan bilang kau...," Sungmin menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Kyuhyun lalu membelalakkan mata. "Kau mengintip kakakmu? Benar-benar tidak sopan!," Sungmin berteriak keras.

"Bukan salahku kan. Mereka masih menganggapku anak kecil dan mengira bahwa aku pasti sudah tidur."

"Ish..kau benar-benar...,"Sungmin tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Seharusnya kau belajar pada sepupumu itu untuk hal seperti ini," Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda.

"Yang benar saja.. Memalukan sekali kalau aku bertanya hal-hal pribadi pada orang lain, apalagi sepupuku sendiri," kata gadis itu sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Benar juga... Kalau begitu belajarlah padaku hahaha..," Kyuhyun berkata sambil mulai mencumbui tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun ...," teriaknya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menerjangnya sekali lagi.

=0=

"Ha-halo...," sapa Kyuhyun dengan nafas tertahan ketika ponselnya berbunyi, sementara Sungmin mendaratkan bibir dan lidahnya pada dadanya.

"Kyuhyun .. bagaimana keadaanmu? Hyung sudah rindu padamu," suara bariton seorang laki-laki berbicara.

"Haah...hhah.. Hyung. Ak-aku..baik-baik sa-ja," ucapnya terputus-putus ketika tangan gadis itu menyentuh miliknya.

"kau kenapa Kyuhyun?," tanya Yesung keheranan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku..sedang berolahraga sa-ja aaahh...," Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan.

"yang benar saja Kyuhyun, di siang terik begini olahraga? Lagipula sejak kapan kau jadi suka berolahraga?"

"Hmmphh.. aku...mu-lai..berlemak," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menahan desahan ketika gadis itu mulai memasukkan milik Kyuhyun ke dalam tubuhnya dan bergerak diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah... kami sudah mendarat dan dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Sungmin. Mungkin setengah jam lagi sampai ke tempat Sungmin untuk menjemputmu. Bersiap-siaplah!"

"I-ya..hyung.."

"Sampai jumpa," Yesung mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan ponsel dan memburu bibir Sungmin.

"Siapa?," tanya gadis itu disela ciuman mereka.

"Yesung hyung sebentar la-gi sampai aah..," katanya sambil sesekali mendesah.

"kalau begitu kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini...," Sungmin pun mempercepat gerakannya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya..aku sudah..tidak tahan lagi...," ucap Kyuhyun disaat tubuhnya semakin menegang.

"Aku..juga...aaaaaah..," Sungmin mendesah keras ketika mencapai puncak bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat gadis itu masih berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menautkan bibir mereka.

"Cepatlah berpakaian!," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke atas ranjang lalu mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri.

Setelah berpakaian, Kyuhyun pun menyiapkan kopernya dan menuju ke ruang tamu menunggu Yesung dan Ryeowook, sementara Sungmin mulai berpakaian.

"Tetaplah hubungi aku..," ucap Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin duduk disampingnya sambil merapikan penampilannya dan memakai kacamata.

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab, bel apartemen berbunyi. Sungmin kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan membukakan pintu.

"Eonnie... ," Ryeowook tersenyum lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"hai... Lama sekali kau pergi. Masuklah!," Sungmin balas tersenyum setelah Ryeowook melepas pelukannya.

"Ini oleh-oleh buatmu,"Ryeowook menyerahkan bungkusan pada Sungmin.

"Apa ini?," tanya Sungmin.

"nanti bukalah.."

"Terimakasih Wookie-ah,"ujar Sungmin.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang berterimakasih pada eonnie karena telah merepotkanmu...," tukas Ryeowook.

"Maaf Minnie-ah, kami meninggalkan Kyuhyun terlalu lama padamu," kata Yesung setelah sampai didalam. Tadinya Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya akan berbulan madu selama satu minggu, tapi akhirnya menjadi dua minggu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang jika kalian menikmati bulan madunya," jawab Sungmin tulus.

"Apa Kyuhyun berkelakuan baik?,' tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya.. tentu saja," Sungmin mengulum senyum.

"Syukurlah...," Ryeowook tersenyum puas.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah siap?," tanya Yesung.

"Sudah..," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"baiklah, kita pergi sekarang. Berterimakasihlah pada Minnie noona!," pinta Yesung sambil membawa koper Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin noona, terimakasih banyak. Maaf aku merepotkanmu selama disini," Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan berkata dengan sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa... maaf, aku juga tak bisa sebaik Wookie," kata Sungmin lembut.

"Kami permisi dulu eonnie," pamit Ryeowook diikuti Yesung dan Kyuhyun melangkah keluar.

"sampai jumpa!," Sungmin mengantar sampai ke pintu. "Hhhaaah..," desahnya pelan setelah menutup pintu.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima  
Genre : drama, romance, angst  
Rating : M

Chapter : 6

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin, Haemin

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, buat yang dibawah umur dilarang baca ^^, Naughty Kyu, Jablay Sungmin ***plaaak**  
Note Author : Ini remake dari fic lama gw dengan judul yang sama tapi fandom aja yang diubah dengan beberapa perubahan isi cerita untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Berhubung tadinya fic straight jadi gw buat aja GS. No bashing. Kritik, saran, protes boleh tapi dengan sopan karena ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan...^^ Keep smile and peace ^_^

=0=

"Bummie," sapa Sungmin pada gadis cantik sahabatnya yang telah menunggunya di cafe tempat mereka membuat janji bertemu. "Apa kau telah menunggu lama?," tanya Sungmin setelah duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Tidak eonni. Aku baru datang 5 menit yang lalu," Kibum tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. "kau mau memesan apa eonni?," Kibum bertanya saat pelayan cafe mendatangi mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan.

"Strawberry Milkshake saja," ujar Sungmin.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar apa yang dipesan Sungmin. Sahabatnya satu ini masih belum bisa juga meminum kopi. "1 Expresso coffee dan 1 Strawberry Milkshake," Kibum beralih pada pelayan itu.

"Kemana Heechul eonni?," Sungmin bertanya setelah pelayan tadi pergi.

"Dia ikut Hangeng gege ke Cina mengunjungi orangtuanya," jawab Kibum.

"Oh..," sahut Sungmin singkat sambil membetulkan kembali syalnya yang terlepas. Tadinya Kibum merasa heran, kenapa Sungmin mengenakan syal padahal ini sudah bukan musim dingin lagi. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terjawab. Pandangan iris mata hitam Kibum terhenti saat Sungmin membetulkan letak syalnya. Kibum melihat tanda kemerahan di leher mulus sahabatnya yang tadi tertutupi syal warna pink. Gadis itu hanya menebak-nebak dalam hati tanpa bertanya langsung pada Sungmin. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah tanda apa, dan tentu saja bukan dari Donghae karena suami Sungmin ini sekarang masih di Amerika. Kibum hanya tersenyum miris membayangkan apa yang telah dilakukan sahabatnya. "Oiya, kau mau bicara apa Bummie?," pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunan.

"Tidak ada yang penting. Hanya ingin bertemu dan berbincang sebentar karena kita jarang bertemu. Apa kau banyak pekerjaan eonni?"

"Ya..seperti itulah," Sungmin bingung mau menjawab apa karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dirinya tidak disibukkan oleh pekerjaan tetapi karena Kyuhyun. Tapi tentu saja itu tak mungkin ia katakan pada Kibum.

"Eonni, aku dijodohkan," lontar Kibum sambil memandang keluar jendela cafe. Ia belum meminum kopi yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan.

"Apa? Wah...selamat Bummie! Kapan kalian menikah?," ucap Sungmin tulus. Ia merasa senang karena selama ini sahabatnya yang pendiam itu selalu menutup diri dengan lawan jenis. "Siapa dia? Tampankah? Baikah? ," Sungmin penuh semangat memberondongi Kibum dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Terimakasih eonni," jawab Kibum tidak semangat. "Kami baru saja dikenalkan, jadi masih jauh dari kata pernikahan. Dia putra kolega appa, namanya Choi Siwon. Ehm, dia tampan juga. Kalau sifat aku tidak tahu karena baru mengenalnya. Tapi sepertinya dia baik."

"Hei, kenapa sepertinya kau tidak semangat begitu?," Sungmin menyentuh sebelah tangan Kibum. "Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, kau bisa menolaknya dengan baik-baik bukan? Tapi jika memutuskan untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat dulu. Tak ada salahnya mencoba mulai membuka hatimu," nasihat Sungmin pada Kibum.

"Kau benar eonni. Hmm... Sepertinya Minnie eonni tak lagi bersedih ya?," ucap Kibum pelan setelah menyesap sedikit kopinya.

"Hah? A-aku biasa saja," Sungmin menjadi salah tingkah dengan perkataan Kibum. Meskipun pandangan mata Kibum lembut namun seolah dapat menembus ke dalam pikirannya.

"Apa eonni sudah mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Donghae oppa?," Kibum bertanya lagi. Ia tahu Sungmin tidak bisa berbohong. Gadis manis itu akan terlihat gugup jika ia melakukan kesalahan yang ditutupi.

"Ke-kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Ten-tentu saja aku merindukannya. Ya, itu benar," Sungmin tak berani menatap Kibum. Tapi..ehm..aku memang ha-harus terbiasa tanpa Donghae. Dia pasti juga akan kembali lagi," Sungmin langsung menutupi kegugupannya dengan meminum Strawberry Milkshake-nya hingga tandas.

"Hahhaha...kelihatannya kau haus sekali eonni. Pelan-pelanlah kalau minum. Untung kau tidak tersedak," Kibum terkekeh pelan sambil menyodorkan tisu kearah Sungmin ketika melihat ada noda Milkshake di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sungmin pelan sambil membersihkan noda Milkshake menggunakan tisu yang tadi diberikan Kibum. Sungmin langsung meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia membaca ada sebuah pesan masuk lalu memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam tasnya. "Bummie, aku pulang dulu."

"Kau ada janji?," tanya Kibum sambil memainkan cangkir kopinya.

"Ah..tidak, aku ehm..masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Begitulah," lagi-lagi Sungmin selalu gagal beralibi jika di hadapan Kibum.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah dulu eonni," Kibum tersenyum tipis. Ah, eonni..," panggilan Kibum membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Ada apa?," Sungmin keheranan.

"Jika kau melakukan sesuatu. Kuharap kau bisa memikirkan akibat yang akan kau peroleh setelah melakukannya. Karena kau adalah perempuan dewasa yang tentu saja bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Aku percaya, kau tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu," Kibum menatap serius Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam beberapa waktu. "Hmm..aku pergi dulu Bummie," Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil masih mencerna perkataan Kibum tadi.

=o=

"Noona, kau lama sekali!," suara bass yang sudah dikenalnya itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak ketika memasuki apartemennya.

"Kau membuatku kaget Kyu," Sungmin menampakkan raut muka kesal tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya hingga masuk ke kamar.

"Tadi kan aku sudah mengirimmu pesan. Kenapa harus terkejut begitu?," suara Kyuhyun nampak kecewa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," tanya Sungmin datar tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu tak mungkin melarang Kyuhyun untuk datang ke apartemennya setiap hari karena Kyuhyun belum mengembalikan kunci cadangan yang dulu Sungmin berikan sewaktu ia dititipkan di rumahnya.

"Tentu saja menemuimu, Ming," Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sintal Sungmin dari belakang dan mulai mengecupi daun telinga serta tengkuk mulus gadis itu.

"Ish, aku mau mandi Kyu! Jangan panggil aku Ming karena aku lebih tua darimu," ujar Sungmin galak sambil menepiskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Noona, kenapa galak sekali?," Kyuhyun memasang muka cemberut.

"Mukamu jelek sekali jika begitu," ejek Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di luar kamarnya.

"Wajahku ini tampan noona," Kyuhyun membela diri dengan narsisnya. "Noona, aku juga ikut mandi," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Sungmin.

"Tidak boleh!," larang Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Tapi aku suka melakukannya di kamar mandi noona. Tubuhmu kelihatan semakin seksi di saat basah," Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum sambil meraih tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya lagi. Tangannya mulai nakal merayapi tubuh indah Sungmin yang masih tersembunyi dibalik pakaiannya.

"Kyu, aku tidak mau," suara Sungmin tertahan karena merasakan getaran akibat sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu mandinya nanti saja," Kyuhyun segera membopong tubuh Sungmin lalu melemparkannya ke atas ranjang. Ia pun ikut naik ke ranjang dan memerangkap tubuh Sungmin berada di bawahnya.

"Kyu..a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?," Sungmin bertanya retoris yang tentu saja sudah ia ketahui sendiri jawabannya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu noona," Kyuhyun mulai melucuti rok span yang dipakai Sungmin beserta pakaian dalamnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Tapi, kau sudah melakukannya kemarin. Ah..aku lelah Kyuh...," bibir indah Sungmin boleh berkata tidak, tapi tampaknya tubuhnya merespon lain. Bahkan bibir plum itu mengeluarkan desahan ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya lalu mulai merayap ke bagian pribadinya.

"Rasanya sangat manis noona," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mengeksplorasi bagian intim milik Sungmin. Daging lunak tak bertulang itu dengan terampil semakin menginvasi dan menusuk-nusuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Aaah...Kyuh..aaah...," desahan Sungmin semakin keras terdengar apalagi ketika Kyuhyun semakin liar menyentuh bagian intimnya tak hanya menggunakan lidahnya tetapi juga jemarinya yang menganggur. Sungmin mencengkeram rambut Kyuhyun dan menekannya agar semakin dalam mencumbunya hingga ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Hmm..yang ini lebih manis lagi," tanpa merasa jijik Kyuhyun menjilati cairan yang mengalir dari dalam bagian pribadi gadis itu. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang merona merah setelah mengalami klimaks. Sepasang bola mata indahnya masih setengah terpejam dan nafas tersengal serta bibir yang sedikit terbuka membuat Kyuhyun semakin terangsang. Kyuhyun pun melepas seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya kemudian berlutut di atas dada Sungmin yang masih sibuk memberi asupan oksigen ke paru-parunya. "Aku ingin kau memanjakannya juga noona," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa ragu sembari mengacungkan miliknya yang sedikit menegang ke wajah Sungmin.

"A-apa?," Sungmin melotot ketika melihat milik Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajahnya. Walaupun sering melihatnya, tapi belum pernah sedekat ini. Bahkan Sungmin belum pernah menyentuhnya. "A-aku tidak mau," Sungmin memalingkan muka kesamping. Wajahnya merona merah karena malu.

"Ayolah noona, apa kau tidak menyayanginya? Padahal dia sudah sering memuaskanmu," Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dengan kata-kata nakal.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyu," tolak Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun memintanya melakukannya padahal selama ini ia pun belum pernah menyentuh milik Donghae suaminya seperti itu. Bahkan dengan Kyuhyun pun ia juga belum pernah melakukannya.

"Kenapa malu seperti itu eoh?," Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin lembut lalu membuatnya berpaling lagi padanya. "Sentuh dan manjakan dia. Jika sudah terbiasa kau akan menyukainya. Aku jamin setelah ini kau akan meminta untuk menyentuhnya tanpa aku memintanya, noona," bisik Kyuhyun sedusif.

Sungmin menelan ludah perlahan. Ia pun merubah dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk. Dengan ragu diraihnya milik Kyuhyun yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Pertama ia hanya menyentuh menggunakan tangannya dengan irama pelan. Ketika mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, entah mengapa Sungmin merasa semakin bersemangat dan mempercepat kocokannya.

"Aah..noona, begitu.. aash..kau pintar sekali noona," desah Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan tangan mungil Sungmin. Ketika Sungmin sedang bersemangat menyentuh milik Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menghentikannya. "Gunakan mulutmu noona. Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu yang manis itu menyentuh milikku," Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda.

Gadis itu nampak ragu. Apakah milik Kyuhyun akan muat memasuki bibir mungilnya itu? Ia bergantian menatap wajah Kyuhyun lalu beralih pada milik Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang di depan matanya. Akhirnya dengan ragu Sungmin pun mulai mengecupi dan menyapukan lidahnya lebih dulu. Dahinya berkerut karena terasa asing baginya.

"Noona, cepat masukkan," pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu memasukkan milik Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sempat tersedak karena Kyuhyun mendorong dengan tidak sabar miliknya hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Sebelum Sungmin menggerakkan mulutnya, Kyuhyun mengambil inisiatif dulu dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam mulut Sungmin. Tampaknya pemuda ini sudah tak sabar lagi merasakan kehangatan mulut mungil Sungmin yang melingkupi bagian pribadinya, bahkan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Sungmin hanya memberi tatapan penuh tanda tanya ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam mulutnya. Entah mengapa Sungmin sedikit merasa kehilangan karena tampaknya ia mulai menyukai ketika milik Kyuhyun itu berada didalam mulutnya.

"Aku ingin berada di dalam sana noona. Rasanya lebih nikmat," Kyuhyun menunjuk bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun dan telah basah. Ia lalu melepas kemeja Sungmin beserta bra-nya yang sedari tadi belum ia lepas. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun merubah posisi Sungmin ke posisi tidur lagi dan segera meraup sepasang gundukan kenyal yang menghiasi dada Sungmin secara bergantian menggunakan mulutnya. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai kedua benda itu. Berapa kalipun ia menyentuhnya tapi tak pernah merasa bosan, bahkan ia ingin selalu menyentuh dan memainkannya. Sementara itu tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur mulai melebarkan paha Sungmin dan berusaha memasukkan miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. Dalam satu hentakan akhirnya ia berhasil menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh indah Sungmin. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua tungkai Sungmin ke pinggangnya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan irama cepat sambil sesekali memberi sentuhan di seluruh permukaan kulit mulus Sungmin.

"Kyu...ahh...disana...ooh...," desahan Sungmin menggema memenuhi ruangan ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya di dalam sana membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh sintal di bawahnya itu dan memindahkan kedua tungkai Sungmin ke atas bahunya untuk lebih mempermudah gerakannya. Sungmin semakin memperkeras desahannya ketika Kyuhyun memanjakan titik sensitifnya dengan semakin mempercepat gerakannya di dalam tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa mengejang, nafasnya makin tersengal, begitu pula butiran keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hanya memejamkan sepasang matanya karena merasakan berjuta bintang bertebaran di pelupuk matanya. Ia telah mencapai puncaknya sekali lagi. Gadis itu mengeluarkan desahan tertahan ketika merasakan kehangatan cairan tubuh Kyuhyun mengaliri bagian pribadinya.

"Noona, kau hebat," ujar Kyuhyun sambil meraih tubuh telanjang Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, sementara gadis itu hanya terdiam saja karena masih memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya yang telah merasa lemas dan kehabisan nafas.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat ucapan Kibum padanya sewaktu mereka berada di cafe. Ia bertanya dalam hati, apakah Kibum mengetahuinya? Tapi bagaimana Kibum bisa tahu jika selama ini dirinya selalu menyembunyikannya dari sahabatnya itu. Jika Kibum belum tahu, lalu apa maksud ucapannya tadi? Sungmin mencerna perkataan Kibum itu.

"Kyu, bagimu aku ini apa?," tanya Sungmin yang masih berada di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu menatap wajah manis Sungmin. 'Apa maksudmu noona?"

"Kenapa kau menyentuhku padahal kau tahu aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu dan sudah menikah. Kau pernah bilang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis manapun yang kau mau karena banyak yang menyukaimu," Sungmin masih menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Aku...," Kyuhyun menggantung kata-katanya. "Mungkin karena aku menyukaimu." Entah mengapa Sungmin sedikit merasa senang dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau adalah partner yang menyenangkan bagiku. Tanpa dibayar pun aku rela asal itu denganmu. Biasanya perempuan lain sangat membosankan, tapi kau tidak noona karena kau sangat manis," Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi Sungmin. Tidak tahukah Kyuhyun bahwa perkataannya tadi membuat jantung Sungmin serasa dihujani belati walaupun ia telah menebak bahwa itulah jawaban yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai?," Sungmin bertanya lagi sambil berusaha menetralisir sesuatu yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Bukankah ia hanya mencintai dan merindukan Donghae seorang? Jika ia bersetubuh dengan laki-laki lain itu hanya untuk pelampiasan saja bukan?

"Belum. Karena kini ia telah menjadi milik orang lain," suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau. Tatapan mata pemuda itu kini tampak meredup menyembunyikan kepedihan.

"Kyu...," Sungmin menyentuh pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Waktu mendekati ujian kelulusan SMP, appa memberiku seorang guru privat. Aku tak menduga bahwa dia adalah mahasiswi tingkat awal karena dia sangat manis dan kadang kekanakan. Walaupun aku sering mengerjainya, tapi dia bersikukuh tetap mengajar dan bersabar dengan keegoisanku, tidak seperti guru privat lain yang kemudian akan meninggalkanku. Kau tahu, wajahnya yang hampir menangis saat aku bersikap bandel itu sangat manis," Kyuhyun tersenyum satir disela ceritanya. "Saat aku berhasil menduduki peringkat teratas di hari kelulusanku, ia melonjak kegirangan. Senyumnya saat gembira itu sangat manis. Dia benar-benar bodoh mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil mengajariku, padahal tanpa bantuannya pun aku bisa mengerjakan semua soal ujian. Tapi semenjak melihat senyumannya itu, aku selalu ingin melihatnya lagi. Aku tak ingin wajah manisnya itu terlihat sedih." Kyuhyun menghentikan ceritanya.

"Apa kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?," tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Suatu hari aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi gadis itu malahan lebih dulu mengatakan bahwa ia telah menerima cinta laki-laki lain. Aku sungguh iri pada laki-laki itu. Seberapa pun aku berusaha melebihinya, tetap saja tak dapat menandinginya. Bahkan dia berhasil memiliki gadis yang kusukai padahal aku yang lebih dulu mengenalnya. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika melihat orang yang kucintai bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain. Tapi gadis itu kelihatan sangat bahagia bersamanya. Senyum manisnya terlihat sangat tulus dan merekah dari wajah manisnya. Belum pernah aku melihatnya sebahagia itu sebelumnya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tak mengatakan perasaanku pada gadis itu dan membiarkannya meraih kebahagiaannya," kata Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata. Sungmin bisa melihat butiran airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Kyuhyun itu.

"Maaf Kyu..aku membuatmu mengingatnya kembali," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah menyesal. Ia membelai lembut wajah Kyuhyun berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan padanya.

"Kau pikir aku serius dengan ceritaku tadi noona?," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menyeringai kearah Sungmin. "Hahahahaha...kau sungguh polos noona, hingga mudah kubohongi hahahaha...," tawa evil Kyuhyun meledak melihat wajah Sungmin yang tadinya terlihat sedih berubah kebingungan.

"Kyu... Beraninya kau...," Sungmin memberi tatapan tajam Kyuhyun pertanda kesal.

"Sudahlah noona. Kalau kau berwajah seperti itu malahan semakin membuatku ingin memakanmu lagi. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi di kamar mandi...," Kyuhyun pun segera menggendong tubuh polos Sungmin menuju kamar mandi.

"Kyuhyun...," teriak Sungmin yang tentu saja tak akan dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun lagi.

=o=

Musim gugur telah tiba sebulan yang lalu. Musim dimana daun-daun mulai berguguran, melepaskan diri dari dahan-dahan, melayang tertiup angin, berserakan di atas tanah. Teronggok menjadi kumpulan dedaunan yang mengering. Sungmin merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya dan menyipitkan mata ketika angin musim gugur itu bertiup kencang menerbangkan tak hanya dedaunan kering tetapi juga debu yang hampir saja menyerbu matanya. Gadis itu segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen demi menghindari udara yang tidak bersahabat.

Ckreek..

Sungmin membuka pintu apartemen dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku pulang..," sapanya meskipun tahu tak akan ada yang menyahutnya karena ia tinggal sendiri. "heeeh...," keluhnya pelan sambil menuju kamar.

"Selamat datang," sahut sebuah suara laki-laki berambut cokelat pendek yang telah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memeluk seekor kucing cantik berbulu putih.

"Hae-ah," Sungmin memandang tak percaya melihat laki-laki yang kini berada di kamarnya tersebut. Laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya dan telah meninggalkannya selama 3 tahun. Laki-laki yang selalu dirindukannya namun juga telah membuat perasaannya menjadi tak menentu karena keegoisannya.

Sungmin hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya ketika Donghae meletakkan Tsuki lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekatinya. Donghae masih sama seperti dulu. Tatapan mata yang percaya diri, serta rambutnya yang dulu berwarna hitam yang selalu rapi, hanya saja kini rambut itu berubah warna menjadi dark brown. Rambut itu kini lebih pendek dan rapi. Jika dulu Donghae lebih suka mengenakan pakaian casual T-shirt dan celana jeans, kini laki-laki itu lebih rapi dan formal menambah kesan dewasanya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku sayang?," Donghae tersenyum saat menatap lekat mata istrinya.

"A-aku..," ucapan Sungmin tertahan. Ia merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Seharusnya saat ini ia akan langsung menangis dan berteriak senang lalu menghambur ke pelukan suami yang telah lama dirindukannya. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba baginya karena selama ini ia telah terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Donghae disampingnya.

"Aku pulang...," Donghae tak mempedulikan wajah Sungmin yang nampak kebingungan. Ia pun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak menelepon jika akan kembali?," tanya Sungmin setelah Donghae melepas pelukannya.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu," jawab Donghae sambil membelai lembut pipinya.

"Ke-kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Lee Donghae..kau sungguh tega padaku..," Sungmin menepiskan tangan Donghae dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Maafkan aku...," Donghae menyusul Sungmin.

"Kau selalu minta maaf. Sepertinya mudah sekali ya? Selalu berbuat seenak sendiri lalu meminta maaf," gadis itu menahan luapan emosi.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu," pinta Donghae memelas.

Sekali lagi direngkuhnya Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya sambil mencium keningnya. Melepaskan segala kerinduan pada gadis tersebut setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik lembut Donghae.

=0=

"Kemarilah!," pinta Donghae pada istrinya. Sungmin pun mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kenapa hanya duduk? Jangan jauh-jauh begitu," Donghae menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat dan meletakkan kepala gadis itu diatas dada sambil memeluknya. "Hari ini kau tidak banyak bicara? Biasanya kan kau cerewet hahaha," goda Donghae.

"Kau menyebalkan..," Sungmin mencubit pelan perut Donghae.

"Aaw..kenapa kau menyakiti suamimu yang baru pulang ini," Donghae pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Itu hukuman buatmu!," Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku baru saja pulang tapi sudah mendapatkan hukuman. Kalau begitu aku juga harus membalas biar adil...," Donghae menelusupkan tangan ke balik baju Sungmin, menyentuh kulit serta meremas dada sintal yang masih tertutup oleh pakaian tersebut.

"Hae-ah...," Sungmin mendesah sambil memejamkan mata karena sentuhan Donghae. Tak dapat dipungkiri, meskipun Donghae telah mengecewakannya namun ia juga sangat merindukannya.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau menyukainya?," bisik Donghae mesra sementara bibirnya mulai mendaratkan kecupan di bibir istrinya.

"Ja-jangan...," Sungmin menepiskan Donghae ketika laki-laki itu ketika bermaksud membuka pakaiannya.

Wajah Sungmin memucat. Disaat Donghae mencumbunya, gadis itu teringat Kyuhyun. Benar, di tubuhnya terdapat bekas sentuhan remaja itu. Ia tak ingin Donghae melihatnya. Bagaimana reaksi Donghae ketika mendapati di tubuh istrinya terdapat tanda yang diberikan laki-laki lain? Sungmin merasa cemas sekaligus menyesal.

"Kenapa?," Donghae memandang penuh tanda tanya dengan reaksi istrinya.

"A-aku... Jangan sekarang. Lain kali saja. Saat ini aku sedang tidak enak badan," jawab Sungmin gugup sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Sebentar saja..," Donghae mulai menyentuhnya lagi.

"Ti-tidak.. Aku mohon!," Sungmin mulai berteriak. Donghae terkejut karena Sungmin menolaknya dengan kasar bahkan mendorong tubuhnya. Biasanya Sungmin tak pernah menolak bagaimanapun alasannya. "Maaf," Sungmin menatap penuh penyesalan.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah!," kata Donghae dengan nada dingin. Ia kemudian memalingkan tubuh, memunggungi istrinya.

"Hae..maaf," gumam Sungmin pelan karena menyesal. Buliran bening mulai membasahi pipinya.

=0=

"Kyuhyun...," Sungmin terkejut melihat pemuda tampan itu berada di depan kantornya dan menghentikan mobil didekatnya seusai bekerja.

"Hai noona," sapanya dengan senyuman manis dari balik setirnya.

"Mobil yang bagus," ucap Sungmin datar.

"Kau menyukainya? Yesung hyung baru saja membelikannya karena aku masuk Universitas Seoul."

"Oh...sepertinya Yesung oppa benar-benar memanjakanmu. Kau tidak perlu menjual diri lagi bukan?," sindir Sungmin sinis.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya," raut muka Kyuhyun berubah serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," tanya Sungmin sambil melangkah menuju stasiun subway.

"Masuklah!," pinta Kyuhyun sambil menjalankan mobil dengan pelan mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia tetap saja melangkah tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu pun segera menghentikan mobil dan keluar dari dalamnya. Ia menyeret paksa Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa maumu?," tanya Sungmin sengit.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan," jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil menjalankan mobil.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Turunkan aku disini!," Sungmin berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang dikunci otomatis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa lama tidak menghubungiku lagi? Kau juga melarangku datang ke apartemenmu," tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Sungmin.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula kenapa harus tiap hari bertemu? Kita tidak mempunyai ikatan apapun selain partner sex. Kau kan selalu mengatakannya. Sekarang turunkan aku!," pinta Sungmin sengit.

"Kau berubah noona. Kemana sikap lembutmu?," wajah Kyuhyun nampak kecewa.

"Aku tidak berubah, jawab Sungmin dingin. "Dengar! Kau masih muda, jadi carilah teman seusiamu. Jangan bermain-main lagi. Cobalah untuk berhubungan dengan orang secara serius," nasihat Sungmin tanpa menoleh.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sudah kubilang aku malas membicarakan hal ini," kata Kyuhyun dengan gusar.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu turunkan aku! Kau tidak dengar ya kalau aku harus pulang sekarang?," teriak gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu teriak-teriak begitu. Temani aku dulu nanti kuantar pulang!," Kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh pada Sungmin.

Sebelum Sungmin berkata lagi, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo Hae-ah," Sungmin mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Iya, maaf... Aku sepertinya nanti pulang terlambat. Iya, aku juga mencintaimu," Sungmin kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"Jadi suamimu sudah pulang ya?," tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau menjauh karena sudah tidak membutuhkanku? Atau karena takut suamimu tahu?," tebakan Kyuhyun kali ini tepat sasaran yang membuat Sungmin hanya diam terpaku di tempatnya. "Jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan tahu," Kyuhyun membelai pipi gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

=0=

"Menurutmu bagus tidak?," tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Pemuda itu bertanya tentang pakaian yang sedang dicobanya.

"Hmm..lumayan," jawab Sungmin malas.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Sepertinya tidak bagus," Kyuhyun pun melepas pakaian itu dan mengajak Sungmin berlalu dari butik tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?," tanya Sungmin keheranan.

"Lain kali saja," jawab Kyuhyun sambil membimbing Sungmin masuk ke mobil.

Kyuhyun menyetir tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kebisuan masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian mobil sedan sport berwarna biru metalic itu berhenti di depan sebuah restoran modern.

"Kenapa berhenti disini?," Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku lapar," jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu mengajak Sungmin masuk ke dalam.

Sungmin merasa ragu ketika Kyuhyun membimbingnya masuk ke dalam restoran. Ia khawatir jika bertemu seseorang yang dikenalnya disana. Tapi Kyuhyun tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak. Dengan sigap pemuda itu menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya masuk.

"Kau mau pesan apa?," tanya Kyuhyun ketika pelayan mendatangi mereka.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau saja yang makan"

"kalau begitu sama seperti yang kupesan," kata Kyuhyun pada pelayan.

Tak lama kemudian, makanan yang dipesan telah tiba. Sungmin mau tidak mau akhirnya memakan yang sudah dipesan oleh Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun.

"Minnie eonni ... kebetulan sekali bertemu kau disini!," sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang padanya. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi atletis.

"Bummie..," Sungmin hampir tersedak makanannya ketika melihat Kibum. "H-hai... kebetulan sekali," Sungmin memaksakan senyum walaupun jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan cepat.

"Eonni, kenalkan dia Choi Siwon," Kibum memperkenalkan laki-laki tampan tadi.

"Annyeong..," sapa Siwon dengan sopan yang dibalas tak kalah sopan pula oleh Sungmin.

"Dia siapa? Donghae mana?," tanya Kibum ramah.

"Oh...di-dia Kyuhyun adiknya Yesung oppa. Aku hanya menemaninya karena kakaknya sedang sibuk. Hae, eh..dia ada di rumah," Sungmin tidak pintar berbohong, karena itu ia sangat gugup menjawabnya.

"Annyeong noona!," sapa Kyuhyun dengan sopan pada Kibum.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi, "Kibum tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. "Jadi, begitu ya?, Kibum tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin. Sepertinya gadis cantik ini merasakan sesuatu namun ia hanya menunggu agar Sungmin bercerita sendiri." Baiklah, kami permisi dulu," pamit Kibum setelah itu.

"Hhhhehh," Sungmin menghela nafas panjang setelah Kibum pergi. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat perilakunya. "kau senang?," Sungmin memandang gusar.

"Entahlah," Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan makan.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Kyuhyun mencegah Sungmin ketika akan membayar.

"hei...kau belum bekerja. Simpan saja uangmu!," Sungmin memaksa.

"Tidak, kali ini aku yang membayar," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada pelayan.

"Sombong sekali," Sungmin merasa tidak senang dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah," Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun lalu mengajak Sungmin menuju keluar.

"Aduh..!," keluh Sungmin ketika sepatunya terantuk batu dan membuat kakinya terasa ngilu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Kyuhyun, tapi segera menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang hampir terjatuh ketika mencoba melangkah lagi.

Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin duduk di sebuah bangku. Pemuda itu berjongkok di bawah Sungmin dan melepas sepatunya memeriksa keadaan kakinya.

"Aaaww," Sungmin meringis kesakitan ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh kakinya.

"Sepertinya terkilir. Tahanlah sebentar. Mungkin akan terasa sakit," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memijit pergelangan kaki gadis itu. Sementara Sungmin tetap menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

Sungmin memandang lekat Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kakinya. Belum pernah ia diperlakukan seperti ini bahkan oleh Donghae sekalipun. Entah mengapa, jantungnya kini berdetak lebih kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas ketika memandang Kyuhyun.

"tidak..apa yang kupikirkan? Pasti karena tadi salah makan," Sungmin menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Sudah selesai. Coba gerakkan kakimu!," pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Tidak begitu terasa sakit seperti sebelumnya.

"Mungkin masih terasa sedikit sakit. Sampai dirumah kompreslah dengan air hangat," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin dan segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen Sungmin. Gadis itu merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya ia tertidur didalam mobil. Empat puluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan apartemen Sungmin.

"Noona..bangunlah! Kita sudah sampai," Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan.

"Eeehmm...," Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Sudah sampai," ulang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh... baiklah, sampai jumpa!," Sungmin langsung membuka seatbelt dan pintu mobil bermaksud turun.

"Tunggu!," Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin ketika gadis itu akan keluar mobil.

"Apa?," Sungmin keheranan sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup lembut pipi gadis itu. Membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang sekali lagi dan tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun selama beberapa waktu. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya terdiam kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

TBC

gomawo yg udah review ^^

vina8402, ELgyuMin, cho sera, Ayakyu, gyumin, Rima Kyumin Ef, Park Min Rin, Ichi54n , kyu501, BlackMin, SooHyun1997, Jewelfishy, kyuminlovers, Ika R, choi hyekyung, nahanakyu, kyumin forever, kyukyukyu.

Tunggu aja next chapt ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima  
Genre : drama, romance, angst  
Rating : M

Chapter : 7

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin, Haemin

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, buat yang dibawah umur dilarang baca ^^, Naughty Kyu, Jablay Sungmin ***plaaak**  
Note Author : Ini remake dari fic lama gw dengan judul yang sama tapi fandom aja yang diubah dengan beberapa perubahan isi cerita untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Berhubung tadinya fic straight jadi gw buat aja GS. No bashing. Kritik, saran, protes boleh tapi dengan sopan karena ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan...^^ Keep smile and peace ^_^

=0=

"Jadi, aku sebenarnya sakit apa Bummie?," tanya Sungmin setelah diperiksa oleh Kibum sahabatnya yang kebetulan berprofesi sebagai dokter ini.

"Tekanan darahmu rendah Minnie eonni , hanya 110/70. Itulah mengapa kau merasa pusing dan lemas, Kibum menjelaskan kondisi Sungmin. "Apa kau masih sering merasa mual dan muntah di pagi hari?"

"Iya. Sudah hampir sebulan ini aku selalu merasa mual dan muntah di pagi hari apalagi jika mencium aroma yang tajam atau setelah makan. Aku hanya bisa makan buah-buahan dan yang asam-asam. Kepalaku sering terasa pusing dan berat. Tubuhku sering terasa lemas."

Kibum mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Sungmin. Setelah selesai, ia lalu membuka hasil laboratorium dari Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu. Nafasnya tertahan dan matanya terpaku beberapa waktu pada selembar kertas putih di tangannya. Ia lalu menatap Sungmin. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan menstruasi bulan ini?," ekspresi Kibum tampak serius.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengingat-ingat siklus bulanannya itu. "Be-belum," suara Sungmin terdengar gugup ketika menjawab. "La-lalu..apa hasil lab-nya? Aku sakit apa Bummie?," Sungmin semakin penasaran saja. Ia benar-benar takut jika apa yang terlintas di otaknya menjadi kenyataan.

" Minnie eonni.. Kau hamil," perkataan Kibum itu begitu mengejutkan Sungmin.

"Be-benarkah? Hasil lab-nya tidak salah kan?," Suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar kali ini. Ia masih tidak percaya dan berusaha mengingkari.

"Jika tidak percaya, kau bisa melakukan tes lagi untuk memastikan. Tapi kupastikan bahwa hasil lab ini tidak salah. Dan berdasarkan tanggal terakhir kali kau mendapatkan menstruasi yang tertulis disini, maka usia kandunganmu memasuki minggu ke-4. Hingga 3 bulan pertama kau harus menjaga kandunganmu karena ini masa rawan," nasihat Kibum. Sementara Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya itu masih terpaku di tempat duduknya. Wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya gemetar. Kibum seperti dapat mengerti apa yang kini dirasakan oleh sahabatnya Sungmin. Secara analogi bisa diketahui, Donghae baru saja pulang dari Amerika belum genap satu bulan. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin mengandung bahkan usia kehamilannya telah memasuki minggu ke-4. "Bicarakanlah dengan Donghae oppa," Kibum berkata lembut sambil memegang sebelah tangan Sungmin yang berada di atas meja.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Aku pulang dulu Bummie. Terimakasih," pamit Sungmin.

"Apa perlu kuantar pulang?," tawar Kibum yang merasa cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula kau masih banyak pasien bukan?," tolak Sungmin halus.

Positif.

Begitu hasil yang tertulis pada hasil tes dari dokter yang baru saja diterima Sungmin. Bayi itu telah bersemayam di rahimnya selama 4 minggu. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya gemetar. Walaupun telah bersuami tapi ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah anak Donghae karena selama ini dirinya selalu menolak ketika Donghae bermaksud menyentuhnya dengan berbagai alasan. Sebuah kesalahan sekali telah dilakukannya. Ia kembali teringat sesuatu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuhnya tanpa alat pengaman, dan sekarang telah membuahkan hasilnya.

Berbagai macam hak berkecamuk di pikirannya. Bagaimana jika suaminya tahu? Apa reaksi Donghae dengan kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya. Donghae pasti akan sangat kecewa karena istrinya telah melukainya terlampau dalam. Tapi Sungmin tak mungkin menggugurkannya karena ia tak ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri. Anak itu tak bersalah dan tak mengerti apapun. Ia juga tak ingin Kyuhyun tahu. Pemuda itu tak akan peduli dan tidak mungkin bertanggungjawab karena Kyuhyun seorang yang bebas dan tidak mau terikat oleh siapapun. Ia juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yesung dan Ryewook jika adik kesayangan mereka meniduri bahkan menghamili sepupunya yang telah bersuami. Dengan langkah gontai gadis itu meninggalkan Rumah Sakit sambil masih menggenggam hasil tes. Ia melangkah tanpa peduli kemana kedua kaki itu membawa dirinya.

=0=

Akhirnya Sungmin berhasil menenangkan diri dan membulatkan tekad untuk mengatakan hal ini pada suaminya. Walaupun ia tahu konsekuensi yang harus dihadapi, tapi Sungmin akan menerimanya. Bagaimanapun cepat atau lambat Donghae akan mengetahuinya karena Sungmin tak mungkin menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari sang suami. Dengan langkah berat, Sungmin pun memasuki apartemennya. Ia tak peduli dengan kucing kesayangannya Tsuki yang terus mengeong dan mengekorinya seakan ia sangat merindukan majikannya itu.

"Minnie, kau kemana saja? Aku mencemaskanmu karena sedari tadi kutelefon tapi ponselmu tidak aktif," Suara Donghae suaminya terdengar khawatir. Ia lalu meraih tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf," ucap Sungmin pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak disaat Donghae memeluknya seperti ini. Ia semakin merasa bersalah. "Aku tadi ke rumah sakit," Sungmin akhirnya berani berbicara lagi.

"Kau sakit apa Minnie-ah? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?," Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap cemas wajah Sungmin yang terlihat pucat.

"A-aku tidak sakit. Kau bacalah ini," tangan Sungmin gemetar ketika menyerahkan amplop yang terdapat hasil lab di dalamnya pada Donghae. Wajah suaminya itu penuh tanda tanya ketika menerimanya. Segera Donghae membukanya dan membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. Seketika itu juga raut muka Donghae menegang. Ia meremas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?," tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang masih menahan amarah ketika membaca hasil lab yang menyatakan bahwa istrinya itu hamil. Ia tentu akan sangat bahagia jika janin yang dikandung Sungmin adalah benihnya. Tapi Donghae tahu bahwa itu bukan anaknya karena semenjak kepulangannya dari Amerika, dirinya belum menyentuh Sungmin lagi karena istrinya itu selalu menolak. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ada semburat kekecewaan terukir jelas di wajah tampan itu.

"Dia... Kau tidak perlu tahu," Sungmin berkata dengan suara pelan karena merasa bersalah. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak perlu tahu? Aku harus tahu siapa laki-laki yang berani menyentuh tubuh istriku dan menanam benih terlarangnya karena dia harus bertanggungjawab! Kau tahu artinya istri? Itu berarti hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu karena aku suamimu," kata Donghae dengan nada tinggi meskipun masih berusaha menahan emosi.

"Itu bukan salahnya. Semua ini salahku. Aku mohon, biarlah aku yang bertanggungjawab semuanya. Kau...kau boleh menceraikanku karena aku tak pantas lagi berada disisimu," ucap Sungmin dengan nada tercekat. Ia kemudian bersimpuh di bawah Donghae sambil menahan airmata yang akan keluar.

"Cerai? Kau pikir semudah itu? Aku tak akan menceraikanmu walau kau memohon-mohon. Kau akan tetap disisiku tapi terserah bagaimana aku memperlakukanmu. Itu hukuman untukmu seumur hidup! Aku meninggalkanmu bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tapi ini semua untuk masa depan kita. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau balas kesetiaanku dengan pengkhianatan! Sekarang katakan siapa laki-laki itu?," Donghae menatap tajam istrinya sambil mengguncang keras kedua bahunya.

"Tidak... Terserah kau boleh mengatakan apa saja padaku, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya," Sungmin menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali disela isaknya. Ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan. Selama bersama Donghae, belum pernah ia melihat Donghae semarah ini. Tapi Sungmin pun menyadari bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Apa dia begitu hebat memuaskan nafsumu sehingga kau mau mengorbankan diri untuk melindunginya? Ck, aku tak menyangka bahwa aku telah menikahi seorang pelacur," kata-kata kasar Donghae itu sungguh menusuk hati Sungmin.

"Itu karena kau meninggalkanku. Kau selalu berbuat egois. Selalu mendapatkan keinginanmu tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku. Aku selalu berusaha mengerti dirimu karena aku mencintaimu, tapi saat terjadi sesuatu kau menghakimiku tanpa ampun. Aku memang bersalah. Tapi itu semua karena sekian lama bersamamu, aku hanya menelan kekecewaan karena kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau pernah peduli pada pendapatku? Apa kau pernah menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku? Bahkan hari ulangtahunku pun kau lupa. Heh..kau benar! Aku memang pelacur. Dan dia mampu memberikan apa yang tidak pernah kau berikan! Sekarang puas mendengarnya?," suara Sungmin bergetar saat mengatakannya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Donghae.

"Oh...sekarang kau menyalahkanku. Pintar sekali mencari alasan," Donghae memegang dagu Sungmin sambil menyeringai. "Jadi dia lebih hebat dariku eoh? Baiklah, kalau kau tidak puas denganku...akan kuberikan yang kau inginkan!," Donghae menarik paksa tubuh Sungmin yang masih bersimpuh di bawahnya dan melemparkan tubuh itu ke atas ranjang lalu menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Hae-ah..apa yang...emmphh," Ucapan Sungmin terhenti oleh ciuman kasar Donghae bahkan bibirnya berdarah dan terasa perih karena Donghae menggigitnya. Donghae seperti kehilangan akal sehat. Ia melucuti paksa pakaian istrinya bahkan merobeknya.

"Ja-jangan...Hae... sadarlah!," Sungmin berusaha meronta dan menggigit bibir Donghae agar laki-laki itu melepaskannya.

Plaak.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi gadis itu hingga terasa panas dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara! Kau pantas mendapatkannya!," teriak Donghae sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya karena gigitan Sungmin. Mata Donghae kini berkilat-kilat. Harga dirinya sebagai suami benar-benar direndahkan karena perbuatan Sungmin.

"Jangan..aku mohon.. Aku..sedang mengandung," Sungmin mulai berurai air mata. Tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Aku tak peduli karena itu bukan anakku. Itu anak harammu dengan laki-laki bangsat itu!"

Pikiran Donghae telah terasuki amarah dan kecemburuan yang membuatnya lepas kendali. Ia kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan mengikat kedua lengan Sungmin agar tidak memberontak serta membekap mulut gadis itu dengan pakaiannya agar tidak berteriak. Tanpa persiapan, Donghae menyetubuhi paksa istrinya dan memuaskan diri sendiri dengan kasar bahkan meninggalkan bekas-bekas kebiruan di sekujur tubuh Sungmin. Laki-laki itu tak peduli dengan rintihan perempuan yang telah dinikahinya tersebut, bahkan ketika Sungmin telah kehilangan kesadaran karena tak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya. Cairan berwarna merah keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya membasahi ranjang.

"Sungmin...," Donghae tertegun dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. "Minnie...Minnie-ah..!," Donghae mengguncang keras tubuh yang telah tak berdaya itu namun tak berguna.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Donghae mulai panik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Segera diambilnya ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo.. Kibum-ah! Ini aku Donghae. Tolong... Sungmin.. Dia pingsan...," ucap Donghae panik.

=0=

Donghae menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang tunggu UGD sementara dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa istrinya. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan meremas kencang hingga berwarna pucat. Perasaan cemas dan menyesal menyelubungi hatinya. Ia terlalu mencintai istrinya hingga menyakitinya karena terbakar kecemburuan. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang UGD dibuka. Seorang dokter perempuan keluar dari sana dan menghampiri Donghae.

"Donghae oppa," sapanya lembut pada Donghae sambi menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kibum-ah... Bagaimana keadaannya?," Donghae bertanya tidak sabar.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya mengalami trauma. Untunglah janinnya bisa diselamatkan. Mungkin dia perlu beristirahat selama beberapa hari untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya," Kibum berusaha menenangkan Donghae.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Terimakasih Kibum-ah," Donghae tersenyum lemah.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Kau boleh menjenguknya. Aku tinggal dulu karena masih ada yang harus kukerjakan," Kibum balas tersenyum sambil meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae segera beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menuju kamar tempat istrinya berada. Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah masuk. Dilihatnya tubuh Sungmin yang tergolek di ranjang berwarna putih. Laki-laki itu kemudian mendekatinya dan duduk di samping ranjang. Wajah manis istrinya itu kini tak menyunggingkan senyuman yang selalu dirindukannya. Bahkan sepasang pipi chubby yang biasanya merona kini tampak pucat.

"Maaf," ucap Donghae dengan tertahan sambil meraih tangan istrinya lalu meletakkan di pipinya.

=0=

"Hari ini kau boleh pulang. Aku akan mengemasi pakaian," Donghae tersenyum pada istrinya. Namun gadis itu tak bergeming dan mengunci rapat mulutnya. Pandangannya tetap terfokus keluar jendela.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas panjang dengan sikap istrinya tersebut. Ia tak menyalahkan Sungmin karena dirinya telah bertindak brutal pada gadis itu. Dengan sigap Donghae pun mengemasi barang ke dalam koper kecil.

"Ayo kita pulang," Donghae bermaksud mengendong tubuh itu namun Sungmin memberontak dengan sentuhan tersebut. "Maaf, aku hanya bermaksud membantumu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu," kata Donghae sambil mengusap lembut kepala istrinya.

Sungmin nampak sedikit tenang. Donghae kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkan diatas kursi roda lalu mendorong keluar Rumah Sakit. Sesampainya di mobil, Donghae membimbingnya pelan masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu ia mengendarainya menuju apartemen mereka. Sungmin tetap membisu dan tak mau menatapnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Donghae setelah sampai di bangunan kompleks apartemen.

Donghae kemudian menggendong tubuh istrinya dan membawa ke apartemen mereka. Wajah Sungmin memucat dan gadis itu berusaha memberontak ketika Donghae bermaksud meletakkannya diatas ranjang mereka. Kenangan buruk perlakuan Donghae terbayang dengan jelas di pelupuk mata gadis tersebut. Donghae menyadarinya dan segera membawa istrinya keluar dar kamar menuju kamar lain di sebelah kamarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur disini saja,"ujar Donghae sambil meletakkan pelan tubuh Sungmin.

"Panggil aku jika butuh sesuatu," Donghae mengusap lembut pipinya lalu melangkah keluar. "haaah..," keluh Donghae pelan setelah menutup pintu kamar.

=0=

Donghae meneguk pelan gelas martini keduanya sambil menunggu seseorang. Bar itu sepi pengunjung. Mungkin karena diluar sedang hujan. Ia memandangi gelas yang masih tersisa separuh tersebut sambil mengetuk-ngetuknya pelan.

"Donghae oppa," sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang padanya.

"Hai Kibum-ah...," balas Donghae sambil mempersilakannya duduk.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Hari ini pasienku banyak," ujar gadis itu sambil meletakkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau minum apa?," tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak minum alkohol karena harus menyetir," tolaknya halus.

"Baiklah," Donghae meneguk sisa minuman di gelasnya lagi. "Kau tidak mengajak teman priamu?," tanya Donghae berbasa-basi.

"Hahaha..kau ini bercanda Donghae oppa. Tahu sendiri aku tidak punya teman pria," gadis itu tertawa renyah.

"Benarkah? Kau gadis yang baik dan cantik. Pasti banyak laki-laki yang menyukaimu," Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Kudengar kau dijodohkan dengan seorang pria tampan bernama Choi Siwon," canda Donghae.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu. Memang benar kalau aku dijodohkan dengan orang yang kau sebutkan tadi. Tapi kami baru tahap perkenalan saja, dan belum menjadi kekasih. Dan sepertinya kita kesini tidak untuk membahas diriku bukan?," tukas Kibum lembut.

"Heh..," Donghae mendengus pelan.

"Apa istrimu baik-baik saja?," tanya Kibum saat membaca ekspresi wajah Donghae yang berubah muram.

"Kau sahabatnya. Pasti dia telah bercerita padamu," Donghae memandang tajam Kibum.

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat dengan tetap memandang pada Donghae .

"Donghae oppa... Minnie eonni bahkan tidak menceritakan apapun padaku padahal aku ini sahabatnya. Meskipun begitu, aku tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian," Kibum diam sejenak.

"Kau tahu, dia mengkhianatiku. Aku ini suaminya, bukan sekedar kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin di saat aku tak ada di sisinya dengan mudahnya ia bercinta dengan laki-laki lain bahkan mengandung benihnya. Ia bahkan bersikukuh tidak mau mengatakan siapa laki-laki itu," wajah Donghae mulai menegang. Ia kemudian menenggak lagi minuman beralkohol yang ada di depannya. " Sebagai laki-laki dan suami, haga diriku merasa direndahkan. Karena itu aku lepas kendali dan menyakitinya,"lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Mungkin dia merasa kesepian. Tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar oppa. Apa kau pernah menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya? Apa kau pernah memperhatikannya walau itu hanya hal-hal yang sederhana? Kau tahu, hati perempuan itu sangat halus. Dia akan mudah tersentuh dengan kebaikan dan mudah tersakiti dengan sesuatu yang mengecewakan," ujar Kibum.

"Apa aku begitu mengecewakannya? Apa aku begitu egois? Kenapa dia tak mengatakannya padaku?," Donghae menatap Kibum mencari jawaban.

"Karena mungkin kau tak pernah mendengarnya," jawab Kibum dengan tenang.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan untuk dia mengkhianatiku. Selama di Amerika, tidak sedikit godaan yang datang. Bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki dewasa dan normal. Bohong jika aku mengatakan tidak membutuhkan sentuhan wanita. Tapi aku selalu mengingat istriku. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkannya sendirian dan akan semakin salah jika aku mengkhianatinya. Lebih baik aku menyentuh diriku sendiri daripada membiarkan perempuan lain yang melakukannya selain istriku. Tapi ternyata Sungmin berpikiran lain dariku." Donghae menyeka airmata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Oppa... Setiap orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi setiap orang juga berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Kau berhak mendapatkannya, begitu pula dengan Minnie eonni," kata Kibum tanpa ragu. "Aku harap kau segera memutuskan apa yang harus kau lakukan untukmu dan untuk Minnie eonni. Bagaimanapun kau masih suaminya bukan?," Kibum berusaha menenangkan Donghae.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel gadis itu berbunyi, dan ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa lama-lama disini. Ada panggilan lagi dari Rumah Sakit. Sampai jumpa!," kata Kibum setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan dari ponsel.

Kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Donghae melangkah keluar bar.

"Donghae-ah...,"gumam Kibum pelan sambil mengusap airmata yang mengalir perlahan dari sudut matanya. Kibum benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan perasaan sakit yang ia simpan sendiri selama bertahun-tahun dengan sikap dinginnya. Benar. Ia telah mencintai Donghae sejak lama bahkan sebelum Donghae menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin.

=o=

Berhari-hari semenjak kepulangan dari rumah sakit, Sungmin masih tak mau berbicara dan menjauhi Donghae. Namun Donghae tak menyerah dan terus mendekati istrinya pelan-pelan. Sungmin mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa dan mulai masuk kerja lagi. Walaupun karena kegigihan Donghae akhirnya Sungmin mulai meresponnya, tetapi hubungan mereka menjadi kaku tidak seharmonis dulu sebelum Donghae pergi ke Amerika.

Donghae telah memikirkan banyak hal. Ia mencari apa saja kekurangan dan kesalahannya yang membuat Sungmin mengkhianatinya. Walaupun egonya sebagai laki-laki merasa tersakiti, tapi ia berusaha mengesampingkannya. Ia pun bersalah pada Sungmin. Seharusnya dirinya mau mendengarkan Sungmin, memperhatikannya. Seharusnya pula Donghae membawanya ikut ke Amerika, tidak meninggalkannya sendiri di Korea dengan segala ketidakpastian.

Malam ini, Donghae duduk sendiri di bangku sebuah taman kota. Ia telah menghubungi Sungmin dan berjanji bertemu dengan istrinya itu di taman. Matanya menatap kosong dedaunan yang beterbangan tertiup angin musim gugur sambil mengingat kembali saat-saat indah bersama seseorang yang dicintainya. Disitulah tempat pertamakali dirinya bertemu dengan istrinya. meskipun kadang kekanakan dan sedikit galak, tapi Donghae adalah seorang yang selalu ceria, bersemangat dan tak pernah menyerah. Karena itulah Donghae jatuh cinta padanya.

"Donghae-ah," seseorang memanggil pelan namanya. "Hae, kau sudah datang," Donghae menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Maaf terlambat. Tadi banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di kantor," sosok Sungmin yang ditunggunya itu kemudian duduk di samping Donghae.

Selama beberapa waktu keduanya hanya terdiam.

"Ayo kita pindah ke Amerika," Donghae membuka percakapan.

"Maksudmu?," Sungmin menatap penuh tanda tanya Donghae.

"Aku mendapat tawaran lagi di firma hukum tempatku bekerja kemarin sebagai lawyer tetap. Jadi, kita berdua pindah kesana untuk mencari suasana baru," Donghae menatap lurus kearah Sungmin.

"Jangan bercanda!," ujar Sungmin tak percaya.

"Siapa yang bercanda. aku serius."

"kau tahu kan itu tak mungkin dengan keadaanku seperti ini," Sungmin memalingkan muka.

"Mari kita mulai dari awal lagi. Aku...aku minta maaf dengan semua yang pernah kulakukan padamu...," kata Donghae serius. Ia berusaha mengambil hati istrinya lagi.

"Lalu bayi ini?," tanya Sungmin.

"Kita belum bercerai"

"Sepertinya begitu..."

"Aku memang tidak akan menceraikanmu." ujar Donghae dengan tegas.

"Apa maksudmu?," Sungmin menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Dia akan menjadi anakku dan memakai namaku," ujar Donghae tanpa ragu.

"Heehh... Kau sudah gila! Bukankah kau bilang tak peduli karena ini adalah anak haramku dengan laki-laki lain?," Sungmin tertawa mengejek.

"Mungkin, tapi aku serius. Maafkan aku dan berilah kesempatan padaku sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya dan aku pun akan memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi untuk kembali mencintaiku," Donghae memohon pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia merasa bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Donghae-ah...aku tak pantas kau maafkan. Jika berada disampingmu, aku akan selalu merasa bersalah," ujar Sungmin menyesal.

"Apa kau tak bisa memaafkanku? Kenapa kau juga tak mencoba memaafkan dirimu sendiri? Padahal aku mencoba untuk memaafkanmu," raut muka Donghae meredup.

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa. Lagipula, setiap kali kau sentuh, aku akan teringat kembali apa yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Kita tak bisa lagi seperti dulu Donghae. Maafkan aku," Sungmin tak berani menatap wajah Donghae. Kembali rasa bersalah meliputi hatinya.

Donghae kemudian menghela nafas panjang dengan pengakuan Sungmin.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkannya lagi," Donghae tersenyum tipis pada istrinya.

=0=

Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi Sungmin sulit untuk dihubungi dan menolak bertemu. Ia tahu bahwa Donghae suami Sungmin telah pulang dari Amerika karena itu Kyuhyun tidak mungkin datang ke apartemen gadis itu seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Walaupun begitu, setidaknya Sungmin mengangkat telefonnya atau membalas pesan darinya. Kyuhyun paling benci jika diacuhkan seperti ini. Dengan kasar dilemparkannya ponsel itu ke atas ranjang.

"Kyu, kau ada didalam?," suara ketukan pintu kamar membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. "Kyu, ka suah tidur?," lagi-lagi ketukan itu terdengar. Kyuhyun sebenarnya malas untuk membukakan pintu, tapi karena ketukan dan panggilan itu tak berhenti akhirnya ia beranjak juga dari meja belajarnya.

"Noona," ucap Kyuhun pelan ketika mendapati sosok mungil kakak iparnya itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf Kyu, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?," tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku belum tidur noona," Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Ehm, apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu?," Ryeowook nampak ragu mengatakannya.

"Apa noona?"

"Adikku Victoria yang ikut orangtuaku yang ada di Canada. Dia akan datang ke Korea sore ini jam 5. Bisakah kau menjemputnya ke bandara karena aku harus menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Baiklah noona, aku akan menjemputnya," Kyuhyun menyanggupi permintaan Ryeowook.

"Terimakasih, Kyu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi belanja dulu," Ryeowook pun berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tetap tidak bisa?," ketika Ryeowook telah pergi, Kyuhyun mengambil lagi ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sungmin. Tapi sekali lagi, nomor yang dituju itu tidak aktif. Ia pun lalu mencari nomor lain dan menghubunginya. "Halo, Changminnie. Nanti malam temani aku bersenang-senang. Hmm..sampai jumpa nanti malam," Kyuhyun lalu memutuskan sambungan telefon dan bersiap-siap untuk menjemput adik Ryeowook.

=o=

Sudah satu minggu ini Victoria tinggal di rumah Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ia merasa bosan tinggal di Canada dan memutuskan ikut kakaknya, melanjutkan sekolahhya di Seoul. Sifat Victoria hampir sama dengan Ryeowook, selalu ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak bisa didekatinya walaupun ia telah berusaha seramah mungkin padanya. Orang itu tak lain adalah adik ipar Ryeowook yang bernama Kyuhyun. Dari pertamakali bertemu, Victoria langsung tertarik pada Kyuhyun karena wajahnya yang menurut Victoria sangat tampan. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang setampan Kyuhyun. Yang membuat kekaguman Victoria bertambah adalah kepintaran Kyuhyun. Di dunia ini banyak laki-laki tampan, tapi yang berwajah tampan sekaligus pintar itu jarang ditemui.

Malam ini entah mengapa tenggorokannya terasa haus sekali. Gadis itu pun segera menuju ke dapur untuk mencari air minum. Dibukanya kulkas lalu diambilnya sebotol air dingin. Terasa segar sekali ketika air dingin itu membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Oppa, kau baru pulang?," ketika akan kembali ke kamarnya, Victoria mendapati Kyuhyun yang berjalan sempoyongan. Penampilan pemuda itu tampak kacau dan kusut. "K-kau mabuk?," Victoria terkejut karena mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"jangan ganggu aku!," tepis Kyuhyun ketika Victoria bermaksud membantunya berjalan.

"Aku hanya bermaksud membantumu, oppa."

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku!," teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat Victoria merasa takut.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut?," rupanya teriakan Kyuhyun tadi telah membangunkan Ryeowook.

"Eonni. Kyuhyun oppa...," Victoria mengarahkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook berganti ke Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Kyu?," Ryeowook langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berlutut di sampingnya dengan susah payah karena perutnya yang mulai membesar. "K-kau..kau mabuk Kyu?," mata Ryeowook melebar mendapati adik iparnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. "Vic, tolong bantu aku memapahnya ke kamar!," pinta Ryeowook pada adiknya karena tak mungkin membantu Kyuhyun sendirian dalam kondisi hamil seperti ini. Dengan dibantu Victoria, Ryeowook pun membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. "Vic, Tolong ambilkan air hangat dan kain lap."

"Baik eonni," Victoria langsung menuju ke luar kamar dan tak lama kemudian membawa apa yang diminta Ryeowook.

Dengan lembut Ryeowook menyeka wajah dan leher Kyuhyun yang telah dibasahi air hangat. "Kyu, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?," tatap Ryeowook dengan prihatin. Selama ini yang ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik. Karena itu, Ryeowook sangat terkejut ketika mendapati adik Yesung itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Bukan hanya bau alkohol bercampur parfum wanita yang ia cium dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ryeowookjuga melihat ada bekas noda lipstik di pakaian si adik ipar itu. Entah bagaimana reaksi Yesung jika tahu adik kesayangannya begini. Untung saja Yesung masih dinas ke luar kota. "Vic, tolong jangan kau beritahu hal ini pada Yesung oppa," pinta Ryeowook pada adiknya yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Victoria.

=o=

Cinta memang tak selalu seindah yang dibayangkan karena ini bukanlah drama cinta di televisi, ini adalah kehiduan nyata. Dalam cinta bukan hanya ada kesenangan saja tapi akan ada ujian, tergantung bagaimana masing-masing menghadapinya. Begitu pula yang dihadapi Sungmin. Mungkin dirinya masih menyayangi Donghae. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada suaminya itu. Tapi disisi lain dirinya tak dapat melupakan apa yang pernah dilakukan Donghae ketika memaksanya bersetubuh dan menyakitinya. Walaupun ia sadar itu semua karena kesalahan yang diperbuatnya dengan mengkhianati Donghae, tapi entah mengapa Sungmin selalu merasa ketakutan bila berada didekat suaminya.

Ingin rasanya dirinya melupakan semuanya dan memulai lagi dari awal memupuk cinta mereka agar kembali seperti dulu. Tapi gadis itu tak dapat menghilangkan traumanya begitu saja. Entah mengapa juga, di dalam hatinya telah tumbuh rasa yang berbeda pada Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya sekedar perasaan untuk memuaskan hasrat saja, tapi lebih dari itu. Tapi ia belum yakin benar dengan perasaannya karena bagaimanapun tak pantas dirinya bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu usianya terpaut 6 tahun di bawahnya, lagipula Kyuhyun tak mencintainya.

Kata cinta itu tak pernah sekalipun terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun memperlakukannya lembut dan selalu memenuhi keinginannya, tapi Sungmin merasa hal itu karena mereka saling membutuhkan saja. Jika Kyuhyun telah bosan padanya, mungkin pemuda itu pasti akan meninggalkannya karena Kyuhyun tak pernah mau terikat dengan satu orang. Gadis itu juga tahu, selain dengannya Kyuhyun juga pernah bersama dengan perempuan lain. Karena itu, dirinya harus mengambil keputusan sekarang juga.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Kyuhyun bisakah kita bertemu? Sebentar saja. Baiklah, aku akan kesana," Sungmin kemudian memutus sambungan dan beranjak dari taman tersebut.

=0=

"Yeobo, bukankah itu mobil Kyuhyun?," Ryeowook menunjuk pada mobil sedan sport berwarna biru metalic yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Mobil seperti itu banyak yang punya bukan?," ujar Yesung dengan santai di belakang kemudinya.

"Tapi aku hafal mobil Kyuhyun. Kenapa malam-malam begini dia pergi? Harusnya kan sudah ada di rumah," Ryeowook berusaha meyakinkan Yesung.

"Benarkah? Jangan terlalu curiga. Sudah ku bilang mungkin saja itu mobil orang lain," Yesung berusaha menenangkan istrinya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Semenjak kuliah Kyuhyun sering pulang malam bahkan beberapa hari dia tidak pulang. Maaf jika aku baru mengatakannya padamu."

"Mungkin saja dia mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya"

"Tapi aku sering mencium bau alkohol dan parfum perempuan. Maaf aku mencurigai adikmu. Aku hanya mencemaskannya. Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti mobil itu?," Ryeowook sedikit memaksa.

"Dia sudah besar. Sekali waktu pasti butuh hiburan. Tapi baiklah jika itu maumu," Yesung pun memutar arah mobilnya dan mengikuti mobil yang menurut Ryeowook milik Kyuhyun.

Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah kawasan hiburan di Itaewon.

"Oppa..kenapa kita kesini?," tanya Ryeowook dengan bingung.

"Bukankah kau memintaku untuk mengikuti mobil itu," Yesung tersenyum melihat reaksi Ryeowook.

"Oh..benar juga"

Mobil sedan biru tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah hotel. Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat dengan rambut sedikit ikal keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Oppa...itu.. Kyuhyun kan?," Ryeowook menunjuk pada pemuda itu. Wajahnya tak percaya saat menyaksikan Kyuhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam hotel tersebut.

"Kyuhyun...," Yesung melebarkan mata saat melihatnya.

"Dia mau apa kesana?," tanya Ryeowook berusaha mencari jawaban lain yang berbeda dengan di pikirannya.

"Kita tunggu saja disini," kata Yesung berusaha menghibur Ryeowook meskipun pikirannya pun tak kalah kalut.

Mereka berdua menunggu Kyuhyun di seberang hotel.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ayo kita ke dalam," ajak Ryeowook tak sabar.

Gadis itu kemudian keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke dalam hotel di seberang jalan. Tak peduli dengan teriakan Yesung yang memanggilnya. Akhirnya Yesung segera mengikutinya.

"Maaf, bisa kau beritahu pemuda tinggi berambut agak ikal cokelat dan berwajah tampan yang beberapa menit lalu masuk kesini dia di kamar berapa?," tanya Ryeowook pada resepsionis.

"Maaf nyonya, kami tak bisa memberitahukannya karena itu privacy," jawab si resepsionis yang seorang pemuda berambut merah tersebut dengan sopan.

"Aku mohon. Dia itu adikku...," pinta Ryeowook sekali lagi.

"kami benar-benar minta maaf nyonya, tapi memang tidak bisa. Itu menyalahi aturan."

"Apa kau tidak dengar! Dia itu adikku! Cepat katakan dia di kamar berapa!," Ryeowook mulai tak sabar dan berteriak pada si resepsionis.

"Sabarlah sayang. Ingat kondisimu sedang hamil sekarang...," Yesung memeluk bahunya untuk menenangkan. "Maafkan istriku. Dia sedang cemas saja. Bisa kau tunjukkan kamar adikku?," Yesung tersenyum sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada respesionis tersebut.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Dia ada di kamar 203. kau lurus saja lorong ini naik ke lantai 2 lalu belok ke kanan," kata resepsionis itu menerangkan.

"Terimakasih," kata Yesung sambil berlalu bersama Ryeowook menuju ke tempat yang telah ditunjukkan.

=0=

"Kenapa malam-malam begini meminta bertemu? Biasanya kan kau selalu menolak karena takut ketahuan suamimu," goda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sambil menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Kyu... Aku mohon berpura-puralah kau benar-benar mencintaiku malam ini saja. Bukan hanya sekedar hasrat memuaskan nafsu," Sungmin menatap lurus Kyuhyun setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?," Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata tak mengerti.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Lakukan saja permintaanku karena kali ini aku akan membayarmu!," kata Sungmin serius. Gadis itu lalu menyelipkan lembaran uang ke saku celana Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap aneh Sungmin. Apakah gadis ini sedang ingin mencoba 'permainan' yang berbeda dengannya? Baiklah. Kyuhyun akan mengikuti permainannya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup kening Sungmin. Hanya kecupan yang penuh kelembutan, membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih kencang.

Perlahan ciuman itu beralih ke bibir, tanpa dominasi, hanya saling memberi. Sambil mencium bibir gadis itu, tangan Kyuhyun mengusap lembut belakang kepalanya sementara tangan yang lain menyentuh pelan tubuh Sungmin, menjelajahi tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian tersebut.

Setelah puas menciumnya, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut sambil melepas pakaian yang dikenakan gadis tersebut satu-persatu hingga tak bersisa sehelai benang pun. Perlahan direbahkannya tubuh tak terbalut pakaian itu ke atas ranjang. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pipinya lalu mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan pakaian yang masih dikenakan pemuda itu sendiri.

Ketika semua pakaian telah terlepas, Kyuhyun langsung menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin dan saling bertukar saliva disana. Perlahan bibirnya turun ke leher hingga ke dada, meninggalkan jejak-jejak sentuhannya disana. Sungmin mendesah pelan karena sentuhan tersebut. Oh, Sungmin benar-benar merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Jika dulu ia tidak suka saat Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya dengan paksa. Kali ini Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun bermain disana lebih lama lagi. Dijambak dan ditekannya kepala Kyuhyun agar tetap bermain-main di kedua gundukan kenyal dadanya. Kyuhyun seolah mengerti maksud Sungmin. Tanpa menyiakan kesempatan. Dilahapnya dengan rakus kedua payudara sintal milik Sungmin secara bergantian. Menjilat, mengulum, dan kadang menggigitinya hingga Sungmin merasa nikmat sekaligus geli.

Setelah lama bermain dengan dada Sungmin, Kyuhyun membelai rambut dan pipinya. Jemarinya perlahan turun ke bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin guna mencari liang surga yang sering dimasukinya itu. Dengan terampil, jemari Kyuhyun mengusap lalu bergerak zig-zag di dalam sana. Ia benar-benar memanjakan milik Sungmin itu dengan jemarinya hingga Sungmin mencapai puncaknya ditandai dengan keluarnya cairan dari bagian intimnya. Ketika merasa cukup membangkitkan hasrat gadis itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun pun memasuki tubuhnya, menyatukan tubuh mereka tanpa pembatas apapun. Sungmin lalu meraih bahu Kyuhyun dan mengaitkan kedua lengannya disana sambil membelai belakang kepala Kyuhyun disela irama gerakan mereka. Ia menikmati setiap detil dan mencoba merekam semua sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun dalam benaknya karena ini adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah...," desah Sungmin ketika mencapai puncaknya. Butiran keringatnya telah menyatu dengan keringat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya lalu membenamkan kepalanya di leher gadis itu.

Tok tok tok..

Pintu kamar mereka diketuk pelan dari luar. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya karena masih kelelahan. Pintu kamar itu sekali lagi diketuk. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Siapa?," teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Namun tiada jawaban. Kembali pintu itu diketuk dan lebih keras lagi bahkan berkali-kali hingga Kyuhyun gusar. "Tunggulah disini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyelimuti Sungmin. Pemuda tersebut lalu mengenakan celananya dan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggu mereka.

"Kyuhyun!," Yesung-lah yang muncul dibalik pintu disaat Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Kyuhyun merasa terkejut melihat kakaknya.

Wajah laki-laki bermata sipit tersebut tak kalah menyiratkan keterkejutan ketika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang tampak kacau apalagi ketika melihat perempuan yang masih berada diatas ranjang dengan hanya memakai selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kyuhyun... eonni...," Ryeowook memaksa masuk kamar. Ia membelalakkan mata ketika melihat Sungmin disana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena merasa shock.

Sementara itu Sungmin yang mengetahui siapa yang datang tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kenyataan. Tindakannya telah diketahui sepupunya. Ia merasa terkejut sekaligus malu. Gadis itu masih terduduk di atas ranjang sambil merapatkan selimutnya sementara wajahnya tertunduk.

"Kyuhyun, cepat pakai bajumu lagi!," perintah Yesung dengan tegas.

"Yesung oppa, Kyuhyun...tunggulah diluar!," pinta Ryeowook setelah Kyuhyun telah berpakaian.

"Ayo kita keluar Kyuhyun!," Yesung lalu menyeret Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

"Sampai kapan kau mau telanjang eonni?," Ryeowook menatap sinis Sungmin yang masih terbalut selimut.

Tanpa banyak kata-kata, Sungmin segera beranjak dari ranjang dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. Sementara itu kedua pasang mata Ryeowook menatap tajam Sungmin tanpa mengalihkannya hingga Sungmin telah mengenakan semua pakaiannya.

"Wookie..aku...," Sungmin menghentikan perkataannya. Ia tak sanggup lagi membela diri di depan Ryeowook yang tampak jelas sedang menahan emosi.

"kau bisa menjelaskan apa maksudnya semua ini?," Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tetap menatap tajam sepupunya.

"Maaf...," hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir Sungmin yang telah kelu.

Plaaak.

Ryeowook menampar pipi Sungmin hingga berwarna kemerahan.

"Teganya berbuat seperti ini! Aku mempercayaimu dan kau... Kau telah merusak semuanya!," bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari kedua mata Ryeowook.

"Aku..menyukainya Wookie-ah!," Sungmin menatap lurus Ryeowook meskipun guratan penyesalan terlihat di wajah itu.

"Sebaiknya kau katakan itu juga pada Donghae oppa," Ryeowook kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku sendirian di dalam kamar.

**TBC**

**Gomawo yang dauh review ^^  
**

**Maaf jka fic ini tak sesuai harapan pembaca. bagaimanapun ini hanya sekedar fic hasil dari imajinasi penulis saja, jadi ini bukan kenyataan...^^  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima  
Genre : drama, romance, angst  
Rating : M

Chapter : 8

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin, Haemin

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, buat yang dibawah umur dilarang baca ^^, Naughty Kyu, Jablay Sungmin ***plaaak**  
Note Author : Ini remake dari fic lama gw dengan judul yang sama tapi fandom aja yang diubah dengan beberapa perubahan isi cerita untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Berhubung tadinya fic straight jadi gw buat aja GS. No bashing. Kritik, saran, protes boleh tapi dengan sopan karena ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan...^^ Keep smile and peace ^_^

Gomawo yang udah pada kasih review. Maaf kalo author nggak bisa memenuhi satu2 permintaan readers. Author akan menulis secara proporsional dan realistis. Ambil hal-hal yang baik disini, jangan ditiru kalo yang buruk ^^ Sekali lagi, ini hanya fic, bukan kenyataan meskipun author menulisnya karena terinspirasi beberapa kejadian nyata dibumbui dengan imajinasi author yang gak jelas juga :D

=0=

"Kyu, kau telah mengecewakanku! Sungmin itu sepupu Ryeowook. Masih banyak gadis diluar sana yang lebih pantas untukmu tapi kenapa kau malah memilih dia yang usianya jauh diatasmu dan sudah menikah pula," Yesung berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika appa dan eomma tahu. Padahal mereka sudah menitipkanmu padaku," Yesung memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas panjang.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tak peduli di sudut sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?," Yesung mulai bernada tinggi karena sikap tak peduli Kyuhyun.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?," jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Apa kau sama sekali tak menyesal? Kau sudah dewasa bukan anak SMA lagi. Seharusnya sebelum bertindak pikirkanlah akibatnya semua! Sekarang akibat perilakumu ini, kau telah merusak rumahtangga orang," kata Yesung lagi sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"baiklah aku menyesal. Kau puas?," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Sikap macam apa itu? Kau tak pernah bersikap tak sopan seperti ini. Aku ini kakakmu!," Yesung menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang seperti ini. Hyung saja yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana diriku sebenarnya," Kyuhyun menyeringai seolah menantang Yesung.

"Kau!," Yesung menampar keras pipi Kyuhyun hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dan sudut bibir Kyuhyun berdarah. Kali ini Yesung tak bisa lagi mengontrol amarahnya.

"Yeobo...," Ryeowook meletakkan tangan di bahu Yesung berusaha meredam kemarahan sang suami.

"Maaf Wookie, aku harus melakukannya," kata Yesung sambil memandang istrinya. Ryeowook mengangguk kepala mengerti.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Aku memang sengaja melakukannya," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Apa maksudmu?," Yesung menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Hyung hanya bisa menyalahkan tapi tak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku. Kau tampan, pintar, dan sempurna dalam segala hal. Kau bisa mendapatan semua hal yang kau suka tanpa susah payah. Sedangkan aku... Semua orang selalu membandingkanku denganmu. Kenapa aku tak bisa seperti dirimu? Bahkan orangtua kita juga seperti itu. Mereka memaksaku menjadi sempurna sepertimu. Tapi sebesar apapun usaha yang kulakukan tak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu," Kyuhyun menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Jadi selama ini kau berpikir seperti itu tentangku? Tentu saja kita berbeda Kyu karena kau pun memiliki kelebihan sendiri dibandingkan denganku tapi kau tak menyadarinya. Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Appa, oemma tidak bermaksud membanding-bandingkan kita. Mereka berdua sama menyayangi kita berdua. Jika appa sering membandingkanmu denganku itu agar kau termotivasi saja karena selama ini kau selalu berbuat sekehendak hatimu. Apa kau tak tahu bahwa semua yang kudapatkan itu tak datang dengan mudah? Aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik yang kubisa karena aku berbeda denganmu. Kau lebih pintar dariku. Kenapa harus mendengarkan perkataan orang lain? Kyu... Ternyata sifatmu egois dan masih kekanak-kanakan. Pemikiranmu benar-benar dangkal," ucap Yesung dengan prihatin. "Kyuhyun-ah, kita tidak mungkin sama. Tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Apa itu juga tak cukup bagimu?," kata Yesung dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ck, kau pintar sekali berkata-kata Hyung. Baiklah. Aku akan bersikap baik kembali asalkan kau melepaskan istrimu," sahut Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"A-apa?," Yesung menatap tak percaya Kyuhyun lalu beralih ke Ryeowook yang juga tak kalah terkejut mendengarnya.

"Yesung hyung selalu mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan. Semua orang menyukaimu termasuk gadis yang kusukai pun menikahimu. Hyung telah merebutnya dariku padahal aku yang pertama kali menemukannya. Kau pikir kenapa aku mau les privat padanya? Itu karena aku menyukainya. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, sonsaengnim beralih padamu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Yesung yang sempurna dibandingkan diriku?"

"Cinta? Maksudmu..kau mencintai Ryeowook?," Yesung melebarkan mata sipitnya tak percaya begitu pula Ryeowook yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aku menyukainya sebelum kau menyukainya. Aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dengannya tapi ternyata noona lebih memilih bersamamu. Hah..tentu saja dia lebih memilihmu karena aku selalu dianggap anak kecil yang tidak mengerti cinta," Kyuhyun menatap sinis Yesung.

"Kau memang tak mengerti cinta," kata Yesung lirih. "Jika kau mencintainya, maka kau akan membiarkannya bahagia."

"Bukankah aku telah membiarkannya bersamamu agar dia bahagia? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengatakan perasaanku pada noona," ujaar Kyuhyun dengan menatap sendu pada Ryeowook yang kini mulai meneteskan airmata.

"Cuma itu yang ada di pikiranmu?," perkataan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Kini bahkan kau telah melukai hati orang yang kau cintai dengan teramat dalam karena kau juga melibatkan orang-orang yang Wookie sayangi. Kau membuat Sungmin mengkhianati suaminya dan Donghae terluka karena itu. Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana jika kau berada di pihak mereka? Bagaimana juga perasaan Wookie pada Sungmin dan Donghae?," Yesung menatap lurus Kyuhyun seolah menembus ke dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar semua perkataan kakaknya. "Kau juga telah bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sungmin ketika menyentuhnya? Jika kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai pemuas nafsumu atau hanya untuk bermain-main, maka kau tak pantas mendapatkan cinta siapapun terlebih itu Wookie."

Yesung benar-benar kecewa dengan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya menyesali semua yang telah terjadi karena dirinya terlalu memanjakan Kyuhyun dan percaya begitu saja pada adiknya. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan Yesung. Ia kemudian berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih terpaku di tempatnya semula. Tak lama kemudian pemuda manis itu keluar dari kamar dengan membawa tas ransel berukuran besar.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?," tanya Ryeowook sambil memegang lengannya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia menepiskan Ryeowook dan berlalu keluar rumah kakaknya itu. "Kyuhyun-ah!," Ryeowook memanggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya. Ketika Ryeowook bermaksud menyusul pemuda tersebut Yesung menahannya.

"Berikan dia waktu untuk menyadari kesalahannya," ujar Yesung bijak.

=0=

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di atas sebuah ayunan yang berada di taman dekat apartemen Sungmin. Saat masih tinggal di apartemen Sungmin, Kyuhyun sering diajak kesana. Mata Kyuhyun memandang lekat kearah bangunan apartemen yang menjulang tinggi tak jauh dari tempatnya. Saat ini dirinya tak punya tempat yang dituju setelah pergi dari rumah kakaknya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sungmin namun nomor tersebut tidak aktif. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang karena putus asa.

"Halo!," akhirnya nomor yag dihubungi tersambung juga. Ia tak asing lagi dengan suara gadis yang mengangkat telepon.

"Noona. Kau baik-baik saja?," sapa Kyuhyun dengan nada berhati-hati mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa kau peduli?," suara Sungmin terdengar serak seakan habis menangis.

"Aku..," Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa pada Sungmin. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengerti perasaannya terhadap Sungmin namun entah mengapa dirinya tak tega mendengar suara Sungmin yang terdengar sedih itu.

"Maaf, jangan hubungi aku lagi," pinta Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?," Kyuhyun melebarkan mata tak percaya.

"Kita tak perlu bertemu lagi. Aku akan ikut suamiku ke Amerika," ucap Sungmin dengan suara tertahan.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?," tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tak menduga bahwa Sungmin akan memutuskan seperti ini.

"Apa aku bisa bercanda dengan keadaan seperti ini?," Sungmin diam beberapa saat.

"Dengar Kyu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Dari awal ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku bisa menolakmu. Seharusnya aku menjagamu, bukan melakukan hal yang lebih menjerumuskanmu. Kau punya masa depan yang masih panjang. Kau juga anak yang pintar. Jadilah laki-laki yang berguna bagi orang lain. Jangan menyusahkan kakakmu lagi," nasihat Sungmin.

"Hah...hahaha...sekarang kau pun menceramahiku," Kyuhyun tertawa gusar.

"Itu hal terakhir yang dapat kulakukan untukmu."

"Ming...aku hanya..."

"Selamat tinggal Kyu..," Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Sungmin...," Kyuhyun masih menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tak percaya dengan keputusan Sungmin begitu saja. Pemuda itu berusaha menghubungi sekali lagi tetapi nomor tersebut kembali tak aktif. Lagi-lagi ada perasaan nyeri di dalam hatinya setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan.

Lama Kyuhyun duduk di ayunan taman tersebut hingga menjelang pagi. Saat merogoh saku celananya, ia menemukan lembaran uang yang diselipkan Sungmin saat berada di hotel. Dengan langkah gontai pemuda manis tersebut menuju ke suatu tempat karena saat ini dirinya memerlukan tempat menginap sementara.

=0=

"Ini semua salahku..," ucap Ryeowook dengan suara serak. Ada perasaan bersalah yang timbul dalam hatinya.

"Bukan, itu bukan salahmu," ucap Yesung menenangkan sambil mengusap punggung istrinya.

"Kalau saja aku tak memintamu untuk menitipkannya pada Sungmin eonni...," airmata terus membasahi pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Itu semua bukan salahmu. Kita tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri terus. Aku juga bersalah karena terlalu percaya begitu saja pada Kyuhyun. Aku juga terlalu memanjakannya," Yesung mengusap pipi tirus Ryeowook yang basah oleh airmata.

"Tapi aku menyayanginya. Aku menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri tanpa berpikir kalau dia akan menganggapnya lebih. Seharusnya aku..."

"Ssshh..," Yesung meletakkan jarinya di bibir gadis itu lalu memeluknya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau melepaskanku seperti yang diinginkan Kyuhyun," ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?," Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook . Ia terkejut dengan perkataan istrinya.

"Dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan kembali seperti dulu," Ryeowook menatap serius Yesung.

"kau memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun saja. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Apa kau juga tak memikirkan perasaanku juga bayi kita yang akan lahir? Apa kau mau mereka tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya dengan utuh?," Yesung menyentuhkan tangannya ke perut besar istrinya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pulang sudah satu bulan ini. Apa kau tak mencemaskannya? Dia itu adik kandungmu. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Kyuhyun memang melakukan kesalahan. Tapi tak bisakah kau memaafkan dan memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri?"

"Tentu saja aku memikirkan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin agar Kyuhyun merasakan bagaimana hidup di dunia luar agar dia tidak manja lagi. Jangan khawatir, aku akan mencarinya. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja," Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"Hmmm.. terimakasih," Ryeowook tersenyum lega.

=0=

Donghae memandangi setiap gerak-gerik Sungmin yang sibuk mengepak barang-barang miliknya dari sudut sofa ruang tamu. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap dengan pandangan penuh kepedihan karena sekarang gadis yang dicintainya bukan lagi menjadi miliknya. Sungmin memilih untuk meninggalkan dirinya daripada ikut bersamanya ke Amerika dan memulai kehidupan baru. Kini tiada lagi ikatan di antara keduanya.

Sungmin telah selesai mengepak barang. Gadis itu lalu meminta kurir yang membantunya untuk membawa barang-barang miliknya ke dalam mobil box diluar apartemen. Saat semua barang telah selesai diangkut, Sungmin kemudian mendekati Donghae.

"aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit Sungmin pada mantan suaminya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?," Donghae berharap agar Sungmin mengubah keputusannya. Laki-laki tampan itu menatap penuh harap pada Sungmin.

"Hae-ah, aku memang harus melakukannya," ujar Sungmin dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Minnie...," mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca saat akan melepas kepergian gadis yang masih dicintainya itu.

"Ini..aku kembalikan padamu," Sungmin melepas cincin bermata merah di jari manis kanannya lalu menyerahkan ke genggaman Donghae.

Meaow...

Tsuki kucing betina kesayangan Sungmin bergelayut di bawah kaki gadis itu seakan-akan makhluk cantik tersebut tak rela melepas kepergian tuannya.

"Tsuki..," Sungmin meraih kucing berbulu putih itu ke pelukannya lalu menciumnya. "Jagalah dia," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan tsuki ke pelukan Donghae.

"kau akan pergi kemana?," tanya Donghae.

"Ke tempat dimana kau tak akan melihatku lagi," Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku...," ucap Donghae tercekat. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"kau pasti bisa menemukan lagi kebahagiaanmu tanpa diriku karena kau adalah laki-laki yang baik. Aku tak pantas untukmu," sesal Sungmin. Ia lalu berlalu dari hadapan Donghae. menuju pintu keluar apartemen. "Selamat tinggal Lee Donghae..," ucap Sungmin sebelum ia menutup pintu tersebut dan meninggalkan Donghae. untuk selamanya.

**=o=**

"Kita mau mencari kemana lagi eonni?," tanya seorang gadis berambut sebahu berwarna light brown yang duduk di belakang kemudi pada Ryeowook.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas kita harus menemukan Kyuhyun," kata Ryeowook sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil mencari-cari mungkin saja ada sosok Kyuhyun disana. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung, Ryeowook mencari Kyuhyun ditemani Victoria adik perempuannya.

"Sudah beberapa hari kita memutari kota tanpa arah tujuan dan belum juga menemukannya. Bukankah Yesung oppa sudah mengatakan kalau dia akan mencari Kyuhyun oppa sendiri. Kenapa eonni harus susah-susah mencari anak pembuat masalah itu?," Victoria mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini masih kecil tapi sok tahu ya! Bersikaplah sopan karena bagaimanapun Kyuhyun lebih tua darimu. Kalau kau tidak ikhlas membantu turunkan saja aku disini. Nanti kucari Kyuhyun sendiri!," kata Ryeowook sambil menjewer pelan telinga Victoria.

"Aww..sakit eonni...," Victoria pura-pura kesakitan. "Sudah dibantu malahan memarahi orang, menjewer telingaku pula. Eonni ini galak sekali padaku tapi pada orang lain bersikap lembut," protes Victoria dengan wajah merengut. "Aku kan hanya mencemaskanmu. Nanti kalau kau melahirkan di jalan yang susah juga aku. Kalau oppa tahu aku bisa dimarahi. Aku juga sudah berbohong pada appa dan eomma kalau aku sibuk dengan persiapan ujian kelulusan," omel gadis bernama Victoria itu.

"Cerewet sekali seperti orang tua. Kalau kau tidak memberitahu suamiku, dia tidak akan tahu. Masalah appa dan eomma nanti aku yang tanggungjawab. Mereka masih di Canada, jadi tidak akan tahu. Sudah, sekarang kau mengemudi saja!," Ryeowook menatap galak pada Victoria.

"Baik tuan puteri," Mau tidak mau Victoria menuruti kemauan kakaknya karena ia tahu meskipun Ryeowook orang yang lembut namun dia juga keras kepala ketika memutuskan sesuatu.

"Gadis baik," Ryeowook mengelus rambut Victoria sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," Victoria masih memasang wajah cemberut.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Victoria. Pandangan matanya kembali menelusuri sisi jalan, mencoba mencari Kyuhyun lagi. Gadis itu hampir putus asa karena meskipun mereka telah mencari Kyuhyun di setiap sudut kota tapi adik iparnya tetap tidak ditemukan. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Ryeowook untuk mencari Kyuhyun di tempat-tempat hiburan seperti saat terakhir kali ia dan Yesung menemukannya bersama Sungmin, namun Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman karena tidak mungkin mengajak Victoria yang masih pelajar ke tempat seperti itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari ke tempat hiburan karena tempat-tempat itulah yang belum kudatangi," batin Ryeowook.

"Vic, kita ke Itaewon," pinta Ryeowook sambil menoleh kearah Victoria.

"Apa? Kau serius?," Victoria membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Sudah ikuti saja perintahku, nanti kau akan tahu!," jawab Ryeowook tegas.

Tanpa banyak kata Victoria mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook. Selama hampir satu jam Victoria menyetir akhirnya mereka sampai di pusat hiburan Itaewon ketika menjelang malam. Kompleks hiburan itu telah ramai oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang disana untuk mencari hiburan atau malah sebaliknya yang memberikan hiburan bagi yang membutuhkan.

"Kau tunggu saja disini!," perintah Ryeowook sebelum turun dari mobil. Ia tak ingin adiknya masuk ke tempat yang menurut Ryeowook tak pantas tersebut.

"Tidak, aku harus ikut denganmu!," kata Victoria.

"Aku tidak mau kau masuk kesana," larang Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku harus menjagamu. Kau tidak boleh masuk kesana sendirian. Jangan khawatir eonni, aku akan baik-baik saja," Victoria berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook.

"Baiklah," Ryeowook akhirnya menyetujui.

Keduanya menyusuri setiap sudut jalan Itaewon dan memasuki satu-persatu setiap club yang ada disana hingga hampir larut malam tapi belum juga menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Wookie eonni, kita pulang saja. Besok kita cari lagi kesini. Lagipula kau kelihatan tidak sehat. Wajahmu pucat begitu. Bukankah kata dokter kau tidak boleh kelelahan?," saran Victoria karena mencemaskan keadaan Ryeowook.

"Sebentar lagi Vic. Kita kan belum menemukan Kyuhyun," Ryeowook menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan berputar-putar.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali! Jangan memikirkan Kyuhyun oppa terus tapi pikirkan juga keponakanku. Sudah ayo kita pulang! Kalau tidak mau, aku akan menelepon Yesung oppa sekarang juga," ancam Victoria. Gadis itu setengah menyeret Ryeowook menuju mobil mereka.

Akhirnya Ryeowook menuruti kemauan adiknya karena ia tidak mau Yesung mengetahui bahwa dirinya diam-diam juga mencari Kyuhyun. Saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil melewati beberapa club, tiba-tiba pandangan Ryeowook tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat ikal yang telah dikenalnya. Pemuda itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun sedang keluar dari sebuah club di seberang jalan sambil memeluk pinggang dan sesekali menciumi seorang perempuan dewasa yang mungkin usianya jauh diatas Kyuhyun. Keduanya tampak sangat mesra berjalan menuju sebuah hotel di dekatnya.

"Vic, itu Kyuhyun!," seru Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dua orang berlainan jenis di seberang jalan yang sedang menuju hotel.

"Yang benar saja eonni? Apa kau tidak salah orang?," Victoria tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Itu benar Kyuhyun," Ryeowook segera menyeberang jalan meninggalkan Victoria yang masih mencerna kata-kata kakaknya.

"Eonni, tunggu aku! Jangan lari-lari!," seru Victoria setengah berlari menyusul Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tak menghiraukan panggilan Victoria. Perempuan itu bergegas menuju hotel tempat Kyuhyun bersama perempuan tadi masuk. Ia juga tak menghiraukan panggilan resepsionis yang berusaha mencegahnya masuk mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan terus saja menuju lantai 2.

"Kyuhyun-ah!," seru Ryeowook saat dirinya telah berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun sedang mencumbui perempuan tersebut di depan pintu masuk kamar. Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuannya lalu menoleh kearah Ryeowook.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," nafas Ryeowook terengah-engah sambil menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang perutnya. "Sialan, jangan disaat seperti ini. Seharusnya masih dua bulan lagi," batin Ryeowook sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Eonni, kau tidak apa-apa?,"tanya Victoria setelah berhasil menyusul Ryeowook. Victoria merasa khawatir ketika melihat Ryeowook seperti menahan kesakitan.

"Hmmm..," Ryeowook mengangguk lemah pada Victoria. Sebenarnya saat ini dirinya sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Perutnya terasa sangat mulas seakan bayinya mendesak ingin keluar saat ini juga padahal belum waktunya.

"Siapa dia sayang?," perempuan yang bersama Kyuhyun itu bertanya sambil bergelayut mesra di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Dengar ahjumma. Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari adikku!," Ryeowook berkata sengit pada perempuan tersebut.

"A-apa? Kau bilang ahjumma padaku?," perempuan itu membelalak tak percaya pada Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurus suami dan anakmu di rumah daripada bermain-main dengan laki-laki yang lebih pantas menjadi putramu!," timpal Ryeowook lagi.

Kau..beraninya!," perempuan itu bermaksud mendekati Ryeowook tapi Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi urusan kita sayang," bisik Kyuhyun sedusif.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucap perempuan itu dengan manja membuat Ryeowook merasa mual mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun dirinya tak rela jika Kyuhyun yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandung itu disentuh oleh perempuan yang tidak pantas.

"Hei! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Wookie eonni sudah berhari-hari mencarimu dan sekarang kau pura-pura tidak mengenalnya!," Victoria berkata dengan kesal karena perlakuan Kyuhyun pada kakak kandungnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak menghiraukannya bahkan hendak menutup pintu kamarnya. Ryeowook yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menghalangi.

"Kyu, ayo kita pulang," ajak Ryeowook lembut sambil menahan pintu.

"Pulanglah dan urus saja suamimu yang tampan itu!," hardik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku sangat menyayangimu begitu juga dengan Yesung oppa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Pulanglah bersama kami," Ryeowook memegangi lengan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak butuh nasihatmu!," Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook.

"Aku mohon... Yesung oppa juga mencemaskanmu," Ryeowook menatap penuh harap.

"Siapa yang meminta kalian untuk mencemaskanku? Mulai sekarang aku akan menentukan sendiri hidupku. Jadi jangan pedulikan diriku lagi!"

"Kyu...," Ryeowook memegang erat lengan Kyuhyun.

"Noona, kau ini keras kepala sekali. Aku bilang lepaskan!"

Kyuhyun menepiskan sekali Ryeowook dan mendorong keras tubuh gadis tersebut hingga terjatuh.

"Eonni...," Victoria langsung menghampiri Ryeowook yang nampak kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Mata gadis itu membulat ketika melihat cairan merah yang keluar dari bagian bawah tubuh kakaknya bahkan membasahi pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Kyu-hyun...," Ryeowook menatap sedih kearah Kyuhyun sementara rasa mulas dan sakit yang tak tertahankan menjangkitinya seakan sesuatu di dalam mendesak ingin keluar.

"Eonni,bertahanlah! Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat panggil bantuan!," Victoria berteriak panik kearah Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya memandang tak berkedip pada Ryeowook yang tak berdaya di lantai dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Noona..."

=0=

Buagh..

Yesung memukul keras wajah Kyuhyun hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau puas sekarang? Kau bilang mencintainya tapi sekarang malahan mencelakainya! Seperti yang kuduga, kau hanya anak kecil egois yang sama sekali tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Dengar...kalau terjadi apa-apa pada istri dan anakku, seumur hidup aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!," Yesung mencengkeram kerah baju Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya diam membisu dan menatap kosong pada Yesung.

"Oppa, sudahlah. Jangan ribut di rumah sakit. Lebih baik kita menunggu dan mendoakan agar eonni serta bayimu baik-baik saja," Victoria menenangkan laki-laki bermata sipit tersebut.

Yesung pun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Kyuhyun dan berjalan gontai menuju bangku di dekat ruang operasi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Oppa. Tadi apa kata dokter padamu?," tanya Victoria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ryeowook mengalami perdarahan hebat dan bayinya kemungkinan lahir dalam keadaan prematur. Mereka harus mengoperasinya. Aku harus memilih menyelamatkan bayinya atau ibunya. Bagaimana mungkin aku diminta untuk memilih, sementara aku ingin mereka berdua selamat. Dokter memutuskan menyelamatkan bayinya dulu karena hanya 50% kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkan Ryeowook," Yesung meremas kepalanya. Ia nampak sangat putus asa.

"Berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk hidup kan? Tenanglah oppa. Wookie eonni akan baik-baik saja karena dia itu orang yang kuat dan tidak mudah menyerah," kata Victoria dengan yakin.

Yesung hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar perkataan Victoria. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku?," Yesung langsung menghambur kearah dokter itu dan bertanya. Wajahnya diliputi kecemasan.

"Bayinya selamat. Tapi kami harus menempatkannya dalam inkubator karena lahir prematur. Sedangkan istri anda..."

"Istriku kenapa dokter?," potong Yesung tidak sabar.

"Dia juga baik-baik saja. Sementara ini masih di ruang ICU karena belum sadarkan diri. Selain itu, kami harus memberinya tranfusi darah karena dia kehilangan banyak darah."

"Syukurlah. Terimakasih dokter," Yesung akhirnya bernapas lega.

=0=

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa menyesal karena hampir membuat Ryeowook dan bayinya kehilangan nyawa. Terlepas dari perasaannya terhadap Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Ryeowook karena kakak iparnya itu selalu baik dan peduli padanya.

Sebenarnya dirinya tak menduga bahwa Ryeowook akan mencarinya. Setelah kejadian terbongkarnya hubungannya dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa malu dan tak pantas untuk tinggal lagi dirumah Yesung. Ia telah mengecewakan orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Apa yang telah dilakukannya telah melukai perasaan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Bahkan Kyuhyun telah mengetahui bahwa Sungmin dan Donghae telah bercerai. Ia telah membuat gadis sebaik Sungmin menderita. Kyuhyun ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya, namun yang tertinggal hanyalah penyesalan saja. Kini ia tak tahu keberadaan Sungmin dan bagaimana keadaannya.

Selama beberapa Kyuhyun selalu datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Ryeowook. Ia sangat menyesal atas apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap kakak iparnya itu. Masih terlihat jelas bayangan wajah Ryeowook saat ia kesakitan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk meminta maaf. Yesung masih marah pada Kyuhyun sehingga melarangnya untuk datang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi Ryeowook dari luar pintu kamar rawat saja.

"Wookie noona, maafkan aku," batin Kyuhyun sambil memandang Ryeowook dari kejauhan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kaukah itu?," tanya Ryeowook dari dalam kamar ketika tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih bersembunyi dibalik pintu karena tahu didalam kamar ada Yesung.

"Masuklah Kyu!," pinta Ryeowook dari dalam kamar.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya masuk padahal dia hampir mencelakaimu," kata Yesung kesal.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Kyuhyun kan adikmu sendiri. Berilah dia kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri. Tolong, panggil Kyuhyun kesini!," pinta Ryeowook sekali lagi.

Yesung melangkah menuju pintu dam membukanya.

"Masuklah!," perintah Yesung dengan dingin pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan canggung Kyuhyun melangkah masuk tapi ia berhenti di depan pintu.

"Kenapa berdiri disana? Mendekatlah kemari!," panggil Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian mendekati Ryeowook. Ia hanya menundukkan wajah tanpa berani menatap kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bawa?," tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun di belakang punggungnya.

"I-ni...," Kyuhyun menyerahkan buket bunga mawar merah pada Ryeowook. "Aku tidak tahu harus membawa apa, tapi noona suka bunga mawar. Jadi kubelikan ini," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Terimakasih. Cantik sekali... Aku sangat menyukainya," Ryeowook menerima buket tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Noona...maafkan aku," Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan tulus. Akhirnya ia berani menatap Ryeowook.

Beberapa waktu Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Pemuda tersebut berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

"Yesung hyung benar. Aku masih kekanak-kanakan dan egois. Tidak mengerti bagaimana cinta itu sebenarnya. Aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang kusayangi. Tapi noona, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud mencelakaimu. Aku..."

"Aku tahu.. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya,"potong Ryeowook. "Selamat datang kembali, Kyu...," Ryeowook tersenyum tulus sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Gomawo yg udah review...  
**

**maaf baru ngupdate & lebih sedikit karena author masih sakit ^^  
**

**Lee HaeMi: udah diupdate ^^  
**

**Choikyuhae: anyyeong ^^ gomawo kalo suka :) hahahaha...yadong nih, sama kayak aku wkwkwkwk  
**

**Heehee: gomawo ^^  
**

**audrey musaena: gomawo ^^ Iya, aku bikin ending yg terbaik :)  
**

**Park Min Rin: mian, tapi vic cuma pemeran pembantu koq ^^  
**

**Liu HeeHee: hehehehe...gomawo ^^**

**Chikyumin: gomawo, ini udah update ^^  
**

**Soohyun1997: gomawo ^^  
**

**Kang Ji Ae: ming gak ngasih tahu karena banyak pertimbangan aja, biar gak jadi lebih kacau lagi ^^  
**

**vina8402: ahahaha...kita lihat aja ^^  
**

**rainy hearT" kenapa gak aku aja XDDD *plaaak***

**Danhobak98" gomawo ^^ tadinya ini fic straight jadi kubikin cerita GS aja karena gak biasa bikin yaoi XDDD  
**

**Ayakyu" ok ^^  
**

**QQ kyuminshippersangad: dominan siapa? kita liat aja ^^  
**

**MegaKyu: masih tbc koq, jadi ditunggu aja ^^  
**

**choOgie88: gomawo ^^  
**

**choi hyekyung: cup5...*lap pake kolor kyumin*  
**

**kyu501: bisa diliat di chapt ini ^^  
**

**Jewelfishy: ntar ada jatahnya sendiri :D  
**

**nahanakyu: iya...kasihan min T-T  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima  
Genre : drama, romance, angst  
Rating : T

Chapter : 9

Fandom : Super Junior, GS

Guest Stars : Victoria f(x), Jungmo d'trax, Nickhun 2PM (mentioned)  
Pairing : Kyumin, Haemin, slight Yewook, Jungmin, Haebum, Khuntoria

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, buat yang dibawah umur tidak disarankan untuk membaca^^  
**Note Author** : Hai...author balik lagi dengan chapter baru. Maaf nunggu lama karena kemarin author banyak kesibukan *sok sibuk * Ini juga disempat-sempatin *jiaah *

Bagi kemarin yang sudah membaca sampai chapt 10 mungkin harus membaca lagi dari chapt 9 karena ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Chapter 9 & 10 sengaja saya perbaiki lagi karena author tidak puas dengan sebelumnya yg alurnya meloncat-loncat & tidak urut. Begitulah kalau nulis buru-buru & sambil ngerjain macem2 ==;

Selama bulan puasa, saya bikin rating yang aman aja supaya puasanya gak terganggu :D

No bash or flame. Don't like, don't read it. Kritik, saran, protes boleh tapi dengan sopan karena ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan...^^ Keep smile and peace ^_^

Gomawo yang udah pada kasih review. Maaf kalo author nggak bisa memenuhi satu2 permintaan readers. Author akan menulis secara proporsional dan realistis. Ambil hal-hal yang baik disini, jangan ditiru kalo yang buruk ^^ Sekali lagi, ini hanya fic, bukan kenyataan meskipun author menulisnya karena terinspirasi beberapa kejadian nyata dibumbui dengan imajinasi author yang gak jelas juga :D

=0=

Gadis cantik bagaikan Snow White dengan kulit seputih salju, rambut sehitam arang, dengan bibir merah merekah itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen. Jari-jari lentiknya memasukkan anak kunci ke lubangnya lalu menekan tombol password untuk masuk. Sepertinya ia telah terbiasa datang kesini. Jika sebelumnya dirinya tidak bebas memasuki apartemen tersebut, namun akhir-akhir ini ia bebas melakukannya karena si pemilik telah mengizinkan bahkan memberinya kunci cadangan sehingga ia bisa datang kapanpun.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Perlahan ia memasuki apartemen itu, meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di meja makan lalu mencari-cari sosok seseorang. Ia membuka sebuah kamar. Di dalam sana terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan berwajah polos duduk diatas ranjang dengan pandangan mata terarah keluar jendela. Seekor kucing Persia berbulu putih meringkuk di pangkuannya. Penampilan laki-laki itu tampak kacau. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih kurus dari biasanya dan wajahnya menirus. Dibawah kedua matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam pertanda ia kurang tidur.

"Donghae oppa..," suara lembut itu keluar dari bibir merahnya, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Kibum-ah..," Donghae berkata dengan nada lemah hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Kau tidak bekerja lagi eoh?," Kibum mendekat kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Tidak ada," jawab Donghae singkat.

Gadis itu lalu meraih kucing milik Donghae, mendekap dan mengelusnya sayang. Si kucing mengeong lemah seakan merasakan apa yang kini dirasakan oleh tuannya itu. Setelah puas bermain-main dengan kucing tersebut Kibum kemudian memindahkannya ke lantai. Sepasang mata kelam Kibum kemudian menatap lekat sosok sahabatnya itu dengan prihatin. Tak ada lagi keceriaan yang biasa terlihat di wajah polosnya yang kini terlihat kusut tersebut.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku membawakanmu makanan. Apa mau kuambilkan?," tawar Kibum.

"Nanti saja. Aku belum lapar," tolak Donghae.

"Kau belum makan dari kemarin bukan? Walaupun tidak merasa lapar, kau harus tetap makan agar tidak sakit," Kibum tersenyum lembut saat membujuk Donghae. Namun laki-laki itu hanya diam membisu tak menanggapi perkataan Kibum. "Oppa, jangan menyiksa diri seperti ini. Walaupun kau kehilangan Minnie eonni, tapi kau masih memiliki eomma yang selalu tulus menyayangimu, saudara-saudaramu. Kau juga memilikiku, sahabatmu. Selain aku, juga ada teman-temanmu yang lain bukan? Masih banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan selain hanya diam dan terpuruk seperti ini. Aku yakin Minnie eoni juga tak berharap kau begini," butiran bening mulai mengalir dari sepasang mata indah Kibum. Ia benar-benar tak tega jika melihat sahabat serta orang yang dicintainya begitu terpuruk seperti sekarang setelah perceraiannya dengan Sungmin sebulan yang lalu.

"Kibum-ah, kenapa kau menangis?," Donghae menatap sayu kearah Kibum lalu menghapus jejak airmata di pipi gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa. Mataku hanya sedikit pedih saja. Mungkin karena tadi terkena debu sewaktu di jalan," dusta Kibum. Gadis ini memaksakan senyum dari bibir merahnya. " Aku ambilkan makan ya.. Walaupun sedikit tidak apa-apa asal kau mau makan," bujuk Kibum lagi. Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda setuju. "Tunggu sebentar," Kibum tersenyum tipis lalu menuju ke ruang makan untuk mengambilkan Donghae makanan.

"Minnie-ah...," gumam Donghae pelan sesaat setelah Kibum menghilang dibalik pintu. Tanpa terasa kedua pipinya basah oleh airmata.

=o=

Sungmin terdiam menatap deburan ombak yang datang silih berganti menghantam pantai. Gelombang laut yang kadang kecil kemudian berganti besar membawa dan mengembalikan lagi butiran lembut pasirnya. Ia tak mempedulikan sepasang kakinya yang basah dan terkotori oleh air laut yang asin. Bahkan tak mempedulikan rasa dingin yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Yang diperhatikannya hanyalah lautan yang terbentang luas dihadapannya. Dulu sebelum menikah, Donghae pernah mengajaknya kesini. Pantai Jindo yang terletak di Mokpo, kampung halaman Donghae. Mereka pernah berjanji akan kembali lagi kesini membawa anak-anak mereka kelak. Perlahan Sungmin mengusap lembut perutnya yang mulai kelihatan menonjol.

"Sayang, lihatlah... Pantainya sangat indah. Kalau kau sudah besar nanti, eomma akan membawamu lagi kesini," Bibir indah perempuan itu mengulas senyum pahit. Janji itu hanyalah tinggal janji karena tak dapat lagi dipenuhi. Sungmin memang kembali lagi kesini, tapi bayi yang sekarang dalam kandungannya itu bukanlah benih dari Lee Donghae melainkan milik orang lain.

Cukup lama Sungmin berdiri disana hingga semburat mentari di ufuk Barat berubah keoranyean pertanda akan mengakhiri tugasnya menyinari bumi di hari ini. Perlahan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke rumah yang baru saja ditempatinya dua minggu ini. Sebuah rumah mungil sederhana jauh dari kesan mewah seperti apartemen yang ditempatinya di Seoul namun cukup nyaman baginya.

Butuh waktu sekitar 45 menit dari pantai untuk mencapai rumah Sungmin yang terletak di pinggiran kota Mokpo itu. Tapi sebelum mencapai rumahnya, Sungmin mampir dulu ke sebuah minimarket dekat stasiun kota yang kebetulan dilewatinya untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari. Setelah mengambil semua yang diperlukannya, Sungmin pun mendorong trolinya menuju kasir untuk menghitung semua belanjaannya.

"Apa lagi yang... Sungmin?," laki-laki muda bertubuh tinggi kurus yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir itu memanggilnya, membuat Sungmin yang sedang sibuk meletakkan belanjaannya di meja kasir kemudian menengadahkan kepala.

"Jungmo oppa?," Sungmin melebarkan mata tak percaya.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau disini?," tanya laki-laki bernama Jungmo itu.

"Ah, iya.. Tolong cepat hitung saja belanjaanku oppa, a-aku sedang buru-buru," pinta Sungmin dengan gugup.

Sungmin tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Jungmo sepupu dari mantan suaminya Lee Donghae disini. Apalagi ketika Jungmo menatap beberapa barang belanjaannya yaitu susu ibu hamil dan vitamin lalu beralih menatap ke perutnya yang sedikit besar. Pandangan mata laki-laki itu seolah memberi banyak pertanyaan pada Sungmin. Tapi ketika melihat ada beberapa orang yang mengantri di belakang Sungmin, iapun segera menghitung belanjaan perempuan itu. Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Sungmin buru-buru mengambil barang yang telah dibelinya dan berjalan tergesa keluar dari minimarket.

=o=

"Sungmin," perempuan berwajah manis ini tersentak ketika seorang laki-laki yang bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu di sebuah minimarket kini berdiri tepat didepan rumahnya.

"Jungmo oppa. Lama tidak bertemu," Sungmin tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupannya karena tiba-tiba saja Jungmo muncul di depan rumahnya.

"Kau tidak mempersilakanku masuk?," tanya Jungmo.

"Ah, iya.. Silakan masuk," ujar Sungmin. "Maaf, tempatnya sederhana."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jungmo kemudian duduk diatas sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sebulan ini," jawab Sungmin sambil tetap berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Bagaimanapun saat ini dirinya belum siap bertemu siapapun apalagi yang masih mempunyai hubungan dengan Donghae. "Kenapa oppa bisa tahu rumahku?"

"Oh.. Ehm, sebenarnya aku mengikutimu setelah kau keluar dari minimarketku," Jungmo mengelus tengkuknya sendiri karena merasa tidak enak hati telah melakukan hal yang mungkin menurut Sungmin tidak pantas.

"Minimarketmu?," Sungmin bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Meskipun hanya sebuah minimarket kecil, tapi sudah dua tahun ini aku memilikinya," senyuman bahagia terulas di bibir Jungmo.

"Selamat oppa," ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Terimakasih," jawab Jungmo. "Ehm, kenapa kau pindah ke Mokpo sendiri? Dimana Donghae? Apa kau juga sudah mengunjungi mertuamu?"

"Oppa... A-aku... Aku sudah bercerai dari Lee Donghae," Sungmin hanya menundukkan wajah tak berani menatap Jungmo.

"A-apa?"

"Itu benar oppa. Aku mohon jangan beritahukan keberadaanku disini pada Donghae oppa termasuk juga orang tuanya" pinta Sungmin memelas.

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon...," pinta Sungmin lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mempercayaiku," akhirnya Jungmo menyetujui permintaan Sungmin.

"Terimakasih oppa," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah," balas Jungmo. "Oiya, kenapa kau bercerai dengan Donghae? Bukankah kalian dulu saling mencintai? Kalian juga selalu terlihat mesra. Apa Donghae juga mengetahui kehamilanmu?," tanya Jungmo ketika melihat kembali kandungan Sungmin.

"I-itu..dia sudah tahu aku hamil," jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Tapi kenapa dia malah menceraikanmu? Apa Donghae mendapatkan perempuan lain lalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja bahkan tak peduli dengan istrinya yang sedang mengandung? Ish...dasar anak kurangajar itu!," geram Jungmo.

"Tidak oppa. Lee Donghae bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Dia suami yang setia dan laki-laki yang bertanggungjawab," bibir plum itu bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Lalu?"

"Akulah yang bersalah karena telah mengkhianatinya. Bayi ini bukan milik Donghae oppa," buliran bening mulai membasahi pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah...," Jungmo berdiri lalu mendekat kearah perempuan itu.

"Oppa, kau juga boleh membenci dan menyalahkanku. Apa yang telah kulakukan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Sebesar apapun masalahku dengannya, tak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Aku telah melukainya terlalu dalam. Bahkan seandainya jika dia tak memaafkanku pun akan kuterima. Tapi kenapa dia tetap mau memaafkanku? Itu membuatku semakin merasa berdosa," setelah menahan diri beberapa lama memendam perasaannya sendiri, akhirnya pertahanan itu terlepas. Sungmin kini menangis tersedu-sedu. Jungmo meraih tubuh ringkih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Itu karena Donghae sangat mencintaimu. Saat kita mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, selalu ada maaf bagi orang itu walau sebesar apapun kesalahannya," ujar Jungmo bijak. "Lalu, apakah ayah dari bayimu sudah mengetahuinya?," tanya Jungmo setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tak mengatakan keadaanku padanya," Sungmin masih terisak.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau punya banyak pertimbangan saat memutuskan ini. Yang jelas selama disini, kau bisa mengandalkanku," Jungmo menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Terimakasih oppa, tapi aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

"Tidak juga. Karena aku belum berkeluarga, tidak ada yang kuurs selain diriku sendiri. Kupikir tidak akan merepotkan kalau bertambah dua orang lagi," gurau Jungmo, yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil dari Sungmin.

"Boleh kutahu usia kandunganmu?," tanya Jungmo pada Sungmin.

"Baru saja memasuki minggu kelimabelas," jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus pelan perutnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?," tanya Jungmo lagi.

"Kata dokter jenis kelaminnya perempuan."

Jungmo lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya pada perut Sungmin. "Hai gadis kecil! Aku Jungmo ajusshi. Selama kau didalam sana, jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan menyusahkan eomma-mu ok...," Jungmo berdialog dengan makhluk mungil bernyawa yang ada didalam perut Sungmin seolah janin itu bisa mengerti ucapannya. Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan dengan sikap Jungmo itu.

=o=

Selama beberapa bulan ini Sungmin telah berada di Mokpo. Untuk menghidupi dirinya, Sungmin bekerja membantu Jungmo sebagai karyawan minimarketnya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung dan berhutang budi pada laki-laki itu karena Jungmo sendirilah yang menawari Sungmin untuk bekerja disana. Bahkan Sungmin tidak harus bekerja seperti karyawan yang lain. Jungmo memperlakukannya istimewa, tak membiarkan Sungmin bekerja terlalu lelah karena kondisinya yang sedang mengandung. Karena itu, Sungmin hanya bekerja dari pagi sampai siang atau siang sampai sore. Jungmo tak memperbolehkan Sungmin bekerja sampai malam meskipun Sungmin memaksanya.

Semula Jungmo menawari Sungmin untuk tinggal dirumahnya agar dapat menjaga Sungmin dengan lebih baik apalagi dengan kondisi perutnya yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Namun Sungmin menolaknya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Jungmo lagi yang telah begitu baik menjaganya bahkan memberi pekerjaan. Ia ingin hidup mandiri. Selain itu, jika tinggal bersama Jungmo, Sungmin khawatir mantan mertuanya akan mengetahui keberadaannya di Mokpo. Karena Sungmin memilih untuk tinggal sendiri, maka Jungmo pun mengalah dengan sering mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Oppa, kau sudah makan malam?," tanya Sungmin ketika malam itu Jungmo datang kerumahnya. "Kebetulan aku mau memasak Bulgogi. Kau makan malam disini saja menemaniku."

"Aku memang belum makan malam. Tapi sebaiknya kita makan diluar saja. Aku khawatir kau akan kelelahan jika harus memasak apalagi dengan usia kandunganmu yang tak lama lagi melahirkan itu," jawab Jungmo yang mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

"Oppa, aku tidak akan kelelahan. Aku sudah membuat kimchi dan juga mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya, tinggal memasak saja. Kau tunggu saja, sebentar pasti sudah jadi," ujar Sungmin.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?," tanya Jungmo.

"Ck, kau tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku oppa. Dokter bilang juga tidak apa-apa aku sekali-sekali bekerja asal tidak terlalu keras. Dengan bergerak juga membantu memperlancar saat persalinanku nanti. Kau tunggu saja di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi," Sungmin kemudian mendorong Jungmo menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi untuknya. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke dapur dan mulai memasak.

Selama hampir satu jam Sungmin berkutat di dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia telah selesai memasak.

"Oppa, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah selesai memasak," ajak Sungmin. Jungmo kemudian mengikuti Sungmin ke meja makan.

"Wah, sepertinya sangat lezat," Jungmo tersenyum cerah.

"Cobalah. Ini terbuat dari daging sapi Korea asli," Sungmin menaruh daging Bulgogi bersama kimchi dan bawang putih ke dalam daun selada, melipatnya menjadi bungkusan kecil lalu menyerahkannya pada Jungmo.

"Enak sekali!," seru Jungmo setelah mencicipinya.

"Terimakasih. Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak..," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Berat badanku bisa bertambah jika kau sering memasakkanku karena semua masakanmu selalu enak," ujar Jungmo sambil makan dengan rakusnya.

"Itu bagus bukan karena kau sekarang lebih kurus daripada dulu," Sungmin tertawa kecil menanggapi gurauan Jungmo. Tiba-tiba rasa mulas mendera perutnya namun Sungmin berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kau kenapa?," tanya Jungmo ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang seperti menahan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa," elak Sungmin walaupun semakin lama mulasnya semakin terasa. Rasanya sesuatu yang berada dalam perutnya itu mendesak ingin keluar.

"Sungmin...," Jungmo segera menghentikan makan dan bergegas bangkit mendekati Sungmin ketika wajah perempuan itu mulai memucat dan keringat dingin membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Oppa...perutku...sakit..sekali...," keluh Sungmin dengan terbata karena menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya. Bahkan bagian bawah tubuhnya telah basah karena ketubannya telah pecah.

"Astaga Sungmin, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya!," Jungmo langsung membopong tubuh Sungmin keluar rumah dan membawanya ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobilnya.

Sambil menyetir, sesekali Jungmo melempar pandangan khawatir pada Sungmin yang duduk di jok samping. Sungmin tampak sesekali mendesis menahan sakit sambil memegangi perut besarnya. Untunglah letak rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sungmin, sehingga 15 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai disana. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jungmo pun membopong lagi tubuh tak berdaya Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam.

"Tolong, dia akan melahirkan," ujar Jungmo saat tiba di depan resepsionis. Beberapa perawat langsung membawa Sungmin menuju ruang operasi untuk bersalin.

"Maaf Pak, anda tunggu diluar saja," seorang perawat menahan Jungmo didepan pintu ruang operasi.

Sementara itu di dalam ruang operasi Sungmin telah berjuang sekuat tenaga meregang nyawa sambil menahan rasa sakit yang membuatnya di antara hidup dan mati untuk memperjuangkan nyawa tubuh mungil yang sebentar lagi akan hadir di dunia ini. Tak mempedulikan keringat yang telah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, tak peduli dengan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang serasa dibelah-belah itu. Bahkan cairan merah juga telah keluar dari sana. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang ini adalah tetap bertahan hidup dan bayinya lahir dengan selamat. Ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga sambil mengambil nafas lalu mengejan berulang-ulang seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh dokter yang membantu persalinan.

"Kyu...," nama itu keluar dari bibir manisnya sebelum terdengar tangis seorang makhluk mungil yang baru saja dilahirkannya, dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

=o=

"Ming?," pemuda tampan berambut ikal kecokelatan itu segera menghentikan permainan PSPnya. Pandangan matanya kemudian mengitari sekeliling ruangan itu, mencari-cari sumber suara yang tadi didengarnya.

Ia seperti mendengar suara Sungmin yang memanggilnya meskipun terdengar samar, namun ketika menoleh yang terlihat di sekelilingnya tak ada perempuan itu. Yang ada hanyalah sosok Ryeowook yang sedang menimang buah hatinya dengan sayang.

"Noona, apa kau tadi memanggilku," tanya Kyuhyun. Ia berpikir mungkin dirinya tadi salah dengar. Mungkin saja yang memanggilnya adalah sang kakak ipar.

"Tidak. Kenapa Kyu?," Ryeowook menatap heran Kyuhyun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

Pandangan mata caramel Kyuhyun masih menatap sosok cantik bertubuh mungil kakak iparnya itu. Sosok manis yang selama bertahun-tahun ini mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat walau hanya mendengar namanya saja. Kyuhyun pernah sangat mencintainya hingga merasakan sakit yang mendalam karena memendam rasa itu dalam hati yang membuat dirinya telah mengacaukan hidupnya sendiri bahkan akhirnya mengacaukan hidup orang lain juga karena jalan pikirannya yang sempit dalam menghadapi patah hati.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Ia masih merasakan kehangatan saat menatap diam-diam kakak iparnya itu. Namun kini entah mengapa ada sesuatu lain yang hilang di dalam sana. Suara lembut seseorang, wajah cantik sekaigus manis itu, wangi tubuh yang selalu disentuhnya, dan kata-kata galak yang terucap dari bibir indah itu kini tak lagi didengarnya. Kyuhyun merindukan semua yang ada di diri sosok itu. Senyuman pahit kini terukir dari bibirnya. 'Ming, aku merindukanmu?' Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati.

"Vic, kau sudah pulang?," suara Ryeowook mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke dunia nyata.

Kyuhyun melihat sosok adik dari Ryeowook yang bernama Victoria itu melangkah masuk tanpa semangat lalu meletakkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Gadis itu bahkan tak mempedulikan pertanyaan sang kakak sebelum masuk ke kamarnya untuk menidurkan buah hatinya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap dalam diam pada wajah cantik disampingnya. Victoria yang biasanya bersemangat dan nampak ceria kini wajahnya terlihat kusut.

"Kau kenapa?," tanya Kyuhyun kemudian. Kini dirinya berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan adik Ryeowook itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang kesal saja oppa," Victoria memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Apa tadi kau kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal-soal ujian?," tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Soal-soal ujiannya memang sulit, tapi bukan karena itu..," jawab Victoria masih dengan wajah kesal. "Apa aku boleh bercerita padamu?," tanya Victoria dengan sedikit ragu karena ia khawatir akan reaksi Kyuhyun. Meskipun kini Kyuhyun mulai bersikap baik, namun ia juga masih ingat sikap ketus dan sama sekali tidak ramah dari pemuda ini. Ia hanya takut Kyuhyun akan memarahinya lagi.

"Itu...terserah kau saja. Jika mau menceritakan, aku akan mendengarnya," jawaban dari Kyuhyun membuat Victoria sedikit lega.

"Huft...Aku sedang kesal dengan seseorang," Victoria mendengus kesal yang membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alis. "Dulu sewaktu sekolah di Canada ada sunbae laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan padaku, bahkan terus-menerus mengejarku meskipun berkali-kali aku menolaknya. Karena merasa terganggu dengan perilakunya itu, maka aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea. Tapi ternyata laki-laki itu tidak menyerah begitu saja, tadi aku baru saja melihatnya muncul di gerbang sekolah dan terus saja mengekorku kemana saja. Makanya tadi aku tidak bisa langsung pulang karena aku tak ingin dia tahu dimana tempat tinggalku. Oppa,bagaimana ini?," gadis ini merengek bagaikan anak kecil.

"Hahahahaha...jadi ini yang membuatmu kesal?," Kyuhyun tertawa karena sikap konyol Victoria.

"Ya! Oppa! Kenapa kau malahan menertawaiku?," kesal Victoria.

"Aku pikir karena masalah apa. Bukankah itu bagus? Itu tandanya dia benar-benar menyukaimu," Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan tawa.

"Haish...tapi aku tak menyukainya oppa... Aku jadi seperti punya stalker," protes Victoria.

"Apa dia sangat jelek, bodoh, berpenampilan culun, atau sifatnya buruk sehingga kau tak menyukainya?," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya dia cukup tampan walaupun menurutku lebih tampan dirimu," ucapan Victoria membuat kenarsisan Kyuhyun muncul. Pemuda itu menyeringai mendengar pujian gadis itu. "Ish, oppa...aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan! Di Canada aku banyak bertemu dengan yang lebih tampan darimu..," cibir Victoria.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku memang tampan. Tidak perlu protes lagi," ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri yang sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari Victoria. "Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Dia pintar, kaya, penampilannya keren, banyak disukai gadis-gadis," lanjut Victoria lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyukainya? Bukankah dia tipe laki-laki sempurna?," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Memang...selain namanya yang aneh dan sulit diucapkan itu, tidak ada kekurangan dalam dirinya. Tapi aku tak menyukainya...," Victoria kembali cemberut.

"Memang siapa namanya?"

"Ehm...yang kuingat hanya Nickhun saja. Aku lupa nama lengkapnya karena panjang dan sulit diingat."

"Seperti bukan nama Korea," kata Kyuhyun.

"Dia memang bukan orang Korea tapi keturunan Thailand."

"Oh.. Apa yang membuatmu tak menyukainya?"

"Ini masalah perasaan oppa. Walau dia orang paling tampan atau kaya sedunia pun kalau perasaanku tidak tersentuh,bagaimana aku menerimanya?"

"Hmm..kau benar juga. Tapi kau kan belum pernah mencoba untuk membuka hatimu untuknya. Kenapa sudah bilang tidak mau?"

"Oppa..kenapa kau malah membelanya?," Victoria setengah berteriak karena kesal.

"Ish, berisik sekali!," Kyuhyun menatap galak pada gadis itu. "Bagaimana jika kau lakukan saja yang kukatakan tadi?," saran Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?," Victoria menyipitkan sepasang matanya untuk mencari kepastian.

"Kau terima saja dia menjadi kekasihmu. Berilah dia kesempatan. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan mengikutimu terus karena rasa penasarannya terbalas. Selama menjadi kekasihnya, kau bisa mencari tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu menyukainya... Jika sampai beberapa waktu kau tak juga menyukainya, maka katakan dengan baik-baik apa yang kau rasakan," kata Kyuhyun bijak. Bahkan ia sendiri juga merasa heran kenapa kalimat bijak itu bisa meluncur dari bibirnya dengan lancar.

'Oppa... Aku hanya menyukaimu,' kata Victoria dalam hati. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap sedih kearah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa laki-laki yang disukainya adalah Kyuhyun, namun mendengar perkataan pemuda itu seolah bagaikan mendengar penolakan secara tidak langsung. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya selain hubungan mereka sebagai saudara ipar. Lagipula tidak mungkin juga bagi mereka berdua untuk menjalin hubungan mengingat apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja telah membuat Ryeowook dan Yesung menjadi murka.

"Apa kau tidak suka usulku ini? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak memaksamu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Victoria.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa. Aku pikir usulmu tidak buruk juga," Victoria kemudian memaksakan senyum dari bibirnya.

=o=

"Aku pulang...," seru suara bariton dari seorang laki-laki tampan bermata bulan sabit yang langsung disambut oleh sang istri yang berwajah manis dan bertubuh mungil.

"Yeobo, kau sudah datang?," ia segera menghampiri sang suami sambil menggendong si buah hati. "Hari ini kau tidak lembur?"

"Semua pekerjaan telah kuselesaikan hari ini karena aku ingin segera melihat pemuda kecil ini. Kau memang benar-benar tampan anakku...," tangan laki-laki bernama Yesung itu mencubit sayang pipi gembil si bayi berusia delapan bulan yang berada dalam gendongan istrinya itu.

"Oppa, kau hanya ingin bertemu dengannya saja, tidak denganku?," istrinya yang bernama Ryeowook itu pura-pura cemburu dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ah, ternyata istriku ini cemburu dengan putranya sendiri eoh?," goda Yesung sambil mencolek dagu istrinya. "Tentu saja aku juga merindukanmu sayang," Yesung lalu mencium pipi tirus Ryeowook. "Dan aku juga merindukan jagoan kecil kita karena aku sayang kalian berdua," Yesung hendak mendaratkan ciuman di pipi si bayi namun dicegah oleh istrinya.

"Kau baru dari luar oppa. Tentu saja banyak kuman yang melekat di baju dan tubuhmu. Mandilah dulu supaya tubuhmu bersih baru kau boleh menyentuhnya...," ujar Ryeowook lembut.

"Hmm, kau benar. Aku juga tak ingin anak kita appa, sayang...," Yesung segera melesat ke kamar untuk membersihkan tubuh dan berganti pakaian.

"Vic, bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam...," pinta Ryeowook pada adiknya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah setelah meletakkan bayinya di kereta bayi.

"Baiklah eonni," Victoria menyanggupi lalu membantu Ryeowook menata peralatan di meja makan sementara Ryeowook sendiri sibuk menghangatkan masakan di dapur.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Kyu untuk makan malam?," pinta Ryeowook lagi pada Victoria.

Adik perempuan dari Ryeowook itu kemudian menuju ke lantai atas tempat kamar Kyuhyun berada. Tak lama kemudian Yesung tampak keluar dari kamar dan telah berganti dengan pakaian casual saja. Ia tak segera menuju meja makan tapi menghampiri bayinya yang berada di dalam kereta bayi. Yesung mengajaknya bercanda dengan membunyikan mainan bayi lalu menggelitikinya, membuat si bayi tertawa-tawa.

"Yeobo, ayo kita makan. Nanti saja bermainnya," seru istrinya.

"Apa Jong In sudah makan?," Yesung kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tadi sudah menyuapinya sebelum kau pulang," ujar Ryeowook.

"Baunya sangat harum. Sepertinya enak..," Yesung mengendus-endus bau masakan Ryeowook yang telah tersaji di hadapannya.

"Mana Kyu?," tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat Victoria turun sendirian tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Kyu oppa menyuruh kita makan saja dulu, nanti dia menyusul. Masih ada tugas kuliah yang harus diselesaikannya," kata Victoria.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sengaja menghindari kakaknya, Yesung. Semenjak peristiwa hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin terungkap ditambah dengan insiden Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja hampir mencelakainya, hubungan pemuda itu dengan Yesung sedikit kaku. Yesung mungkin sudah memaafkan perbuatan adiknya, tapi nampaknya Kyuhyun masih merasa segan pada kakaknya itu.

"Oppa, coba kau ajak Kyuhyun makan. Aku khawatir dia sakit kalau terlambat makan," pinta Ryeowook dengan lembut pada suaminya.

"Kenapa harus aku?," Yesung tampak kaget dengan permintaan sang istri.

"Dia kan adikmu. Siapa tahu kalau kau yang menyuruhnya, Kyuhyun mau menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya dan mau makan bersama kita," kata Ryeowook lagi.

Dengan langkah enggan akhirnya Yesung menuruti permintaan istrinya dan menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun di lantai atas. Sebenarnya dalam hati Yesung juga merasa canggung untuk berbicara berdua dengan adiknya. Ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya karena bagaimanapun kesalahan yang Kyuhyun perbuat, dirinya juga mempunyai andil disana. Laki-laki bermata sipit ini merasa takut jika di dalam hatinya Kyuhyun masih mempunyai ganjalan terhadapnya seperti yang selama ini dirasakan adik kesayangannya itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Yesung kemudian mengetuknya pelan. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu tebuka dan muncul sosok Kyuhyun yang nampak terkejut melihat Yesung berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Ehm.. Ayo kita makan malam," ucap Yesung. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan adiknya.

Kyuhyun terpaku sesaat di depan pintu kamarnya berusaha mencerna perkataan sang kakak tadi. Senyuman tipis terukir dari wajah tampannya. Akhirnya ia pun menyetujui ajakan Yesung, dengan mengekor di belakang kakaknya menuju meja makan. Sementara itu Ryeowook tersenyum puas melihat suaminya berhasil mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan malam bersama. Walaupun mungkin harus pelan-pelan dan membutuhkan waktu, Ryeowook berharap hubungan kakak-adik ini akan kembali seperti sediakala.

**TBC**

**thanx buat semua yg udah RCL gak bisa saya sebutin satu-persatu tapi saya tetap membaca dan menghargai semua pendapat kalian ^^  
**

**mian karena gak puas di chapt 9&10 karena itu saya perbaiki.  
**

**chapt selanjutnya ditunggu aja ^^  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima  
Genre : drama, romance, angst  
Rating : T

Chapter : 10

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin; Sibum(special for this chapt), slight Yewook, Haebum, Haemin, Haehyuk, Jungmin

Guest Stars : Victoria f(x), Sunny SNSD (mentioned), Jungmo d'trax

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, buat yang dibawah umur tidak disarankan untuk membaca^^ tapi aman untuk chapt ini.  
**Note Author** : Chapter 9 & 10 sengaja saya perbaiki lagi karena author tidak puas dengan sebelumnya yg alurnya meloncat-loncat & tidak urut. Jadi baca lagi aja dari chapt 9 :-)

No bash or flame please. Kritik, saran, protes boleh tapi dengan sopan karena saya tidak ingin terjadi peperangan *halah *

Ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan... Keep smile and peace ^_^

Gomawo yang udah pada kasih review. Maaf kalo author nggak bisa memenuhi satu2 permintaan readers. Author akan menulis secara proporsional dan realistis. Ambil hal-hal yang baik disini, jangan ditiru kalo yang buruk ^^ Sekali lagi, ini hanya fic, bukan kenyataan meskipun author menulisnya karena terinspirasi beberapa kejadian nyata dibumbui dengan imajinasi author yang gak jelas juga :D

=0=

Rasanya baru kemarin Sungmin merasakan kesakitan ketika melahirkan. Masih teringat dengan jelas ketika dirinya harus berjuang sendirian mempertaruhkan nyawanya tanpa ditemani siapapun kecuali Jungmo untuk melahirkan putrinya yang diberi nama Lee Sunkyu itu. Bahkan dirinya sempat tak sadarkan diri dan dan hampir kehilangan nyawa akibat perdarahan yang hebat. Untunglah Jungmo bersedia mendonorkan darahnya sehingga Sungmin bisa melewati masa kritis.

Kini pengorbanannya itu tidak sia-sia. Putrinya yang diberi nama Lee Sunkyu atau biasa dipanggil Sunny telah tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang cantik dan ceria serta memiliki wajah manis ibunya, namun juga mewarisi tingkat kecerdasan seperti ayah kandungnya. Sebelum genap satu tahun, putri kecilnya telah mampu berjalan. Dan kini ketika usianya belum genap dua tahun, ia sudah merepotkan Sungmin dengan celotehan dan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat sang eomma kebingungan untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk anak seusianya tanpa harus berbohong.

Melihat tingkah Sunny itu selalu membuat Sungmin teringat akan ayah biologis putrinya, Kyuhyun. Hal itu seringkali menimbulkan rasa sesak didadanya. Pemuda itu tak pernah mengetahui keberadaan putri kandungnya karena Sungmin memang tak pernah mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun maupun meminta pertanggungjawabannya. Sungmin juga merasa miris dengan nasib putrinya yang tanpa ayah. Mungkin saat ini gadis kecil itu tak mempedulikannya, lebih tepatnya memang belum mengerti. Tapi bagaimana jika ia telah besar nanti? Gadis kecilnya pasti akan bertanya siapa dan dimana ayah kandungnya? Mungkin Sungmin harus mempersiapkan jawabannya mulai dari sekarang karena ia tak mungkin membohonginya.

Untuk saat ini mungkin Sungmin belum terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Saat ini dirinya hanya perlu memperhatikan perkembangan gadis kecilnya. Sunny adalah gadis kecil yang lincah dan sulit untuk berdiam diri. Ada saja yang dilakukannya ketika terjaga yang membuat Sungmin harus ekstra memperhatikannya karena rasa keingintahuannya yang besar tapi belum diimbangi kemampuan untuk berpikir akan akibat yang ditimbulkan. Bagaimanapun, ia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang belum genap dua tahun bukan? Walaupun terkadang Sungmin merasa lelah karena merawat putrinya sendirian tanpa pendamping disisinya. Namun melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan putrinya itu membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit melupakan rasa lelahnya. Bahkan kadang ada saja sikap polos putrinya yang membuat Sungmin tersentuh dan mulai melupakan semua rasa sedih yang pernah dilaluinya.

"Minnie-ah, kenapa kau ada disini? Bagaimana dengan Sunny?," saat masuk ke minimarketnya Jungmo terkejut ketika melihat Sungmin telah berada disana sambil menata barang ke etalase dengan tekun.

"Jungmo oppa, kau sudah datang?," Sungmin tersenyum manis melihat Jungmo. "Aku sudah menidurkannya di belakang, karena itu aku merasa tenang bekerja," jawab Sungmin. Sekali lagi Sungmin memang berhutang budi pada Jungmo yang mengizinkannya membawa Sunny saat bekerja. Bahkan Jungmo maupun teman kerjanya kadang menggantikan Sungmin untuk menjaga putrinya selagi ia bekerja.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku khawatir tidak ada yang menjaga Sunny," ucap Jungmo tulus. Ia telah menganggap putri Sungmin itu seperti putrinya sendiri karena Jungmo pun ikut merawatnya sedari bayi.

"Jungmo Oppa, terimakasih karena kau begitu menyayangi dan memanjakan Sunny," ujar Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bisa menyayanginya? Sunny itu gadis yang manis, bahkan dia lebih manis darimu. Dia juga pintar, berbeda denganmu...," canda Jungmo yang membuat wajah imut Sungmin terlihat cemberut.

"Oppa, tega sekali kau mengatakan aku bodoh," protes Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha..maaf, aku hanya bercanda," Jungmo tertawa lepas. "Oiya, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk memasukkan Sunny ke playgroup? Aku telah melihat-lihat brosur. Ada sebuah playgroup yang menurutku cukup bagus. Disana Sunny bisa belajar melukis, menari, dan menyanyi. Itu bagus untuk perkembangan motoriknya. Ia juga akan mempunyai teman bermain agar mulai belajar bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman seusianya. Bagaimana menurutmu?," tanya Jungmo dengan antusias.

"Hmm, kupikir itu bagus juga. Nanti aku akan membaca brosurnya," Sungmin nampak tertarik dengan usul Jungmo. "Oppa, apa kau ada acara akhir pekan ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Sunny ke pantai. Apa kau mau menemani kami? Itu jika kau tidak keberatan," ajak Sungmin.

"Boleh juga. Sudah lama aku tidak ke pantai."

"Terimakasih oppa," Sungmin memasang wajah cerah.

=o=

Sementara itu di tempat lain di Seoul tampak laki-laki tampan yang sedang menatap pemandangan kota dari luar jendela kamar apartemennya. Tanpa terasa dua tahun lebih telah berlalu sejak Sungmin pergi dari kehidupannya, meninggalkan semua kenangan manis antara mereka sekaligus kenangan perpisahan yang menyakitkan karena pengkhianatan gadis yang dicintainya. Samar-samar masih teringat di benaknya saat-saat indah bersama Sungmin.

Walaupun Donghae terlihat biasa saja dengan masih melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari dan pekerjaannya, namun dihatinya masih terselip luka itu. Akan tetapi bagi Donghae itu semua hanyalah salah satu bagian dalam hidup yang harus dilaluinya. Selama beberapa lama dirinya jatuh dan terpuruk karena cintanya. Belum pernah dalam hidup Donghae merasakan keputusasaan seperti saat ini. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Disaat Donghae tenggelam dalam lamunannya, ponselnya berbunyi. Iapun segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Kibum-ah," sapa Donghae.

"Donghae oppa, kau sedang apa?," suara lembut Kibum bertanya padanya.

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja," jawabnya.

"Kau sudah makan?," tanya Kibum lagi.

"Belum..," ucap Donghae lemah.

"Kenapa belum makan? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Jika tidak makan, kau akan sakit oppa," nasihat Kibum pada Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya belum lapar saja," Donghae berusaha tersenyum tipis walaupun tentu saja tak terlihat oleh sang penelefon.

"Kau selalu begitu. Apa kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?," tawar Kibum pada Donghae.

"Terimakasih Kibum-ah. Tidak perlu. Nanti kalau lapar, aku akan membuat ramyeon saja," tolak Donghae. "Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Ehm..aku sedang makan malam bersama Siwonnie. Kalau kau mau, sepulang dari sini akan kubawakan makanan.," perkataan Kibum membuat Donghae secara tidak sadar mendnegus kesal. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak suka ketika mendengar Kibum pergi berdua dengan laki-laki lain.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu. Bersenang-senanglah saja dengan Siwonnie-mu itu," Donghae langsung memutuskan percakapan mereka begitu saja.

=0=

Gadis cantik bernama Kibum itu menghela nafas setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Donghae karena laki-laki itu mematikan begitu saja ponselnya sebelum dirinya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Sudah dua tahun lebih ia selalu menghibur Donghae untuk menghilangkan kesedihan laki-laki itu setelah perpisahan dengan Sungmin yang tak lain juga sahabatnya sendiri. Kibum selalu menemani disaat Donghae membutuhkannya dan mendengarkan setiap curahan hatinya karena ia mencintai laki-laki itu. Jauh sebelum Donghae menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin, Kibum telah menaruh hati pada laki-laki itu. Tapi Kibum yang pemalu tak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Sungmin dan Donghae adalah sahabat Kibum sejak masa SMA. Karena itu ketika ia tahu keduanya menjalin hubungan, Kibum pun memilih untuk mengorbankan perasaannya demi persahabatan mereka.

Saat Donghae berpisah dari Sungmin, Kibum berharap Donghae akan dapat melupakan kesedihannya dan mau membuka hati untuk dirinya. Tapi tampaknya harapan Kibum makin lama makin memudar karena dari sikap Donghae menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki itu tak menaruh rasa padanya sedikitpun. Sebagian dari hati Kibum akhirnya mulai merelakan asal Donghae tak lagi bersedih, itu sudah cukup baginya walaupun Donghae mendapatkan kebahagiaannya lagi bersama perempuan lain walau bukan dengan dirinya.

'Kenapa kau masih saja memikirkannya Kim Kibum? Bukankah dia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkanmu? Kau benar-benar gadis bodoh..,' desisnya dalam hati.

Kibum hanya terdiam beberapa lama di dalam toilet sebuah restoran, berusaha menata hatinya kembali. Setelah yakin bisa menenangkan diri, Kibum pun akhirnya keluar dari toilet dan melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dimana juga telah ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang menunggunya dengan sabar sedari tadi.

"Maaf, lama menunggu," ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum tipis setelah duduk di kursi di hadapan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibummie. Makananmu telah datang," laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum lembut menampakkan sepasang lesung pipi yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan.

Kibum menatap makan malam yang telah tersaji dihadapannya. Sepiring Beef Steak dalam porsi sedang dengan tingkat kematangan well done pada daging tebalnya. Siapa saja tentu akan langsung tergiur dengan hidangan dari salah satu restoran Eropa terbaik di kota Seoul itu. Tapi tidak dengan gadis cantik ini. Ia hanya memainkan sayuran dan daging yang belum terpotong oleh pisau itu dengan enggan. Bukan karena makanan dihadapannya tidak enak, tapi karena seseorang yang merisaukan hatinya. Seseorang yang baru saja ditelfonnya dan diam-diam mendapat tempat khusus dihatinya sejak lama namun tak pernah membalas cintanya. Laki-laki itu tak pernah mengetahuinya karena Kibum tak pernah mengatakan isi hatinya hingga sekarang. Selain itu, dihatinya juga tak pernah ada sosok Kibum karena selalu ada perempuan lain bernama Sungmin yang hingga sekarang masih dicintai oleh laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa kau tak menyukainya?," tanya laki-laki tampan yang duduk di hadapan Kibum dengan lembut.

"Ah..tidak. Tentu saja aku menyukainya, Siwonnie," jawab Kibum dengan gugup karena baru saja melamunkan Donghae padahal saat ini dirinya sedang berkencan dengan laki-laki lain. Iapun segera menyantap makanannya dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Kau yakin?," tanya laki-laki tampan bernama Siwon lagi.

"Hmm.. Aku hanya belum terlalu lapar saja," Kibum tersenyum manis berusaha meyakinkan Siwon.

Sepasang iris gelap indah gadis ini menatap intens laki-laki tampan dihadapannya yang kini tampak sedang asyik menyantap makanannya. Walaupun sering bertemu tapi baru kali ini Kibum benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Siwon dengan serius. Sepasang mata tajam dibingkai alis tebal, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis dengan senyuman joker, serta rambut hitam pendek yang tertata rapi. Sungguh sangat tampan dengan proporsi wajah yang sempurna tanpa cela ditambah dengan kebaikan yang dimiliki Siwon menjadikan nilai lebihnya. Kibum tersenyum tipis memikirkan hal tersebut. Kenapa ia bisa mengabaikan Siwon yang menurutnya melebihi segalanya daripada Donghae? Tentunya Kibum sudah tahu jawaban dari semua itu. Perasaan orang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kita juga tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang akan kita cintai karena itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya di dalam hati.

Tiga tahun yang lalu orangtua Kibum mengenalkannya pada seorang laki-laki bernama Choi Siwon. Ia seorang yang sangat tampan, ramah, lembut, dewasa, penyayang dan tentu saja sudah mapan karena Siwon adalah putra dari kolega ayahnya. Tak ada yang kurang dari laki-laki tampan dihadapannya, bahkan nyaris sempurna. Jika laki-laki lain tentu sudah akan meninggalkan Kibum karena meskipun seberapa baiknya memperlakukan Kibum, namun tetap saja gadis ini tak bergeming. Mana ada seseorang yang mau menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti dalam hal cinta apalagi dalam waktu yang lama selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi tidak dengan Siwon. Dari pertama kali dikenalkan, Siwon telah jatuh hati pada gadis yang selalu terlihat dingin ini. Siwon bukan juga tidak tahu apa yang tersimpan didalam hati sang pujaan hati. Tapi laki-laki tampan ini membiarkannya karena tahu bahwa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Karena itu, Siwon bertekad akan menunggu hingga akhirnya Kibum mau membuka hati untuknya dan merasakan ketulusannya. Tapi entah mengapa hingga detik ini dalam hati Kibum masih menyimpan harapan pada Donghae, laki-laki yang diam-diam dicintainya sejak lama.

Kibum bukan tak menyadari perasaan Siwon. Ia malahan sangat mengerti karena perasaan Siwon padanya itu kurang lebih sama dengan perasaannya pada Donghae. Kibum pernah mengutarakan pada Siwon untuk mencari gadis lain yang lebih pantas mendampinginya karena dirinya tak ingin menyakiti dan memberi harapan kosong pada laki-laki tampan itu. Seorang laki-laki yang paling baik dan tulus pada Kibum. Namun Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berada didekat Kibum sekalipun itu hanya sebagai teman saja.

"Aku tahu wajahku ini memang sangat tampan. Tapi kalau kau tatap seperti itu terus dengan sepasang mata indahmu, aku bisa tidak konsentrasi makan karena jantungku berdebar dengan keras Kibummie," canda Siwon setelah menyadari dirinya sedari tadi ditatap oleh gadis cantik bernama Kibum yang ada dihadapannya yang sukses memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipi bulat Kibum yang semula berwarna putih susu itu.

"Ti-tidak..siapa yang memperhatikan wajahmu?," Kibum masih tersipu malu. "Aku hanya takjub dengan cara makanmu yang seperti belum makan 3 hari saja," elak Kibum sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hahahaha..Tidak perlu malu begitu. Jika kau ingin menikmati terus wajah tampanku ini, maka jadilah istriku. Setiap hari kau bisa terus menatapku hingga puas," goda Siwon lagi yang membuat raut muka Kibum langsung berubah serius. Siwon menghentikan tawanya seketika. "Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi soal mengajakmu menikah, itu memang sungguh-sungguh. Sejak pertamakali aku memang ingin menikahimu, tapi tentu saja jika kau juga menyetujuinya," ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Siwonnie.. A-aku...," Kibum tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bagaimanapun ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kadang terbersit di benaknya untuk menyerah pada perasaan yang ia simpan terhadap Donghae dan menerima Siwon yang sudah pasti akan selalu mencintainya dengan tulus dan tak akan menyakitinya. Tapi, Kibum belum bisa memutuskan sekarang karena iapun tak ingin menjadikan Siwon sebagai pelarian saja.

"Hmm...kau tak perlu bingung seperti itu. Bagiku, asal kau bahagia aku pun bahagia. Apapun yang kau pilih, pasti itu yang terbaik untukmu. Kau telah mengijinkanku selalu berada didekatmu. Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu," ucap Siwon tulus sambil tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya.

"Siwonnie..."

"Hei...Jangan berwajah sedih begitu. Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum," hibur Siwon ketika melihat wajah Kibum yang meredup, yang langsung mendapat balasan senyum manis dari Kibum.

=o=

Meskipun hari ini Kibum tidak bekerja karena tidak ada jadwal praktek di rumah sakit, namun sepertinya ia tidak memanfaatkan waktu liburnya untuk bersantai. Ia sibuk membuka buku dan mencari artikel dari internet untuk menambah pengetahuannya di dunia kedokteran lalu menulisnya kembali agar mempermudah membacanya. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin ketinggalan dalam hal informasi terbaru mengenai dunia kedokteran yang semakin lama menunjukkan perkembangannya.

"Eonni, aku lapar..," rengek seorang gadis remaja berwajah manis berambut pirang kepada Kibum yang masih berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Di dapur ada ramyeon instant. Kau bisa buat sendiri bukan?," sahut Kibum tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi aku ingin makan Kimbab buatanmu," ujar gadis itu sambil memanyunkan bibir merahnya.

"Kau ini kan seorang gadis. Harusnya belajar memasak mulai dari sekarang. Bagaimana jika nanti kau mempunyai suami?," Kibum pun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya di depan komputer.

"Tentu saja aku akan belajar memasak kalau akan memiliki suami. Tapi karena sekarang ada eonni, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku meminta dimasakkan? Ayolah, apa eonni tidak sayang lagi pada keponakanmu yang paling cantik ini? Selama aku disini, kau kan menjadi pengganti eomma," gadis itu memberi tatapan memohon pada Kibum.

"Dasar gadis manja...," Kibum tersenyum sambil mengacak sayang rambut pirang keponakannya itu.

"Terimakasih eonni," gadis itu memamerkan gummy smile-nya lalu memeluk Kibum.

"Eunhyukkie, aku ini bibimu.. Kenapa kau panggil eonni eoh?," tanya Kibum setelah Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Umur kita hanya berbeda 8 tahun dan eonni masih terlalu muda dan terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil ahjumma."

"Hmm..terserah dirimu saja. Aku mau memasak. Apa kau mau membantuku Hyukkie?," tanya Kibum.

"Aku akan menunggu eonni dengan sabar kemudian membantu mencicipi masakannya kalau sudah jadi," Eunhyuk memasang wajah polos saat mengucapkannya.

"Sama saja kau tidak membantuku," Kibum mencubit pelan hidung Eunhyuk.

"Aw..sakit..," Eunhyuk pura-pura meringis kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya.

"Maaf... Ya sudah, ayo kita ke dapur," Kibum lalu mengajak keponakannya ke dapur.

Sesampai di dapur, Kibum menyiapkan semua bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat Kimbab kemudian mulai mengolahnya. Sementara itu Eunhyuk duduk dengan manis di dekatnya.

Ting tong..

"Hyukkie, tolong bukakan pintu," pinta Kibum karena saat ini dirinya sedang sibuk menggulung kimbabnya. Eunhyuk lalu menuju ke depan dan membukakan pintu.

"Apa Kibum ada?," tanya seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan berwajah polos setelah Eunhyuk membuka pintu.

'Wah, dia sangat tampan,' batin Eunhyuk. Sepasang mata Eunhyuk hanya terpana menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?," laki-laki itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Eunhyuk. "hei..," tegurnya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"ah, iya... Maaf, kau siapa?," tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersipu malu karena berada sedekat ini dengan laki-laki itu.

"Aku Lee Donghae teman Kibum," jawab laki-laki tampan itu yang ternyata bernama Donghae.

"Eonni sedang memasak di dapur. Silakan masuk," Eunhyuk memberi jalan Donghae agar dapat masuk namun laki-laki itu dengan penuh percaya diri langsung menuju ke dapur. "Ya! Ajusshi... Kenapa langsung masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya?," Eunhyuk langsung mengekor Donghae yang menurutnya tidak sopan karena masuk dengan seenaknya ke dalam rumah Kibum, tapi tampaknya Donghae tak menghiraukannya.

"Hyukkie, siapa itu?," tanya Kibum yang mengira bahwa Eunhyuk lah yang menuju ke dapur. "Oh, ternyata kau," ujar Kibum setelah melihat Donghae.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?," tanya Donghae yang langsung mengambil duduk didekat Kibum.

"Kimbab," jawab Kibum singkat sambil memotong-motong Kimbab-nya menjadi bulatan-bulatan lalu membaginya menjadi 3 piring.

'Eonni, ajusshi ini masuk begitu saja," sahut Eunhyuk yang akhirnya berhasil menyusul Donghae ke dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyukkie, dia temanku," Kibum tersenyum manis pada keponakannya yang terlihat kesal. "Hyukkie-ah, kimbabmu sudah jadi."

"Terimakasih eonni," Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Gadis remaja 16 tahun itu langsung menempatkan diri di meja makan dan segera melahap makanannya. "eonni, ini enak sekali!," serunya.

"Terimakasih Hyukkie. Makanlah pelan-pelan supaya tidak tersedak," nasihat Kibum. "Ini untukmu," Kibum menyerahkan bagian Donghae.

"Terimakasih, Kibum-ah," ujar Donghae saat menerimanya.

"Ada apa kau kesini oppa?," tanya Kibum datar.

"kenapa dingin sekali pada sahabatmu ini?," protes Donghae.

'Sahabat ya?,' batin Kibum. Biasanya Kibum merasa nyeri dadanya ketika Donghae menekankan kata sahabat padanya, tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Kibum sedikit tidak terusik. "Maaf," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Kau libur bukan hari ini?"

"Benar. Lalu?," tanya Kibum. Tapi sebelum Donghae menjawab, ponsel Kibum berbunyi.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk yang duduk di ujung meja makan sedari tadi mencuri pandang pada Donghae yang tentu saja tidak disadari laki-laki itu

"Maaf, kau tadi mau bilang apa oppa?," tanya Kibum lagi setelah menutup teleponnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan diluar, tapi kau sudah membuat makanan. Bagaimana kalau ke cafe saja?," ajak Donghae.

"Ehm..maaf. Tapi baru saja Siwonnie menelefon mengajakku keluar," sesal Kibum.

"Apa? Kau kan bisa menolaknya," entah mengapa Donghae sedikit merasa kesal ketika tahu Kibum hendak pergi berdua dengan Siwon.

"Tapi dia sedang menuju kemari. Tidak mungkin kan kusuruh pulang? Lagipula tadi aku sudah menyanggupinya jadi tidak mungkin kubatalkan."

"Ck...apa kau lebih mementingkan dia daripada sahabatmu ini?," protes Donghae pada Kibum.

"Aku minta maaf karena kali ini tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. lagipula dia juga sahabatku, oppa. Jadi tak mungkin aku harus memilih siapa yang lebih penting," bela Kibum. "Bagaimana jika besok sambil makan siang kita pergi berdua?," tawar Kibum pada Donghae.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu. Pergi saja dengan Siwonnie-mu itu," sindir Donghae. "Aku pamit dulu. Nanti aku mengganggu kalian jika terlalu lama disini," Donghae bermuka masam dan langsung melangkah keluar rumah Kibum. Sebenarnya ia merasa malu sendiri karena bertingkah kekanakan di depan Kibum. Tapi tak tahu mengapa dirinya tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan merasa panas ketika tahu Kibum tak hanya mementingkan dirinya, apalagi ia dibandingkan dengan Siwon yang baru saja dikenal gadis itu.

"Hae oppa...," panggil Kibum ketika Donghae pergi. Walaupun Kibum sudah hafal sifat Donghae yang kadang kekanakan ini, tapi kali ini ia sedikit merasa tak suka jika Donghae bersikap seperti itu. Sungguh berbeda dengan Siwon yang selalu sabar dan pengertian. Ah, mengapa kini Kibum jadi membandingkannya dengan Siwon?

"Eonni. Dia pacarmu ya? Aku pikir pacarmu itu Siwon oppa ," tanya Eunhyuk setelah Donghae pergi.

"Ish, jangan bicara sembarangan. Dia itu temanku," Kibum menjewer pelan telinga Eunhyuk.

"Sakit... Eonni, aku kan hanya bertanya. Dari tadi kau menyiksaku," Eunhyuk pura-pura meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap sayang telinganya yang baru saja dijewer Kibum. "tapi kenapa dia marah kalau kau pergi dengan Siwon oppa? Seperti orang yang sedang cemburu saja."

"Makanya jangan nakal," Kibum terkekeh pelan. "Dia itu punya nama Hyukkie. Namanya Lee Donghae, dan dia itu sahabatku sejak SMA. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Sudah, aku mau ganti pakaian dulu. Nanti kalau Siwon oppa kesini, kau bukakan pintu ya," Kibum lalu berlalu menuju kamar.

"Lee Donghae ya?," gumam Eunhyuk sambil senyum-senyum diri.

=o=

"Benar kau tidak makan?," tanya Siwon setelah pelayan mengantarkan menu yang mereka pesan.

"Tadi aku sudah makan. Kebetulan Hyukkie minta dibuatkan Kimbab. Kau makan saja Siwonnie, aku tidak apa-apa," tolak Kibum dengan halus. Ia kemudian menyecap capucino-nya.

"Ah, tahu begitu aku tadi juga minta dibuatkan Kimbab," Siwon memasang wajah menyesal.

"Kalau kau mau aku buatkan. Tinggal bilang saja padaku," ujar Kibum sambil mengulas senyum mautnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus tepati janjimu. Saat aku memintanya kau harus membuatkan untukku," Siwon tersenyum puas lalu mulai memakan Lasagna-nya. " Oiya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?," tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Bulan depan aku akan pergi ke Paris," kata Siwon sambil menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Ke Paris?"

"Hmm...appa akan membuka cabang baru disana. Jadi aku harus mengurus semua keperluannya," Siwon menjelaskan.

"Kau..akan pindah kesana?," Kibum menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Siwon mencoba mencari kebenaran atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Karena itu cabang baru, jadi aku harus mengawasinya."

"Berapa lama?," tanya Kibum pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa memprediksikannya. Paling cepat 3 bulan, tapi bisa juga sampai beberapa tahun karena aku tak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan itu hingga berjalan dengan stabil," ujar Siwon.

"Jadi kau akan pergi ya?," Kibum meremas ujung dress yang dipakainya.

"Kibummie...maaf...aku.. Bukan maksudku meninggalkanmu, tapi ini memang harus kulakukan," ujar Siwon.

"Benar. Kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat internet atau lewat telefon walaupun tidak bisa setiap hari," Kibum tersenyum kecut. Selama ini Siwon yang selalu disisinya. Kibum tak bisa membayangkan setelah Sungmin pergi, kini Siwon pun akan meninggalkannya. Tanpa terasa, dirinya mempunyai ketergantungan pada laki-laki tampan dihadapannya.

"Bummie...," Siwon benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajah sedih Kibum kali ini walaupun gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Apa kau mau ikut denganku, mendampingiku?," Siwon menanyakan lagi pertanyaan yang entah untuk keberapa kali ini ia ucapkan pada Kibum.

"Maksudmu?," tanya Kibum.

"Menikahlah denganku dan ikut aku ke Paris," lamar Siwon pada Kibum yang membuat gadis itu terdiam tak percaya karena melihat kesungguhan diwajah Siwon saat mengucapkannya.

"A-aku..," ucap Kibum terbata. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba baginya dan saat ini dirinya belum bisa memutuskan sesuatu. Walaupun tak tahu apa perasaannya pada Siwon. Tapi yang jelas ketika membayangkan Siwon akan pergi, ia berusaha mati-matian menjaga agar airmatanya tak keluar.

"Maaf, ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagimu. Caraku melamar juga tidak romantis sama sekali. Tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang. Pikirkanlah dulu." ucap Siwon dengan lembut.

=0=

Ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Meskipun menyakitkan karena tak bisa bersama orang yang kita cintai karena tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa kita miliki dan segala sesuatu berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan. Namun itu bukan berarti kita tidak bisa meraih kebahagiaan sendiri. Semua itu hanya pilihan hidup yang kita jalani saja. Kibum berpikir bahwa dirinya tak dapat berjalan di tempat saja dan terjebak dengan perasaannya terhadap Donghae. Ada orang lain yang menawarkan kebahagiaan untuknya dengan tulus bukan? Setelah memikirkannya beberapa hari, akhirnya gadis ini memutuskan untuk menyambut tawaran itu.

Kadang ia tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat bagaimana reaksi Siwon saat Kibum menerima lamarannya. Siwon yang selalu terlihat dewasa dan tenang bisa berubah kekanak-kanakan saat meluapkan kegembiraannya. Laki-laki tampan itu berteriak kencang saking senangnya kemudian menggendong Kibum yang sukses membuat gadis cantik ini merasa malu karena itu dilakukan Siwon di tempat umum sehingga diperhatikan oleh banyak orang. Kini, dirinya berada di hadapan laki-laki yang selama bertahun-tahun mengisi hatinya untuk memberitahukan keputusannya itu.

"Oppa, mungkin kita tak dapat bertemu sesering sekarang, tapi kita tetap bisa menjadi sahabat," Kibum berkata sambil meneguk secangkir teh di tangannya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa?," Donghae nampak terkejut.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Siwonnie. Kau tahu, kalau kita sering bertemu setelah aku menikah, tentu saja aku merasa tidak enak pada suamiku kelak. Lagipula setelah menikah kami akan pindah ke Paris," Kibum menjelaskan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?," tanya Donghae sekali lagi. Ia tampak tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya.

"Hahaha...tentu saja aku sangat serius," tawanya renyah sambil menyerahkan sepucuk undangan pada Donghae.

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?," Donghae menyipitkan mata memandangi undangan pernikahan yang ada di tangannya. Entah mengapa dalam hati Donghae terbersit rasa tak rela jika Kibum menikah dengan laki-laki lain.

"tentu saja,"jawab Kibum mantap.

"kau mencintainya?"

"Aku menyukai dan menghargainya.."

"Cinta dan suka itu berbeda," Donghae tersenyum sinis.

"Eomma pernah berkata bahwa seorang perempuan itu lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai. Dia benar. Saat mencintai seseorang, rasanya sangat menyakitkan setelah kau memberikan seluruh hatimu padanya apalagi jika cinta itu tak berbalas. Tapi saat kita dicintai, maka dia akan memberikan kehangatan dan kedamaian. Siwonnie, dia selalu ada untukku. Dia juga mencintaiku dengan tulus, memberikan segalanya untukku. Bahkan selama hampir 3 tahun lebih ini dia telah sabar menantiku tanpa menuntut apapun dariku," Kibum menatap lurus Donghae.

"bagaimana jika kau tak akan pernah mencintainya?"

"Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan oppa. Tapi yang jelas saat dia berkata akan pergi, aku merasa kehilangan. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya," Kibum tersenyum lembut saat mengatakannya. Ia telah mengambil keputusan dan Kibum merasa tak akan menyesalinya.

=0=

Setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, Donghae mulai jarang bertemu Kibum. Saat Donghae menelefonnya, yang terdengar adalah bunyi pesan karena nomor tersebut tidak aktif. Jika bisa tersambung, maka Kibum akan segera mengakhiri pembicaraan karena gadis itu sedang bersama Siwon. Kibum tak pernah lagi bisa menemaninya seperti yang biasa gadis itu lakukan ketika dirinya membutuhkan. Donghae merasakan kehilangan sosok Kibum. Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis tersebut. Senyumnya, ketulusannya, dan kelembutannya. Baru sekarang Donghae menyadari bahwa ia membutuhkannya lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi Donghae merasa terlambat karena Kibum telah memilih laki-laki lain untuk menemani hidupnya kelak.

"Aku telah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan sekali lagi," ucap Donghae pelan. "Dasar bodoh!," makinya pada diri sendiri.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menyusuri jalan tanpa arah tujuan. Tak peduli dengan salju yang mulai turun hingga tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Minggu depan adalah hari pernikahan gadis yang kini dicintainya. Donghae tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena disaat ia ingin mendekat, Kibum malahan menjauh darinya.

Tanpa terasa Donghae telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah mungil bercat biru dengan taman bunga yang mulai tertutupi hamparan salju yang telah menebal. Laki-laki itu hanya berdiri mematung sambil memandangi bangunan rumah tanpa bergerak masuk ke dalamnya. Hingga matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya dan langit telah menjadi gelap ia tetap berdiri disana dengan menahan dingin yang menusuk tulang hingga bibirnya mulai membiru karena ia tak memakai baju hangat sama sekali.

"Donghae oppa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," suara gadis yang dikenalnya menyapa.

Donghae tak mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya menoleh dan tersenyum lemah karena tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Kibum memandang heran sosok Donghae yang benar-benar terlihat kacau dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ayo masuk!," ajak Kibum sambil berjalan memasuki halaman rumah.

Tiba-tiba ia terhenti karena tangan Donghae memegangnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Donghae penuh tanda tanya. Kibum lebih terkejut lagi ketika Donghae menarik tubuhnya mendekat lalu memeluknya.

"Oppa, jangan seperti ini," Kibum berusaha melepaskan diri. "kau ini kenapa?," tanya Kibum sambil menetap lekat Donghae. Ia berusaha tetap tenang walaupun jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang karena pelukan Donghae tadi.

"Jangan menikah dengannya," ucap Donghae lirih.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda padaku!"

"Siapa yang bercanda? batalkan pernikahan itu dan menikahlah denganku!," Donghae menatap tajam gadis tersebut sambil mencengkeram kedua lengannya.

"Maaf, aku harus segera beristirahat. Besok jika pikiranmu sudah tenang kita bisa bicara," Kibum berusaha melepaskan diri dari Donghae lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan memasuki halaman.

"Aku mencintaimu!," kalimat itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir Donghae.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pengakuan Donghae. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya benar-benar bahagia karena Donghae ternyata juga mencintainya. Tetapi ia juga teringat Siwon. Entah mengapa sosok tampan itu mulai mendapat tempat istimewa di hatinya, menggantikan nama Donghae.

"Kalau kau katakan itu dari dulu, tentu aku akan sangat bahagia karena sejak dulu aku mencintaimu," akhirnya Kibum mengatakan perasaannya juga pada Donghae. "Tapi maaf, sekarang aku tak bisa menerimamu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Choi Siwon. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan Siwon oppa yang begitu baik hanya untuk keegoisanku. Aku pikir, perasaanku padamu juga tidak seperti dulu," ucap Kibum tanpa membalikkan badan. Ia tak ingin Donghae melihat airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau tak bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kesungguhanku?," Donghae bertanya penuh harap. Kibum tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Maaf, aku tak tak bisa. Mungkin kau bisa mencari kebahagiaan dengan gadis lain tapi bukan denganku," ujar Kibum sambil melangkah lagi menuju rumah.

"Bukankah kau tadinya juga mencintaiku? Jika mencobanya lagi, perasaanmu pasti akan kembali padaku. Kenapa kau tetap memilih laki-laki lain? Kau adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sekali lagi. Tanpamu, maka aku tak akan lagi bahagia," Donghae berkata dengan suara serak.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak ingin mendengar perkataan apapun lagi dari Donghae agar hatinya tak berubah. Kibum tetap berjalan hingga masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri terpaku sambil menatap sedih padanya.

=0=

Dengan langkah gontai dan setengah menyeret kakinya, Donghae meninggakan tempat Kibum. Setelah rasa sakit ditinggalkan Sungmin kini hatinya lebih sakit lagi karena gadis yang dicintainya telah memilih laki-laki lain tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk membuktikan perasaannya. Yang membuat Donghae semakin menyesal karena hanya melihat Sungmin, tak melihat ketulusan gadis yang selalu didekatnya, menemani serta menghiburnya. Ketika Donghae menyadari apa yang dirasakannya, semua itu sudah terlambat karena Kibum telah menutup hati untuknya.

Tanpa terasa, Donghae telah sampai di sebuah tepi jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai. Donghae berdiri di pembatas jembatan itu sambil menatap ke bawah sungai. Ia merasa putus asa dan tak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi karena tiada keinginan lagi untuk hidup. Apa artinya bertahan jika tiada seseorang yang akan menemaninya untuk berbagi kebahagiaan karena selama ini dirinya tak beruntung dalam hal percintaan.

"Ajusshi, kau benar-benar keren," suara seorang gadis membuatnya menoleh.

Donghae memandang keheranan pada sosok gadis belia berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya tesebut. Ia merasa pernah bertemu tapi lupa dimana. Gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam SMA dengan jaket pink dan syal berwarna serupa. Warna yang mengingatkannya pada Sungmin, namun semua itu kini menjadi tak penting lagi baginya.

"Apa ajusshi sudah berubah menjadi Superman?," tanya gadis itu sekali lagi ketika Donghae tak menghiraukannya.

"Apa maksudmu?," Donghae menatap tak suka pada gadis itu karena merasa terganggu.

"Jembatan ini kira-kira tingginya lebih dari 3 meter dan kedalaman sungainya sekitar 2 meter. Hari ini salju turun dengan lebat. Airnya pasti akan sangat dingin dan membuat tubuh serasa ditusuk ribuan belati ketika kita jatuh kesana. Kau pasti sangat hebat kalau bisa bertahan hidup," gadis itu memasang wajah polos.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang daripada mengganggu orang lain. Orangtuamu pasti sudah cemas karena malam-malam begini anak gadisnya belum pulang," Donghae berkata dengan dingin pada gadis itu.

"Orangtuaku sedang ke luar negeri jadi mereka tidak mungkin mencemaskanku. Lagipula aku pulang malam bukan karena bermain-main tapi karena baru pulang les," gadis itu menjelaskan.

"Terserah...aku tak peduli. Sekarang pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku!," usir Donghae dengan ketus.

"Hmmm... baiklah. Maaf aku mengganggumu ajusshi," ia membungkuk hormat pada Donghae dan segera meninggalkannya.

Baru beberapa langkah gadis itu berbalik lagi dan mendekati Donghae.

"Apa lagi?," tanya Donghae gusar.

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan. Pakailah ini!," gadis tersebut melepas syalnya kemudian melingkarkan ke leher Donghae dan segera berlalu lagi dari laki-laki itu.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak perlu ini! Bagaimana aku mengembalikannya?," teriak Donghae.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Jangan lupa, namaku Eunhyuk, tapi kau juga bisa memanggilku Hyukkie," seru gadis itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae hanya tertegun memandang sosok gadis itu hingga tak tampak lagi. Ia merasa canggung karena harus memakai syal warna pink yang diberikannya. Tapi karena kedinginan, Donghae akhirnya memakainya juga.

'Gadis yang lucu,' pikir Donghae sambil tersenyum geli karena tingkah polos Eunhyuk. Entah mengapa ia jadi sedikit lupa akan rasa sedihnya.

**TBC**

**thanx yg udah membaca dan selalu RCL**

**chapt 9&10 saya perbaiki lagi ^^  
**

**ditunggu aja chapt selanjutnya..:)  
**

***deep bow for all*  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima  
Genre : drama, romance, angst  
Rating : T to M

Chapter : 11

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin; Haehyuk; Sibum ; slight Yewook, Jungmin, Hanchul

Guest Stars : Kai EXO, Jungmo d'trax, Sunny SNSD, Victoria f(x)

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, buat yang dibawah umur tidak disarankan untuk membaca^^  
**Note Author** : Author kembali lagi di chapt yg baru. Maaf udah nunggu lama banget karena kesibukan saya *halah* Chapter 9 & 10 sengaja saya perbaiki dan saya tulis lebih detail lagi karena author tidak puas dengan sebelumnya yg alurnya meloncat-loncat. Jadi yg kemarin udah baca dari chapt 1 sebaiknya baca lagi mulai chapt 9 ^^

No bash or flame please. Kritik, saran, protes boleh tapi dengan sopan karena saya tidak ingin terjadi peperangan *lebay *

Ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan... Keep smile and peace ^_^

Gomawo yang udah pada kasih review. Maaf kalo author nggak bisa memenuhi satu2 permintaan readers. Author akan menulis secara proporsional dan realistis. Ambil hal-hal yang baik disini, jangan ditiru kalo yang buruk ^^ Sekali lagi, ini hanya fic, bukan kenyataan meskipun author menulisnya karena terinspirasi beberapa kejadian nyata dibumbui dengan imajinasi author yang gak jelas juga :D

=0=

Hari pernikahan Kibum pun tiba. Tampaknya apapun cara yang dilakukan Donghae tak membuat gadis ini merubah keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Siwon. Dengan berat hati Donghae datang karena ia ingin memberi ucapan selamat pada sahabat sekaligus gadis yang dicintainya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Kibum yang telah mengundangnya. Donghae sebenarnya telah datang sebelum acara pernikahan dimulai. Ia berdiri di tempat yang tak terlihat Kibum dan memandangi dari kejauhan sambil menahan kepedihannya saat gadis yang dicintainya mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan Siwon. Kibum tampak bahagia bersanding dengan laki-laki pilihannya tersebut. Setelah lama berdiri dan hanya memandang Kibum dari kejauhan, akhirnya Donghae pun berjalan mendekati mempelai pengantinnya.

"Selamat Kibum-ah, semoga kau selalu bahagia," ucap Donghae tulus sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kibum.

"Terimakasih, Donghae oppa," Kibum balas tersenyum walaupun terlihat jelas matanya berkaca-kaca saat menatap Donghae, sedangkan laki-laki tampan ini hanya memaksakan senyum tipis ketika beralih pada Siwon untuk memberinya selamat. Segera setelah memberi ucapan selamat pada Kibum dan Siwon, Donghae melangkah menuju meja minuman. Ia meraih segelas white wine lalu menenggaknya dengan cepat.

"Haaah..," Donghae menarik nafas panjang setelah minum gelas kedua.

"Sepertinya itu enak. Sayang aku belum boleh meminumnya," suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya pernah didengar Donghae membuatnya terkejut saat menoleh.

"Kau?," Donghae membelalakkan mata.

"Hehehehehe... Annyeong Donghae ajusshi,kita bertemu lagi," gadis manis itu tersenyum ceria memamerkan gummy smile-nya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Dan kenapa kau tahu namaku?," tanya Donghae keheranan.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan keponakan dari pengantin perempuan. Kibum eonni sangat cantik bukan? ," Eunhyuk menatap polos Donghae.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip," Donghae mengerjap mata tak percaya. Ia memandang Kibum dari kejauhan lalu beralih ke Eunhyuk. Dalam hati Donghae berpikir mengingat-ingat sosok gadis remaja ini. Ia memang jarang melihat putri Heechul tersebut karena Heechul kadang ikut suaminya ke Cina dan sosok Eunhyuk yang pernah ditemuinya hanya ketika ia masih kecil. "Berarti kau..kau putri Heechul noona yang dulu masih kecil itu? Bahkan kau juga tidak mirip dengan eomma-mu!"

"Ugh...kata-katamu kejam sekali. Apa ajusshi lupa padaku? Kita bertemu juga saat kau datang ke rumah Kibum eonni, tapi waktu itu ajusshi sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku," Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir karena kecewa. "Lagipula apa kalau keponakannya aku harus begitu mirip dengan Kibum eonni? Walau sama-sama cantik, wajah eomma dan Kibum eonni juga tidak mirip padahal mereka kakak beradik. Aku ini lebih mirip appa daripada eomma, tapi bibir seksiku ini mirip eomma bukan?," ujar Eunhyuk sambil memajukan bibir dan tanpa sadar telah memasang mimik menggemaskan.

"Oh... maaf," jawab Donghae datar meskipun sebenarnya jantungnya sempat berdetak lebih kencang ketika menatap wajah manis gadis remaja dihadapannya kini.

"Ajusshi, lihat..aku tadi mendapat lemparan buket bunga dari Kibum eonni! Kyaa..berarti setelah ini aku juga akan menjadi pengantin!," teriak Eunhyuk dengan nada kegirangan sambil menunjukkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya.

"Kau ini masih kecil. Sebaiknya pikirkan saja sekolahmu daripada berkhayal yang tidak-tidak!," Donghae menenggak lagi wine tanpa mempedulikan Eunhyuk yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ish, ajusshi. Kau jahat sekali sudah membuyarkan impian indahku. Buket ini bukan diberi tapi jatuh dengan sendirinya padaku. Bukankah siapapun yang mendapatkannya akan segera menyusul menjadi pengantin juga?," Eunhyuk menggerutu kesal.

"Hanya anak kecil saja yang masih percaya hal seperti itu. Aku cuma berusaha mengingatkanmu saja agar kembali ke dunia nyata. Untuk anak seusiamu, sebaiknya pikirkan saja sekolah dengan benar, lalu kuliah, bekerja, baru pikirkan pernikahan. Lagipula siapa yang mau menikahi gadis bodoh sepertimu," ujar Donghae dengan sinis sambil menekan telunjuknya pada dahi Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak bodoh ajusshi," protes Eunhyuk sambil mengusap dahi yang ditekan Donghae tadi. "Meskipun tidak sepintar Kibum eonni, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai merah selama ini. Tentu saja ada yang mau menikahiku," Eunhyuk tersenyum manis.

"Siapa?," cibir Donghae.

"Donghae ajusshi," jawab Eunhyuk polos.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau. Lagipula kau jelek, pendek, tubuhmu saja kurus seperti papan cucian," ejek Donghae sambil meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang melebarkan mata tak percaya dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Ya! Ajusshi.. Aku ini sama sekali tidak jelek tahu!," Eunhyuk menghentakkan kaki kesal. "Semua orang bilang aku manis. Bahkan di sekolah banyak laki-laki yang menyukaiku hanya saja mereka semua kutolak karena eomma melarang untuk berpacaran. Kau tunggu saja nanti. Beberapa tahun lagi, ah..tidak...satu tahun lagi. Aku akan makan lebih banyak dan melatih tubuhku agar menjadi seseksi eomma dan Kibum eonni. Ajusshi pasti akan menyesal karena telah mengatakan aku jelek, pendek, dan tubuhku seperti papan cucian! Saat itu ajusshi akan memohon-mohon untuk menikahiku, tapi tentu saja aku akan menolakmu!," ucap Eunhyuk berapi-api sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah Donghae.

"Ya..ya..terserah saja," kata Donghae meremehkan. "Sekarang bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku kemanapun karena aku mau segera pulang?," Donghae mengibaskan tangan memberi isyarat Eunhyuk untuk pergi.

"Ajusshi, mana syalku?," Eunhyuk menengadahkan tangan didepan Donghae.

"Aku tidak membawanya."

"Ajusshi ini bagaimana?," protes Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja aku tidak membawanya. Bagaimana aku tahu kalau akan bertemu kau disini," Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk menuju mobilnya.

"kalau begitu kita kerumahmu sekarang untuk mengambil syalku," Eunhyuk setengah berlari mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae.

"Tidak boleh! Lain kali saja aku akan mengembalikannya lewat Kibum," tolak Donghae dengan ketus.

"Aku mau syalku sekarang. Itu kan syal kesayanganku!," Eunhyuk memaksa masuk ke mobil Donghae tapi laki-laki itu mencegahnya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh! Sekarang kau masuk saja ke dalam. Nanti kau dicari orangtuamu!," Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk hingga terjatuh. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak ingin memperlakukan gadis itu dengan kasar. Namun hari ini suasana hatinya sedang amat buruk. Ia hanya ingin segera berlalu dari tempat itu untuk menenangkan diri, tapi tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk datang dan menurut Donghae perilaku gadis ini sedari tadi mengganggunya sehingga kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun serasa hendak meledak saat itu juga.

"Hiks...ajushhi jahat!," Eunhyuk mulai menangis sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah karena terjatuh tadi.

"I-itu salahmu sendiri," Donghae memandang dengan tidak enak hati pada Eunhyuk walau masih bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Namun dalam hati ia semakin merasa tidak tega melihat gadis remaja itu masih saja meneteskan airmata. "Haah... merepotkan sekali," akhirnya Donghae berlutut dan membersihkan luka Eunhyuk dengan sapu tangannya lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Terimakasih ajusshi. Ah, tidak...Hae oppa," Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah karena meskipun bersikap ketus ternyata Donghae masih peduli padanya. "Nanti kutunggu kau mengembalikan sendiri syalnya padaku," dengan cepat Eunhyuk menarik ujung jas Donghae lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis laki-laki yang berusia 10 tahun di atasnya itu. "Eomma biasa melakukannya kalau berterimakasih pada appa," kata Eunhyuk dengan memasang wajah tidak berdosa. Segera setelah melakukan aksi nekatnya itu Eunhyuk lalu berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya karena tiba-tiba mendapat kecupan tersebut. Walapun bukan pertamakali berciuman namun sentuhan lembut bibir Eunhyuk tadi tak urung telah memunculkan semburat merah muda di pipi Donghae saat meraba bibirnya sendiri.

"Gadis bodoh. Berani-beraninya mencium orang seenaknya. Lagipula, seharusnya laki-laki dulu yang memulainya bukan?," umpat Donghae pelan. Ia kemudian meraba bibir yang tadi disentuh oleh Eunhyuk. Sekali lagi Donghae mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena ada sekelebat pikiran bahwa bibir gadis itu terasa lembut dan manis. Bukankah Eunhyuk hanyalah seseorang yang masih dianggapnya gadis kecil dan baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu ini bahkan tadi sempat membuatnya kesal? Apalagi baru saja dirinya merasakan patah hati sekali lagi. Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena seorang gadis kecil bisa membuatnya sejenak melupakan rasa sakit itu begitu saja. Buru-buru ditepisnya pikiran-pikiran yang menurutnya mesum itu. Bagaimanapun Donghae tidak mau dituduh sebagai pedofil.

=o=

"Eomma, aku ingin bertemu Kibum eonni. Pokoknya aku mau kerumah Kibum eonni sekarang!," Eunhyuk memberi tatapan penuh polos penuh harap pada perempuan cantik berusia awal 30-an yang masih terlihat muda dari usianya tersebut. Jangan heran jika di usia 34 tahun perempuan cantik bernama Heechul yang merupakan kakak kandung Kibum ini telah memiliki putri berusia 16 tahun karena selepas SMA ia telah dinikahi oleh laki-laki tampan keturunan Cina bernama Hangeng.

"Hyukkie-ya, berapa kalipun kau memohon tak akan eomma ijinkan," Heechul menatap galak putri sulungnya tersebut sambil mengelus pelan perut besarnya. Ia hanya membatin semoga adik Eunhyuk yang masih dalam kandungan tersebut kelak tak sebandel kakaknya. Apalagi berdasarkan USG, bayi yang dikandungnya kini berjenis kelamin laki-laki bahkan kembar pula. Heechul langsung merasa pusing membayangkannya karena anak laki-laki biasanya lebih nakal dan pemberontak daripada perempuan. Satu anak saja sudah merepotkan apalagi ini kembar. "Eomma sudah mengatakan berkali-kali dari kemarin bukan? Kalau kesana, kita hanya akan mengganggu komo dan komobu-mu. Tunggu besok atau beberapa hari lagi baru kita kerumah Siwon."

"Appa...hiks...eomma jahat!," Eunhyuk menghambur ke pelukan appa tampannya yang bernama Hangeng tersebut.

"Ya! Dasar anak kurangajar. Berani mengatakan eomma-mu yang cantik ini jahat!," Heechul memberi tatapan membunuh pada Eunhyuk yang berlindung dibalik dada bidang sang appa yang masih saja mengelus sayang putrinya.

"Heechullie, kau tidak boleh marah-marah. Ingat kandunganmu. Sebentar lagi kau melahirkan, jadi jangan terlalu terbawa emosi. Itu tidak baik untuk bayi kita bukan? Apa kau mau bayi kita lahir prematur?," ucapan Hangeng pada Heechul membuat rona wajah istri cantiknya yang semula tegang berangsur melembut. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan eomma-mu jahat sayang. Itu tidak sopan. Apa yang eomma-mu katakan itu benar. Kalau menemui komo-mu sekarang, kita hanya akan mengganggu mereka. Bersabarlah. Besok atau lusa, appa dan eomma akan mengantarkanmu menemuinya," Hangeng beralih pada Eunhyuk yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

"Sebentar lagi Kibum eonni ikut Siwon ajusshi ke Paris. Kami pasti tidak bisa bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. Appa, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kibum eonni sebelum ia pergi," airmata Eunhyuk berlelehan membasahi pipi putihnya. Hidungnya kembang kempis dan mulai berwarna merah, sementara bibir kissable-nya tampak bergetar karena menangis.

"Tapi mereka kan pengantin baru sayang," ujar Hangeng masih dengan nada lembut mencoba memberi pengertian putrinya yang keras kepala itu, kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu susah untuk dicegah. Sifat yang menurun dari Heechul begitu juga sikap manis dan cerianya . Untung saja sifat galak dan diktator Heechul tidak menurun pada putri mereka karena Eunhyuk juga memiliki kelembutan serta rasa sensitif seperti Hangeng.

Biasanya sikap keras kepala Eunhyuk akan segera luluh begitu dirayu dengan kata-kata lembut dan manis, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Hangeng mengerti perasaan putrinya. Selama ini dirinya sibuk bekerja dan hanya Kibum yang dekat dengan Eunhyuk setelah dirinya dan Heechul. Bukan berarti Heechul tak menyayangi Eunhyuk begitu pula sebaliknya. Heechul sangat menyayangi putrinya lebih dari apapun, namun terkadang sikap keras Heechul membuat Eunhyuk yang sensitif mencari sosok lain yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Walaupun jarang bertemu dengan Kibum namun Eunhyuk lebih dekat dengan adik dari eomma-nya tersebut karena Kibum selalu memperlakukan Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan selalu membelanya ketika Heechul sedang memarahinya.

"Hiks..memangnya kenapa kalau mereka pengantin baru? Appa dan eomma malahan sudah menikah bertahun-tahun," ucap Eunhyuk dengan polos disela isak tangisnya.

"Ya, tentu saja kita akan mengganggu mereka. Haish...," Hangeng mengacak frustasi rambutnya sendiri sambil memberi tatapan meminta bantuan pada Heechul, namun istrinya itu hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum geli dengan tingkah bingung suaminya. Hangeng sendiri merasa bingung bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan oleh sepasang pengantin baru pada putrinya yang masih dibawah umur serta kelewat polos ini.

"Ugh..appa sama saja dengan eomma!," Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Hangeng kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hyukkie-ya..kau mau kemana?," panggil Heechul saat melihat putrinya itu hendak keluar.

"Aku mau kerumah Siwon ajusshi menemui Kibum eonni," balas Eunhyuk sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ya! Gege! Putrimu sedang kabur kau malah diam saja eoh... Cepat kejar dia!," teriak Heechul pada Hangeng yang masih saja melongo ditempat saking terkejutnya dengan sikap nekat Eunhyuk.

=o=

Gadis remaja berwajah manis itu kini duduk terpekur dengan lesu diatas ayunan taman kota. Lagi-lagi dirinya membuat kebodohan dan berakhir di tempat ini seperti anak hilang saja. Saat kabur dari rumah dengan bermodal nekat tadi Eunhyuk langsung berlari menuju halte dan naik bis kota begitu saja karena khawatir terkejar oleh appanya. Ketika telah berada didalam bis ia baru sadar bahwa di kantung celana selututnya itu hanya ada sedikit uang yang cukup untuk ongkos naik bis saja sementara ponselnya ketinggalan dirumah. Eunhyuk tahu arah jalan ke rumah Kibum yang lama. Tapi saat ini komo-nya itu sudah menikah dan tentu saja telah pindah ke rumah suaminya. Bagaimana Eunhyuk mau menelefon Kibum untuk menanyakan alamat Siwon atau meminta dijemput sementara ia tidak membawa ponsel. Ia bisa saja kembali ke rumah dengan memakai taksi nanti meminta appa-nya untuk membayar ongkos taksinya, namun untuk pulang pun Eunhyuk takut dimarahi Heechul. Dengan wajah yang secantik itu saat marah eomma-nya bisa lebih mengerikan daripada setan manapun.

Matahari mulai berada di penghujung Barat. Semburat keoranyeannya menandakan hari mulai sore dan sebentar lagi tergantikan malam. Sekali lagi bibir mungilnya mengeluh pelan ketika perutnya menyenandungkan bunyi-bunyian pertanda minta diisi karena saat pergi tadi gadis ini belum sempat makan siang. Ia hanya mengelus sayang perut ratanya karena tak punya uang lagi untuk membeli makanan.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini gadis kecil?," suara seorang laki-laki membuatnya menengadahkan kepala.

"Hae oppa...," gumam Eunhyuk dengan nada lemas karena terlalu lelah dan lapar.

"Benar, aku Donghae. Baguslah kalau kau mengingatku. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah terlalu ini jauh dari rumahmu? Jangan bilang kau sedang kabur," Donghae berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk sambil menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada. Sepulang bekerja Donghae tidak langsung kembali ke apartemen tetapi menuju ke taman dekat tempat tinggalnya itu untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Bagaimanapun baru saja ia sekali kehilangan sekali lagi orang yang dicintainya. Ia tak mengira kan bertemu Eunhyuk disini. Semula Donghae tak ingin menyapa karena teringat insiden ciuman nekat dari Eunhyuk. Namun melihat guratan sedih di wajah gadis manis ini membuat Donghae tak tega juga.

"Kalau Hae oppa mau mengolok-olok lagi, lebih baik tinggalkan aku saja," walau bernada lemah tetap saja terselip kekesalan disana.

"Ya! Kau berani berkata kasar pada orang yang lebih tua darimu eoh? Ck, sungguh tidak sopan," cibir Donghae namun masih belum beranjak dari posisi semula.

"Bukan urusanmu!," Eunhyuk melengos sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Ish, dasar tidak sopan. Ya sudah, kau yang memintaku pergi," Donghae menatap kesal Eunhyuk lalu membalikkan tubuh bermaksud pergi.

Krrukk..

Suara yang bersumber dari perut Eunhyuk membuat Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan menatap gadis remaja ini dengan pandangan geli melihat Eunhyuk tertunduk malu dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Huft, ayo ikut aku!," Donghae menarik tangan kurus Eunhyuk lalu mengajaknya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Bagaimanapun Donghae tidak mungkin setega itu membiarkan gadis belia seperti Eunhyuk sendirian di taman kota apalagi dalam kondisi kelaparan. Bagaimana jika ada ajusshi mesum yang mengganggunya, atau bagaimana jika gadis ini jatuh pingsan karena kelaparan? Akhirnya Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke sebuah restoran Cina terdekat. Walaupun bukan restoran berkelas mahal, namun cukup bagus dan nyaman. Kini Donghae hanya menatap takjub pada gadis dihadapannya yang makan dengan lahap. Benar-benar tidak ada keanggunan sama sekali namun justru malah terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Oppa, kau harus mencoba Kungpao Chicken ini," Eunhyuk meletakkan ayam di atas mangkuk nasi Donghae. Wajah yang semula lesu dan sendu itu kini telah berubah cerah. Bahkan sesekali gadis tersebut mengumbar gummy smile-nya saat memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kau lapar sekali eoh? Setelah ini kau harus pulang karena orangtuamu pasti mencari-carimu," ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?," Donghae menatapnya heran.

"Sebentar lagi Kibum eonni akan dibawa Siwon ajusshi ke Paris. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan komo-ku karena setelah ini kami akan lama tidak bertemu. Setelah pesta pernikahan Kibum eonni aku ingin tidur ditemani olehnya, tapi eomma dan appa langsung melarangku dengan keras bahkan menyeretku pulang. Kata mereka, aku akan mengganggu Kibum eonni dan suaminya. Hari ini pun aku ingin kerumahnya tetap tidak boleh. Akhirnya aku nekat pergi sendiri saja. Tapi aku lupa arah ke tempat rumah Siwon ajusshi karena aku baru kesana dua kali. Ditambah pula aku juga lupa membawa uang dan ponsel," Eunhyuk menjelaskan apa adanya dengan wajah sendu.

Sebenarmya Donghae merasa sedih lagi ketika mendengar Eunhyuk membahas lagi tentang Kibum. Saat patah hati berpisah dengan Sungmin saja butuh waktu lebih dari dua tahun untuk memulihkan hatinya, entah butuh waktu berapa lama untuk menyembuhkan luka dihatinya yang sekarang. Tapi ucapan polos gadis remaja ini mau tak mau membuat Donghae hampir tersedak saat makan dan memberi tatapan geli pada gadis itu.

"Hae oppa, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau baru menyadari bahwa aku ini manis?," Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil tersenyum imut yang akhirnya malah dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Donghae.

"Lebih baik cepat habiskan makanmu," perintah Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Huft..," gadis remaja ini hanya menghela nafas dengan reaksi dingin Donghae. Ia pun menyuapkan lagi makanan ke mulutnya. "Hae oppa, memang apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru sampai-sampai eomma dan appa melarangku mengganggunya?," pertanyaan Eunhyuk kali ini sukses membuat Donghae tersedak makanan betulan bahkan sampai terbatuk-batuk. Donghae langsung menyambar minuman dihadapannya dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Setelah itu matanya menatap lebar kearah Eunhyuk yang masih saja berwajah polos menanti jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Bibir tipisnya membuka lalu menutup lagi karena bingung harus berkata apa.

"Eunhyukkie, apa kau benar murid SMA?," akhirnya Donghae bertanya balik dengan nada tak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya dari bibir mungil gadis remaja dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Jadi jangan memanggilku gadis kecil lagi," jawab Eunhyuk penuh percaya diri.

Donghae mengambil nafas panjang untuk menata hatinya yang kembali terselip rasa nyeri. Ketika akan menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk tadi, otomatis pikirannya melayang pada sosok cantik Kibum. Ia membayangkan apa saja yang telah dilakukan Kibum dengan laki-laki yang kini menjadi suaminya. Hatinya benar-benar tidak rela, namun itulah kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya kini.

"Hae oppa?," panggil Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae tampak melamun.

"Dengar Hyukkie-ya... saat orang sudah menikah pasti ingin mempunyai keturunan bukan? Ya, sama seperti appa dan eomma-mu yang sekarang memilikimu," Donghae mejelaskan dengan nada enggan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau benar. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan memiliki dongsaeng," Eunhyuk mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Begitu pula dengan komo-mu dan eum..suaminya. Mereka juga pasti ingin segera memiliki anak. Kalau kau disana, maka akan mengganggu mereka karena ehm..sangat tidak pantas jika yang mereka lakukan itu dilihat oleh orang lain," Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak pantas? Apa itu hal yang buruk?," tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Hal itu membuat Donghae semakin menghela nafas lebih panjang lagi karena dilain pihak ia menjadi teringat saat malam pertamanya dengan Sungmin lalu beralih menjadi memikirkan Kibum lagi. Ingin rasanya saat ini pergi dari hadapan Eunhyuk yang ternyata kepolosannya itu tak sengaja mengingatkannya pada luka lama tapi sekaligus juga membuatnya merasa konyol ketika mendengarnya.

"Bukan hal buruk jika itu dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri Eunhyukkie, hanya saja... Ehm begini saja. Apa kau mau dilihat orang lain saat berganti pakaian atau saat mandi?," Donghae berusaha memberi penjelasan yang bisa mudah dimengerti tapi juga tidak merusak kepolosan Eunhyuk yang nampaknya terlalu dijaga oleh orangtuanya ini.

"Tidak mau. Pastinya aku merasa malu," Eunhyuk tersipu malu saat menjawabnya.

"Nah, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Apakah mereka berdua juga melepas pakaian?," Eunhyuk memiringkan kepala saat bertanya tanda penasaran.

"Haish..kau ini. Nanti setelah menikah kau akan mengerti," Donghae berkata dengan gusar. "Kau sudah selesai makan bukan? Cepatlah pulang!," ujar Donghae setelah membayar semua makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Hae oppa..kalau tidak boleh menemui Kibum eonni, aku kerumahmu saja ya..," pinta Eunhyuk dengan tampang memelas.

"Ya.. Kau harus pulang. Aku tidak mau dituduh menculik anak orang," tolak Donghae.

"Tapi aku takut dimarahi eomma kalau sampai dirumah. Aku juga tidak punya uang untuk pulang sendiri. Tadi kan aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku lupa membawa ponsel dan dompet. Hae oppa...," rajuk Eunhyuk sambil menarik-narik ujung jas Donghae.

"Jangan seperti ini. Malu dilihat orang!," ujar Donghae sambil menepiskan tangan Eunhyuk. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Oppa, tapi aku takut dengan eomma."

"Eomma dan appa-mu past sangat khawatir saat ini. Nanti aku akan bicara dengan eomma-mu supaya tidak memarahimu," nampaknya perlu kesabaran tngkat tinggi untuk menghadapi gadis polos seperti Eunhyuk dan hari ini Donghae telah berhasil melakukannya.

"Terimakasih Hae oppa," Eunhyuk pun tersenyum memamerkan gummy smile-nya sambil memeluk Donghae yang hampir saja membuat jantung laki-laki tampan ini hampir terlonjak karena mengira Eunhyuk akan menciumnya lagi seperti sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun saat ini saat ini mereka berdua berada di tempat umum bukan? Lain lagi jika sedang tidak ada orang lain. Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya merasa tidak keberatan dicium Eunhyuk jika tidak ada orang lain? Seketika itu juga Donghae menggelengkan kepala sendiri untuk mengusir pikiran anehnya tersebut.

=o=

Laki-laki bertubuh tegap nan atletis itu menggeliat di atas ranjang. Tangan kekarnya meraba-raba sebelah ranjangnya untuk mencari-cari sosok perempuan cantik yang baru dinikahinya tiga hari yang lalu. Sepasang matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan ia segera terbangun dari posisi tidurnya karena tidak mendapati sosok istrinya itu tidak berada di sebelahnya. Buru-buru disibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya kemudian ia memakai celana boxer yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas lantai. Bibir jokernya mengulas senyum lega setelah membuka pintu kamar ia mendapati sang istri sedang menyibukkan diri di dapur. Matanya langsung menatap mesum kearah tubuh indah Snow White-nya yang mengenakan hotpants sehingga memperlihatkan sepasang kaki jenjang nan mulus. Ditambah pula bagian atas tubuhnya hanya terbalut kemeja kebesaran milik suaminya dengan kancing teratas dibiarkan tidak terkancing sehingga belahan dada sintal yang tertutupi bra berwarna hitam itu tampak mengintip malu-malu terlihat menggoda di matanya. Ia kemudian berjinjit pelan mendekati istrinya agar tidak terdengar.

"Selamat pagi Kibummie...," laki-laki itu memeluk dari belakang tubuh mungil istrinya sambil mengecupi tengkuk putih yang terpampang indah karena rambut panjangnya digelung ke atas.

"Siwonnie.. kau mengejutkanku!," perempuan cantik bernama Kibum ini terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan piring berisi masakan yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Apa yang kau masak? Dari bau harumnya terlihat lezat," tanya Siwon sambil masih memeluk Kibum dari belakang.

"Beijing Fried Rice. Aku belajar membuatnya dari Hangeng Gege," jawab Kibum. "Mandilah dulu, lalu kita sarapan."

"Jadi gara-gara ini kau tega meninggalanku merana sendirian di atas ranjang?," rajuk Siwon sambil memasang wajah memelas. Ia kemudian mengekor Kibum yang meletakkan masakan di meja makan.

"Dengan tubuh besarmu itu kau sama sekali tidak cocok kalau memasang wajah kekanakan seperti itu Siwonnie. Siapa yang meninggalkanmu? Aku kan hanya membuatkan sarapan," Kibum tersenyum geli melihat perilaku suaminya yang selalu terlihat dewasa tapi menjadi manja begitu berada didekatnya walau tentu saja Siwon lebih sering memanjakan dirinya.

"Tapi aku merasa kedinginan ketika terbangun kau tidak ada disisiku. Seharusnya kau memberiku kehangatan dulu Kibummie."

Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum kedalam dekapannya dan langsung menghujani ciuman di leher jenjang yang semula mulus namun telah terdapat tanda kepemilikan yang diberinya semalam. Dengan terampil, tangan besarnya membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Kibum hingga memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuh istrinya yang masih tertutupi bra. Betapa beruntungnya laki-laki tampan ini karena pengait bra itu berada di depan sehingga mempermudah Siwon untuk membukanya dengan cepat. Jemarinya meraih tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda pada payudara Kibum, mengusap, memilinnya, lalu meremas gundukan dada bulat itu dengan gemas.

"Aaah...Siwonnie. Sudah kubilang mandilah dulu lalu kita sarapan," desah Kibum disela usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari cumbuan suaminya.

"Setelah ini Kibummie..," Siwon bersikukuh untuk menyentuh istrinya. Bahkan sekarang sebelah payudara indah itu telah berpindah ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulum lalu menyedotnya dengan kuat seolah bayi yang tengah kelaparan sementara yang sebelah lagi dimanjakan dengan jemari Siwon.

"Semalam dan kemarin-kemarinnya lagi..aaah... kau sudah melakukannya. Apa belum puas juga aaah...," Kibum berusaha menjauhkan Siwon dari dadanya. Tapi Siwon tidak mendengarkan protes dari istrinya.

"Aah! sakit Kibummie...," keluh Siwon sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang dicubit Kibum.

"Kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan melepaskanku," kata Kibum sambil membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan karena cumbuan Siwon tadi. "Sakitkah?," tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja sakit," rengek Siwon dengan manja.

"Maaf...," Kibum mengusap lembut pinggang yang tadi ia cubit. "Mandilah dulu kemudian kita sarapan. Setelah itu kau boleh melakukan apa saja..," bisik Kibum tepat di telinga Siwon.

"Sekarang saja nanti baru aku mandi," pinta Siwon.

"Kau bau yeobo... Aku tidak mau disentuh kalau kau belum mandi," Kibum memanyunkan bibir merahnya. Ia balik merajuk pada Siwon.

"Tapi aku kan tampan," ujar Siwon membanggakan diri.

"Iya. Tampan tapi bau," canda Kibum. Sudah sana mandi dulu!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku mandi?," Siwon memasang wajah mesum.

"Ish, dasar mesum! Aku sudah mandi dari tadi. Cepatlah mandi...nanti makanannya dingin!," Kibum tertawa renyah sambil mendorong tubuh tinggi Siwon menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka.

"Baiklah...," sebelum berlalu Siwon mengecup singkat bibir merah istrinya itu.

Setelah Siwon masuk ke kamar mandi, Kibum lalu melangkah menuju lemari besar miliknya kemudian membukanya. Ia meraih bungkusan paket berukuran sedang yang telah diterimanya kemarin tapi belum sempat dibuka. Lee Sungmin, Mokpo. Begitu nama pengirim dan alamat yang tertulis pada bungkusan tersebut. Kibum meletakkan diri diatas lantai yang ditutupi karpet kemudian perlahan membuka kardus paket tersebut. Kibum mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat isi paket yang telah dibukanya. Pakaian dan selimut bayi serta beberapa perlengkapan bayi lainnya. Ia terkekeh pelan sendiri. Bukankah terlalu cepat memberinya hadiah pernikahan perlengkapan untuk bayi sementara dirinya baru saja menikah?

Sepasang mata indahnya teralih pada sepucuk amplop warna pink yang terselip disana. Jemari Kibum kemudian membuka amplop itu. Terdapat surat dan selembar foto. Kibum membuka surat itu lalu membacanya. Tak terasa butiran bening mengalir dari sudut mata jernihnya. Di surat tersebut Sungmin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya. Sungmin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Kibum dan mendoakan agar mereka selalu bahagia, tidak terpisahkan selamanya serta cepat mendapatkan anak. Karena itu Sungmin menghadiahi perlengkapan bayi sebagai doa agar harapan itu segera terkabul. Selanjutnya Sungmin menuliskan bahwa keadaan dirinya baik-baik saja selama di Mokpo. Ia telah dikaruniai seorang putri cantik bernama Lee Sunkyu yang sekarang berusia 2 tahun. Sahabatnya bernama Sungmin itu meminta Kibum agar tetap merahasiakan keadaan dan keberadaannya dari siapapun seperti yang selama ini telah Kibum lakukan.

"Eonni, bogoshippo.. Semoga kau dan putrimu baik-baik saja seperti yang kau katakan," gumam Kibum pelan saat melihat foto Sungmin sedang menggendong putri kecilnya.

=o=

Sementara itu di tempat lain yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Seoul tepatnya berada di Mokpo, tampak tiga orang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang dewasa dengan satu orang anak kecil sedang berada di sebuah pantai. Matahari belum terlalu tinggi sehingga udara di pantai tersebut belum terlalu panas. Si perempuan cantik sekaligus manis bernama Sungmin nampak asyik berjalan hingga menuju bibir pantai sambil menggendong putrinya dengan bertelanjang kaki. Perlahan kemudian Sungmin menurunkan putrinya dari gendongannya. Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sunny ini berjingkat ketika sepasang kaki mungilnya menyentuh air laut yang dingin ketika angin membawa gulungan riak ke bibir pantai. Sunny memekik kencang lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang eomma. Ia merasa ketakutan karena ketika ombak itu kembali ke tengah laut, tubuh kecilnya serasa ikut terbawa juga.

"Hahaha..kau takut sayang? Tidak apa-apa, ada eomma disini yang menjagamu," Sungmin tertawa kecil sambil berusaha menenangkan Sunny yang masih saja ketakutan. Perlahan Sungmin yang masih berjongkok mensejajarkan dengan tinggi tubuh putrinya itu melepas pelukan Sunny padanya. "Lihat, tidak apa-apa bukan? Eomma akan tetap memegangimu. Sungmin lalu memegang sepasang tangan mungil putrinya. "Wah, ombaknya datang lagi sayang. Sangat indah bukan?," Sungmin mengarahkan pandangan putrinya pada ombak kecil yang menghampiri mereka lagi.

"Mma...," bibir mungil Sunny berteriak kencang ketika riak itu menyentuh sepasang kaki mungilnya sekali lagi. Semula ia masih merasa takut namun lama-kelamaan mulai menikmatinya. Bahkan kini bibir mungil itu berteriak kegirangan dan mulai berceloteh dengan nada riang.

"Sudah eomma katakan kalau kau pasti akan menyukainya sayang. Anak eoma yag paling cantik memang pintar dan pemberani," Sungmin mencium gemas pipi bulat Sunny yang bersemu merah muda.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari situ, laki-laki bernama Jungmo yang menemani acara berlibur Sungmin dan putrinya itu menyunggingkan senyum saat menatap keduanya. Ia bisa melihat kegembiraan yang terpancar di wajah polos gadis mungil kesayangannya benama Sunny. Lalu beralih pada wajah cantik Sungmin yang memancarkan kasih sayang tulus pada sang putri. Dengan sabar Sungmin telah membuat Sunny yang semula takut dengan air laut kini tampak menikmatinya. Mereka berdua kelihatan sangat senang dan sesekali tertawa gembira. Sungmin melepaskan sebelah gandengan tangannya dari Sunny lalu mengajaknya berjalan perlahan di sepanjang bibir pantai sambil sesekali berjongkok mencari kerang.

Tak terasa kebersamaan Jungmo bersama Sungmin dan putrinya telah berjalan lebih dari dua tahun. Mereka bahkan sudah seperti keluarga utuh meskipun tidak ada ikatan pernikahan antara dirinya dengan Sungmin bahkan mereka pun tinggal terpisah. Namun Jungmo sering datang kerumah Sungmin untuk membantunya merawat Sunny. Kadang Sungmin juga mengunjungi rumah Jungmo untuk membantu membersihkan rumah dan memasak sementara Sunny bermain bersama Jungmo.

Sepasang mata Jungmo menatap lekat pada sosok Sungmin. Cantik dan sempurna. Begitulah sosok Sungmin yang yang terpikirkan dibenak Jungmo. Semula Jungmo hanya menganggap Sungmin sebagai adiknya dan awalnya ia hanya ingin menolong saja ketika perempuan ini dalam kesulitan. Tapi lama-kelamaan kebersamaan mereka itu telah menumbuhkan perasaan khusus dihati Jungmo. Ia tak peduli dengan status Sungmin yang pernah menikah dengan sepupunya Donghae dan juga masa lalu Sungmin bersama laki-laki lain yang membuatnya kini memiliki putri diluar pernikahannya karena Sungmin yang selama ini bersamanya adalah perempuan yan baik dan lembut. Jungmo bahkan terlanjur menyayangi Sunny dan memperlakukan gadis kecil ini seperti putrinya sendiri. Ia ingin selalu melindungi dan membahagiakan Sungmin dan Sunny. Tak akan membiarkan senyum dan tawa itu menghilang dari wajah keduanya.

Jungmo tahu bahwa dibalik senyum manis dan sikap tegar Sungmin itu tersimpan kepahitan. Apalagi ketika sepasang mata bulat nan indah milik Sungmin menatap putrinya. Dari situ Jungmo bisa menangkap bahwa didalam hati Sungmin masih menyimpan sebuah nama yaitu laki-laki yang menjadi ayah biologis dari Sunny. Walau Sungmin tak pernah membahas ayah kandung Sunny bahkan menyebutkan namanya, namun justru sikap diam perempuan cantik ini semakin memperjelas bagaimana suasana hatinya. Jungmo juga tahu bahwa Sungmin kadang meneteskan airmata diam-diam. Entah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu antara Sungmin dengan laki-laki itu hingga mampu merubah sosok periang dan manis itu menjadi pendiam dan melankolis karena Sungmin pun tak pernah menceritakan dengan detail padanya dan Jungmo sendiri tak ingin mengorek luka lama perempuan itu lebih dalam lagi.

Perlahan ulasan senyum di wajah Jungmo karena memikirkan Sungmin dan putrinya pun memudar. Pikirannya melayang pada hal lain. Tak terasa buliran bening mengalir dari sudut mata Jungmo. Sebulan yang lalu ia memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit karena telah beberapa waktu Jungmo merasakan sesuatu yang lain di tubuhnya. Ketika dokter menyatakan hasil dari pemeriksaan medis, seketika itu juga seluruh harapannya menguap begitu saja. Secarik kertas itu telah memvonis hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Entah berapa lama lagi dirinya bisa bertahan dan bersama dengan mereka. Sebuah penyakit bernama Leukimia yang membuatnya harus memupus keinginan untuk selalu bersama kedua malaikatnya dan menjadikannya seorang pesakitan untuk beberapa waktu yang ia sendiri tak tahu kapan akan berakhir. Dokter mengatakan ada pasien dengan penyakit serupa bisa bertahan hingga 5 tahun namun ada juga yang hanya beberapa bulan tergantung dengan kondisi dan ketahanan fisik pasien. Satu-satunya cara untuk memperpanjang hidupnya adalah cangkok sumsum tulang belakang dan biasanya yang cocok hanyalah orang yang mempunyai hubungan darah. Hal ini tak mungkin dilakukan karena orangtuanya sudah tiada dan adik kandungnya yang berada di luar negeri pun kini tak pernah pulang lagi ke kampung halamannya bahkan telah lama mereka tidak pernah bertukar kabar. Jungmo menghela nafas panjang memikirkan hal itu. Entah bagaimana nasib Sungmin juga putrinya jika suatu saat ia meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya karena selama ini dirinyalah yang menjaga keduanya.

"Oppa... Kemarilah, bermain bersama kami!," teriakan Sungmin dari bibir pantai membuat Jungmo tersadar dari lamunan. Ia mengusap lelehan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya lalu menyunggingkan senyum manis ketika melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat Sungmin dan Sunny berada. Bagaimanapun Jungmo bertekad akan bertahan selama mungkin demi menjaga mereka berdua. Jungmo juga tak ingin terlihat lemah dan sakit di hadapan Sungmin maupun Sunny.

=o=

Sore itu Kyuhyun asyik bergelut dengan buku tebal di kamarnya dengan pintunya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Sungguh suatu yang langka karena dulu dirinya paling malas jika harus membaca apapun. Meskipun jarang belajar, namun otak encernya yang diatas rata-rata itu mampu membuatya selalu mendapat nilai yang memuaskan. Tapi entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun mulai suka membaca seperti yag dilakukannya saat ini. Kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di dalam buku itu berusaha diresapinya. Walaupun sedang tidak ada ujian semester, namun Kyuhyun tetap berusaha menambah pengetahuan diluar mata kuliah yang diambilnya. Ia ingin mendapat hasil yang terbaik dan segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

"Kyu, aku bisa minta tolong padamu?," Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih serius membaca di atas ranjang.

"Ada apa noona?," Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk."

"Tidak juga. Kau mau minta tolong apa noona?," Kyuhyun menutup bukunya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Kibum. Sebentar lagi dia akan ikut suaminya ke Paris. Jadi aku mau memberikan sesuatu padanya. Vic sedang pergi dengan temannya. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit tempat Kibum bekerja?," tanya Ryeowook.

"Baiklah noona. Aku akan mengantarmu. Kau tunggu saja dibawah, aku ganti pakaian dulu," Kyuhyun menyanggupinya.

"Terimakasih Kyu. Aku tunggu diluar ya," Ryeowook pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun telah selesai berganti pakaian dan segera mengantarkan Ryeowook menggunakan mobil kesayangannya. Ryeowook duduk disamping Kyuhyun sambil memangku putranya yang tertidur.

"Kyu, tadi sebelum kita berangkat Kibum menelepon kalau dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia mengajak bertemu di cafe dekat rumah sakit. Kau tahu kan tempatnya?"

"Aku tahu noona. Waktu kau melahirkan Kai, aku sering mampir kesana," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

"Baik. Kita kesana sekarang."

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Ryeowook. Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka pun sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya," Kyuhyun mengambil Kai dari pangkuan Ryeowook karena bagaimana pun ia tak akan membiarkan kakak iparnya menggendong sendiri anaknya apalagi dalam kondisi mengandung besar. Setelah itu mereka pun berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Bummie, maaf kau menunggu lama," kata Ryeowook setelah duduk di hadapan Kibum. Ia merasa tidak enak hati karena telah membuat Kibum harus menunggu hampir setengah jam.

"Tidak apa-apa eonni," Kibum tersenyum manis menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Kau ini rajin sekali Bummie. Masih pengantin baru tapi sudah masuk kerja."

"Ah, ini hari terakhirku bekerja karena mulai besok aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke Paris bersama Siwonnie. Karena itu aku harus membereskan semua pekerjaan yang tersisa sekaligus menyerahkannya pada penggantiku. Lagipula tadi aku harus berpamitan pada semua rekan kerjaku disana," ujar Kibum.

"Oiya, ini Kyuhyun adik iparku," Ryeowook memperkenalkan Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ah, kami pernah bertemu waktu kau melahirkan eonni. Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi," sapa Kibum ramah yang dibalas dengan anggukan sopan dari Kyuhyun. "Kau membawa putramu juga?," Kibum melihat Kai yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pengasuh anak. Vic sedang pergi berkencan dan Kyuhyun mengantarku kesini, jadi kubawa saja dia."

"Putramu sangat tampan eonni," puji Kibum tulus.

"Terimakasih Bummie," Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar pujian Kibum pada putranya. "Daripada mengagumi putraku, lebih baik kau segera menyusul saja. Aku bisa membayangkan kalau anak-anakmu nanti pasti sangat tampan dan cantik karena suamimu itu sangat tampan dan kau juga sangat cantik," goda Ryeowook.

"Wookie eonni, kami kan baru saja menikah bahkan baru satu minggu," semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih Kibum.

"Apa kamu tidak ingin segera punya anak Bummie?"

"Tentu saja...," balas Kibum malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, kudoakan kau cepat hamil Bummie," Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih eonni," Kibum balas tersenyum.

"Ah, ini buatmu," Ryeowook memberikan sebuah bungkusan besar berwarna ungu pada Kibum.

"Apa ini eonni?," tanya Kibum keheranan.

"Kenang-kenangan untukmu supaya tidak melupakanku selama di Paris. Bukalah sesampainya di rumah," kata Ryeowook.

"Terimakasih. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan keponakanmu kalau kau pergi ke Paris?"

"Tidak masalah kerena orangtuanya sekarang tinggal di Seoul. Lagipula sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan orang yang tepat untuk kutitipi Eunhyuk," Kibum tersenyum penuh arti.

"Benarkah? Siapa itu?," tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu eonni."

"Ish, kau ini membuatku penasaran saja. Ya sudah aku mau ke toilet sebentar," Ryeowook berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Hanya sebentar saja, aku tidak akan apa-apa Bummie," larang Ryeowook ketika Kibum hendak mengantarnya ke toilet.

"Tapi.."

"Kau tenang saja... Kyu, titip Kai ya...," kata Ryeowook sebelum berlalu.

"Hati-hati noona," jawab Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua dengan Kibum.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Kudengar kau mengambil jurusan kedokteran," tanya Kibum sambil menyesap latte-nya.

"Cukup baik noona," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah," Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Kelihatannya kau sangat menyayangi keponakanmu."

"Begitulah," sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

"Minnie eonni. Jika dia sudah melahirkan, anaknya mungkin usianya hampir sama dengan Kai," gumam Kibum.

"Apa? Maksudmu apa noona?," Kyuhyun memang mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Kibum tapi ia seolah tak percaya dan berusaha memastikan lagi.

"Mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia? Aku belum pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun," ujar Kibum dengan tatapan penuh arti pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"A-apa itu?," Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Dua tahun yang lalu..ah..tidak..sepertinya lebih," Kibum nampak berpikir," Benar, lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu sewaktu pergi meninggalkan Seoul, Minnie eonni juga sedang mengandung," wajah Kibum terlihat tenang ketika mengucapkannya.

"Sungmin noona hamil?," sepasang mata Kyuhyun melebar. "La-lalu, kenapa dia malah bercerai dari suaminya? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahukannya juga pada...," Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya. Dalam benaknya langsung terlintas sebuah pemikiran lain. Entah itu salah atau benar, Kyuhyun hanya menyimpannya dalam hati saja.

'Karena itu bukan anak Lee Donghae, Kyuhyun-ssi,' Kibum berkata sendiri dalam hati.

'Ming, apa kau mengandung anakku?,' batin Kyunhyun. Dalam otaknya telah dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan dan ia ingin segera mendapat kepastiannya sendiri. "Noona, apa kau tahu dimana Sungmin noona sekarang berada?," tanya Kyuhyun. Ia berharap Kibum tahu keberadaan Sungmin.

Kibum berpikir dalam hati. Selama ini dirinya yang mengetahui keadaan serta keberadaan Sungmin. Namun sahabatnya itu meminta Kibum untuk merahasiakan semuanya dari siapapun karena Sungmin ingin memulai hidup baru tanpa berhubungan lagi dengan masa lalunya. Kibum pun tetap menjaga rahasia ini termasuk dari Donghae meskipun kadang ia tak sampai hati melihat penderitaan Donghae yang merindukan Sungmin,namun bagaimanapun dirinya telah berjanji dan Kibum menghargai permintaan Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Kibum kini juga merasa bersalah pada Sungmin karena telah memberitahu keadaan sahabatnya yang pernah mengandung dan kini memiliki putri pada Kyuhyun, orang yang paling tidak ingin Sungmin harapkan untuk mengetahui keadaannya. Namun Kibum berpikir bahwa bagaimanapun pemuda di hadapannya itu adalah ayah biologis dari putri Sungmin. Ia berhak tahu keadaan Sungmin dan berharap agar Kyuhyun pun memikirkan Sungmin dan anaknya. Walau begitu Kibum tidak akan mengatakan dimana keberadaan Sungmin karena janjinya. Semoga takdir akan menuntun jalan Sungmin menuju kebahagiaannya. Begitu yang terpikir dibenak Kibum.

"Noona..," panggil Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang," jawab Kibum dengan tenang sambil tersenyum tipis.

**TBC**

Oiya, ada yg bertanya karena bingung masalah perbedaan umur masing2 karakter. OK deh, akan saya jelaskan:

Sungmin : di chapt ini umur Sungmin sekarang 26 tahun karena sudah hampir 3 th berlalu sejak pisah dengan Donghae (23 th saat pertamakali berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun).

Kyuhyun : sekarang 20 th (17 th saat pertamakali kenal Sungmin)

Donghae : sekarang 26 tahun (disini Donghae lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Sungmin)

Kibum : 25 tahun (sahabat Donghae & Sungmin sejak SMA)

Siwon : 26 th (dijodohkan dengan Kibum sejak 3 th yang lalu, sekarang jadi suami Kibum)

Ryeowook : 25 th (sepupu Sungmin)

Yesung : 28 th, suami Ryeowook (jaraknya jauh dengan Kyuhyun karena ia anak pertama, sedangkan Kyuhyun magnae)

Heechul : 34 th (kakak kandung Kibum. Jarak mereka memang jauh. Kalau ditanya kenapa bisa begitu? Tanya aja ma ortu mereka kenapa bikinnya bisa begitu *plaaak * )

Hangeng: suami Heechul, berasal dari Cina, berusia 36 th (anggap aja disini lebih tua 2 th dari Heechul :D). Saat kuliah di Korea, Hangeng bertemu dengan Heechul dan langsung jatuh cinta, lalu melamarnya setelah Heechul lulus SMA)

Eunhyuk : 16 th (putri Hanchul. Donghae baru mengenali Eunhyuk karena selama ini Heechul dan putrinya beberapa tahun ini tinggal di Cina. Waktu masih tinggal di Korea Donghae pernah melihat Eunhyuk tapi waktu masih kecil & kemudian Donghae kuliah di Amerika. Tapi sekarang tinggal di Korea)

Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi? ^^ *senyum sejuta watt*

Jangan lupa..baca lagi dari chapt 9 ^_^

Thanx banget buat semua yg sudi membaca ff saya terutama mau memberi komen. saya sangat menghargai kritik dan saran kalian *deep bow*

Special thanx to :

Fadhillah Umar Paboelo Pamatte

kimjulia220799

sparkyu

Choikyuhae

danhobak98

Malidaminne

.7

mink

sitara1083

AmaterasuUchih1

Cha2LoveKorean

ck mendokusei

kim kyuna

Rilianda Abelira

Stepanhie Choi

SparkSomnia

Anonymouss

audrey musaena

SooHyun137

Minnie Seongmin

nam sung rin

reaRelf

Melani KyuminElfSha137

MinnieGalz

Heeyeon

mrs. Kim

Lee Ji Min

Rima KyuMin Elf

MINGswife

ELgyuMin

rainy hearT

Para guest yg gak nyebutin namanya

para silent reader juga

Gomawo ne...*cipok satu2*


	12. Chapter 12

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi  
Genre : drama, romance, angst  
Rating : T (lagi gak mood nulis NC :-P)

Chapter : 12

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin; Haehyuk, slight Yewook, Hanchul, Jungmin, Yoosu(mentioned)

Guest Stars : Kai EXO, Sehun EXO, Jungmo d'trax, Sunny SNSD, Victoria f(x), Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (mentioned), Kwangmin&Youngmin Boyfriend (mentioned)

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, buat yang dibawah umur tidak disarankan untuk membaca^^ Tapi saya kira aman untuk chapt ini hehehehe...  
**Note Author** : Author kembali lagi di chapt yg baru. Maaf udah nunggu lama banget karena kesibukan saya *sok sibuk* Mulai chapt 9, isi cerita saya rombak. Sebagai bonus karena nunggu lama, saya update chapt 12 & 13 sekaligus ^^

No bash or flame please. Kritik, saran, protes boleh tapi dengan sopan karena saya tidak ingin terjadi peperangan *halah *

Ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan... Keep smile and peace ^_^

Gomawo yang udah pada kasih review. Maaf kalo author nggak bisa memenuhi satu2 permintaan readers. Author akan menulis secara proporsional dan realistis. Ambil hal-hal yang baik disini, jangan ditiru kalo yang buruk ^^ Sekali lagi, ini hanya fic, bukan kenyataan meskipun author menulisnya karena terinspirasi beberapa kejadian nyata dibumbui dengan imajinasi author yang gak jelas juga :D

=0=

Perpisahan dengan Sungmin dan ditolak cintanya oleh Kibum telah membuat Donghae belajar banyak hal dari semua itu. Ketika berpisah dengan Sungmin, Donghae mendapat pelajaran bahwa cinta saja tak cukup dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Donghae telah menyadari bahwa kepribadian Sungmin yang dewasa, lembut dan pengertian telah membuatnya terlena sehingga menganggap bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya Sungmin pasti akan menerima dan mengerti semuanya. Ia telah bersikap egois yang membuat Sungmin merasa lelah dan akhirnya hatinya berpaling. Melupakan bahwa bagaimanapun Sungmin sama seperti wanita lainnya yang butuh dihargai dan diperhatikan oleh pasangan hidupnya. Bukankah dalam pernikahan harus saling memberi dan menerima satu sama lain dengan seimbang tanpa berat sebelah di satu pihak saja?

Dari kisahnya bersama Kibum, Donghae telah mendapat pelajaran bahwa jangan terlarut dengan masa lalu. Hadapi kenyataan pahit dan lanjutkan hidup dengan baik. Ia tak menyadari perasaannya sendiri pada Kibum dan terfokus pada Sungmin saja. Secara tak sadar ia pun telah menyakiti perasaan Kibum selama bertahun-tahun. Donghae merasa telah menjadi laki-laki yang buruk karena tidak peka terhadap perasaan dua orang perempuan yang pernah menjadi seseorang istimewa di hatinya. Jika mencintai seseorang, maka jadilah seseorang yang paling membahagiakan orang yang kita cintai agar ia yakin bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang paling mencintainya dan paling bisa membahagiakannya, bukan orang lain. Menjadi jujur pada diri sendiri dan ungkapkanlah apa yang kita rasakan terhadapnya.

Disini, dari kejauhan Donghae menatap gadis manis yang ia kenal lagi 2 tahun ini sedang berjalan berdua di mall bersama seorang laki-laki tampan walaupun menurut Donghae tentu saja lebih tampan dirinya. Mereka nampak akrab, sesekali berbicara dalam jarak berdekatan dan kadang tertawa-tawa entah karena hal apa. Sungguh Donghae telah menjilat air ludahnya sendiri. Dulu ia berkata tak mungkin akan menyukai bahkan jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu. Dari apapun gadis bernama Eunhyuk tersebut tentu saja berbeda karena menurutnya jauh dari kesan cantik, imut dan seksi seperti Sungmin. Bahkan Sungmin jelas lebih bersikap dewasa. Sedangkan dari Kibum, tentu saja kecantikan Kibum melebihi gadis ini, begitu juga kelembutan dan ketenangan Kibum sama sekali tidak menempel pada sifat Eunhyuk. Apalagi jelas-jelas usia dirinya dan gadis itu jauh berbeda yaitu 10 tahun. Walaupun kini Eunhyuk berusia 18 tahun yang sudah tentu bukan di bawah umur lagi, namun tetap saja ia tak mau dianggap ajusshi mesum yang suka pada daun muda.

Eunhyuk tentu saja berbeda dengan Sungmin maupun Kibum. Ia polos, cengeng, kekanakan mungkin karena usianya yang masih terhitung remaja, keras kepala yang mungkin diturunkan dari sang eomma Heechul, namun juga memiliki hal yang menarik yang membuat perhatian Donghae teralihkan. Bahkan secara perlahan namun pasti, kini sosok remaja itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda fisik perempuan dewasa yang mampu menarik perhatian laki-laki manapun. Meskipun masih ada sisi kepolosan dan kekanakan didalam dirinya. Kepolosannya yang walau kadang membuat Donghae dibuatnya pusing karena harus memberi pengertian, tapi juga membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa sendiri ketika mengingatnya. Benar-benar lucu. Mampu membuat Donghae melupakan semua beban hatinya. Gadis itu selalu ceria sehingga mampu menyalurkan keceriaan pada sekelilingnya. Dia juga sensitif dan mempunyai kelembutan hati. Mudah tersentuh karena orang lain. Kadang kepolosan itu juga membuatnya dimanfaatkan orang lain. Donghae benar-benar tidak habis fikir, karena kadang teman-teman Eunhyuk memanfaatkan kebaikan gadis itu. Setelah mengetahuinya Eunhyuk akan menangis, namun kemudian tersenyum dan mengatakan setidaknya dirinya berguna bagi orang lain.

Sebenarnya apa yang selama ia katakan pada Eunhyuk lain di hati lain di mulut. Memang Eunhyuk berbeda dengan Sungmin dan Kibum namun dalam hati Donghae mengakui bahwa gadis remaja itu sangatlah manis. Wajahnya, senyumnya, dan juga setiap tingkah lakunya. Eunhyuk selalu berada didekatnya, mengikutinya tanpa lelah. Walaupun Donghae bersikap tidak ramah namun gadis remaja itu tidak membalas keketusan sikap Donghae. Ia tetap saja ceria dan tanpa beban. Hal itu tak urung berhasil menyentuh kebekuan hatinya. Mengikis sedikit demi sedikit luka yang pernah tertoreh disana.

Sebenarnya ada alasan Donghae untuk bersikap seperti itu. Ia merasa ada perbedaan antara mereka yang akan sulit untuk disatukan. Perbedaan usia yang jauh, status mereka. Donghae pernah menikah sedangkan Eunhyuk tentu saja belum berpengalaman dalam hal membina hubungan dengan lawan jenis apalagi menikah. Bagaimana penilaian orang pada mereka terutama Eunhyuk? Orangtua Eunhyuk yaitu Hangeng dan Heechul pasti juga ingin putri sulung kesayangan mereka mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang terbaik, bukan laki-laki seperti dirinya. Donghae tak ingin menyakiti orang yang disayanginya sekali lagi, ia juga tak ingin memupuk perasaan lebih dalam agar tak terluka seperti dulu.

Seberapa besar usaha untuk menyingkirkan perasaan di hatinya, namun ternyata tetap sulit untuk menahannya. Kini, ketika melihat Eunhyuk bersama laki-laki lain ada gemuruh panas yang bergejolak di dalam sana. Seharusnya Donghae merasa bahagia karena ia selalu menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk mencari saja kekasih yang seusia dengan dirinya dan kini gadis itu sepertinya telah mendapatkannya. Namun kenapa hatinya berkata lain? Kenapa sekarang tak bisa menerima hal ini?

"Hyukkie-ya..," tegur Donghae ketika telah berada di hadapan Eunhyuk dan teman laki-lakinya.

"Hae oppa? Kenapa kau ada disini?," wajah polos itu tampak terkejut ketika melihat Donghae ditambah dengan raut tegang dari laki-laki tampan tersebut. Bahkan Donghae tak membalas ketika Yoochun menyapanya dengan sopan.

"Apa ada yang melarang? Bukankah disini adalah tempat umum?," kata Donghae dengan ketus.

"I-iya juga..," Eunhyuk tersenyum gugup. Bagaimana pun ia merasa tak enak dengan teman laki-lakinya karena suasana tegang ini serta aura menyeramkan yang menyelimuti Donghae kini.

"Ehem.. Jalan-jalanmu sudah selesai? Kalau sudah ayo kuantar pulang," Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"Ehm... Yoochun oppa, ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?," tanya Eunhyuk pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Ah, aku kira sudah selesai. Kau boleh pulang dulu Hyukkie," Yoochun tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih oppa," Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smile-nya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih Eunhyukkie," ujar Yoochun sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah. Annyeong Yoochun oppa," pamit Eunhyuk karena Donghae telah menautkan jemarinya pada Eunhyuk dan setengah menyeret pergi gadis ini.

"Annyeong Hyukkie-ya," Yoochun melambaikan tangan pada Eunhyuk yang telah menjauh.

"Ya. Hae oppa... Kenapa menarikku begini," Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir tanda protes ketika Donghae setengah memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bukankah Heechul noona melarangmu berpacaran? Tapi kenapa kau pergi dengan teman laki-lakimu? Malam hari pula. Apa kau menyembunyikannya dari eomma-mu huh?," tanya Donghae tanpa menoleh karena ia sedang menyetir.

"Siapa yang berpacaran?," ujar Eunhyuk kesal.

"Lalu siapa dia?"

"Yoochun oppa itu kekasih sahabatku Kim Junsu. Karena Junsu akan berulangtahun, Yoochun oppa meminta bantuanku untuk memilih kado dan menyiapkan kejutan untuk Junsu," Eunhyuk menjelaskan pada Donghae. "Aah..beruntungnya Junsu memiliki kekasih seromantis Yoochun oppa," Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sementara Donghae yang mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk entah kenapa menjadi lega. Ternyata pemuda tadi bukan kekasih Eunhyuk.

"Ya.. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa romantis hah?," entah kenapa Donghae tidak terima jika dibandingkan dengan Yoochun.

"Uhm? Hae oppa..kau kan bukan kekasihku," sahut Eunhyuk dengan polos yang sukses membuat Donghae tertohok karena yang dikatakan Eunhyuk itu benar. "Lagipula kau bilang tidak tertarik padaku. Jadi mana mungkin aku jadi kekasihmu," lirih Eunhyuk.

"Ah..itu... haish...!," Donghae mengacak kesal rambutnya sendiri. Walaupun apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk itu benar tapi terdengar seperti sindiran baginya.

"Oppa, apa kepalamu gatal? Kau belum keramas ya?," Eunhyuk masih memberi tatapan polos pada Donghae yang mengacak kesal dan menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Membuat laki-laki yang terpaut 10 tahun dari Eunhyuk ini semakin berabah pusing. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dan memilih diam.

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang dikendarai Donghae telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya perpaduan oriental-modern. Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk lalu membimbingnya masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut setelah terlebih dahulu membunyikan bel dan ada seorang maid yang membukakan pintu gerbangnya.

"Appa...," Eunhyuk langsung menghambur ke pelukan seorang laki-laki paruh baya berwajah simpatik yang datang menyambut kedatangan putrinya.

"Putri appa sudah pulang eoh? Apa jalan-jalanmu menyenangkan?," tanya sang appa pada Eunhyuk.

"Menyenangkan appa," Eunhyuk bergelayut manja di lengan Hangeng.

"Apa kau membelikan appa oleh-oleh sayang?"

"Uhm..maaf appa. Aku lupa hehehe.. Tadi aku hanya membelikan mainan baru untuk Youngmin dan Kwangmin," Eunhyuk mengerjapkan sepasang matanya lucu.

"Huft..appa kau lupakan eoh?," Hangeng pura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

"Appa..," gadis itu merengut sedih melihat appa-nya terlihat kecewa.

"Hahaha..appa hanya bercanda eoh. Kamu memang anak appa yang paling manis," Hangeng mencubit sayang hidung Eunghyuk.

"Uh..appa," manja Eunhyuk. "Eomma dimana appa?"

"Sedang menidurkan kedua dongsaengmu," jawab Hangeng. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Donghae.

"Annyeong Hangeng gege?," sapa Donghae saat Hangeng menoleh padanya.

"Oh, annyeong Donghae-ah. Kenapa bisa kau yang mengantar pulang Eunhyuk? Bukankah tadi ia pergi bersama temannya?," tanya Hangeng.

"Ah..tadi..."

"Tadi kebetulan kami bertemu appa dan Hae oppa menawarkan mengantarku pulang," potong Eunhyuk sebelum Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng.

"Oh...," Hangeng mengangguk mengerti. "Kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk keberangkatanmu ke Beijing Hyukkie-ya?"

"Su-sudah appa," jawab Eunhyuk gugup. Ia melirik kearah Donghae yang terlihat jelas terpancar keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Beijing?," Donghae memberanikan diri menyela.

"Benar. Hyukkie akan melanjutkan kuliah di Beijing. Dua minggu lagi dia akan berangkat kesana," ujar Hangeng.

"Beijing?," rasa terkejut Donghae semakin berlipat ketika mendengar jawaban dari Hangeng appa dari Eunhyuk.

Laki-laki tampan ini lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Eunhyuk. Mencoba mencari pertanyaan kenapa gadis itu tak mengatakan hal ini padanya padahal ia Eunhyuk sering menemuinya. Tapi gadis manis itu hanya tertunduk saja. Donghae menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Ia sadar Eunhyuk tak sepenuhnya salah karena apa haknya menuntut keterusterangan gadis ini karena ia tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan putri sulung Hangeng tersebut. Mereka bukan pasangan kekasih dan selama ini Donghae bahkan tak pernah bersikap manis pada Eunhyuk. Apakah akhirnya ia harus patah hati lagi? Sungguh Donghae tak bisa membayangkan harus mengalaminya lagi bahkan sebelum mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan diam-diam selama ini pada gadis remaja yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya tersebut. Donghae tak ingin lagi membiarkan cintanya pergi begitu saja dan melewatkan kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiaan sekali lagi.

=o=

Selama beberapa hari Donghae memikirkan tentang perasaannya juga kepergian Eunhyuk nanti. Semula Donghae ingin menyerah saja dan membiarkan Eunhyuk pergi dan mendoakan semoga kelak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Donghae merasa tidak pantas bersanding di sisi Eunhyuk yang masih belia ditambah dengan status dirinya yang pernah menikah. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hangeng dan Heechul jika tahu ia berani mencintai putri kesayangan mereka bahkan bermaksud memilikinya sebagai pendamping hidup. Donghae seperti bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika menyerah sebelum berperang. Kenapa hanya karena pernah gagal lantas menjadikannya seorang pengecut yang takut tersakiti?

Tapi ketika Donghae memikirkan hal lain. Bagaimana dirinya kelak jika harus hidup lagi tanpa memperjuangkan cintanya seperti yang sudah-sudah? Pasti kali ini akan lebih menyesal berkali lipat jika tidak mencobanya. Apapun hasilnya, ia harus menghadapi orang tua Eunhyuk untuk memperjuangkan cintanya sampai akhir. Dan disinilah sekarang Donghae berada. Berhadapan dengan Hangeng dan Heechul dengan detak jantung yang melebihi normal karena merasakan kegugupan yang hebat.

"Ehem..sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan pada kami Hae-ah? Dari tadi kami sudah menunggu lama dan kau tidak juga mengataka apapun," Heechul memulai pembicaraan karena telah 15 menit waktu berlalu tapi laki-laki tampan bernama Donghae itu tetap tak bergeming dari posisi duduknya dengan raut wajah tegang dan pucat.

"Chullie...," tegur Hangeng pada istrinya khawatir sikap Heechul malahan menakuti Donghae.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa gege. Noona benar. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," akhirnya Donghae berbicara walaupun dengan nada gemetar bagaikan para narapidana yang selama ini ditemuinya ketika di ruang sidang. Kali ini Donghae merasakannya apalagi tatapan galak dari wajah cantik Heechul. Padahal sebagai lawyer, dirinya selalu tak gentar berhadapan dengan jaksa manapun tapi kenapa di hadapan calon mertuanya kini nyalinya bisa menjadi ciut begini?

"Lanjutkan saja Hae-ah..," Hangeng berkata dengan lembut.

"I-iya gege.," Donghae tersenyum kecut. "Sebenarnya, aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Biro hukum yang dulu mengontrakku sebagai associate menawariku menjadi lawyer tetap disana," ia meremas celana panjangnya sendiri untuk meredam kegugupan. "Karena itu, aku ingin mengajak Hyukkie ke Amerika," kalimat itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir tipis Donghae.

"Apa?," ucap Hangeng dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Maksudnya, aku ingin menikahi Eunhyuk lalu membawanya ke Amerika. Nanti dia bisa sekalian melanjutkan kuliah disana dan aku yang akan membiayai semuanya," ujar Donghae menjelaskan pada kedua orang tua Eunhyuk tersebut. Ia sedikit bernafas lega karena akhirnya bisa juga mengatakannya walaupun entah nanti bagaimana tanggapan yang diberikan Hangeng dan Heechul padanya.

Kedua orangtua Eunhyuk itu saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain seolah hanya berdialog lewat tatapan mata mereka saja. Membiarkan Donghae menunggu harap-harap cemas dalam waktu cukup lama.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?," Hangeng akhirnya memulai pembicaraan lagi. Walaupun nada bicaranya lembut namun aura kewibawaan terdengar disana.

"Tentu saja. Aku sadar sepenuhnya gege," Donghae menatap lurus kearah Hangeng. "Aku tahu, ini terdengar tidak tahu diri. Eunhyuk usianya jauh di bawahku. Dia masih belia, masa depannya masih panjang. Sedangkan aku adalah pria matang dalam usia ditambah lagi dengan statusku yang pernah menikah."

"Bagus kalau kau sadar," timpal Heechul dengan nada sinis.

"Chullie...," ujar Hangeng yang membuat Heechul terdiam.

"Aku mengerti kalau kalian menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putri kalian, bukan dengan laki-laki sepertiku. Walaupun begitu. Aku yakin bahwa hanya aku yang akan membahagiakan Hyukkie karena hanya aku laki-laki yang disukainya begitu juga sebaliknya dengan diriku," ujar Donghae dengan yakin.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menikahinya," jawab Hangeng dengan tegas.

"Apa?," Donghae menatap tak percaya pada Hangeng. Laki-laki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Lalu berganti mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang tadi memasang wajah sangar tapi entah kenapa bisa begitu cepat berubah menjadi lembut.

"Apa kau tak dengar jawaban gege tadi eoh? Kau boleh menikahi Hyukkie kami," timpal Heechul yang kini memberinya senyum keibuan.

"Benarkah? Jadi kalian menerimaku?," dada Donghae serasa bergemuruh hebat karena kelegaan yang teramat sangat juga kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

"Kau pikir kami akan sejahat itu menghalangi kebahagiaan putri kesayangan kami?," ucap Heechul walaupun dengan nada galak tapi namun malahan terdengar bagaikan nyanyian merdu di telinga Donghae saking bahagianya.

"Benar Hae-ah. Kami tahu bagaimana perasaan Hyukkie kami padamu. Asalkan dia bahagia, apapun akan kami lakukan untuknya. Aku mempercayakan putri kesayangan kami padamu, karena itu jangan kecewakan kami," sahut Hangeng dengan bijak.

"Tentu saja gege,noona. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan Hyukkie dengan segala yang bisa kulakukan," senyum sumringah terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Donghae. "Tapi, bukankah kalian mengatakan kalau Hyukkie akan pergi ke Beijing?"

"Kau pikir itu sungguhan eoh? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Bummie karena ini idenya," ujar Heechul masih dengan nada galak. "Hah, adikku yang cantik itu benar-benar menyayangi keponakannya. Walaupun dia jauh berada di Paris tapi masih memikirkan kebahagiaan Eunhyuk."

"Kibum?," tanya Donghae.

"Benar. Dia yang memberikan kami ide untuk membohongimu kalau Hyukkie akan melanjutkan kuliah ke Beijing. Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan mempunyai keberanian untuk megungkapkan perasaanmu. Mana mungkin kami membiarkan putri kesayangan kami begitu menderita menunggu sesuatu yang tidak jelas begitu lama. Seandainya saja kau tidak melamarnya kami berencana akan benar-benar mengirimnya ke Beijing," Hangeng menjelaskan. Wajah tampan itu kini terlihat lega.

"Terimakasih gege, noona," Donghae bahkan langsung beranjakd ari tempat duduknya dan memberi hormat dengan bersujud di hadapan kedua calon mertuanya tersebut.

"Ya.. Hae-ah... Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau membut kami terlihat sangat tua dengan bersujud seperti itu. Cepat bangun!," Heechul yang ingin selalu terlihat cantik dan muda itu tentu saja tidak terima jika dianggap tua oleh Donghae meskipun laki-laki di hadapannya tersebut memang calon mertuanya, tapi bukankah mereka hanya terpaut 8 tahun saja?

"Biarkan aku melakukannya noona. Walaupun kau sudah kuanggap seperti noona-ku sendiri, tapi kau dan gege adalah calon mertuaku," Donghae melanjutkan kegiatan memberi hormatnya tak mempedulikan Heechul yang bersikap canggung dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipi putihnya sementara Hangeng hanya tersenyum berwibawa menanggapinya. Setelah selesai, Donghae lalu kembali ke tempat duduk semula.

"Hae-ah. Kami memang sudah menyetujui pernikahan kalian. Tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi," ujar Hangeng dengan tenang.

"Apa itu gege?," tanya Donghae dengan cemas.

"Kau harus menikahi Hyukkie secepatnya. Terserah kapan saja tapi paling lambat satu bulan dari sekarang. Apa kau sanggup melakukannya?," syarat yang diajukan Hangeng membuat Donghae melotot lebar dan bibirnya terbuka karena terkejut.

"Gege, noona. Kalian memang sudah menyetujuiku menikahi Hyukkie. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hyukkie sendiri? Dia sedang pergi dan kalian mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuannya. Sekarang kalian mengajukan syarat padaku untuk menikahinya secepat itu," Donghae masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi didengarnya.

"Tidak masalah karena kami juga sudah tahu jawaban Hyukkie. Sekarang tinggal dirimu saja. Apa kau sanggup memenuhi syarat kami. Jika tidak sanggup tidak apa-apa. Kami akan mengirim Hyukkie ke Beijing," walaupun cara bicara Hangeng terkesan lembut namun terdengar penuh intimidasi disana. Ia menatap lurus kearah Donghae.

"Ahahahaha, itu..," Donghae tertawa canggung. "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Tapi karena pernikahan perlu persiapan jadi aku bisa melakukannya satu bulan lagi."

"Bagus. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya karena kami yang akan mengurus semuanya. Bukankah begitu Chullie?," Hangeng tersenyum puas lalu menoleh kearah Heechul yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh istrinya. "Berarti kita laksanakan saja minggu depan."

"Apa?"

=o=

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini kondisi Jungmo semakin menurun. Sering merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat membuatnya merasa mual dan hampir terjatuh. Tubuhnya pun mulai sering merasa lemas. Bahkan untuk bekerja sedikit saja bisa menimbulkan rasa letih yang teramat hebat seperti habis melakukan pekerjaan berat seharian. Bercak-bercak biru keunguan mulai timbul di tubuhnya pertanda terjadi penggumpalan darah pada pembuluhnya. Kadang cairan tubuh berwarna merah atau darah keluar dari lubang hidungnya jika keletihan itu melanda. Namun Jungmo bertekad untuk tetap bertahan hidup selama mungkin karena mengkhawatirkan Sungmin dan Sunny jika ia pergi secepat itu.

Tak peduli berapa banyak obat-obatan pahit dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan dosis yang harus dikonsumsi untuk menghambat sel-sel kankernya. Tak peduli betapa sakitnya saat jarum tajam suntikan menembus tubuhnya yang mulai mengurus melalui kulit tubuhnya. Tak peduli penderitaan hebat yang dilaluinya setelah menjalani kemoterapi yang membuat rasa pusing semakin melanda bertubi-tubi, rasa mual yang hebat hingga tak dapat lagi merasakan semua makanan yang ditelannya bahkan lebih sering dimuntahkan kembali. Kulit tubuhnya mulai tampak kusam dan kering karena semua cairan kimia yang memasuki tubuhnya. Bahkan kini ada tanda-tanda kerontokan rambut yang mulai ia alamiwalaupun belum terlalu parah tapi nantinya pasti akan seperti itu di bulan-bulan mendatang.

"Oppa..," Sungmin langsung menopang tubuh Jungmo yang terhuyung-huyung hendak jatuh ketika mereka menata barang-barang ke dalam rak pajangan. "Oppa? Apa kau sakit?," Sungmin menatap khawatir wajah Jungmo yang terlihat pucat. Ia membantu Jungmo duduk di atas kursi dekat dengan meja kasir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sungmin. Mungkin karena kecapekan dan tadi malam aku kurang tidur," dusta Jungmo. Ia belum juga mengatakan pada Sungmin kondisi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat. Tubuhmu juga demam. Ayo kita ke dokter saja," Sungmin sedikit memaksa karena sudah beberapa kali dirinya melihat Jungmo seperti ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja," tolak Jungmo sambil menahan tangan Sungmin agar tidak pergi.

"Oppa... Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Sudah beberapa kali aku melihatmu seperti ini. Kau harus ke dokter dan memeriksakan tubuhmu disana. Jika ada sesuatu terjadi dokter bisa segera mengobatimu. Ayolah.. Kumohon," pinta Sungmin sekali lagi namun hanya disambut gelengan kepala dari Jungmo.

"Min, sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja. Aku mau pulang sebentar untuk beristirahat. Tidak apa-apa bukan jika kau kutinggalkan sendiri?," ujar Jungmo.

"Baiklah. Kau kembali dan beristirahat saja oppa. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi shift-ku berakhir," Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih," kata Jungmo pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah dengan hati-hati keluar dari minimarket.

"Jungmo oppa..," walaupun sosok Jungmo telah menghilang dibalik pintu namun Sungmin tetap menatap kepergiannya dengan cemas.

"Eomma...," sesosok gadis kecil berwajah manis tiba-tiba memeluk kakinya.

"Sunny-ah. Sudah selesai menggambarnya?," Sungmin membungkukkan badan untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan putrinya.

"Lihat eomma!," gadis kecil itu menyerahkan sebuah buku gambar besar pada Sungmin.

"Wah, putri eomma pintar sekali menggambar. Bagus sekali sayang," puji Sungmin sambil membelai lembut kepala Sunny.

"Sonsae menyuruhku menggambar eomma dan appa," ucap Sunny dengan nada cadel khas anak kecil. Pada buku gambar itu terdapat lukisan crayon seorang anak kecil diapit dua orang dewasa. "Ini eomma," Sunny menunjuk gambar perempuan dengan rambut panjang dan memakai rok selutut. " Ini Sunny," ia menunjuk gambar anak perempuan kecil berambut pendek sebahu memakai rok balon. " Tapi eomma, Sunny tidak tahu appa seperti apa. Sunny kan tidak pernah melihat wajahnya jadi Sunny tidak bisa menggambar wajah appa," kata Sunny dengan polos. Gadis kecil ini menunjuk gambar seorang laki-laki yang tidak ada wajahnya.

"Sunny...," Sungmin menatap sendu kepolosan yang ditunjukkan gadis kecilnya yang belum tahu apa-apa ini. Betapa dirinya merasa sangat bersalah karena seberapa besar kasih sayang yang ia berikan pada Sunny, tetap saja tidak akan lengkap karena putrinya tidak pernah mengenal sosok sang appa. Sungguh Sungmin menyesali kesalahannya di masa lalu yang membuat putrinya yang masih kecil harus menanggung penderitaan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Sunny kelak dewasa? Rasa takut bahwa kelak Sunny akan membencinya mulai merayapi hatinya.

"Eomma," Sunny menarik-narik ujung rok Sungmin.

"Ya sayang?," Sungmin menatap lembut putrinya.

"Bagaimana wajah appa?," tanyanya lagi masih dengan wajah polos.

"Nanti eomma bantu menggambar sayang. Sekarang Sunny bermain dulu di belakang. Eomma mau bekerja," ujar Sungmin dengan memaksakan senyum getirnya. 'Kyu..aku harus bagaimana?,' tanya Sungmin dalam hati yang tentu saja tidak akan menemukan jawaban disana.

=o=

Pemuda tampan berambut ikal itu melangkah masuk dengan penuh semangat. Senyum cerah terkembang dari wajah tampannya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun keponakannya. Tentu saja ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk keponakan tersayangnya itu.

"Kai... Hyung pulang..," suara bass laki-laki itu langsung menggema begitu ia membuka pintu rumah kakaknya yang juga ditempatinya.

Tak lama setelah itu sesosok bocah laki-laki kecil berlarian menuju ke arahnya.

"Kai, jangan berlarian!," lengkingan suara perempuan melarangnya berlari. "Kim Jong In..," serunya lagi. Tetapi dasar anak-anak, tentu saja teguran itu hanya dianggap angin lalu saja olehnya. Perempuan cantik bertubuh mungil itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan kebandelan putra pertamanya.

" Kyu ajusshi!," teriak bocah laki-laki itu sambil menghambur ke pelukan si laki-laki dewasa.

"Ho..anak nakal ini sekarang bertambah berat eoh?," godanya pada sang keponakan setelah menurunkan bocah itu dari gendongannya. Ia kemudian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dengan tinggi badan sang keponakan.

"Kai kan sudah besar ajusshi," sahut keponakannya dengan suara cadel khas anak kecil.

"Kenapa memanggil ajusshi? Aku sudah meminta memanggilku hyung bukan? Apa aku terlihat setua itu?," Kyuhyun pura-pura sedih dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Appa eomma bilang begitu. Kyu ajusshi bukan hyung-nya Kai tapi ajusshi-nya Kai. Kyu ajusshi juga terlihat lebih tua dari appa," celoteh Kai dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin kentara karena perkataan keponakan kecilnya yang terlalu jujur itu. Sejak kapan keponakannya ini jadi tertular keevilannya?

"Kai tidak sayang hyung eoh?," rengek Kyuhyun pada Kai kecil.

"Kai sayang ajusshi kok," bela Kai.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku hyung," mohon Kyuhyun dengan memelas.

"Kyu ajusshi!," bocah itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti tidak ada kado ulangtahun buat Kai," ancam Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menggoda keponakannya saja.

"Hiks..ajusshi jahat. Kyu ajusshi tidak sayang Kai," wajah bocah itu mulai merengut dan sepasang matanya telah berkaca-kaca pertanda akan mulai menangis. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega.

"H-Hei..siapa bilang tidak sayang? Baiklah, Kai boleh memanggil ajusshi asal Kai tidak menangis ok...," bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Yee..ajusshi memang paling baik!," senyuman lebar langsung mengembang di bibir bocah kecil itu. "Kyu ajusshi, mana kado buat Kai?."

"Nanti kadonya akan ajusshi berikan. Sekarang ajusshi mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu."

"Janji?," Kai mengulurkan kelingking kanannya.

"Janji," Kyuhyun mengulurkan juga kelingking kanannya lalu mengaitkan dengan kelingking mungil keponakannya.

"Kai..biarkan Kyu ajusshi mandi dulu. Kau juga harus mandi sayang. Sebentar lagi teman-temanmu datang."

"Baik eomma," panggilan dari sang ibu membuatnya menoleh dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju perempuan yang telah melahirkannya itu.

=o=

Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di taman belakang rumah sang kakak sambil memainkan PSPnya. Ketika tertera tulisan game over di layar PSP itu, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kemeriahan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Sore itu Yesung dan Ryeowook mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun putra pertama mereka. Halaman belakang pasangan itu kini tampak meriah dengan hiasan balon warna-warni dan dipenuhi tamu-tamu kecil yang usianya hampir sebaya dengan usia Kai yang telah menginjak 5 tahun. Bahkan Victoria nampak sedikit kerepotan membantu sang kakak Ryeowook melayani teman-teman Kai yang tentu saja datang bersama orangtuanya. Kyuhyun sedikit canggung berbaur dengan mereka. Walaupun ia menyayangi keponakannya, tapi Kyuhyun kurang begitu luwes jika harus berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk kecil itu. Bukan karena tidak suka, hanya merasa bingung harus bagaimana memperlakukan anak-anak. Satu-satunya yang bisa akrab dengannya hanya sang keponakan.

Wajah tampannya sesekali mengulas senyum ketika melihat tingkah polah lucu dari tamu-tamu kecil keponakannya. Sepasang matanya kemudian terhenti pada sosok perempuan cantik bertubuh mungil yang nampak kesusahan dengan perutnya yang mulai kelihatan sedikit membesar walau belum kentara sekali. Benar. Sang kakak ipar bernama Ryeowook itu kini mengandung anak ketiga buah cintanya dengan Yesung. Beberapa ke depan Kyuhyun akan memiliki keponakan lagi. Dulu, Kyuhyun diam-diam menaruh hati pada Ryeowook selama bertahun-tahun. Hingga kini pun sosok perempuan itu masih memiliki tempat istimewa di hatinya walaupun tentu saja sedikit demi sedikit perasaan itu berubah menjadi rasa sayang adik kepada kakak, tapi Ryeowook tetaplah istimewa. Kelembutan dan kasih sayangnya pada Kyuhyun membuat pemuda tampan itu sedikit demi sedikit ingin merubah dirinya menjadi lebih baik bertanggungjawab. Ryeowook tidak pernah mengungkit kesalahan yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan, sebaliknya malah memberi dukungan padanya. Ryeowook jugalah yang menjembatani kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan kemarahan sang kakak yang tentu saja sangat kecewa dengan perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan bersama Sungmin dulu.

Pemuda tampan itu masih betah menatap lembut sosok Ryeowook yang meskipun sedang hamil muda namun tetap tersenyum cerah pada sang buah hati yang bergelayut manja padanya. Tampaknya Kai sedang merajuk entah karena apa dan Ryeowook berusaha membujuknya.

"Kenapa kau hanya duduk disini?," suara bariton seorang laki-laki membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan tersenyum canggung. Yesung duduk disampingnya dengan memangku putra keduanya yang berusia 2 tahun bernama Sehun. Adik dari Kai itu tampak tertidur pulas di pangkuan sang ayah.

Senyum tipis terukir dari bibir Kyuhyun saat menatap keponakan keduanya. Tapi menjadi kaku kembali saat menatap Yesung. Walaupun sudah lama Yesung tidak marah lagi padanya, tapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun masih merasa canggung jika harus berhadapan langsung apalagi hanya berdua saja dengan kakaknya itu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung.

"Kau tidak kesana?," tanya Yesung yang kini duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku disini saja hyung," sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada kaku.

"Apa kau masih takut padaku Kyu?," Yesung menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang membuat sang adik menoleh karena merasa ditatap dengan intens.

"Hyung, aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap secanggung itu padaku. Lagipula kita ini saudara kandung. Tidak enak jika seperti itu. Aku senang karena sifatmu kini lebih dewasa. Tapi aku juga merindukan Kyuhyun yang manja dan suka menjahiliku," ujar Yesung masih tetap menatap intens Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih hyung," Kyuhyun memberi senyuman manis pada Yesung.

"Dasar anak nakal," Yesung balas tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut adiknya.

"Hyung, kau merusak tatanan rambutku. Nanti ketampananku bisa berkurang," Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada merajuk seperti anak kecil. Tampaknya Kyuhyun mulai ketularan sikap manja keponakannya.

"Ish, walaupun kau tampan tetap aku yang lebih tampan darimu," Yesung tak kalah menyombongkan diri.

"Apa? Siapa yang bilang begitu? Pasti dia sakit mata saat melihatmu," Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Ya! Yang kau sebut sakit mata itu kakak iparmu Wookie tahu!," seru Yesung.

"Tentu saja karena dia istrimu makanya dia menganggapmu yang paling tampan. Ck, kasihan sekali Wookie noona yang secantik itu mendapatkan suami berkepala besar sepertimu hyung," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai setannya.

"Dasar adik kurangajar...," Yesung menjewer pelan telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ya, hyung..sakit tahu! Bagaimana jika telingaku ini jadi panjang sebelah? Kau mau ketampanan adikmu ini berkurang? ," protes Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang dijewer Yesung.

"Maaf, aku kan hanya menjewermu pelan. Dasar manja," Yesung mengacak kembali rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ish, aku adukan nanti pada Wookie noona," Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Adukan saja. Sebenarnya kau ini adikku atau Wookie hah? Kenapa kau malahan lebih baik kepadanya daripada denganku," kali ini gantiYesung yang merajuk. Sungguh tidak pantas dilakukan oleh laki-laki dewasa yang telah berputra dua bahkan sebentar lagi menjadi tiga.

"Jangan membuatku merinding dengan tingkah manjamu itu hyung. Ingat, berapa umurmu sekarang? Sebentar lagi anakmu sudah hampir tiga," tegur Kyuhyun dengan teganya.

"Ish, tidak perlu kau ingatkan aku sudah tahu," Yesung menatap galak adiknya yang hanya disambut cengiran khas dari Kyuhyun. "Oiya, bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Cukup lancar. Tahun depan aku sudah bisa menjadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam hyung," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ck, kau memang hebat. Tidak kukira kau bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanmu lebih cepat dari yang lain," puji Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang hebat hyung. Sudah tampan jenius pula. Kemana saja ku selama ini eoh?," bangga Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri.

"Hmm..iya. Aku percaya..," Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Jadilah dokter yang baik karena itu pekerjaan mulia," nasihat Yesung apda adiknya.

"Tentu saja. Ini sudah tugasku hyung," jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun kembali pada sosok Ryeowook atau lebih tepatnya pada perut kakak iparnya yang belum terlihat besar, sementara pikirannya teralih pada hal yang lain. 'Ming, apa kau baik-baik saja? Sekarang kau ada dimana?,' Kyuhyun bertanya sendiri dalam hatinya. Selama dua tahun ini semenjak Kibum memberitahu tentang Sungmin, diam-diam Kyuhyun juga berusaha mencari informasi tentang Sungmin namun tak satupun petunjuk yang memberitahu tentang sosok itu. Ia telah berusaha memohon pada Kibum untuk memberitahu dimana keberadaan Sungmin, namun Kibum bersikukuh tidak mau memberitahukannya padahal Kyuhyun merasa bahwa hanya Kibum-lah yang tahu dimana Sungmin sekarang.

**TBC**

Ada yang protes kenapa saya harus memakai nama Park Bom, Victoria dan Sunny karena membacanya jadi gak enak. Ada juga yg bertanya apakah saya penggemar mereka?

Jawabannya adalah, saya bukan fans girlband manapun. Jujur saya kurang suka GB karena saya bukan tipe cewek yg feminim ^^. Tapi saya bukanlah antis manapun. Ok saya tidak suka tapi bukan berarti saya membenci atau ngebash mereka kecuali ada sesuatu yang membuat saya benar2 gak suka misalnya mereka plagiator atau sifat personality-nya yang buruk. Menurut saya gak ada alasan untuk membenci sesuatu yang gak jelas. Lagipula ada juga beberapa lagu dari GB yang saya sukai kok. Yang menjadi fans mereka juga banyak bukan ^^

Kalo saya memakai nama mereka, itu hanya meminjam nama aja untuk mempermudah membayangkan saja gimana sosok orang itu. Bisa saja sih saya ganti pake nama OC.

Hehehehe...pendapat orang memang beda2, tapi begitulah pendapat saya. Maaf kalo ada yg tersinggung. Mumpung masih suasana lebaran, maaf lahir batin ya...^^

Thanx buat readers yg udah setia baca, nunggu& kasih komen. Saya sudah membaca satu2 komen kalian.

Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu..^_^ *deep bow*


	13. Chapter 13

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi  
Genre : drama, romance, angst  
Rating : T (lagi gak mood nulis NC :-P)

Chapter : 13

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin; slight Yewook, Jungmin, Haehyuk, Sibum, Hanchul

Guest Stars : Kai EXO, Sehun EXO, Jungmo d'trax, Sunny SNSD, Victoria f(x), Sulli(fx) (mentioned)

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, buat yang dibawah umur tidak disarankan untuk membaca^^ Tapi aman untuk chapt ini..  
**Note Author** : Karena kesibukan author, ff ini ketunda lama. Sebagai bonus saya posting chapt 12&13 sekalian ^^ Mulai chapt 9, isi cerita saya rombak.

No bash or flame please. Kritik, saran, protes boleh tapi dengan sopan karena saya tidak ingin terjadi peperangan *halah *

Ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan... Keep smile and peace ^_^

Gomawo yang udah pada kasih review. Maaf kalo author nggak bisa memenuhi satu2 permintaan readers. Author akan menulis secara proporsional dan realistis. Ambil hal-hal yang baik disini, jangan ditiru kalo yang buruk ^^ Sekali lagi, ini hanya fic, bukan kenyataan meskipun author menulisnya karena terinspirasi beberapa kejadian nyata dibumbui dengan imajinasi author yang gak jelas juga :D

=0=

**1 tahun kemudian**

Sungmin setengah berlari mengikuti perawat-perawat yang membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri seorang laki-laki menuju ruang ICU. Ia hanya bisa menunggu diluar ketika pintu ICU itu ditutup. Kecemasan meliputi benaknya. Lama ia duduk menunggu di sebuah kursi panjang dekat ruang ICU, berharap akan ada sesuatu yang lebih baik akan terjadi walaupun dirinya tidak yakin 100% akan terjadi keajaiban.

Ketika semua kecemasan dan harapan yang saling bercampur-aduk di pikirannya telah memuncak, pintu ruang ICU pun terbuka dan tampak seorang dokter laki-laki keluar dari sana. Sungmin buru-buru menghambur kepada dokter tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jungmo oppa?," tanya Sungmin cemas.

Dokter bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan rambut sedikit ikal itu tertegun ketika melihat Sungmin. Ia masih belum melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya sehingga Sungmin tidak mengenalinya.

"Dokter?," tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Maaf, aku tak dapat menyelamatkannya," dokter itu akhirnya berbicara. Matanya menampakkan penyesalan.

Sungmin hanya terdiam setelah mendengarnya. Airmata mengalir pelan dari sudut kedua mata perempuan itu. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat dan Sungmin pun kehilangan kesadaran. Dokter tersebut dengan sigap segera menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang telah tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke sebuah ruang rawat pasien.

Perlahan diletakkan tubuh mungil Sungmin diatas ranjang berwarna putih. Dokter itu kemudian melepas masker yang menutupi wajah tampannya dan mengambil duduk didekat ranjang.

"Ming, akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ucapnya lirih sambil menyibak pelan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantik Sungmin. Sepasang matanya menatap lembut perempuan yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. Ia benar-benar tak percaya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sungmin di saat tidak terduga seperti ini. Selama ini dirinya telah berusaha mencari Sungmin namun tidak ada hasilnya. Dan kini Tuhan telah mempertemukan mereka kembali setelah sekian lama.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin membuka kedua mata indahnya. Seluruh ruangan yang dilihatnya berwarna putih dan tercium bau obat yang menyengat. "Kau sudah sadar?," suara bass seorang laki-laki berambut ikal kecokelatan berkata padanya.

Sungmin menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan terkejut ketika melihat laki-laki yang kini berdiri didekat ranjangnya. "Kyuhyun," ucapnya lemah.

"Iya, ini aku. Lama tidak bertemu, noona," Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

"Jungmo oppa... Dimana dia?," Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mulai panik. Tubuhnya terjatuh lagi ketika ia turun dari ranjang.

"Hati-hati, kau masih lemah karena shock," Kyuhyun membantunya naik lagi ke atas ranjang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa menolongnya?," Sungmin mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. "Kau dokter bukan? Seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya! Kenapa..?," Sungmin mengguncang keras tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Aku telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi akupun hanya manusia biasa, bukan Tuhan. Penyakit leukimianya memang sudah stadium lanjut, jadi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menyelamatkannya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal. Rasa perih menjalar ke dalam hatinya ketika melihat Sungmin mengkhawatirkan laki-laki lain. Sungguh pemikran yang konyol karena laki-laki itu telah terbaring tak bernyawa tapi itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Namun penyesalan itu timbul juga karena sebagai dokter ia tak mampu menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya, apalagi hal itu membuat seorang perempuan yang telah lama dirindukan meneteskan airmata karena kehilangannya.

"Hiks... oppa, kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku tentang penyakitmu? Kau tega meninggalkanku begitu saja," Airmata mengalir deras sekali lagi di pipi halus perempuan cantik tersebut.

Semenjak mengenalnya, Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat Sungmin menangis walaupun sesedih apapun hatinya. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihatnya menangis. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun membelai pelan rambut Sungmin dan menenangkannya hingga perempuan itu tertidur di pelukannya.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin setelah menidurkannya di atas ranjang.

=0=

Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Jungmo, Kyuhyun berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin. sebuah rumah mungil yang terletak di pinggiran kota Mokpo.

"Ajusshi siapa?," tanya seorang gadis kecil berwajah imut padanya.

"Aku teman eomma-mu. Apa dia ada?," tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang tak berkedip pada gadis kecil itu.

"Tunggu sebentar," gadis kecil itu berlari ke dalam. Tak lama kemudian gadis kecil tersebut muncul lagi bersama seorang perempuan cantik.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?," tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku melihat di daftar alamat pasien rumah sakit. Tetangga Jungmo-ssi mengenalmu dan memberikan alamatmu. Boleh aku masuk?," kata Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"Masuklah!" Sungmin mempersilakan masuk.

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Sungmin menuju ruang tamu dan duduk diatas kursi tamu sederhana dari bahan kayu. Selama beberapa waktu mereka berdua hanya duduk berhadapan tanpa bercakap-cakap. Kyuhyun masih menatap kearah gadis kecil disamping Sungmin.

"Sunny-ah, bermainlah di dalam kamar. Kau boleh keluar kalau eomma memanggilmu," pinta Sungmin pada putrinya yang juga terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu.

Gadis kecil bernama Sunny itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamar.

"Dia putrimu?," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Manis sekali. Mirip denganmu. Berapa usianya?"

"Terimakasih. Namanya Lee Sunkyu tapi aku memanggilnya Sunny. Usianya 5 tahun. Musim semi nanti usianya 6 tahun."

"Aku pernah melihat foto Lee Donghae-ssi. Walaupun lebih mirip denganmu, tapi putrimu sama sekali tidak ada kemiripan dengannya," ucap Kyuhyun terus terang.

"Benarkah? Sunny memang mirip denganku," Sungmin menatap lurus Kyuhyun.

"Dari arsip rumah sakit tertulis bahwa Jungmo-ssi belum menikah. Jadi tidak mungkin itu anakmu dengan Jungmo-ssi, lagipula sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya," Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sungmin.

"Kami memang tidak menikah, dan hubunganku dengannya Jungmo oppa hanyalah saudara karena dia itu sepupu mantan suamiku Lee Donghae."Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan wajah tenang.

"Berarti itu putrimu dengan mantan suamimu. Tapi kenapa Donghae-ssi sepertinya tidak peduli dengannya. Jangan-jangan..."

"Cukup. Jangan bahas lagi masalah Sunny karena itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu datang kesini?," Sungmin menatap tajam laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu dan sekarang sudah ada jawabannya," sahut Kyuhyun dengan seringai tipis di bibir tebalnya.

"Apa maksudmu?," tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Sunny... Dia itu putriku bukan?," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenang berbanding dengan Sungmin yang kini tampak menegang. Sungmin tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Yang jelas, dia adalah putriku."

Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Ketika pergi meninggalkan Seoul, ia benar-benar ingin melupakan semua hal yang baginya adalah sebuah noda di masa lalu. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru di tempat yang baru. Namun takdir seolah mempermainkan dan membuatnya harus bertemu dengan laki-laki yang membuatnya telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang hingga sekarang rasa bersalah itu masih membekas tajam di dalam dirinya. Tak terlupakan begitu saja. Rasa bersalah pada Donghae, juga pada Ryeowook dan Yesung. Tapi ketika dirinya mulai berusaha memaafkan kesalahannya sendiri, kenapa tiba-tiba laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun ini muncul kembali di hadapannya? Walaupun tak dapat memungkiri ada perasaan bahagia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki yang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Donghae, namun rasa bersalah itu lebih kuat lagi menjalari pikirannya. Tidak cukupkah Tuhan menghukumnya dengan penderitaan yang selama ini dialaminya? Juga kepergian Jungmo, orang yang selalu menjaganya, orang yang telah ia anggap penting dalam hatinya walaupun itu hanya sebatas perasaan adik terhadap kakaknya saja. Tapi Sungmin begitu menyayangi dan menghormati sosok itu.

"Noona.."

"Cukup Kyuhyun," potong Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa waktu. Nampaknya Sungmin belum siap jika mengatakan tentang putrinya itu. Mungkin ia harus memberinya waktu. Selama beberapa waktu hanya ada kesenyapan disana, tiada satu katapun terucap dari bibir keduanya.

"Noona, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu berpisah dengan Donghae-ssi," akhirnya Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal yang lain.

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi Kyu. Bagiku itu adalah masa lalu dan aku ingin melupakannya."

"Apa kau marah padaku?," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku...hanya sedikit terkejut saja karena tiba-tiba bertemu denganmu. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Bagiku itu hanya kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan saja.." perkataan Sungmin membuat rasa perih menjalari hati Kyuhyun.

'Jadi, bagimu aku tidak istimewa noona?,' keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Baiklah..aku minta maaf jika kau tidak suka aku mengungkitnya lagi," Kyuhyun memaksakan diri tersenyum untuk menutupi kekecewaannya. Ehm...kudengar dari Wookie noona, Donghae-ssi sekarang sudah menikah lagi," kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Baguslah jika dia mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih baik," Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya siapa yang dinikahinya," Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"Siapa?," Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Namanya Eunhyuk. Keponakan dari Kim Kibum sahabatmu."

"Apa? Hyukkie yang itu...?," Sungmin melebarkan mata tak percaya.

"Hmm... Benar. Begitu Eunhyuk lulus SMA, Lee Donghae langsung menikahinya kemudian mengajaknya ke Amerika. Oiya, kenapa waktu pernikahan sahabatmu Kibum noona kau juga tidak datang?"

"Aku...memang tidak ingin kembali kesana lagi. Aku ingin memulai hidup baru dari awal lagi disini," Sungmin berkata dengan pelan. "Kau sekarang berubah. Sama sekali berbeda dengan dulu. Kenapa kau bisa bertugas disini?," tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Wookie noona berkata kalau aku memang melakukan kesalahan, tapi aku juga berhak mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri. Yesung hyung, walaupun dia memarahiku habis-habisan, tapi akhirnya memaafkanku. Jadi aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang mereka berikan itu. Kemudian aku melanjutkan kuliahku yang sempat terhenti di fakultas kedokteran Universitas Seoul dan lulus dua tahun lalu. Aku bahkan lulus kuliah lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Setelah itu aku bertugas di rumah sakit Seoul sambil melanjutkan mengambil spesialis penyakit dalam. Baru tiga bulan ini aku ditugaskan disini.

"Kau hebat," puji Sungmin tulus.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini jenius," Kyuhyun membanggakan diri yang membuat Sungmin mengulum senyum karena meskipun sifat dewasa Kyuhyun mulai muncul tapi masih ada sisi kekanakan dan evil disana. "Kau sendiri kenapa pindah ke Mokpo?"

"Karena Donghae lahir disini," mata bulat Sungmin terlihat sendu. "Jika aku kembali ke Gyeonggi tempat kelahiranku, pasti Donghae oppa akan mencariku kesana. Berbeda kalau aku pindah ke Mokpo. Dia pasti tak akan mengira aku disini. Ah, bagaimana Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?," tanya Sungmin balik.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Sekarang keponakanku ada 3 hahaha..," Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. " Yang pertama bernama Jongin tapi aku biasa memanggilnya Kai, yang kedua Sehun. Mereka berdua laki-laki. Sedangkan yang terakhir baru saja 6 bulan yang lalu berjenis kelamin perempuan, diberi nama Sulli."

"Begitu ya? Baguslah... Mereka pasti sangat tampan dan cantik sama seperti orang tuanya. Hmm..tapi kalau punya anak lagi, mereka pasti kerepotan merawat anak-anak hahahaha," Sungmin ikut tertawa.

"Kau benar. Wookie noona tidak pernah mau menyerahkan anaknya pada pengasuh walaupun dia kerepotan. Untung ada Victoria yang ikut membantu menjaga," sahut Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas tertawa, keduanya terdiam lagi.

Tapi, apakah mereka memaafkan kesalahanku?," wajah ceria Sungmin mendadak berubah sendu.

"Jika mereka mau memaafkanku, kenapa tidak denganmu?," ucap kyuhyun.

"Itu berbeda. Aku adalah sepupu Ryeowook. Hubungan kami sangat dekat dan dia begitu mempercayaiku..," Sungmin memejamkan mata mengingat semua kenangan bersama sepupunya Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tidak mencobanya? Bagaimana kalau kau mengunjungi Wookie noona dan Yesung hyung?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum siap bertemu mereka. Aku merasa malu dan bersalah."

"Noona..."

"Sudahlah. Nanti kalau sudah siap, aku pasti akan menemui Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa," ujar Sungmin. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Sudah berapa lama Jungmo oppa mengidap penyakitnya?"

"Aku baru tiga bulan ini menjadi dokter yang merawatnya menggantikan dokter sebelumnya yang pindah tugas. Dari catatan medis yang kulihat, Jungmo-ssi mengalami gejalanya semenjak 3 tahun lalu dan mulai mengalami kemunduran kondisi fisiknya selama 1 tahun terakhir ini. Dia orang yang kuat karena umumnya penderita Leukimia jarang yang bisa bertahan selama itu kecuali mendapatkan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang."

"Jungmo oppa... Aku bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja hampir 6 tahun lalu. Bagiku, dia adalah satu-satunya saudaraku selama disini. Dia itu sepupu Lee Donghae mantan suamiku. Jungmo oppa seorang yang tulus dan baik. Dia menjaga dan membantuku melewati masa-masa sulit bahkan menganggap Sunny seperti putrinya sendiri. Membuatku bahagia dan melupakan semua kesedihanku. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu tak lama karena sekarang dia meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi," keluh Sungmin tertahan. "Heh..ironis sekali. Mungkin ini hukuman bagiku karena telah melukai Lee Donghae," Sungmin tak dapat berbicara lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika menceritakannya.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri karena akulah yang bersalah. Kau tidak sendiri karena masih ada putrimu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Jungmo-ssi sering menceritakan tentangmu padaku. Tapi aku belum tahu kalau itu dirimu karena dia tidak pernah menyebutkan namamu."

"Dia benar-benar bodoh menyimpan sendiri penyakitnya tanpa memberitahuku. Bahkan aku baru mengetahuinya setelah beberapa hari menjelang detik-detik terakhirnya. Pantas saja sebulan yang lalu tiba-tiba dia mengalihkan kepemilikan minimarketnya padaku," Sungmin hanya tersenyum getir mengingat Jungmo.

"Ming...," Kyuhyun ingin menyentuh tangan Sungmin, memeluk tubuhnya untuk memberinya penghiburan. Tapi yang hanya bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah menatapnya saja.

=o=

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun mulai rajin mendatangi mini market Jungmo yang telah dialihkan kepemilikannya pada Sungmin juga mendatangi rumah perempuan cantik ini. Dan untuk berkali-kali juga hanya sambutan datar dari Sungmin yang diterimanya walaupun Sungmin tak menghalanginya bertemu dengan Sunny. Sungmin memang tidak mengusir atau menolaknya. Bahkan bersikap biasa, terlalu biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha bersikap netral dengan memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri, berbeda dengan ketika mereka bersama dulu. Tak ada perkataan atau sikap mesra, tak ada lagi tatapan dan sentuhan hangat yang dirindukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," tanya Sungmin datar ketika mendapati Kyuhyun berada di mini marketnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri debaran halus sedang melandanya kini namun Sungmin berusaha menetralisir perasaan itu mati-matian.

"Belanja," jawab Kyuhyun asal sambil menyeringai yang membuat Sungmin memutar bola mata kesal. Tentu saja semua orang sudah pasti tahu alasan orang pergi ke mini market, tapi Sungmin tahu bukan itu alasan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini pintar tapi tidak tahu cara hidup praktis. Hampir setiap hari kau berbelanja kesini dan hanya membeli satu atau dua barang tidak penting saja. Seharusnya pergi saja ke supermarket dekat rumahmu, beli semua kebutuhan harianmu untuk satu bulan supaya tidak harus capek-capek kesini," omel Sungmin tanpa jeda yang membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku ini hidup sendiri Ming. Kalau harus berbelanja ke supermarket sebanyak itu, siapa yang mau membantuku? Bukankah barang belanjaan yang harus kubawa banyak, sudah begitu aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menata belanjaan di rumah. Menurutku seperti ini lebih praktis. Kubeli saja apa yang kubutuhkan saat ini," Kyuhyun menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya sambil menatap intens wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya masih terlihat imut walau telah 6 tahun berlalu mereka tidak bertemu. Ia lalu meletakkan barang yang ia beli di meja kasir.

Walaupun sebenarnya dada Sungmin bergemuruh ketika ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan yang telah lama ia simpan sendiri tersebut dengan mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Sungmin tak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui perasaannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun telah banyak berubah, namun masih ada keraguan terselip disana mengingat dulu Kyuhyun suka bermain-main dengan perempuan mana saja. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun hanya ingin menggodanya. Selain itu, Sungmin tak ingin mengulang kesalahan lagi seperti dulu, terjebak dalam hubungan yang rumit yang membuatnya melukai Donghae begitu juga Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Apa kau belum bisa belajar bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu? Jangan panggil aku Ming!," ucap Sungmin galak walau di mata Kyuhyun malah terlihat menggemaskan. " Apa yang kau beli ini?," Sungmin mengerutkan dahi melihat dua bungkus ramyeon instant yang ingin dibeli Kyuhyun.

"Ramyeon instant," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aku tahu ini ramyeon instant. Tapi kau sering membelinya. Apa ini makananmu setiap hari?," mata bulat Sungmin semakin terlihat bulat karena melotot.

"Seperti itulah," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Ya! Kau ini kan dokter. Tentu kau lebih tahu bahwa makanan instant tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh jika dikonsumsi berlebihan. Tapi malah makan ramyeon instant hampir setiap hari. Apa kau berniat memperpendek umurmu eoh?," kata Sungmin dengan galak. Ia jadi mirip seorang ibu yang mengomeli anaknya yang nakal.

"Ish, Ming noona. Kau ini dari dulu sering galak padaku," Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibir. "Tentu saja aku tahu itu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, kalau aku tidak punya istri. Profesiku sebagai dokter membuatku tidak punya waktu untuk membeli makan di luar atau memasak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Bisa-bisa dapurku hancur kalau aku memasak. Satu-satunya yang bisa kumakan disela kesibukanku hanya ramyeon instant."

"Ya..paling tidak kau bisa membeli makanan di restoran. Gajimu sebagai dokter pasti lebih dari cukup untuk makan di restoran bukan?," timpal Sungmin lagi.

"Aku tidak suka makanan luar. Sewaktu di Seoul, biasanya Wookie noona selalu membawakanku bekal," sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka membawa bekal? Sejak kapan kau jadi suka makanan rumah?," Sungmin menyipitkan mata.

"Ah..kau masih mengingatnya Ming? Tentu saja sejak aku mengenalmu. Kau yang membuatku tidak suka jajan lagi karena selalu menyuruhku membawa bekal. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi istriku saja supaya bisa memasak untukku setiap hari jadi aku tidak perlu makan ramyeon instant lagi," goda Kyuhyun walau sebenarnya ia memang bersungguh-sungguh. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda," ujar Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah cantik Sungmin yang menegang. Rasa bersalah terbersit dalam hatinya karena telah membuat Sungmin mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingatnya. "Sebenarnya tujuanku datang untuk menemui.."

"Eomma...," suara khas gadis kecil membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya. Sunny, gadis kecil itu menatap intens kearah Kyuhyun. Biasanya Sunny akan bersikap menghindar dan malu-malu ketika bertemu Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini tampaknya ia sudah terbiasa karena sudah beberapa kali bertemu Kyuhyun. Melihat Sunny, mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar dan segera mendekatinya.

"Hai sayang. Kau masih ingat ajusshi?," Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan berlutut di depannya. Putri kecilnya tersebut menunduk malu-malu tidak menjawab. "Ah, kau manis sekali. Apa kau tidak ingat ajusshi? Padahal ajusshi selalu mengingatmu. Namamu Sunny bukan?," tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Uhum..," gumam Sunny sambil menganggukkan kepala. Rona merah muda menjalari pipi gembulnya.

"Kau manis sekali. Mirip eomma-mu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi Sunny. "Untuk anak yang manis, hadiahnya juga harus sesuatu yang manis," Kyuhyun merogoh saku jasnya lalu mengeluarkan lolipop rasa strawberry dan menyerahkannya pada Sunny namun gadis kecil ini tampak ragu meraihnya. "Ayo, ambillah sayang," bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih ajusshi," Sunny berkata lirih setelah menerima lolipop itu.

"Sama-sama," Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Sunny. "Namaku Kyuhyun sayang. Dan ingat, setelah makan lolipop harus gosok gigi ya... Supaya gigimu tidak sakit."

"Uhm, baiklah Kyu ajusshi," senyuman manis kini terukir di wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Ah, kau menggemaskan sekali," Kyuhyun memeluk dan mencium pipi bulat putrinya.

"Sayang, kemarilah," panggil Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dari Sunny.

"Eomma," gadis kecil itu berlari menuju Sungmin lalu memeluk kakinya.

"Kau sudah selesai bermain sayang?," Sungmin berlutut di depan Sunny untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya.

"Sunny bosan eomma. Dari tadi Sunny hanya bermain sendiri. Biasanya ada Jungmo ajusshi menemani bermain," Sunny mencemberutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kenapa? Sebentar lagi eomma selesai bekerja. Setelah ini kita melakukan apa yang Sunny mau, ok?," ujar Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana jika Kyu ajusshi temani main Sunny dulu sambil menunggu eomma selesai bekerja?," tawar Kyuhyun yang kini berada di hadapan Sungmin dan Sunny. Sungmin hanya menatap datar ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang Kyuhyun yang dulu selalu bersikap seenaknya kini bisa akrab dan bersikap lembut pada Sunny? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa yakin jika gadis kecil ini adalah putrinya padahal Sungmin tak pernah sekalipun memberitahunya bahkan menolak menjawab jika Kyuhyun bertanya. "Kau mau?," tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan malu-malu dari gadis kecilnya. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar..," Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng tangan mungil Sunny tanpa persetujuan Sungmin.

"Hei. Mau kau bawa kemana putriku?," teriak Sungmin kesal membuat Kyuhyun memgehntikan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja membawa gadis kecilku bermain diluar daripada bosan menunggu eomma-nya disini. Tenang saja. Kami hanya keluar sebentar," jawab Kyuhyun sambil lalu.

"Bukankah kau mau bekerja?," tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Jam kerjaku masih dua jam lagi," Kyuhyun lalu menggendong Sunny. "Nah sayang, ayo pamit dulu pada eomma-mu," ujar Kyuhyun pada Sunny.

"Anyyeong eomma," Sunny melambaikan tangan tanpa merasa bersalah pada Sungmin.

"Lihat. Sunny juga tidak keberatan. Kami pergi dulu," Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat kekesalan di wajah cantik Sungmin. Tanpa mempedulikan hal itu, ia lalu menghilang dibalik pintu bersama Sunny.

"Ya! Kyuhyun!," tentu saja teriakan protes Sungmin tak akan didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun yang telah pergi entah kemana.

=o=

"Kyu ajusshi...," Sunny berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Hai anak manis!," sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengecup dahi Sunny lalu menggendongnya.

"Kyu ajusshi mau bertemu eomma lagi ya?," tanya Sunny polos sambil bergelayut di leher Kyuhyun.

"Uhm..ajusshi memang ingin bertemu eomma-mu, tapi ajusshi paling ingin bertemu Sunny," Kyuhyun menyentuhkan hidung bangirnya dengan hidung mungil putrinya. "Ajusshi juga ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, jadi kita harus minta izin eomma-mu dulu. Kau suka kue? Hari ini kita akan ke toko kue dan makan sepuasnya."

"Tapi kata eomma aku tidak boleh makan kue manis terlalu banyak. Katanya nanti gigiku bisa sakit," Sunny memasang muka cemberut.

"Eomma-mu benar sayang. Tapi kau kan tidak makan setiap hari. Setelah makan kue, kau harus segera menggosok gigi. Apa kau lupa ajusshi ini dokter? Kalau sakit, ajusshi yang akan merawatmu," Kyuhyun mencubit pelan hidung Sunny.

"Sunny-ah, kau dimana?," panggil Sungmin dari dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu dan Sunny langsung menghambur padanya begitu Kyuhyun menurunkan dari gendongan. "Kau datang lagi?," kata Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, Kyuhyun ajusshi mau mengajakku jalan-jalan. Boleh ya eomma?," rengek gadis kecil itu.

"Sunny-ah, Kyuhyun ajusshi banyak pasien di rumah sakit. Nanti kau merepotkannya," Sungmin berjongkok di dekat Sunny.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang libur hari ini," Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada Sungmin.

"Tapi..."

"kau juga ikut!," potong Kyuhyun.

"Eomma...ayolah...," rengek Sunny sekali lagi dengan wajah memohon.

"Heh...baiklah," Sungmin akhirnya menyetujuinya.

=0=

"Sunny-ah, pelan-pelan makannya sayang. Lihat, pipimu jadi belepotan begitu," tegur Sungmin pada Sunny yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia kan masih kecil," Kyuhyun lalu membersihkan pipi Sunny menggunakan sapu tangannya dengan lembut. "Kau sudah kenyang?, tanya Kyuhyun pada Sunny.

"Uhum..," Sunny mengangguk. "Tapi aku mau yang ini ajusshi," rajuk Sunny sambil menunjuk gambar tiramisu.

"Sunny ...," tegur Sungmin pada putrinya lagi.

"kalau begitu kita bawa pulang saja sayang," Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lalu beralih ke Sunny.

"Hore... Kyu ajusshi baik deh!," gadis kecil itu lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ingat pesan ajusshi. Kau harus menggosok gigi setelah makan kue."

"Uhm..," angguk Sunny tanda mengerti. Sungmin hanya tersenyum hambar melihat perilaku putrinya. Meskipun gadis kecil itu tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah ayah kandungnya, namun seperti ada kontak batin di antara keduanya yang membuat mereka langsung akrab.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang," ajak Kyuhyun setelah membayar semua kue pesanan mereka. Ketiganya lalu melangkah keluar.

"Ajusshi, aku mengantuk," Sunny menguap lebar dan menggosok matanya. Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Sunny lalu menggendongnya. "Kyu ajusshi, apa kau akan menjadi ayahku seperti Jungmo ajusshi?," tanya Sunny dengan polos di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Jika itu keinginan Sunny. Kyu ajusshi akan sangat senang sayang," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini terlihat salah tingkah.

"Benarkah?," suara gadis kecil ini mulai lirih.

"Tentu saja karena ajusshi sayang Sunny. Mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggilku appa," jawab Kyuhyun lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung putrinya.

"Appa? Sunny tidak pernah melihat wajah appa. Apakah appa juga sayang Sunny?"

"Appa Sunny sangat menyayangi Sunny. Selama ini ia hanya tidak tahu saja. Sekarang appa bahagia karena bertemu putri appa yang cantik."

"Uhm..," gumaman kecil keluar dari bibir Sunny. Tampaknya ia telah tertidur pulas.

"Kyu..," panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm?," gumam Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Sunny. Kau akan menyakitinya dengan memberi harapan kosong," ucap Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku..bersungguh-sungguh Ming. Bukankah Sunny putri kandungku?," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri..."

"Apa perlu kita lakukan tes DNA sekarang? Kau yang telah menyakiti putrimu sendiri dengan tidak mengatakan siapa appa kandungnya sendiri," Kyuhyun berkata sedikit emosional.

"Kau tidak berhak apapun karena aku yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya. Aku telah merawatnya sendiri hingga sekarang," Sungmin berkata dengan suara serak. Buliran airmata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Berapa kali aku harus memohon maaf darimu agar kau bisa memaafkanku Ming?," Kyuhyun kini menatap lurus kearah Sungmin. "Seharusnya dari awal kau beri aku kesempatan untuk berrtanggungjawab dan memperbaiki kesalahanku, bukan mengambil keputusan sendiri seperti ini."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Bagaimana aku meminta pertanggungjawaban pada orang sepertimu? Bukankah kau hanya menggunakanku untuk bersenang-senang saja sama seperti perempuan lain yang pernah kau tiduri? Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa jika tahu aku mengandung benih terlarang dari adik tercinta mereka."

"Tidak... Kau tidak bersalah. Semua ini salahku. Aku memang laki-laki brengsek jadi wajar jika kau tak mempercayaiku. Jangan menangis lagi Ming. Itu membuatku sakit," sebelah tangan Kyuhyun mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi bulat Sungmin. Kyuhyun kemudian menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan. "Awalnya, aku memang hanya ingin menggodamu dan menggunakanmu untuk bersenang-senang saja. Tapi..lama-kelamaan semuanya berubah. Setelah kau pergi, baru kusadari bahwa ada sesuatu disini yang hilang," Kyuhyun menunjuk dadaya sendiri. "Aku semakin merindukanmuj. Aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku. Ming...aku mencintaimu," sepasang mata Kyuhyun menatap lembut pada Sungmin.

"Kau..pasti bercanda. Jangan menggodaku lagi Kyu!," Sungmin tak percaya begitu saja meskipun pengakuan Kyuhyun tadi membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Bahkan meskipun tak ada Sunny pun aku tetap akan mencarimu untuk mengatakan ini padamu," Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan perempuan yang telah memberinya seorang putri tersebut.

"Tapi.. Aku..."

"Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukmu. Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak suka berbasa-basi atau menyimpan ganjalan dihati. Lebih baik kukatakan terus terang sekarang. Tapi akan kuberi waktu untukmu memikirkannya," sebuah senyum tulus yang belum pernah Sungmin lihat kini terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

**TBC**

**Gomawo buat yg udah baca & review  
**

**Special thanx to:  
**

**Pikapika**

**casanova indah**

**Choikyuhae**

**MyPumpkinsLABU**

**Abyyryeong9**

**Snowysmiles**

audrey musaena

rin

babby eunhae

parkgyuchi

SooHyun137

KimShippo

Fariny

hwonwon

AyaKYU

kimjulia220799

danhobak98

Chikyumin

noerhyuk

Lim Jae Mi

1412

kyukyu

K my name

MinnieGalz

JoBel13ve

Mrs. Kim

sha

kyumin forever

hyory

enhaezee

SparKSomniA0321

Ayu Kyumin

Cha2LoveKorean

ck mendokusei

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki

reaRelf

Rilianda Abelira

AmaterasuUchih1

MINGswife

HeeYeon

1

rainy hearT

.7

para guest yg gak nyebutin namanya

para silent readers ^^

Gomawo..*deep bow*

Kalo ada yg nanya kenapa haehyuk momen gak dipanjangin lagi ato ada yg masih nanyain sibum. jawabannya biar gak berlarut2, ntar kyumin gak ketemu2 :D

Sibum ada di ff saya yg lain, haehyuk juga kadang nyelip kok ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi  
Genre : drama, romance  
Rating : M

Chapter : 14

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin; slight Kyutoria, Yewook

Guest Stars : Sunny SNSD, Victoria f(x)

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, buat yang dibawah umur tidak disarankan untuk membaca^^

**Note Author** : Karena kesibukan author, ff ini ketunda lama.

No bash or flame please. Kritik, saran, protes boleh tapi dengan sopan karena saya tidak ingin terjadi peperangan *halah *

Ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan... Keep smile and peace ^_^

Gomawo yang udah pada kasih review. Maaf kalo author nggak bisa memenuhi satu2 permintaan readers. Author akan menulis secara proporsional dan realistis. Ambil hal-hal yang baik disini, jangan ditiru kalo yang buruk ^^ Sekali lagi, ini hanya fic, bukan kenyataan meskipun author menulisnya karena terinspirasi beberapa kejadian nyata dibumbui dengan imajinasi author yang gak jelas juga :D

=0=

"Maaf Kyu, aku tidak bisa," tolak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun melamarnya entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Sungmin sendiri merasa heran atas kekeraskepalaan laki-laki yang telah memberinya seorang putri tersebut. Berkali Sungmin menolak, berkali pula Kyuhyun selalu datang lagi dan membujuknya untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka.

"Apa karena kau masih saja merasa bersalah atas masa lalumu? Kau juga membenciku karena itu? Baiklah, ku akan menunggu hingga kau siap. Aku yakin kau akan kembali padaku," kata Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri.

"Bukan karena itu saja. Saat bersamamu, aku akan teringat kembali semua hal-hal buruk yang pernah kulakukan. Aku akan merasa bersalah lagi pada semua orang yang pernah kusakiti. Lagipula usiaku jauh diatasmu. Dan kau adalah adik dari Yesung oppa. Kakakmu pasti akan menentang hubungan ini. Kau bisa mendapatkan perempuan lain yang lebih baik dariku," Sungmin menjelaskan apa yang selama ini dirasakannya.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sungmin.

"Tapi Sunny butuh seorang ayah."

"Kalau itu alasanmu menikahiku, tidak perlu khawatir karena aku bisa menjaga dan membesarkannya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan diri karena merasa bersalah. Bukankah kau dulu juga selalu mengatakan kalau kita tak pernah mempunyai ikatan apapun, jadi aku tak akan meminta tanggungjawabmu. Kau bisa bebas mencari perempuan lain dan menentukan hidupmu sendiri. Tapi aku tak akan melarangmu mengunjungi Sunny kapanpun kau mau karena secara biologis kau adalah ayahnya," ucap Sungmin dengan anda menyindir.

"Heh... Kau menyindirku eoh?," Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin. "Ck..benar-benar keras kepala. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah," Kyuhyun tersenyum percaya diri.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ujar Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Ming, dengarkan aku," Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi penuh Sungmin dan memaksa untuk menatapnya. "Memang aku dulu seperti itu. Aku..seperti yang kau tahu. Aku memang laki-laki brengsek. Tidak salah jika kau tak semudah itu mempercayaiku begitu saja. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan juga anak kita. Karena itu, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu," Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah Sungmin. Berusaha menyampaikan segala ketulusan yang ia miliki kepada perempuan dihadapannya. Kyuhyun meraih jemari lentik Sungmin kemudian meletakkan di dadanya. "Bisakah kau rasakan debarannya?," tanya Kyuhyun. "Itu yang kurasakan setiap kali berada didekatmu."

"Kyu..," Sungmin bukan tak menyadari perasaan dan ketulusan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia bisa merasakan itu. Namun Sungmin terlalu takut untuk memulai lagi hubungan mereka. Ini seperti membuka luka lama kembali. Sungmin pun tak ingin menimbulkan banyak masalah seperti dulu lagi akibat nafsu sesaat dirinya.

"Eomma...," suara gadis kecil membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Kenapa bangun sayang?," segera Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhun yang tadi menyentuhnya dan mendekati putrinya yang masih nampak mengantuk itu.

"Sunny haus eomma," ucap putrinya dengan nada manja.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang. Eomma akan mengambilkan minum untukmu," Sungmin mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Sunny lalu berlalu menuju dapur.

"Hallo sayang. Kenapa mengacuhkan appa eoh?," Kyuhyun mensejajarkan diri dengan tubuh mungil putrinya. Bibirnya dibuat merengut tanda kecewa.

"Kyu appa!," sepasang mata milik Sunny yang tadi masih setengah terpejam langsung terbuka lebar. Gadis mungil itu seketika menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak merindukan appa sayang? Padahal appa sengaja datang kesini untuk Sunny karena appa sangat merindukanmu," Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pelan punggung putrinya.

"Kyu appa kemana saja? Sunny juga rindu...," ucapnya polos.

"Maaf sayang. Appa sibuk bekerja. Tapi sekarang appa sudah disini kan?," Kyuhyun mengelus sayang pipi Sunny.

"Sunny-ah..ini minumnya," Sungmin yang baru saja dari dapur mengangsurkan segelas susu hangat pada putrinya yang langsung disambut oleh Sunny dan diminumnya hingga tandas.

"Terimakasih eomma," ucap Sunny sambil menyerahkan gelas kosong pada Sungmin.

"Sekarang Sunny tidur lagi ok," titah Sungmin pada putrinya.

"Kyu appa.. temani Sunny tidur ya," Sunny menarik-narik ujung kemeja Kyuhyun dan memberi tatapan memohon padanya.

"Sayang, Kyu appa harus beristirahat karena lelah. Sunny tidur ditemani eomma saja ya?," Sungmin memberi pengertian pada putrinya.

"Kyu appa...," Sunny memasang wajah cemberut karena sang eomma melarangnya.

"Appa akan menemani Sunny tidur," perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membulatkan mata saat menatapnya namun Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun hanya memasang waah tanpa dosa lalu meraih tubuh mungil Sunny dalam gendongannya dan membawa gadis kecil itu ke kamarnya.

=0=

Kyuhyun menguap berkali-kali. Tet saja malam ini ia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tak ingin melewatka begitu saja kesempatan untuk bersama putrinya. Setelah menemani Sunny hingga tertidur, Kyuhyun pun harus segera pulang untuk beristirahat. Sebenarnya dirinya hampir tertidur di samping Sunny, namun Sungmin bersikeras menyuruhnya pulang.

"Vic?," raut muka Kyuhyun nampak terkejut ketika mendapati Victoria telah berdiri di depan rumah sepulang dari rumah Sungmin.

"Kyu oppa, lama tidak bertemu. Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?," Victoria tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh...masuklah!," Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilakan Victoria masuk. Gadis itupun lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju ke dalam rumah. "Kapan kau datang?," tanya Kyuhyun setelah itu.

"Aku sampai tadi pagi. Tapi karena kelelahan, jadinya aku tertidur di hotel," Victoria meletakkan diri diatas sofa panjang berwarna merah.

"Begitu ya? Kenapa Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona tidak ikut?," tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Victoria lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Sullie belum bisa diajak bepergian jauh. Dia kan baru berusia 6 bulan. Lagipula dia baru sembuh dari demam. Yesung oppa dan Wookie eonni khawatir kalau bayi mereka nanti kelelahan dan sakit lagi. Jadi aku mewakili mereka kesini," ujar Victoria.

"Lalu kau menginap dimana?"," tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja aku menginap di hotel, tidak mungkin dirumahmu. Bisa-bisa nanti aku hamil tanpa ayah hahahaha," candaVictoria.

"Ish..kau menyindirku rupanya?," Kyuhyun menatap sinis Victoria.

"Tidak juga, tapi mungkin saja...," cibir Victoria.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak tertarik pada gadis kecil sepertimu. Aku lebih suka yang dewasa dan seksi," kata Kyuhyun sambil tangannya memperagakan siluet bentuk tubuh perempuan.

"Ya.. Oppa! Aku bukan gadis kecil tahu... Kita hanya terpaut tiga tahun. Lagipula aku ini seksi ya! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Nickhun oppa menyukaiku," Victoria menatap galak Kyuhyun.

"Selera Nickhun memang jelek..," Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil pada Victoria.

"Ya! Selera Nickhun oppa sangat bagus tahu...," Victoria mencubit keras lengan Kyuhyun hingga memerah.

"Ish..apa kau tidak sadar kalau cubitanmu itu sakit?," Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya yang baru saja dicubit Victoria.

"Salah sendiri," Victoria menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau kan dokter, obati sendiri saja hahahaha.."

"Dasar," Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Victoria.

"Rambut indahku...!," teriak Victoria karena rambutnya jadi berantakan.

"Dasar narsis!. Kau kan bisa merapikannya lagi," Kyuhyun mengacak lagi rambut Victoria.

"Tidak... Jangan sentuh rambutku!," Victoria menutupi rambutnya menggunakan bantal sofa.

"Hahahaha kau ini sudah besar tapi masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil," Kyuhyun tertawa dengan tingkah Victoria.

"Ugh... dasar oppa jahil!," Victoria memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Maaf..," kata Kyuhyun setelah selesai tertawa.

"Oppa, apa disini kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis cantik? Waktu kau masih kuliah aku tak pernah melihatmu kencan dengan seorang gadispun, padahal kan banyak yang menyukaimu. Jangan-jangan kau...," Victoria menatap curiga Kyuhyun. "Menyukai sesama pria..," bisik Victoria yang tentu saja masih terdengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menuduhku sembarangan! Kenapa aku harus menyukai pria sementara di dunia ini masih banyak gadis cantik dan seksi yang mengejarku," narsis Kyuhyun. "Kalau tidak memiliki kekasih, itu karena aku ingin fokus pada kuliah agar cepat selesai. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Oh... Baguslah. Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Bukankah sekarang kau sudah menjadi dokter. Tentunya tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk tidak mempunyai kekasih bukan?," Victoria menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa penasaran.

"Apa Yesung hyung yang menyuruhmu bertanya seperti ini?," Kyuhyun memandang dengan menyelidik pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Ehm... hehehehehe," Victoria salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sudah dewasa, jadi Yesung hyung maupun Wookie noona tidak perlu tahu siapa gadis yang kusukai. Nanti pada saatnya juga akan kuberitahu," Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Victoria hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda menyerah.

"Sepertinya kau sangat lelah. Aku kembali ke hotel dulu supaya kau bisa istirahat," ujar Victoria ketika melihat Kyuhyun menguap berkali-kali.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau menginap disini saja."

"Tapi...," Victoria nampak ragu.

"Ada dua kamar disini. Kau bisa memakai kamar yang satu lagi," potong Kyuhyun. "Besok bawa saja barang-barangmu yang ada di hotel kesini. Memangnya kau sekaya itu menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk menginap di hotel?"

"Tapi.. Kau tidak akan mengapa-apakan aku kan?," Victoria menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ish.. Aku bukan ajusshi-ajusshi mesum yang mau memakanmu!," Kyuhyun memelototi Victoria yang disambut tawa Victoria karena berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun.

**=o=**

"Kau mau kemana, pagi-pagi sudah rapi?," tanya Victoria sekeluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja ke rumah sakit," jawab Kyuhyun sambil merapikan dasinya di depan kaca.

"Aku ikut!," pinta Victoria.

"Aku bukan mau pergi ke mall, tapi bekerja," kata Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Sudah tahu dokter.. Tapi aku ingin melihat tempat kerjamu. Lagipula sendirian dirumah tidak enak," Victoria memanyunkan bibir.

"Lusa kau kan pulang ke Seoul. Kenapa tidak siap-siap saja atau belanja membeli oleh-oleh daripada menggangguku di tempat kerja," Kyuhyun membawa tas kerjanya dan bersiap berangkat.

"Nanti sepulang kerja kau temani aku belanja ya..," pinta Victoria.

"Aku sibuk," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aku kan tidak tahu jalanan di Mokpo. Bagaimana jika tersesat?" Victoria memasang wajah memelas.

"Haah, terserah kamu," akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah.

"Hihihihi... terimakasih evil oppa," Victoria tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku bilang kau tampan oppa," buru-buru Victoria mengoreksi perkataannya.

"Tentu saja..," sahut Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri.

=0=

Sepasang obsidian bulat nan indah itu menatap keluar jendela kamar. Masih teringat jelas apa yang dilihatnya tadi sore. Sungmin mengajak jalan-jalan Sunny, dan setelah itu bermaksud mampir ke kedai ice cream. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat siluet orang yang dikenalnya. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan seorang gadis muda. Entah itu siapa karena Sungmin tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis tersebut dengan jelas. Mereka berdua nampak sangat akrab, bersenda gurau tanpa ada kecanggungan. Siapakah gadis itu? Beribu pertanyaan singgah dipikirannya.

Cemburukah Sungmin? Entah apa yang terlintas di pikirannya. Yang jelas ketika melihat pemandangan itu, ada rasa tidak suka di hati Sungmin. Bukankah ia sudah menolak Kyuhyun dan memintanya mencari perempuan lain? Tapi kenapa kini hati Sungmin berkata lain? Buru-buru Sungmin mengajak Sunny menjauh dari tempat tersebut sebelum api kecemburuan membakar akal sehatnya.

"Eomma!," panggilan Sunny membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan.

"Iya sayang..," Sungmin pun menoleh dan mendapati wajah putrinya cemberut.

"Kenapa Sunny panggil-panggil eomma terus tapi eomma diam saja?," protes Sunny.

"Maaf sayang. Eomma tidak dengar. Ada apa?," Sungmin mendekati putrinya.

"Ini diletakkan dimana?," tanya Sunny dengan polos sambil menunjukkan biji puzzle yang dipegangnya.

"Ehm..sepertinya disini," Sungmin menunjuk ke pojok bidang puzzle yang belum terisi.

"Wah..eomma hebat!," Sunny terlihat gembira karena puzzle-nya telah terselesaikan.

"Sunny juga hebat," Sungmin mengelus rambut putrinya dengan sayang.

"Eomma, apa Kyuhyun appa marah padaku?," tanya Sunny tiba-tiba pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?," Sungmin balik bertanya pada putrinya

"Aku rindu pada Kyuhyun appa. Sudah lama Kyuhyun appa tidak kesini lagi. Biasanya setiap hari dia datang kesini. Apa karena aku nakal, jadi Kyu appa marah padaku?" Sunny tertunduk sedih.

"Hmm... Siapa bilang Kyuhyun appa marah padamu? Dia sangat menyayangi Sunny. Kyuhyun appa kan seorang dokter. Dia pasti sibuk dengan pasiennya. Nanti kalau sudah tidak sibuk, dia pasti datang kesini," Sungmin tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Sunny.

"Benarkah?," mata Sunny kembali berbinar.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin. "Sekarang Sunny belajar membaca. Kalau Sunny pintar, Kyuhyun appa pasti semakin menyayangi Sunny," bujuk Sungmin.

"Baik eomma..," Sunny langsung bersemangat ketika Sungmin mulai menemaninya belajar membaca.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sunny mulai merasa lelah dan bosan.

"Eomma, Sunny mengantuk," Sunny menguap sambil menggosok matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh tidur. Tapi jangan lupa gosok gigi dulu," perintah Sungmin.

"Iya..," jawab Sunny lemah sambil menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Sunny keluar dari kamar mandi, Sungmin pun mengantarnya ke kamar.

"Tidurlah sayang," Sungmin meletakkan selimut diatas tubuh mungil Sunny.

"Eomma, temani aku...," Sunny berkata dengan manja pada ibunya.

"Dasar manja...," Sungmin mencubit pelan hidung Sunny lalu menemaninya hingga gadis kecil itu terlelap.

Setelah yakin bahwa Sunny telah tertidur, Sungmin kemudian mengecup kening putrinya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah ponsel miliknya. Jemari lentik Sungmin menekan sebuah nomor lalu menghubunginya. Beberapa kali tapi tak juga diangkat. Akhirnya Sungmin pun memilih untuk mengirim pesan. Gelisah entah berapa lama ia menunggu balasan. Ketika ponselnya bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk, Sungmin buru-buru membacanya. Dahinya berkerut ketika membaca pesan balasan dari seseorang yang tadi ia kirimi pesan. Sejenak Sungmin tampak berpikir namun akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu.

"Mungkin aku harus menemuinya," batin Sungmin sambil mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas keluar rumah.

=0=

Kyuhyun telah selesai bekerja sejak siang hari. Karena itu, sejak siang Kyuhyun mengantar Victoria berkeliling kota dan berbelanja oleh-oleh untuk dibawa pulang ke Seoul hingga larut malam. Namun yang Victoria lakukan sejak tadi bukanlah membeli oleh-oleh tapi malahan berbelanja barang di mall. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran adik dari Ryeowook itu. Jika hanya sekedar shopping di mall, bukankah itu bisa dilakukannya di Seoul yang memiliki lebih banyak department store besar dan tentu saja lebih lengkap daripada kota kecil seperti Mokpo. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat Victoria yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya sementara ia masih di belakang kemudi mobil.

"Vic, sudah sampai..," Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh Victoria bermaksud membangunkannya. "Hei..bangun!," Kyuhyun membangunkan gadis cantik itu sekali lagi. Namun kelihatannya Victoria tak bergeming sedikitpun dan masih tampak damai di alam mimpinya.

Ketika berkali-kali Kyuhyun membangunkannya dan tampaknya usahanya tidak berhasil, akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh gadis tersebut di punggungnya.

"Ming..." langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mendapati Sungmin berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"H-hai Kyu..," sapa Sungmin dengan gugup. Sudah satu jam lamanya Sungmin menunggu di depan rumah Kyuhyun karena laki-laki itu yang memintanya datang. "Apa aku mengganggu?," tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Sebersit rasa ngilu singgah di hatinya ketika melihat Victoria yang berada di punggung Kyuhyun dengan nyamannya.

"Tentu saja tidak karena aku yang memintamu datang. Masuklah," Kyuhyun mempersilakan masuk Sungmin setelah memasukkan kunci rumah dengan susah payah karena ada Victoria yang berada di punggungnya.

"Sepertinya kau akan sibuk malam ini. A-aku datang kesini lagi besok saja," Sungmin bermaksud pergi.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu! Sebaiknya kita masuk dan bicara di dalam," Kyuhyun menahan kepergian Sungmin.

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah... ," Kyuhyun menatap penuh harap setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Baiklah," dengan canggung Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun ke dalam rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar," Kyuhyun kemudian membawa Victoria ke dalam dan meletakkan tubuh gadis tersebut di kamar Victoria lalu menuju ruang tengah menemui Sungmin, mengambil duduk di samping Sungmin yang masih saja terdiam. "Kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sunny... Dia merindukanmu," jawab Sungmin.

"Benarkah?," Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Malam-malam kau kesini untuk berkata itu? Bukan kau yang merindukanku?," goda Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Kau yang menyuruhku datang kesini," Sungmin memandang kesal laki-laki tampan dihadapannya.

"Benar juga. Tapi kau juga menyanggupinya. Itu artinya kau merindukanku," Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Sudah malam. Aku permisi dulu," Sungmin bermaksud beranjak dari tempat duduk tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. "Lepaskan tanganku Kyu! Aku harus pulang sekarang. Nanti bagaimana jika Sunny terbangun dan mencariku?," kesal Sungmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar saja. Kita belum berbincang-bincang tapi kau sudah mau pulang," Kyuhyun masih tak melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

"Bukankah masih ada yang mau kau lakukan malam ini? Kalau aku masih disini nanti mengganggumu," sindir Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Sungguh Sungmin sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat tersebut yang menampakkan dengan jelas kecemburuannya. Kyuhyun langsung menyeringai ketika melihatnya.

"Besok aku akan menemui Sunny. Aku merindukannya, juga dirimu," Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga perempuan cantik itu jatuh diatas pangkuannya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, perlahan menuju daun telinga Sungmin, lalu mengecupnya pelan. "Itu tadi sepupumu Victoria, adik Wookie noona. Apa kau lupa dengannya? Jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan sepupumu sendiri," suara rendah Kyuhyun terdengar sedusif di telinga Sungmin. Membuat jantungnya berdesir.

"Siapa yang cemburu?," elak Sungmin. Buru-buru Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun berjarak terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki itu mampu membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri. " Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Victoria. Wajar saja jika aku lupa wajahnya. Terakhir kali saat dia masih berumur 10 tahun sebelum ia dibawa ke Canada oleh orangtuanya. Jangan bilang kau berhubungan dengannya?," tatapan penuh selidik dari sepasang mata bulat Sungmin terarah pada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?," Kyuhyun menatap balik Sungmin.

"Ti-tidak... Hanya saja..kalian masih saudara. Dia adik dari Wookie dan kau adik Yesung oppa," Sungmin masih berusaha berkilah.

"Bukankah kita juga sama? Kau sepupu dari Wookie noona. Tidak masalah bukan, karena kita tak ada hubungan darah," kata Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Terserah padamu saja. Itu juga bukan urusanku!," Sungmin berkata dengan nada ketus.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun. Aku sudah menganggap Victoria seperti adik sendiri. Lagipula Vic juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Walaupun sikapmu sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku senang kalau kau cemburu. Itu artinya kau mencintaiku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri .

"Ya! Percaya diri sekali.. Siapa yang cemburu?," ucap Sungmin tergagap. Kali ini semburat merah muda yang tersemat di kedua pipi halusnya tak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Terselip perasaan lega ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Victoria.

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Sungmin. Menatapnya dengan gemas wajah cantik yang selalu terlihat lebih muda radi usia sebenarnya tersebut. Laki-laki tampan berkulit pucat itu membelai pipi Sungmin lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Sentuhan Kyuhyun terhadap bibirnya memacu jantung Sungmin sehingga berdetak lebih cepat. Sebuah sentuhan yang dirindukannya walaupun lama telah coba ia lupakan.

"Kyu...," ucap Sungmin pelan disela ciuman mereka yang semakin memburu. Kyuhyun mengecup dan melumat bibirnya berkali-kali tak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk menghirup oksigen.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan sudut bibir Sungmin setelah melepas ciumannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan kecupannya ke leher Sungmin, menelusurinya dengan menggunakan bibir dan sesekali menyapu dengan lidahnya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva disana. Sementara bibirnya bekerja pada leher perempuan itu, tangan Kyuhyun pun mulai menyentuh dadanya dan membuka satu-persatu kancing baju Sungmin.

"Jangan...," Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun ketika bermaksud melepaskan pakaian dalam yang tersisa menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Ming, aku ingin memilikimu. Bukan hanya tubuhmu, tapi juga hatimu," Kyuhyun berbisik lembut di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terpaku dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Perempuan tersebut tak bisa lagi mengingkari bahwa ia juga menginginkan Kyuhyun. Merindukan setiap sentuhan dan suara Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat debaran jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang dari kecepatan normal. Sungguh Sungmin tak mengerti, kenapa dirinya tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Kyuhyun baik dulu maupun sekarang. Sungmin bahkan membiarkan Kyuhyun ketika melepas penutup dadanya hingga dalam keadaan polos.

"Sebaiknya tidak disini," kata Kyuhyun sambil membimbing Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

Bagaikan tersihir dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun menuruti permintaan laki-laki itu. Ketika telah sampai di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun tak melewatkan waktu sedetikpun. Ia mulai menyentuh sekali lagi bibir Sungmin, melumatnya dengan sepenuh hati dan perlahan mencumbui leher dan beralih ke dada Sungmin sambil melepas pakaian yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau curang Kyu.. Kenapa masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap sementara kau telah menelanjangiku?," Sungmin memanyunkan bibir sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemeraha di pipinya karena tidak percaya dirinya telah berani mengucapkan kalimat tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm.. Kau mau membantu melepaskannya?," Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda.

"Dengan senang hati.."

Sungmin kemudian duduk dan menelusurkan jemarinya pada kemeja Kyuhyun. Dengan pelan, ia membuka kancingnya satu-persatu hingga terbuka seluruhnya. Sebelum melepaskan kemeja tersebut dari tubuh Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengusap lembut dada Kyuhyun lalu mendaratkan bibirnya disana, menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun mendesah menahan hasratnya. Setelah melepaskan kemeja Kyuhyun, tangan Sungmin kemudian merayapi celananya. Menyentuh milik Kyuhyun yang masih tertutupi tersebut hingga membuat sesuatu dibaliknya menegang.

"Kau terlalu lama..," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak ketika tak dapat menahan lagi desakan dari tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan sendiri celananya hingga tak tertutupi apapun lagi. Segera setelah itu, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang dan bibirnya mulai mengecupi dan menyentuh bagian bawah tubuh perempuan itu.

"A-apa yang..kau lakukan?," tanya Sungmin dengan suara tertahan. Ia merasa malu dengan tindakan Kyuhyun tapi tak bisa mengingkari bahwa dirinya juga menyukai sentuhan tersebut.

"Kau akan menyukainya," Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu melanjutkan lagi sentuhannya pada milik Sungmin dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

Tubuh perempuan itu mulai menegang dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun pada bagian pribadinya. Tanpa sadar ia menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan tak mempedulikan lagi bahwa itu mungkin akan menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuu... cukup... aaahhh.. Lakukan saja..se-karang..," desah Sungmin tertahan.

Kyuhyun pun menghentikan sentuhan pada milik Sungmin. Tanpa memberitahu Sungmin, ia segera menyatukan tubuhnya mereka.

"Aahh..," rintih Sungmin pelan. Bagaimanapun sudah lama dirinya tidak bercinta dan kini Kyuhyun langsung memasukinya tanpa persiapan.

"Sakit?," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sedikit... Itu karena kau tiba-tiba melakukannya," Sungmin mendesis pelan.

"Maaf," Kyuhyun mengecup dahi, kelopak mata, hidung Sungmin kemudian memagut penuh perasaan bibir indah itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Setelah yakin bahwa dan mulai bergerak dengan perlahan di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Betapa Kyuhyun merindukan untuk menyentuh tubuh ini. Kehangatan dan kelembutan yang dimiliki Sungmin. Membuat jantungnya berdebar tak menentu, memompa darah lebih cepat ke seluruh pembuluh darah , mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal kenikmatan pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kyu..lebih cepat lagi!," perintah Sungmin sambil memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dan mencengkeramnya ketika Kyuhyun bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sungmin. Ia lalu mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin dengan sepenuh hati.

Sementara mereka saling melepaskan hasrat, Victoria yang tadi telah tertidur mulai terbangun karena merasa haus. Perlahan Victoria beranjak dari atas ranjang dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Segelas air putih dingin ia pikir akan dapat mengusir dahaganya. Setengah mengantuk, telinganya menangkap suara-suara yang aneh. Perlahan gadis cantik itu mencari sumber suara-suara tersebut. Ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar Kyuhyun setelah yakin dari mana sumber suara tersebut karena kamar Kyuhyun memang dalam keadaan terbuka pintunya. Betapa terkejutnya Victoria ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang menindih tubuh seorang perempuan dan mereka berdua sedang berpagut mesra dan saling mencumbu di atas ranjang. Tubuh keduanya tak tertutup sehelai benangpun dan masih menyatu.

"Astaga!," gelas yang berada di tangan Victoria terjatuh menimbulkan suara gaduh. Buru-buru Victoria mengalihkan pandangan matanya karena khawatir mata sucinya ternodai.

Sementara itu dua makhluk berlainan jenis yang sedang memadu kasih di dalam kamar menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara gelas jatuh. Kyuhyun langsung meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan Sungmin.

"Vic!," Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Victoria yang memergokinya sedang bermesraan dengan Sungmin. Dalam hati ia mengutuki keteledorannya yang lupa menutup pintu kamar. Walaupun belum menuntaskan hasrat mereka hingga klimaks, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mengakhirinya karena ada Victoria.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Lanjutkan saja," Victoria salah tingkah sambil memunguti pecahan gelas di lantai depan kamar Kyuhyun. Sebagian diri Victoria terlalu terkejut mendapati pemandangan yang tak layak untuk dilihat bagi yang di bawah umur tersebut. Meskipun tentu saja Victoria sudah tidak di bawah umur lagi, tapi baru kali ini ia melihatnya secara langsung. "Aarrgh...," saking gugupnya tanpa sengaja jemarinya terkena pecahan gelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

"I-iya.. Hanya luka kecil," Victoria tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun karena mengira laki-laki itu belum mengenakan pakaian.

"Sudahlah.. Kau obati lukamu dulu biar ini kubersihkan."

"Oppa!," secara refleks Victoria berteriak sambil memalingkan muka ketika Kyuhyun memegang tangannya.

"Ya! Kenapa berteriak begitu? Telingaku jadi sakit tahu," protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku...," Victoria bernafas lega ketika mendapati ternyata Kyuhyun telah berpakaian walaupun terlihat sembarangan memakainya.

"Jadi kau mengira aku belum berpakaian eoh? Dasar gadis mesum!," Kyuhyun mendaratkan jitakan di dahi Victoria.

"Itu salahmu! Siapa suruh bercinta tapi lupa menutup pintu," Victoria menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah. Kau tunggu sebentar di luar," perintah Kyuhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

=o=

Victoria menatap tajam dua sosok berlainan jenis di hadapannya secara bergantian sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang seolah memikirkan hal yang berat. Walaupun kini keduanya sudah berpakaian lengkap namun masih terlintas jelas bayangan di pikiran Victoria saat keduanya bermesraan. Sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi kini. Kyuhyun, adik dari Yesung yang merupakan suami kakaknya berhubungan dengan Sungmin yang merupakan sepupunya. Victoria telah mengetahui hubungan mereka dulu, tapi tak mengira jika kini keduanya berhubungan lagi.

"Vic..," lirih Sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Eonni, tidak kusangka ternyata kita bertemu disini," Victoria berkata dengan nada sedikit sinis pda Sungmin. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dulu kekacauan yang ditimbulkan akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bahkan membuat kakaknya hampir saja celaka.

"Maaf, aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan keberadaanku pada kalian. Aku...," Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya ketika jemari hangat Kyuhyun menggenggamnya.

"Sekarang bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini?," tanya Victoria dengan nada menyelidik penuh keingintahuan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Bisa kau pikirkan sendiri jawabannya bukan?," jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Ya! Jangan membuatku teringat lagi adegan tak senonoh kalian tadi. Ish...menodai otak suciku saja," kesal Victoria.

"Katanya kau bukan gadis kecil lagi. Seperti tidak pernah melihat orang bercinta saja," Kyuhyun menatap jahil kearah Victoria. "Jangan-jangan..kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan Nickhun?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membahas masalah percintaanku! Nickhun oppa itu pria baik-baik. Sangat mencintai dan menghargaiku. Jadi dia tak akan menyentuhku lebih jauh sebelum kami menikah," Victoria berkata dengan sengit.

"Jadi maksudmu aku bukan pria baik?," tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi bisa kan? Kenapa harus berputar-putar?," Victoria tidak bersabar lagi.

"Bilang saja kau malu gadis kecil," goda Kyuhyun lagi yang disambut pelototan mata dari Victoria.

"Kyunnie, jangan menggoda Vic lagi," Sungmin menggamit lengan Kyuhyun untuk mengingatkan.

"Eonnie, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan sekarang kau membuat kejutan hebat padaku. Bagaiman bisa kau berhubungan dengan oppa evil ini?," Victoria beralih menatap Sungmin.

"A-aku...," Sungmin hanya bisa menelan ludah sendiri, tak sanggup untuk menjelaskan. "Maaf..," hanya sepotong kata itu yang mampu diucapkannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu hubungan kami dulu?," potong Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah," sahut Victoria.

"Apakah salah jika kami menjalin hubungan lagi? "

"Tapi..kalian..."

"Dulu memang Sungmin noona bersuami, tapi sekarang dia single. Tidak salah bukan jika kami menjalin hubungan?," ujar Kyuhyun. "Jika kau mengatakan karena Sungmin noona sepupumu juga Wookie noona,menurutku tidak masalah juga. Kami tidak mempunyai hubungan darah sedikitpun."

"Memang ..."

"Kau juga akan menghalangi hubungan kami? Apa kau tega membiarkan putriku tidak mempunyai ayah yang resmi?," potong Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyu..," Sungmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak sekejam itu...," sesaat Victoria kelihatan berpikir. Ada yang terdengar aneh disini. "APA? Putrimu?," Victoria langsung melebarkan sepasang matanya ketika telah mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun. Bergantian ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk mencari kebenaran.

"Benar yang kau dengar. Pada akhirnya aku juga akan mengatakan hal ini pada Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona, jadi tidak masalah kalau kau juga tahu," ujar Kyuhyun. "Sungmin noona tidak memberitahuku bahwa ia mengandung ketika pergi. Aku baru mengetahuinya ketika secara tak sengaja kami bertemu disini. Tentu saja aku yakin itu putriku karena ia cantik dan imut seperti Sungmin noona tapi pintar dan bersuara indah sepertiku," Kyuhyun membanggakan putrinya.

"Aku tidak bertanya seperti apa putrimu karena nanti juga pasti mengetahuinya. Ini..bagaimana bisa terjadi?," Victoria beralih menatap Sungmin yang tampak gugup sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Itu.. Itu benar Vic...," lirih Sungmin.

"Aku akan menceritakan lain waktu. Tapi untuk sementara tolong jangan ceritakan dulu mengenai hal ini pada Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona. Biar kami sendiri nanti yang akan mengatakan semua jika kami telah siap. Aku mohon Vic," nada serius terdengar dari suara Kyuhyun.

"A-aku...," Victoria berpikir sejenak kemudian meghembuskan nafas. "Walau semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan sangat mengejutkanku, tapi baiklah..akan kurahasiakan semua dari Yesung oppa dan Wookie eonni. Permisi, aku mau istirahat di kamar dulu. Silakan lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian, tapi jangan lupa tutup pintu," ucap Victoria dengan ekspresi polos sebelum berlalu ke dalam kamarnya. Tak urung perkataan sepupunya tadi membuat kedua pipi Sungmin bersemu merah karena malu.

**TBC**

**Hai..lama nunggu update ya? Mian, saya banyak kesibukan, jadinya ff saya ketunda semua *deep bow*  
**

**Maaf juga krn makin lama ff saya gak dapat feel-nya. Mungkin karena terlalu lalam gak bikin, jaraknya kejauhan, jadi saya agak kehilangan passion.  
**

******tapi jangan khawatir, saya bertekad menyelesaikan sampai tamat meskipun updatenya gak bisa cepat. saya gak pengen bikin trus berhenti di tengah jalan.  
**

******Udah saya baca semua review. Makasih banget udah mau RCL. saya sangat menghargai komen kalian.  
**

******Tunggu saja next chapt. Semoga gak terlalu lama ^^  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Title : **Second Chance**  
Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi  
Genre : drama, romance  
Rating : M (bukan untuk adegan NC, tapi karena jalan cerita dan tema yang tidak sesuai untuk yang di bawah umur)

Chapter : 15

Fandom : Super Junior, GS  
Pairing : Kyumin; slight Yewook

Guest Stars : Sunny SNSD, Victoria f(x)

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya gw, tapi cerita milik gw

Warning : GS, mature content, buat yang dibawah umur tidak disarankan untuk membaca karena saya tidak menanggung jika terjadi 'kerusakan' terhadap otak anda ^^

**Note Author** : **Yo...akhirnya saya datang dengan chapt baru ^^ Maaf kalo nunggu lamaaaaaa sekali. Karena kesibukan saya, ff ini ketunda lama. Selain itu saya juga harus nyelesein ff v-kei saya. Rencananya saya mau nyelesein dulu ff All That I Am baru ff ini tapi berhubung banyak yg nanyain jadi ya saya update chapt baru deh sebagai pengobat rindu hehehe...* ***

**Kalo sebelumnya saya selau bilang no bash or flame. Kali ini saya akan terima bash, flame, protes, dll. Saya sadar bahwa gak semua orang akan menerima atau menyukai ff ini. Saya menghargai perbedaan pendapat. It's ok. Anda boleh mengatakan apapun yang anda pikirkan ^^ Satu hal, saya belajar bahwa apapun itu saya harus tetap menulis sesuai keinginan hati, bukan krn orang menyukai atau membenci. Menulis itu dari dalam hati. Curahan perasaan dan pikirandengan bebas. **

**Ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan... Semua hanyalah ide liar dari otak saya. Bukan bermaksud menjelekkan siapapun dari nama tokoh yg saya pinjam. Mereka dan karakter dalam ff ini tentu saja pribadi yg berbeda. Keep smile and peace ^_^**

**Gomawo yang udah pada kasih review. Maaf kalo author nggak bisa memenuhi satu2 permintaan readers. Author akan menulis secara proporsional dan realistis. Ambil hal-hal yang baik disini, jangan ditiru kalo yang buruk ^^ Sekali lagi, ini hanya fic, bukan kenyataan meskipun author menulisnya karena terinspirasi beberapa kejadian nyata dibumbui dengan imajinasi author yang gak jelas juga :D**

**HAPPY READING...**

=0=

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalic itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kota Seoul. Sudah hampir dua jam perjalanan yang mereka tempuh. Di dalam mobil itu terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan berambut ikal kecokelatan sedang mengemudikan mobil. Di sampingnya seorang perempuan cantik berwajah manis dengan mata rubah nan indahnya yang sedang menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela tempat duduknya. Tak ada percakapan berarti dari sepasang manusia dewasa berlainan jenis tersebut. Sementara itu, di jok belakang mobil tampak seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahunan tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya seolah tak memikirkan apapun. Tentu saja, karena gadis kecil itu belum mengerti masalah orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

Bukan tanpa tujuan mereka mengendarai mobil Kyuhyun menuju Seoul. Selama berhari-hari Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk menemui Ryeowook dan Yesung yang merupakan kakak Kyuhyun sekaligus sepupu Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak ingin membuang-buang waktu akan hubungan mereka. Ia ingin segera meresmikan status mereka, menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidupnya, dan Sunny akan menjadi putrinya secara sah di mata negara.

Agar hubungan mereka mulus tanpa penghalang, maka harus mendapatkan restu dari Yesung dan Ryeowook yang dari semula memang tak menyetujui karena saat itu Sungmin masih berstatus istri Donghae. Ditambah lagi perbedaan usia Sungmin yang 6 tahun lebih tua daripada Kyuhyun. Selain itu yang menyebabkan Ryeowook dan Yesung murka karena Sungmin merupakan sepupu mereka. Keduanya telah menitipkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, tetapi pada akhirnya malahan membuat skandal terlarang ketika itu.

Kyuhyun ingin menyelesaikan masalah antara mereka. Ia ingin menghadapi Ryeowook dan Yesung dan meminta izin agar bisa menikahi Sungmin. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun ingin menjadi pria yang bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya di masa lalu namun juga tetap ingin menghargai posisi kakaknya.

Semula Sungmin menolak ajakan Kyuhyun karena dirinya merasa belum siap menghadapi kedua sepupunya tersebut. Bagaimanapun Sungmin merasa malu dan merasa bersalah karena pernah membuat mereka berdua kecewa dengan perilakunya dulu. Namun Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil membuat Sungmin ikut dengannya ke Seoul melalui Sunny. Putri kecilnya itu belum pernah sekalipun melihat Seoul secara langsung. Ketika Kyuhyun mengiming-iminginya akan diajak jalan-jalan ke Lotte World, tentu saja membuat gadis kecil ini antusias. Ia memaksa Sungmin agar mereka segera ke Seoul. Demi putrinya, akhirnya Sungmin pun menyerah dan mengikuti permintaannya. Entah bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan Ryeowook dan Yesung nanti jika melihatnya menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saja karena bagaimanapun ia dalam posisi yang salah.

"Tidurnya sangat nyenyak," ucap si lelaki yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Betul," sahut si perempuan cantik berpipi bulat bernama Sungmin setelah menengok ke belakang jok. Bibir indahnya menarik segaris senyum tipis melihat posisi tidur putrinya yang terlihat damai dan tanpa merasa bersalah menguasai seluruh jok tersebut.

"Kau terlihat tegang," Kyuhyun sedikit melempar pandangan ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau yang membuatku begini," wajah cantik itu nampak merengut.

"Maaf," ucap Kyuhyun lembut. "Kalau kau terus menghindar, semua masalah kita tak akan pernah terselesaikan. Apa kau mau Wookie noona dan Yesung hyung terus saja berpikiran buruk terhadapmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga ingin berbaikan dengan mereka. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa takut. Aku..."

"Kemarin aku sudah menelefon Yesung hyung. Kukatakan kalau aku akan membawa wanita yang akan kunikahi," ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Apa?," Sungmin membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Tapi aku belum mengatakan kalau itu dirimu."

"Entah bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau tahu bahwa itu diriku," Sungmin tertunduk lesu.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan bersamamu," sebelah tangan Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya, berusaha memberinya ketenangan."

"Terimakasih."

Senyum manis pun tersemat dari bibir indah Sungmin. Ia merasa sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kau tidak kelelahan?," tanya Sungmin.

"Sedikit," jawab Kyuhyun kembali berfokus pada kemudi.

"Tidak beristirahat?"

"Sebentar lagi. Nanti kita berhenti sambil makan siang," ujar Kyuhyun. "Kalau mengantuk, kau tidur saja."

"Nanti tidak ada yang menemanimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah ketakutan kalau nanti melihat kantung mata muncul di kedua matamu itu," gurau Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin memanyunkan bibir mendengarnya.

"Baiklah tuan evil. Aku akan tidur sekarang," Sungmin akhirnya memejamkan mata. Melihatnya, Kyuhyun pun tak urung tersenyum geli karena wajah Sungmin yang terlihat menggemaskan ketika tidur.

=o=

Kedua orang dewasa dan seorang gadis kecil yang berada di gendongan si laki-laki dewasa kini berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya modern. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang perempuan cantik bertubuh mungil berpipi tirus.

"Kyu? Kau sudah sampai."

Perempuan bernama Ryeowook itu memandang heran pada adik iparnya yang kini sedang menggendong seorang bocah perempuan. Ia belum melihat Sungmin karena Sungmin berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kalau wajahku ini tampan noona. Tapi jangan kau tatap terus-menerus. Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku," gurau Kyuhyun.

"Ck..jangan sembarangan. Ayo masuk," cibir Ryeowook sambil memberi jalan pada Kyuhyun untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Apa kabar, Wookie," sapa Sungmin.

Ryeowook tersentak mendengar suara ini. Suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Sepasang matanya langsung menatap sinis kearah Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau mengikuti adik iparku dan ingin merayunya lagi?," ucapan sinis Ryeowook membuat ngilu perasaan Sungmin. Apakah dirinya begitu hina di mata sepupunya sendiri?

"Wookie noona... Biarkan kamu masuk dulu, baru kita bicara," potong Kyuhyun sebelum kakak iparnya itu mengamuk di depan rumah.

Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, Ryeowook pun membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Wookie.. Kau terlihat semakin cantik. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," ucap Sungmin tulus sambil menatap lembut kearah Ryeowook.

"Terimakasih," sambut Ryeowook datar. "Sekarang katakan padaku Kyu, anak siapa yang kau bawa itu?," Ryeowook beralih pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat memangku Sunny dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Anakku, noona," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada ringan.

"A-apa?," Ryeowook membulatkan mata tak percaya mendengar penuturan adik iparnya tersebut. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda noona. Ini memang anakku," sahut Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya hanya menundukkan wajah saja.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mempunyai anak sebesar itu... Dan itu...anakmu dengan siapa? Jangan bilang kalau...," pandangan Ryeowook yang semula kearah Kyuhyun kini beralih pada Sungmin. Perempuan bertubuh mungil ini berusaha mencari jawaban dari sepupunya yang masih setia menundukkan kepala dan mulai terlihat memucat tersebut. Ryeowook berdoa semoga apa yang sedang dipikirkan kini salah, bahwa hubungan terlarang antara Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lalu ternyata menghasilkan seorang anak.

"Benar noona. Ini putriku bersama Sungmin noona," sahut Kyuhyun seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang kakak ipar.

"Ti-tidak mungkin...," tubuh Ryeowook melemas setelah mendengarnya. Ini pukulan berat baginya. Lebih berat ketika dulu mengetahui bahwa adik iparnya menjalin hubungan dengan sepupunya.

"Tapi ini kenyataan noona. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kita bisa lakukan tes DNA untuk meyakinkanmu," timpal Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryeowook tak menyahut. Ia memejamkan sepasang mata caramelnya. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk menghirup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Nafasnya kini sedikit terasa berat. Bibir tipisnya pun masih tetap terkatup rapat menahan rasa pening yang mulai mendera kepalanya.

"Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?," akhirnya Ryeowook membuka suara kembali setelah berhasil menetralisir perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia menatap intens kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sewaktu Sungmin noona pergi, ternyata ia sedang mengandung anakku. Tentu saja aku tidak mengetahuinya karena Sungmin tidak memberitahuku. Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku sangat bersyukur karena ketika ditugaskan di rumah sakit Mokpo, secara tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Sungmin noona. Akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa Sunny adalah putri kandungku," Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah mendengar cerita adik iparnya tadi.

"A-aku tahu, berapa banyak pun kata maaf yang kuucapkan tak akan membayar semua kesalahanku. Tapi, Wookie...aku mohon, maafkan aku," ucap Sungmin dengan nada memelas sambil menatap penuh harap Ryeowook.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, betapa aku sangat kecewa padamu eonni..," suara Ryeowook bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya Ryeowook begitu menyayangi dan merindukan sepupunya ini, namun setiap teringat perbuatan Sungmin, rasa kesal kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Ryeowook merasa terkhianati karena hal itu.

"Noona, tolong maafkan Sungmin noona. Ini semua bukan kesalahannya sepenuhnya. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa saat itu aku yang selalu mendekati dan merayunya," imbuh Kyuhyun berusaha menengahi.

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Wookie noona, kau bisa memaafkanku tapi kenapa sangat sulit untuk memaafkan Sungmin noona? Bukankah dia sepupumu sendiri?," potong Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku mengerti perasaan Ryeowook," ujar Sungmin dengan nada lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku. Hubungan kalian, anak itu juga...," Ryeowook memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"Wookie noona, aku ingin menikahinya...," ungkap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook kembali terdiam.

"Ijinkan aku bertanggungjawab atas perbuatanku. Ini juga demi Sunny. Apa kau tega melihat keponakanmu tak memiliki ayah?"

"Kami pulang..."

Suara bariton seorang laki-laki membuat perhatian ketiga orang dewasa yang duduk di ruang tamu itu menoleh. Tampak seorang laki-laki tampan bermata bulan sabit sedang menggendong seorang bicah laki-laki berusia sekitar 4 tahunan sementara seorang bocah laki-laki lain yang tampaknya berusia lebih tua mengekor di belakang laki-laki dewasa tadi.

"Kau sudah datang Kyu," kata Yesung sambil melirik kearah Sungmin. Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab, Yesung melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas rumahnya.

"Eomma...," bocah laki-laki berkulit tan yang masih berada disana itu kemudian menghambur ke pelukan Ryeowook.

"Kau bersenang-senang sayang?," tanya Ryeowook dengan lembut pada putra sulungnya.

"Uhm..," Kim Jongin atau Kai mengangguk-angguk kepala lucu.

"Mana Vic ahjumma?," tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Masih di mobil mengambil belanjaan," jawab Kai. Bocah itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada Kyuhyun. "Kyu ajusshi..," Kai kini menghambur ke pelukan adik dari ayahnya tersebut. Namun terhenti ketika melihat gadis kecil yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar anak bandel. Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku ajusshi...," Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Kai.

"Biarin..," Kai menjulurkan lidah mengejek Kyuhyun. "Kyu ajusshi, dia siapa?," tanya Kai setengah berteriak.

"Ssst...jangan bicara terlalu keras. Nanti dia terbangun," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberi isyarat dengan menempelkan ibu jari di depan bibirnya.

"Kyu ajusshi, dia siapa?," tanya Kai dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Dia sepupumu. Nanti kalau dia sudah bangun kalian bisa berkenalan," jawab Kyuhyun.

Kai mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Vic, tolong bawa anak-anak ke atas," pinta Ryeowook pada Victoria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Kai memajukan bibir tanda kesal karena ia ingin bertanya lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Kai bermain sama imo di atas yuk.," ajak Victoria pada Kai.

"Vic, titip putriku juga."

Kyuhyun menyerahkan putrinya ke tangan Victoria. Dengan cekatan Victoria menyambutnya kemudian membawa Sunny ke lantai atas bersama dengan Kai. Sesaat setelah Victoria pergi, Yesung pun turun dari lantai atas kemudian duduk di samping istrinya.

"Ada hal yang kulewatkan?," tanya Yesung membuka percakapan kembali. Sepasang mata bulan sabitnya menatap tajam Kyuhyun kemudian beralih pada Sungmin. "Bukankah kemarin kau bilang akan membawa perempuan yang akan kau nikahi?"

"Dia perempuan itu hyung," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bercanda," Yesung mendengus mendengar penuturan adiknya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Selama ini aku diam-diam mencarinya. Akhirnya tanpa sengaja kami bertemu di Mokpo. Kami saling mencintai. Karena itu, ijinkan kami untuk menikah," ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kau sadar dengan perkataanmu tadi Kyu?," Yesung merendahkan suaranya.

"Tentu saja aku sadar hyung. Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan dan ingin memperbaikinya. Hyung pernah mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjadi dewasa dan bertanggungjawab bukan?"

"Lalu apa dengan cara harus menikahi semua perempuan yang pernah kau tiduri seperti ini?," Yesung menatap tajam adiknya.

"Dia perempuan yang kucintai..," ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Kau tahu bukan siapa Sungmin? Dia itu sepupu Ryeowook. Hubungan kalian dulu sudah menimbulkan aib dan menyakiti banyak orang."

"Aku tahu hyung... Sangat tahu! Tapi tak bisakah kami memperbaiki keadaan dan memulai semuanya dari awal? Apa salahnya jika Sungmin noona adalah sepupu Wookie noona. Toh dia bukan kakak kandungnya. Apa salahnya jika Sungmin noona berusia di atasku? Yang paling penting adalah kami saling memahami dan menerima. Aku juga tak peduli berapa jarak usia kami. Dulu memang hubungan ini salah karena dia masih bersuami. Tapi, sudah lama dia bercerai dari suaminya, dan Donghae-ssi juga sudah menemukan kebahagiaan yang lain."

Yesung terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia mengakui perkataan adiknya tersebut ada benarnya juga. Namun masih ada ganjalan di dalam sana. Ia masih belum menerima keadaan ini. Perselingkuhan adalah hal fatal dalam sebuah pernikahan. Mereka mmang telah lama mencoba melupakan masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, namun kini tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang membawa lagi Sungmin ke hadapannya dan meminta izin untuk menikah. Sungguh Yesung tak berharap seperti ini kenyataan yang harus didengarnya.

"Hyung..apa kau tidak melihat anak yang kami bawa tadi? Dia adalah putri kami.. karena itu izinkan aku bertanggungjawab," mohon Kyuhyun lagi.

"Putri?," Yesung kembali terkejut mendengarnya.

"Benar hyung. Aku tadi juga sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Wookie noona. Sewaktu Sungmin noona meninggalkan Seoul, ternyata saat itu dia sedang mengandung anakku, namun sengaja merahasiakannya dariku. Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku bahkan mengetahui hal itu karena Kibum noona yang memberitahuku 2 tahun setelah Sungmin noona meninggalkan Seoul. Ia berkata bahwa Sungmin noona telah memiliki seorang putri. Walau Kibum noona tidak mengatakan bahwa itu putriku, namun aku curiga bahwa dia juga merupakan anakku. Karena itu aku berusaha mencarinya walaupun berakhir dengan kegagalan. Aku sangat bersyukur karena ketika ditugaskan di rumah sakit Mokpo, secara tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Sungmin noona. Akhirnya aku mengetahui jawaban semuanya. Sunny adalah putri kandungku."

"Kenapa kau yakin kalau itu putri kandungmu?," tanya Yesung dengan nada dingin. Perkataan itu tak urung membuat hati Sungmin teriris. Itu artinya sepupunya itu menuduh dirinya mungkin saja juga tidur dengan laki-laki selain Kyuhyun, dan Sunny mungkin saja hasil hubungannya dengan laki-laki lain tersebut.

"Hyung! Kau keterlaluan. Disini akulah yang lebih bersalah daripada Sungmin noona. Aku yang lebih dulu mendekati dan merayunya. Kenapa kau menimpakan semua kesalahan padanya. Seolah-olah Sungmin noona yang paling bersalah atas semua ini. Kau sama sekali tidak adil. Kau bisa memaafkan kebrengsekanku, tapi kenapa tidak bisa menerima Sungmin?," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada emosi terhadap sang kakak. "Tentu saja karena aku tahu dia putriku karena aku adalah ayahnya. Kalau kau tidak bisa mempercayainya, kita bisa melakukan tes DNA sekarang juga."

"Oppa... Aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku tahu sulit bagimu memaafkanku. Tapi..aku..aku sungguh sangat menyesal dengan semua kesalahanku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar kalian memaafkanku...," ucap Sungmin dengan nada serak. Buliran iarmata mulai membasahi pipi putihnya.

Sungmin berdiri kemudian berlutut di hadapan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Selama ini aku pergi dari hadapan kalian untuk memulai hidup baru dengan membawa janin di dalam kandunganku. Aku bertekad membesarkannya sendiri dan tak akan memberitahu hal ini pada Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin dengan terisak. "Aku sudah menyakiti dan mengecewakan kalian. Sungguh tak tahu malu jika kemudian aku menuntut Kyuhyun untuk bertanggungjawab. Aku akan menerima jika kalian tak menyetujui pernikahan kami. Tapi aku mohon, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku tak bisa hidup dengan tenang karena rasa bersalah yang terus saja menghantuiku," kini Sungmin tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Hanya isak tangis yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ming, jangan seperti ini. Berdirilah..," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri namun ditepis oleh Sungmin. "Hyung, akulah yang memaksa Sungmin noona untuk menikah. Semula dia menolak permintaanku karena sudah tahu akan seperti ini reaksi kalian," ujar Kyuhyun pada kakaknya. "Jika kalian bisa memaafkanku, kenapa tidak dengan Sungmin noona?"

"Yesung oppa, Wookie...," rintih Sungmin kembali.

Yesung dan Ryeowook saling melempar pandangan melihat Sungmin yang terlihat pasrah di hadapan mereka.

"Sungmin," akhirnya Yesung membuka suara. "Maaf,karena terbawa emosi sehingga mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas padamu tadi. Aku memang sangat kecewa padamu karena kau adalah sepupu istriku. Aku berharap banyak padamu ketika itu agar menjaga adikku karena Wookie selalu mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling dipercayainya. Tentu saja aku juga percaya apda perkataan Wookie. Tapi kau telah melanggar kepercayaan kami. Saat itu Kyuhun masih berusia 18 tahun. Aku sangat shock menerima kenyataan bahwa adik kesayanganku ternyata melakukan hal seburuk itu. Berhubungan dengan istri orang lain,d an lebih aprah lagi adalah sepupu dari istriku. Aku tentu saja juga kecewa dengan perilaku Kyuhyun. Namun aku akhirnya sadar bahwa aku ikut andil terhadap sikap Kyuhyun," ujar Yesung sambil menatap lurus kearah Sungmin. "Kau adalah sepupu Wookie. Mungkin seharusnya lebih tepat jika kalian menyelesaikan urusan kalian berdua."

"Yeobo...," lirih Ryeowook pada suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa...," Yesung tersenyum tipis sambil menatap lembut Ryeowook.

"Eonni, berdirilah!," perintah Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak mau terlihat begitu kejam dengan membiarkanmu menangis dan berlutut dihadapanku. Jadi, kembalilah duduk."

Dengan dibantu Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"A-aku..membencimu. Sangat membencimu eonni..," ucap Ryeowook yang kini mengalihkan pandangan pada Sungmin lagi.

"Wookie...," suara Sungmin hampir tak terdengar. Sakit rasanya mendengar perkataan itu terucap dari bibir sepupunya.

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskan perlahan. "Kyuhyun adalah adik iparku dan sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayanginya sama seperti perasaanku terhadap Vic. Dan kau adalah sepupu yang paling kusayang karena kita sangat dekat sejak kecil. Kau juga sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandung sendiri. Aku sangat mempercayaimu. Hari itu, saat memergoki kalian berdua, aku sangat kecewa dan merasa terkhianati. Kenapa... Kenapa harus dirimu?," kata Ryeowook dengan suara tertahan. Sepasang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau adalah figur sempurna di mataku. Seseorang yang kuhargai dan kuandalkan. Tapi dengan mata kepala sendiri aku melihat perbuatan burukmu dengan adik iparku padahal kau masih terikat pernikahan dengan Donghae oppa saat itu. Eonni tak hanya menyakiti dan mengkhianatiku, tapi juga suamimu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan akibatnya ketika melakukan hal itu? Apa hanya kenikmatan saja yang kau pikirkan ketika itu?," tanya Ryeowook lirih.

"Aku.. Aku bersalah Wookie. Aku memang bodoh ketika itu. Tak berpikir akan menyakiti banyak pihak. Hingga kini, perasaan bersalah itu selalu membayangi pikiranku. Aku tak pernah merasa tenang...," kata Sungmin sambil terisak. "Yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat Sunny putriku karena harus terlahir akibat dosa yang kuperbuat."

"Eonni... Aku memang membencimu. Tapi itu dulu...," ujar Ryeowook. "Selama beberapa tahun kita tidak bertemu, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh membencimu. Saat sendiri, kadang-kadang aku memikirkanmu, merindukanmu. Mungkin kau pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi setiap manusia pasti juga akan melakukannya bukan? Jika dia meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh dan ingin memperbaiki diri, kita akan menjadi orang yang jahat kalau tidak mau memaafkannya. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang jahat itu."

"Wookie?," Sungmin menatap Ryeowook tak percaya. Sepasang mata rubahnya mengerjap lucu.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa langsung menerimamu kembali seperti dulu, tapi aku ingin mencoba mulai memaafkanmu eonni...," bibir mungil Ryeowook mengulas senyum tipis.

"Benarkah?," ulang Sungmin.

"Mungkin kita bisa memulai dari awal lagi hubungan kita," jawab Ryeowok.

"Te-terimakasih...Wookie-ah...," Sungmin menarik nafas lega mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. "Aku akan berusaha keras agar kita seperti dulu lagi," ujar Sungmin bersemangat.

"Terimakasih Wookie noona. Kau memang yang terbaik," ucap Kyuhyun pada kakak iparnya. Kyuhyun pun kini ikut tersenyum lega.

"Eonni, aku juga minta maaf karena pernah menamparmu dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padamu," kata Ryeowook dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya..," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ehem... Untuk masalah pernikahan kalian, akan kita bicarakan lain kali," potong Yesung.

"Tapi hyung, kami sudah memiliki putri. Apa kau tega membiarkan keponakanmu tanpa status yang jelas karena kami belum menikah?," protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu itu... Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba untuk kami. Kita perlahan-lahan saja. Untuk saat ini, berfokuslah dulu untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita seperti semula. Lagipula, pernikahan bukanlah hal mudah. Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan appa dan eomma. Meskipun tidak tinggal di Korea, tapi kau juga masih memiliki Yoona, noonamu."

"Benar yang dikatakan Yesung oppa, Kyu. Jangan egois. Bagaimanapun kau masih memiliki keluarga, begitu juga denganku," bujuk Sungmin.

"Baiklah... Tapi aku tidak mau terlalu lama hyung," ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Ck..kau tidak cocok memasang wajah seperti itu Kyu. Aku bahkan terlihat lebih muda darimu," canda Yesung pada adiknya.

"Ya! Tapi aku lebih tampan darimu hyung...," Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Sudah... Kalian seperti anak kecil saja," potong Ryeowook sebelum suami dan adik iparnya kembali memunculkan perilaku kekanakan mereka. "Kyu, tolong panggil Vic turun. Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita," pinta Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Siap noona..."

"Sungmin eonni, kau bisa membantuku di dapur? Itu jika kau tidak merasa lelah," tanya Ryeowook dengan nada canggung setelah Kyuhyun tak kelihatan.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sungmin dengan tersenyum manis.

=o=

Laki-laki tampan berwajah polos itu melangkahkan kaki perlahan menyusuri pinggiran sungai Han. Semilir angin meniupkan helaian rambut kecokelatannya yang halus. Saat ini hari sudah mendekati sore. Semburat jingga pun nampak menghiasi ufuk Barat pertanda rembulan akan menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menyinari bumi beberapa jam lagi.

Sepasang mata teduh laki-laki itu tak melewatkan setiap sudut pemandangan musim semi di tempat itu. Kelopak-kelopak cherry blossom yang berwarna-warni menghias indah pepohonan di sekitarnya. Beberapa berjatuhan di tanah juga ke sungai. Harum khas bunga cherry blossom musim semi menyeruak menembus indera penciuman. Laki-laki itu menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar untuk mengisi ruang dalam paru-parunya kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan berkali-kali.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah permukaan sungai yang nampak tenang tanpa riak berarti. Tampak refleksi jingga sang surya di atas permukaan air. Kadang terlihat bergelombang ketika angin bertiup menimbulkan gelombang kecil dari sungai yang mengalir perlahan tersebut.

Tak lama setelah puas menatap sungai yang terkenal di negara Korea tersebut, ia mengedarkan pandangannyamencari-cari sesuatu. Saat menemukan yang dicari, laki-laki itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju bangku panjang. Mengambil duduk dengan nyaman diatasnya.

'Sudah 2 tahun. Akhirnya aku kembali lagi,' batin laki-laki tampan tersebut. Bibir tipisnya tertarik ke samping membentuk sebuah senyuman tak kentara.

**TBC**

Hai..hai... Jumpa lagi dengan saya di chapt yg baru. Untuk penjelasan, liat note author di atas ^^

Maaf untuk chapt ini lebih sedikit. Untuk chapt mendatang saya usahakan lebih panjang.

Karena udah lama, mungkin udah lupa gimana isi ceritanya. Saya akan menjelaskan umur masing2 karakter di chapt ini supaya tidak bingung ^^

Sungmin = di awal chapt 23 th , sekarang 29 th

Kyuhyun = diawal chapt 17 th, sekarang 23 th

Donghae = sama dengan Sungmin hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan

Yesung = 31 th

Ryeowook = 28 th

Yang lain menyusul kalo udah muncul lagi hehehehehe...

Gamsahamnida yg udah baca & review. mian, saya tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu, tapi saya udah baca semua...^^


End file.
